


Del odio al amor...

by lucerocanalla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 74,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucerocanalla/pseuds/lucerocanalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia comienza donde terminó la temporada 3. Regina dolida y furiosa con Emma por haber roto su relación con Hood, Emma confundida y dolorida por haber causado sufrimiento en Regina y Henry: ¿apoyando a Emma, a Regina o mediando? Y Elsa de paseo en Storybrook.<br/>Si, no es una buena sinopsis, no soy buena para eso. Y no puedo prometer nada con la historia tampoco, eh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y demás no son míos. La historia en su mayoría sí salió de mi cabeza.

**Prólogo**

 

**2015**

 

La noche era calma y fría, puede que esa fuera la razón por la que las calles estuvieran vacías. A la sombra no le importaba, esto facilitaba su misión. Se dirigió al edificio de ladrillos e ingresó por la puerta del frente. Con un movimiento de la mano dejó a los pocos empleados inmóviles.

Con toda la calma del mundo empezó a seguir los carteles que le indicaban donde encontrar el ala de maternidad del hospital, mientras inmovilizaba a cuanta persona se cruzara en su camino. Cuando por fin llegó al cuarto empezó a buscar entre las cunas los apellidos correctos. Había pasado una semana en el lugar averiguando cuál sería la embarazada perfecta. Una vez enterado de las fechas de parto sólo le quedaron dos madres en la mira, sólo era cuestión de esperar a que una de ellas diera a luz.

Esta era, ahí bien claro figuraban los apellidos y el nombre de la criatura. La sombra se inclinó y tomó al bebé en los brazos, se lo acomodó en el brazo izquierdo y comenzó a desandar el recorrido. Cuando llegó a la puerta de salida, con un nuevo movimiento de la mano hizo que todo el mundo volviera a sus cosas como si nada. Nadie notó los minutos perdidos.

La sombra se fue acercando lentamente al bosque con el pequeño bulto en sus brazos. El bebé en ningún momento se despertó de su sueño. No lo hizo cuando lo sacaron de la cuna. Tampoco cuando lo enfrentaron a la noche fría. Y tampoco cuando el extraño arrojó algo al suelo que abrió un portal por el cual ambos desaparecieron.

 

* * *

  

**Capítulo 1**

**Mayo 2014**

“Tú… Tú hiciste esto”

“Sólo quería salvarle vida”

“Eres igual a tu madre… ¡nunca piensan en las consecuencias!”

“¡No lo sabía!”

“¡Por supuesto que no lo sabías! Bueno, será mejor que no hayas traído nada más contigo” Regina se dio vuelta y salió de Granny enfurecida, dolida.

Henry, que había estado observando todo desde un costado, miró con incredulidad a Emma sin poder creer lo que le había hecho a su madre. ¡Justo cuando Regina no sólo se había reformado completamente sino que había empezado a creer que ella también podía ser feliz! Su madre no iba quedarse sola, ahora más que nunca él debía acompañarla, demostrarle cuánto la quería, hacerle ver que no estaba sola, que era amada. Si esperar más, sin dirigirle la palabra a Emma, salió corriendo detrás de Regina. Cuando la alcanzó se puso a caminar junto a ella en silencio.

Emma tenía la mirada perdida en el piso, sin pestañar. ¿Cómo una buena acción podía tener consecuencias tan malas? Ella había querido salvar a una mujer inocente, nada más, nada más. Hook le había dicho que la dejara morir, se le repitió varias veces, le dijo que podía cambiar las cosas, pero ella no le hizo caso. Pensó que llevándola con ellos no había peligro de modificar nada importante, después de todo, ¿qué posibilidades había de que se encontrara con alguien conocido? La suerte nunca había sido lo suyo. Regina. Tenía que explicarle, tenía que hacerle entender que no había querido arruinar su relación. Saliendo de su estupor dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero una mano en el brazo la detuvo. Al girar la cabeza vio que era su madre.

“¿A dónde vas?” le preguntó Snow.

“A buscar a Regina, tengo que hacerle entender…”

“No Emma, déjala tranquila. Henry ya fue tras ella y me parece que eso es lo mejor”

“No, mami. Quiero explicarle…”

“Nada de lo que le digas va a cambiar el hecho de que trajiste del pasado a una mujer que le arruinó el futuro o, por lo menos, su segunda chance de tener un final feliz, Emma. Me parece que por una noche ya hiciste suficiente” le dijo la morocha en forma terminante.

Emma miró boquiabierta a Snow. ¿Su propia madre la culpaba?

“No fue mi intención hacerle nada a Regina, Mary Margaret. Yo…”

Snow suspiró. “Lo sé Emma, pero haya sido tu intención o no, lo cierto es que la lastimaste. No creo que Regina quiera saber nada de vos en este momento. Lo mejor va a ser que esperes hasta mañana para ver si se calma y te quiere escuchar.”

Emma no lo podía creer, pero su propia madre parecía culparla de lo ocurrido. ¿No se suponía que ellos eran los buenos? ¿Acaso los buenos no salvan a inocentes? Mirando a su alrededor creyó ver que todo el mundo la miraba de forma acusadora, menos Robin y Marian, quienes todavía estaban abrazados y susurrándose cosas al oído. ¡Ella no había hecho nada malo! ¡Había devuelto una madre a su hijo! Y si nadie lo entendía, ¡que se fueran a la mierda! Después de todo, ¡ella era la puta Salvadora! Furiosa, se sacudió del brazo la mano de su madre y salió del lugar dando un portazo.

Charming le alcanzó el bebé a su mujer con toda la intención de salir detrás de su hija, pero Hook le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro. “Voy yo, amigo”, pasó a la pareja y fue a buscar a la rubia.

 

* * *

  

“¡Hey Swan, espérame!” gritó el pirata trotando tras Emma.

“Ahora no, Hook. Quiero estar sola” le dijo la rubia cortante, sin siquiera mirarlo.

“Vamos Swan, un poco de compañía no te va a hacer mal. Sobre todo si es mi compañía. ¿Quién querría estar sin este increíblemente apuesto pirata?”

“¿Qué parte del quiero estar sola no entiendes?” gritó Emma frenando en seco para mirar rabiosa a Hook.

“No grites, amor. Relájate, para eso vine. Yo sé lo que te puede ayudar” Killian le guiño un ojo. “Unos besos a estos labios rojizos y te olvidas de todos los problemas”

En un movimiento rapidísimo Emma tomó del cuello a Hook y lo estrelló contra un árbol que tenía detrás.

“Te lo voy a repetir muy lentamente porque es evidente que tenés problemas para entender lo que se te dice. Quiero estar sola. Desaparecé.” Lo soltó y se dirigió al mismo banco donde vio la luz que salía del granero y toda esta mierda comenzó. No se había sentado más de cinco segundos cuando escuchó, nuevamente, la voz del pirata a su espalda.

“¿Qué pasa, Emma? Te dije que si traías a esa mujer algo iba a pasar, así que no entiendo porque estás haciendo tanto escándalo ahora.” El hombre estaba realmente confundido. Pero aún así debería haber notado que no era el momento para echar sal en la herida de la mujer, eso es, si no estuviera tan centrado en sí mismo.

Esas palabras fueron como echar un fósforo a la nafta. Emma se levantó de un salto y enfrentó a Hook. Si las miradas mataran el hombre habría caído fulminado. La fuerza la furia reflejada en esos hermosos ojos celestes hizo que el pirata retrocediera un paso, como si lo hubieran golpeado físicamente.

“Traté de ser paciente, Hook, pero no entiendes las indirectas ni las directas. En algún momento tienes que darte cuenta que un no es NO; no significa un tal vez, y ponele la firma que no significa sí. ¡Si te pido que me dejes sola, me dejas sola, si te digo que no, es NO!” gritó Emma totalmente rabiosa. “¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuanta que actúas como un puto acosador?”

El discurso de Emma le sacó la sonrisa de la cara a Hook, quien se puso nariz a nariz con la rubia cansado de sus idas y vueltas. “No me eches la culpa de todo a mí, corazón. No soy yo el que hoy quiere y mañana no, hoy soy una estufa y mañana un témpano. Deberías decir claramente lo que quieres y dejar de jugar con los hombres, amor. Puede que en algún momento te cruces con alguien que no acepte la forma de jugar que tienes y la pases mal.”

“¿¡Me estás amenazando!?” gritó Emma más allá de la furia. “Cómo te digo unas cuantas verdades me acusas de qué… ¿De calienta pija?”

“No te hagas la ofendida, Swan. Que este jueguito ya lo hiciste con Bae. Un día le decías que lo amabas y al siguiente lo querías muerto. Nos tenías a los dos con una soga al cuello tirando de la que veías más lejos. Tú me besaste en Neverland y tú me bésate hoy, nadie te obligó a nada. Así que deja la actuación para quien te crea” dijo el hombre destilando sarcasmo en cada palabra.

“¡Bastardo hijo de puta!” gritó dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo dejó desparramado en el suelo y dormido como un bebé. Tal como ocurrió en el Bosque Encantado cuando era compañero de Cora.

 

* * *

  

Henry y Regina llegaron a la mansión, dejaron los abrigos en el perchero y Regina se dirigió a la sala de estar para servirse un whiskey. La detuvo la voz de Henry.

“Mamá…” no sabía qué decirle a la mujer para consolarla, para evitar que hiciera algo que todos, y ella más que nadie, lamentarían después de todo lo que le había costado transformarse de villana en heroína. Henry sabía que en este momento, él era el único que podía evitar que su madre se viera tentada a volver a ser la Reina Malvada.

“No te preocupes Henry, no voy a matar a tu madre.” _Por más que se lo merezca. Aunque me tiente arrancarle el corazón._ “Andá a acostarte que es tarde. Yo subiré en unos minutos.” _Cuando me tome un par de whiskeys y me deje de funcionar el cerebro, cuando esté lo suficientemente embotada como para no sentir más nada. Ni dolor. Ni traición. Ni furia. Ni vacío._

“No mamá, me quedo con vos, no hace falta que hablemos, pero me quedo haciéndote compañía.”

“Henry, realmente necesito estar sola.”

“No, mamá. Lo que menos necesitas es eso” porfió el chico.

Regina suspiró. Conociendo como conocía a su hijo, lo mejor sería que le siguiera la corriente y una vez dormido bajara y se dedicara a emborracharse hasta perder el sentido. Porque lo cierto era que no sabía durante cuánto tiempo más podría mantener la máscara de relativa calma antes que se le cayera a pedazos y estallara en furia o llanto. O ambos.

“Está bien, vamos a ponernos el pijama y después vemos qué hacer.”

Satisfecho, Henry le tendió la mano a Regina para así subir la escalera. La soltó en la puerta de su habitación, la morocha le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a su cuarto. Henry se desvistió y se puso el pijama en tiempo récord. No pensaba dejar que su madre bajara a emborracharse, no era ningún tonto. En cuanto terminó fue hacia la habitación de Regina y golpeó con suavidad. Entró cuando su madre lo invitó.

La mujer estaba sentada contra el respaldo de la cama con el mentón apoyado en las rodillas y los brazos rodeandose las piernas. Henry nunca en su vida vio a su madre tan vulnerable. La imagen le rompió el corazón. Los ojos tristes de la mujer dejaron de mirarlo para clavar la vista en el cubrecama.

Henry trepó a la cama y se sentó al lado de su madre, la rodeó con los brazos, la apretó fuerte contra sí y le dio un beso en la cabeza. “Te amo, mamá. No estás sola, no tienes por qué estarlo, yo voy a estar contigo siempre que me necesites.”

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Regina se desmoronó como nunca en su vida y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de su hijo de trece años. Pasaron varias horas hasta que por fin se calmó. “No estaba enamorada de él, ¿sabes? No tuvimos tiempo para llegar a eso. P-pero nos gustábamos, e-estábamos bien juntos. Era n-nuestra segunda oportunidad” hipó la mujer. “La mayoría de las veces no se tiene ni una chance de encontrar al amor de tu vida. D-Daniel fue mi primer amor, puede que fuera mi amor verdadero. Digo, perseguí incansablemente a tu abuela por él y ni hablar de que lancé una maldición que trajo a la mitad del Bosque Encantado a este mundo, así que ERA mi amor verdadero.” Reina suspiró. “Robin… me veía envejeciendo junto a él, era… ¿confortable? Como esa ropa vieja y llena de agujeros que uno se niega a tirar porque es taaan cómoda…” murmuró Regina. Poco a poco la mujer se fue relajando hasta quedar dormida en brazos de su hijo.

 

* * *

 

Elsa salió de ese lugar extraño donde apareció de repente, totalmente desorientada y asustada. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, de dónde había estado o cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que fuera encerrada. Se dio la vuelta para observar el granero del que acababa de salir. ¿Dónde estaría? Tenía que averiguarlo, pero no hoy. Puede que no en un corto plazo, antes necesitaba calmarse y acomodar las ideas.

La mujer miró a su alrededor. No estaba en el Bosque Encantado, de eso estaba segura. Suspiró. Lo mejor sería que buscara un lugar más alejado en ese bosque y se hiciera un pequeño castillo. Una vez hecho esto, intentaría averiguar dónde se encontraba e intentaría continuar con la búsqueda que la llevó, por una pequeña desinteligencia, al Boque Encantado. Y al encierro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay muchas palabras que uso y usaré son "argentinismos" y otras que son "rosarinismos", es decir palabras que usamos en Rosario y no en el resto de Argentina. Cuando las identifique, porque una ya las tiene internalizadas, intentaré poner un sinónimos que ayuden a entenderlas. Si se me pasa alguna siempre me pueden preguntar.  
> Por otro lado, hay palabras que seguiré dejando sin traducir por una custión de gusto, como por ejemplo: el nombre de Snow White, Charming, Miss, Sheriff.
> 
> puñete / puñetazo: piña, golpe de puño, trompada.

* * *

 

 

La ternura y el amor que Henry experimentaba por Regina en ese mismo instante no la sintió nunca en su vida. Puede que fuera porque su madre jamás se había mostrado vulnerable ante él, bueno, ante nadie. La imagen que el chico tenía de su madre era la de una mujer invencible, indestructible, imperturbable. Podía derrumbarse todo, pero Regina siempre aparecía inmaculada y erguida en medio del desastre, como ocurrió en Nunca Jamás. Y a pesar que nunca le faltó cariño, cuando se enteró que era adoptado y Mary Ma… Snow le dio el libro de cuentos de hadas; Henry borró todos los recuerdos del amor que Regina le brindó durante toda su vida. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan desagradecido? ¿Tan ciego?

El chico miró a la morocha que estaba acostada a su lado. La alcaldesa estaba durmiendo boca abajo, con el cabello desparramado en la almohada, la boca levemente abierta y los brazos a los costados del cuerpo. Estaba tan tranquila…tan relajada… Henry sintió como se le oprimía el pecho de emoción. Amaba a Regina con toda su alma. Ya le había fallado una vez. No lo iba a volver a hacer. Se juró que nadie volvería jamás a lastimar a su madre, él se iba a encargar de eso. Henry Daniel Mills iba a ser el paladín de Regina Mills, la iba a defender a capa y espada de quien fuera. La iba a proteger incluso de su otra madre. Ya era hora que alguien se pusiera del lado de Regina.

El adolescente pensó en la vida que llevó su madre. Una infancia infeliz gracias a una madre abusiva y a un padre cobarde, a los que a pesar de todo amó. La adolescencia trunca por el asesinato de su prometido a manos de su madre, gracias la traición (no adrede, pero traición al fin) de la joven a la que le salvó la vida. Un matrimonio obligado que continuó abriendo las heridas de una joven mujer que sólo estuvo acompañada por gente que la empujaba cada vez más cerca del precipicio al que terminó cayendo gracias a Rumpelstiltskin y sus maquinaciones. Henry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se acababa de dar cuenta que toda su familia de sangre habían sido los máximos responsables (o como mínimo impulsores) de la transformación de Regina en la Reina Malvada.

La alcaldesa amó a su padre a pesar de lo negligente que éste fue para cuidarla, pero así y todo, lo sacrificó en favor de su sed de venganza. Nadie hizo que se aparatara de su camino. Nadie salvo Henry. Regina lo amaba tanto que por él hizo lo impensado, por él enterró a la Reina Malvada. Sólo por él, absorbió una maldición mortal y salvó a Snow y a Emma. Por él fue hasta el fin del mundo (o hasta Nunca Jamás), con un barco lleno de enemigos. Por amor a él, lo dejó marchar junto a la mujer que sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte, le había robado el amor de su hijo. Lo dejó ir y no conforme con eso, les dio felicidad, montones de recuerdos felices. Sus recuerdos. Y como si todo lo anterior fuera poco, derrotó a su propia hermana defendiendo la vida de su enemiga y su hijo recién nacido. ¿Y acaso alguien le había agradecido algo? No. Él siguió eligiendo a Emma y ésta, pensó llevárselo de vuelta a Nueva York sin importarle los deseos o los sentimientos de Regina. Y como la frutilla del postre, trajo del pasado a la mujer de su novio.

Henry apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. El chico acercó la boca a la cabeza su madre y la besó con ternura. Regina suspiró dormida. Henry sonrió con ternura. “Ya no estás más sola, mamá. Te amo. Gracias. Gracias por quererme cuando Emma me abandonó. Gracias por cuidarme. Gracias por seguir queriéndome cuando te abandoné y traicioné. Gracias. Esta vez, **yo** te elijo a vos.” 

* * *

 

 Hacía varias horas que Emma se estaba tomando la vida en el Rabitt Hole, pero todavía no había llegado al punto deseado: estar tan borracha que no supiera ni su nombre. _Sip, nada mejor que una buena borrachera para olvidar la mirada de Regina diciéndome “¿¡Tú hiciste esto!?” Con suerte, me emborracharé tanto que ni siquiera soñaré con lo que pasó en Granny. Mmmm…no, mejor no dejarlo a la suerte, visto que de eso no tengo nada._

“¡Ehhh! ¡Que me aspen si esta no es la salvadora en persona!” Aulló de voz alcoholizada de Hook desde su derecha. “Hola amor, ¿Qué te parece si compartís un poco de esa botella de whisky que te estás bajando?”.

Emma se giró para mirarlo y casi se cae del taburete. “¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero compartir algo con vos? No, no, ¡miento! Puedo compartir otro puñetazo en la boca. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Queres otro para que te haga juego?” La cara de Emma se movía de forma extraña por los esfuerzos que hacía para mantener los ojos abierto y enfocados.

El pirata lanzó un semi gemido y le espetó “Pegame y llamame Marta, Swan. Y después tengamos sexo de reconciliación” le dijo Hook con un guiño.

Emma estaba a punto de hacerle saber lo repugnante que le parecía cuando otra idea sepultó a la primera. Por ahí cogerse al pirata la ayudaría a no pensar. Sí, un poco de sexo no le vendría mal, después de todo ya había besado al tipo, ¿no? Y no había sido desagradable, para nada. Killian era muy hábil besando, lamentablemente, no le hizo tambalear el mundo ni mucho menos, ¡pero bueno! Eso sólo pasaba en las películas…y en la vida de cuentos de hadas de sus padres.

_¿Por qué le había pegado al tipo?_ Se preguntó confundida. No estaba segura, algo intentaba salir a la superficie, pero la nube de alcohol en la que se hallaba sumida era más fuerte. _¿Le había pegado a alguien? ¿A quién?_ El entrecejo de Emma estaba imposiblemente fruncido, en realidad, casi toda la cara estaba fruncida del esfuerzo que hacía para hilvanar un pasamiento coherente.

 

Unas horas más tarde, Emma estaba apretada entre la pared del oscuro callejón de Granny y el cuerpo de Killian. El pirata le estaba devorando el cuello con los labios. Con la única mano que tenía, le apretaba el pecho izquierdo. Emma le agarró las caderas y las apretó con fuerza contra su entrepierna, el pene erecto del pirata se apretó contra su clítoris haciéndola gemir. Hook levantó la cabeza de su cuello y copió su gemido mientras rotaba su erección contra la mujer. El hombre se puso rígido, le soltó el pecho y bajo la mano hasta el cinto de su pantalón de cuero, lo abrió y procedió a desabrocharse el botón.

“¿Tenés poter-potre pro-tec-ción?” Silabeó Emma con dificultad etílica.

Hook levantó la vista con los ojos nublados por el deseo y el alcohol. “Siempre llevo protección, amor. Aunque no veo para qué necesitamos un arma ahora.” Comenzó a bajar la vista nuevamente hacia sus pantalones, pero no llegó muy lejos. Levantó la cabeza con tanta rapidez que le sonó el cuello. “No me digas que sos de esas mujeres a la que le gustan los jueguitos, Swan. No me estoy quejando, pero primero me gustaría que juegues con ésta arma,” dijo agarrándose el pene a través del cuero del pantalón. “Antes de usar la de fuego.”

Emma le puso una mano en cada hombro y lo empujó. “No e-estoy b-beormean- brrroo-meando, Killian. Si no tenés porten-proten pro-tec-ción cortamos acá.”

El pirata palideció. “No tengas miedo, corazón. Te aseguro que nadie nos va a atacar acá. Y si alguien se acercara, tengo el arma a mano.”

Emma lo miró con enojo, le dio un empujón más fuerte que lo hizo trastabillar y se alejó sin mirar atrás. _Estúpido. Con un embarazo sorpresa, me alcanza y sobra._

“¡Emma! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Swan! ¡No podés dejarme así! ¡Te aseguro que tengo suficiente protección!” Hook vio como la rubia dio vuelta la esquina algo tambaleante. El hombre estaba lívido, tembloroso y total y absolutamente confundido.

* * *

 

 Al día siguiente a media mañana, una Emma pálida y ojerosa se encontraba en la puerta de Mifflin 108 para hablar con Regina. Por su aspecto de enferma había que culpar al alcohol ingerido la noche anterior y a que se había acostado a las cuatro de la mañana, pero Emma sabía que la mayor culpa recaía en Neal. El bebé Neal, no su ex.

La rubia había experimentado, indirectamente, lo que era convivir con un recién nacido; o mejor dicho, con un recién nacido llorón. La mujer no había terminado de poner la cabeza en la almohada cuando la criatura comenzó a llorar. Y siguió llorando. Durante todo lo que quedaba de la noche. Finalmente, a las ocho, Emma decidió que lo mejor era levantarse antes que seguir dando vueltas en la cama pegándole puñetazos a la almohada. Así que se dio una ducha y salió sin decir ni mu a sus padres.

La mujer estaba por tocar timbre cuando un ruido en su espalda la hizo dar vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con su madre y el gritón que tenía por hermano. “¿Qué estás haciendo acá?”

Snow se acercó hasta ponerse al lado. “Te acompaño.”

“No hace falta, ma.” Suspiró la mujer con cansancio. “Si tu miedo es que Regina me convierta en un cisne rostizado… ¿no te parece que el que estés a mi lado la va a incentivar?”

La morocha rio. “Regina y yo llegamos a una especie de entendimiento o… a una especie de cese de fuego, digamos.” Snow meneó la cabeza con pesar. “La verdad es que no sé cómo va a reaccionar, no es la misma mujer que era cuando ocurrió lo de Daniel… en ese entonces, apenas si era una mujer…”

“A la que casaron con un viejo.” La cortó Emma.

“¡Emma, estás hablando de mi papá! ¡Tu abuelo!”

“Una cosa no quita la otra. En fin, terminemos con esto.” Levantó la mano y tocó el timbre.

Quien abrió la puerta minutos más tarde, sin embargo, no fue Regina. Henry miró a su madre y abuela con el ceño fruncido y, en lugar de hacerse a un lado para que pudieran entrar, salió arrimando la puerta tras de sí.

Emma arqueó las cejas con sorpresa ante la actitud del chico. Señaló con la cabeza la puerta y dijo: “Vine a hablar con Regina…”

Henry no la dejó continuar. “Está durmiendo. Y no la voy a despertar a pedido tuyo, justamente.”

La hostilidad que le estaba demostrando Henry sorprendió, molestó e hirió a Emma. La mujer no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tratamiento del chico.

“Mirá Henry, sé que Regina debe estar enojadísima, pero tiene que entender que yo no sabía que la mujer a la que estaba salvando era la esposa de su novio. ¡No podía dejar morir a un inocente! Y… una vez hecho eso, tampoco podía dejarla allí…porque podría cambiar las cosas…”

“Claro, mejor no dejarla allá, no vaya a ser cosa que modificara algo que cambiara TU vida, ¿no? Mejor era traerla acá, donde no iba a cambiar nada, ¿no? Nada de TU vida.” Cortó el chico molesto.

“¿¡Pero cómo me iba a imaginar que esa mujer iba a estar relacionada con alguien de Storybrooke!?” Se indignó Emma.

“No claro, cómo; una mujer que viene de El Bosque Encantado; va a estar relacionada o va a conocer a alguien de Storybrooke… ¡un pueblo lleno de gente de el Bosque Encantado!”

“No seas insolente, Henry.”

“Cuando era insolente con mi mamá no te veía tan preocupada…”

“¡Suficiente!” Gritó Emma exasperada. “Si Regina está durmiendo paso más tarde. Pero no te creas que esta actitud queda así, esta noche en casa hablamos.”

“Ésta es mi casa, así que a menos que mi mamá te invite, no creo que logres hablar conmigo.”

“Henry, sabés perfectamente que hace más de dos años que vivís conmigo, así que ahora no salgas con esto. Esta noche te venía al loft conmigo.”

“¡No voy a ir a ningún lado con vos! ¡Mi casa es ésta! Me quedo acá con mi mamá. ¡Con mi verdadera madre!”

“¡Henry!” Intervino por primera vez Snow, mientras intentaba calmar a Neal, que se había despertado por el alboroto.

Madre e hijo la ignoraron olímpicamente.

“¡Yo soy tu madre!” Gritó Emma con lágrimas en los ojos.

“¿Ahora te acordás que sos mi madre? ¿Después de diez años? ¿Acaso te olvidás que si estás acá fue porque YO te fui a buscar? ¡Así que no te hagas la madre conmigo, porque todos sabemos que si en algún momento actuaste como una fue este último año y sólo porque mi mamá te dio sus recuerdos para que sepas como serlo! ¡Mi única y verdadera madre está arriba y yo me quedo con ella! Vos..”

“¡Henry! ¡No le hables así a tu madre!” Cortó Regina con el ceño fruncido.

“Pero mamá…” Se sorprendió el chico.

“Pero nada. Que Miss Swan y yo tengamos diferencias no te da derecho a faltarle el respeto o a decirle cosas de las que te vas a arrepentir.”

“No sé por qué la defendés.” Espetó el chico, molesto. “Y no me arrepiento de lo que dije, todo es verdad.”

“Henry, no podes ir por la vida hiriendo a la gente que te quiere y a la que vos querés cuando te enojas por algo o cuando hacen algo con lo que vos no estás de acuerdo.” Regina lo miró con seriedad. “Miss Swan es tu madre también. Vos la fuiste a buscar porque querías deshacerte de mí. No voy a permitir que ahora hagas con ella lo que en su momento me hiciste, porque sé lo que duele y…” Regina suspiró. “Esta no es la forma de defenderme, Henry. No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirte de esta forma a Emma o a mí. Somos tus madres y nos tenés que respetar. Cuando algo te enoje o no estés de acuerdo con nosotras lo discutiremos como personas civilizadas. Pero si creés que vas a ir por la vida faltándonos el respeto estás muy equivocado.” Regina le acarició la cabeza. “Andá cambiarte, cuando estés listo bajá y desayunamos.”

Pareció que Henry se iba a negar, pero tras unos segundos de mantener la mirada de su madre, apretó la mandíbula y le hizo caso.

Regina tomó aire disimuladamente y miró a Snow. “Si Henry se quiere quedar conmigo lo va a hacer, esta es su casa y siempre será bien recibido. No lo voy a obligar a irse, así como en su momento ustedes se lo llevaron cuando él se quiso ir.” La alcaldesa levantó apenas la mandíbula. “Si él quiere verlos, lo hará. Cuando crea que no voy a descuartizar a tu hija al verla, me pondré en contacto para hablar respecto a cómo tratar a Henry y sus caprichos y para arreglar la tenencia.” Regina se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el interior de la mansión.

“Regina, yo...” El portazo en la cara cortó la frase de una Emma con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

Regina no alcanzó a dar dos pasos que el timbre volvió a sonar. Enojada, abrió dispuesta a destruir a Emma, pero se encontró con que le metían a un Neal que lloraba a todo pulmón en los brazos. La mujer lo agarró de puro reflejo.

“Necesito dormir. La única que lo calma sos vos. Lo paso a buscar en unas horas.” Snow no la dejó decir palabra, se dio vuelta y se alejó dejando a dos mujeres boquiabiertas tras de sí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coger: follar, tener sexo.  
> Acostarse: tener relaciones sexuales, coger, follar (figurativamente)  
> Pileta: se usa para referirse tanto al fregadero, como a la pileta del baño. Y obvio, también es usado para las piletas de natación.

Como aún no terminaba el invierno, ningún habitante de Storybrooke notó que la temperatura no aumentaba, todo lo contrario, en dos días había bajado considerablemente. El clima pareció estar retrocediendo rápidamente desde la noche en que Emma y Hook volvieron del pasado. Probablemente, si a alguna persona se le ocurriera pasear por el bosque, se daría cuenta de la fina capa de hielo que cubría el piso y la vegetación. Pero como nadie se aventuró por las zonas descampadas, el comportamiento atípico del tiempo pasó desapercibido. Claro que si dicho paseante tomara el camino “correcto”, el clima pasaría a segundo plano, ya que no muy lejos de la cabaña de Zelena, se alzaba una mansión de hielo.

Elsa desistió de construir un castillo como el que hizo en Arendelle para evitar llamar la atención, como si una mansión de hielo no lo hiciera, pero bueno, tampoco era cuestión de vivir apretada. Antes de “diseñar” su casa, recorrió la cabaña abandonada que estaba a unos metros de nueva morada, pero le resultó demasiado rústica y austera para su gusto. Así que teniendo en cuenta lo básico de esa cabañita, lo aplicó para hacerse una casa como la gente. Punto uno en la lista de “hacer”, listo.

Punto dos: averiguar dónde y en tiempo se encontraba. Iba a tener que salir a reconocer el terreno y acercarse a algún poblador para cumplir su siguiente meta. Tendría que ser extremadamente cuidadosa, debía pasar desapercibida y mantener la calma en todo momento. De esta forma, podría cumplir su tercer punto sin contratiempos.

Punto tres: encontrar a quien llevaba buscando desde había abandonado Arendelle. Este era el punto más difícil de llevar a cabo. Primero, porque tras terminar en el Bosque Encantado, antes de ser encerrada, se había dado cuenta que había que ser muy cuidadosa al viajar en el tiempo. Elsa prestó atención a todo lo que la hechicera le dijo y, sin embargo, el tiempo al que arribó no era el correcto. La persona por la que había iniciado el viaje fue y no fue exactamente a quien necesitaba, el hecho de tener dos nombres había complicado terriblemente las cosas. Y ni siquiera había podido acercarse para intentar hablar. Segundo, no tenía mucho más margen de error. ¿Por suerte? Este nuevo viaje en el tiempo le había salido “gratis”.

Bien, para poner en marcha el punto dos, en cuanto comenzara a caer la tarde saldría a recorrer el terreno y vería si podía acercarse a algún habitante para comenzar sus averiguaciones.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tras el estruendoso fracaso con Regina, una vencida Emma llegó al loft que compartía con sus padres con toda la intención de meterse en la cama y no salir nunca más. A la falta de descanso se le sumó el desastroso estado emocional en el que quedó tras el encontronazo con Henry. ¡Y no es que viniera pum para arriba! Después de todo, el haberle arruinado la felicidad a Regina, le había dolido más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Pero las cosas que le había dicho su hijo la golpearon con tal puntería que sintió como se desmoronaba con cada frase dicha. Fue el golpe de gracia. Hacía mucho tiempo que Emma no se sentía tan devastada, la última vez probablemente, haya sido cuando Neal la abandonó embarazada y la mandó presa.

Lentamente ingresó al departamento, deseando fervientemente que Snow estuviera verdaderamente durmiendo, porque la verdad era que no se hallaba en condiciones de hablar con nadie ahora mismo. Lo único que quería, antes de recluirse en su habitación y enterrarse en la cama, era darse una ducha, nada más. Por suerte, su madre no estaba a la vista, así que cruzó rápidamente el living y subió a su dormitorio para buscar ropa limpia. Cerró con llave la puerta del baño para evitar que Snow se metiera para iniciar una charla de madre a hija, se desvistió lentamente como si cada miembro le pesara 50 kg y se metió en la ducha.

La mujer no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había gritado su hijo. Cada una de las palabras le daba vueltas en la cabeza sin parar. Entendía que Henry estuviera enojado por el mal momento que estaba pasando Regina, bueno, por ahí no lo entendía. Emma no estaba acostumbrada a la reprobación de Henry. Desde que el chico se le apareció en la puerta de su departamento en Boston su hijo la aceptó siempre de forma incondicional, incluso le aclaró que entendía que lo hubiera dado en adopción para que tuviera una mejor oportunidad. Así que este ataque, la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

Nunca esperó que saliera a relucir el que lo hubiera dado en adopción. La rubia no tenía defensa contra esa acusación. Decirle que lo abandonó para que tuviera una vida mejor no iba a reparar nada. Ella lo sabía en carne propia. Uno podía entender racionalmente que lo que se buscaba era un bien mayor, pero emocionalmente, el abandono era un abandono. Las personas que más deberían amarte y protegerte en el mundo te metían en un árbol y te mandaban a otro mundo para que te convirtieras en su salvación y, por supuesto, para protegerte. Pero en el fondo de tu cabeza siempre escuchás esa voz que te dice que si tus padres no te quisieron, ¿quién te va a querer?

Emma nunca pensó en Henry como en un igual, nunca lo tomó por un _niño perdido_ , pero lo era, gracias a ella lo era. Recién hoy se dio cuenta que ella, al igual que sus progenitores, no iba a poder escapar del estigma de haber sido una madre abandónica. _Siempre la tuve fácil con el chico. Como su madre adoptiva era la bruja malvada y yo la salvadora, obviamente que quien se llevó todos los desplantes y desprecios fue ella. Pero ahora que Regina se había redimido, lo que antes parecía oro ahora era pirita._ Lo que más le dolía a Emma de esta situación con la que se desayunó, era saber que en el fondo, su hijo siempre la iba a resentir por el abandono.

Emma salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse, se puso una musculosa blanca y un short y subió a su habitación. Se tiró en la cama deshecha boca abajo hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. El cabello húmedo se desparramó por todos lados. La mujer gruñó y se giró quedando boca arriba. Miró el techo con el entrecejo fruncido. Ahora no sólo tenía que solucionar las cosas con Regina, también tenía que convencer a Henry de que ella era la misma salvadora a la que fue a buscar a Boston tres años atrás. Pero… ¿Era la misma Emma Swan?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Henry entró en la cocina Regina justo dejaba un plato con panqueques en su lugar y otro en el de su hijo. “¿Jugo de naranja?”.

“Sí, gracias”, respondió el chico aún molesto por como lo trató su madre cuando lo único que él estaba haciendo era defenderla.

Regina suspiró. “Henry, ¿preferís que hablemos ahora o después de desayunar?”

“Después”.

Regina asintió y, mientras masticaba su desayuno le hizo unas cosquillas a la pancita de Neal, quien estaba sentado en una sillita de manos que la mujer ubicó sobre la barra en la que estaban desayunando. La criatura movió brazos y piernas frenéticamente e hizo ruiditos con la boca, los ojos se le pusieron enormes de la excitación. La mujer sonrió con ternura al bebé. _Si hay algo que no se puede negar es que los dos idiotas saben hacer hijos hermosos. Porque, más allá de que no conocí a Emma de bebé, al verla ahora es difícil imaginar que no haya sido otra cosa más que hermosa._ La mujer sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo borrar lo que acababa de pensar. _No seas ridícula, Regina. La salvadora es una ridícula, vulgar e idiota traicionera con el mismo mal gusto en ropa que en hombres.- Eso no evita que sea hermosa._ La Alcaldesa bufó. Henry la miró extrañado, pero la mujer no se dio cuenta de tan ensimismada que estaba. _¿Y desde cuándo te gusta la sheriff?- Desde el principio._ La cara se le contorsionó de horror. _Nonononono. No me gusta. ¡Por supuesto que no me gusta! Eso no quiere decir que no sea una mujer hermosa.- No te lo crees ni vos.- Callate.- Haceme callar.- Idiota.- Bruja.- ¡Dios, me estoy volviendo loca! ¡Estoy peleando conmigo misma!_

“¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?” Henry miraba extrañado a la mujer.

Regina desvió los ojos hacia su hijo, pero así y todo tardó unos segundos en centrar la vista. “Por supuesto. ¿Por qué?”

“Porque estás bufando y haciendo ruidos…”

“No seas ridículo, querido. Yo no bufo”. Bufó, haciendo que Henry lanzara una risita que enseguida trató de ocultar con una tos.

El chico tomo su plato vacío, lo dejó en la pileta y volvió a sentarse. Regina lo imitó, pero en vez de sentarse, tomó la sillita de Neal y le dijo a su hijo. “Vamos al living así estamos más cómodos”.

Henry siguió a su madre, quien se sentó en el medio del sofá, dejando en una esquina la sillita con su tío. El chico, en vez de sentarse a su lado, eligió un sillón que estaba frente a ellos. El mismo que usó su madre el día que conoció a Emma Swan. Pero eso, él no lo sabía. “¿Y bien?”. Preguntó Regina con amabilidad. “¿Empezás vos o empiezo yo?”

Henry frunció el entrecejo y la cara se le fue poniendo colorada. “¡Te estaba defendiendo!” Saltó el chico otra vez enojado. “¡Y vos te pusiste de su lado!” La acusó.

Regina suspiró. Buscaba la forma de hacerle entender al chico su punto de vista. Se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y tomó aire.

“Henry, sé muy bien que me estabas defendiendo. Y te aseguro que me hizo inmensamente feliz el que por una vez te hayas puesto de mi lado. Pero ése no es el punto. Ahí es donde está tu error. Jamás voy a retarte o criticarte porque me defiendas, pero insultando o maltratando a la gente no es la forma. Y menos si es a tu madre a la que le estás faltando el respeto. A cualquiera de las dos”. Regina se masajeó la sien. “Probablemente la culpa sea mía por haber sido demasiado estricta y puede que Emma haya colaborado al ser demasiado permisiva… Ambos extremos están mal, Henry. Pero hay algo que tenés que tener en claro. Bajo ningún concepto podés tratarnos a Emma y a mí de la forma en que lo hiciste”.

“¡Pero si a vos no te traté mal! ¡Y lo que le dije a Emma era verdad! ¿Querés que mienta?”

“Hoy no me trataste mal, pero hasta antes de Nunca Jamás, la que estaba en el lugar de Emma era yo”. Cuando el chico quiso protestar, Regina levantó un dedo para frenarlo. “No voy a negar las cosas que hice mal o el mal que hice, Henry. Pero repito, esa no es la cuestión. La cosa es que tenés que tratar a tus mayores con respeto, mejor dicho, tenés que tratar a la gente con respeto si querés que te traten de la misma forma a vos. No puede ser que cada vez que algo te enoje ataques a la persona hiriéndola en lo más profundo. Y, dejando de lado a la gente en general, tenés que entender que no podés tratarnos a Emma y a mí de la forma en que lo hiciste”.

Henry entrecerró los ojos y levantó la mandíbula, el gesto era totalmente de Regina y hablada de terquedad a la máxima potencia. “Ya no soy un chico, no me pueden retar como si lo fuera o decirme qué pensar”.

“Si no querés ser tratado como un chico no actúes como uno”, replicó Regina.

“Si no quieren que actúe como chico no me traten como uno”.

“¿Querés ser tratado como un adulto? Entonces empezá a pensar las cosas antes de decirlas y a evaluar las consecuencias que pueden traer aparejadas.” A Regina le dolía tener que hablar con su hijo de esta forma, pero estaba preocupada por sus actitudes y consideraba que el malcriarlo o pasarle por alto sus faltas lo único que haría sería empeorar las cosas. Sólo esperaba que no fuera tarde. “La vida real no se divide en blanco y negro, Henry. Sí, yo fui la Reina Malvada e hice cosas terribles, tuve mis motivos, aunque ellos no sirvan de justificación. Pero vos no conociste a esa mujer. La mujer que vos conociste te crió con amor y devoción por nueve años; te secó cada lágrima, te cuidó en cada pesadilla, te atendió en cada enfermedad e intentó darte todo lo posible. Materialmente no te faltó nada. Y emocionalmente, no seré lo más abierta, pero siempre te expresé mi amor.” Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. “Vos no dudaste en desechar todo eso en el momento en que te enteraste que eras adoptado, como si eso te hiciera menos hijo mío, y más aún cuando Snow te dio ese maldito libro. Vos le dijiste cosas horribles a Emma por haberte abandonado, aún sabiendo que te dio en adopción para que tengas todo lo que ella no te podía brindar… Henry, vos me abandonaste a mí porque no te llevé en la panza durante 9 meses, olvidándote que te cuidé y te amé por 9 años. Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día en que me muera.” A esta altura ambos estaban llorando a moco tendido. Henry se levantó para abrazar a Regina. La mujer lo sentó en su falda como cuando era chiquito, aunque con la altura actual de su hijo ya no era una posición muy cómoda para tenerlo.

“Perdón.” Susurró el chico entre lágrimas.

“Perdón.” Respondió la Reina sollozando.

Madre e hijo estuvieron un rato largo abrazados con fuerza, llorando en silencio. Hasta que Regina se apartó un poco y le propuso. “¿Estarías de acuerdo en hacer terapia familiar?” Henry la miró con sorpresa, Regina se explayó. “Creo que sería beneficioso para nuestra relación que habláramos el bich… EJEM…con el Dr. Hopper.”

“¿Y Emma?”

“Eso tendrías que hablarlo con ella.”

“Emma y vos tendría que ir también.”

“Miss Swan y yo no somos familia, Henry.”

“Sí lo son. Son mis madres, así que van a estar en contacto toda la vida. Van a tener que aprender a llevarse bien. ¿Qué mejor que hacer terapia para mejorar la relación?”

“En este momento lo que menos quiero es ver a tu otra madre, ni hablar en pasar una hora con ella encerrada entre cuatro paredes.” Cuando Henry iba a protestar, Regina lo cortó en seco. “Los problemas que tengamos Emma y yo lo vamos a solucionar entre nosotras, eventualmente. Pero quiero que tengas en claro que no se te permite faltarnos el respeto a ninguna de las dos, seamos amigas o enemigas, ¿está claro?” El chico bajó la vista y asintió lentamente.

“¿No deberías ir preparándote la mochila con ropa?” Inquirió Regina. Henry la miró confundido. “¿Hoy no te quedabas a dormir de Hansel?”

“No voy a ir.”

“Sí vas, Henry. No, no, sin protestas. Sos casi un adolescente, tenés que pasar tiempo con gente de tu edad y preocuparte por cosas por las que se preocupan los adolescentes. Te doy mi palabra que mientras no estés no voy a matar a tu madre o a cualquier otro ser que se me cruce. Y vos me vas a prometer que no vas a hacer ninguna travesura y que vas a hablar con Emma para disculparte.”

Henry se levantó de las piernas de su madre, se paró frente a ella y la miró con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un costado. “No sé si quiero hablar con Emma.”

“Henry, vos fuiste a buscar a Emma a Boston, vos la convenciste de su rol de salvadora, ¿te parece justo apartarla ahora por ser lo que vos le pediste que fuera?”

El chico se encogió de hombros. “¿Entonces ya la perdonaste?”

“No mezcles las cosas. Antes de perdonarla, si es que lo hago, va a sufrir bastante. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con vos, ya te lo dije.”

“Está bien, voy a pasar por el loft antes de ir a cada de Hansel. Pero no puedo prometerte no hacer ninguna travesuras, es lo que hace la gente de mi edad…” Henry le sonrió con picardía y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock out: fuera de combate. Se usa en boxeo cuando uno de los boxeadores deja sin conocimiento o sin posibilidad de seguir peleando al otro. Fuera del boxeo, se usa generalmente se usa en sentido figurado.
> 
> Ropero: closet, armario, placard.
> 
> Viejo: (persona de edad) Pero en el día a día se utiliza mucho como apelativo para dirigirse al padre (o a la madre), al esposo (o esposa), o entre amigos (sólo entre hombres, también se usa el diminutivo viejita en éste último ejemplo, o para dirigirse de forma cariñosa a la madre).
> 
> Dar un pico: dar un beso corto y rápido en los labios.
> 
> Moza/mozo: camarera/o, mesera/o.
> 
> Alegre: achispado, borracho (el estado “alegre” no es una total borrachera, es cuando uno empieza a reírse de pavadas, se empieza a trabar la lengua…podríamos decir que es el inicio de una borrachera).

Emma pensó que no iba a poder descansar nada con lo que le había costado dormirse, pero se ve que cuando lo consiguió, quedó knock out. Giró la cabeza Hacia la mesita de luz y el despertador le indicó que eran las cinco de la tarde o eso creía. Tranquilamente podían ser las cinco de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al ropero para buscar algo limpio que ponerse. Se decidió por unas calzas negras, una camisa leñador y las botas negras de caña alta acordonadas. Se estaba alejando, pero lo pensó mejor y sacó también la campera de cuero negra con piel. El clima estaba inexplicablemente frío.

Emma salió de la habitación y oyó a sus padres hablar en el piso de abajo.

“Sabés que es irónico, ¿no?” Afirmó David. “Mandamos a nuestra hija a otro mundo para evitar que Regina se apodere de ella y ahora le entregamos a nuestro hijo en bandeja de plata…”

Snow rió meneando la cabeza con resignación. “Neal adora a Regina.” La mujer levantó la vista cuando vio descender a su hija por las escaleras. “¡Buenas tardes, Bella Durmiente!”

“Cuento equivocado, seguí participando, ma.”

David abrazó a Emma riendo y le dio un beso en la frente. “Nos vemos mañana, hermosa.”

“¿Te toca el turno de noche?” Le preguntó Emma a su padre.

“Me tocan todos.” Suspiró el hombre. “Soy el único policía de Storybrooke. Cuando la maldición nos trajo de vuelta al pueblo, cada uno tenía una función asignada. Aparentemente, como el sheriff anterior no estaba al alcance de la mano, su padre fue mágicamente designado su sucesor. Igual, las cosas no pueden seguir así, voy a tener que reunirme con Regina para ver de tomar unos ayudantes, porque ya sabemos que la vida por acá se puede poner algo movida y, con una sola persona no se puede hacer demasiado. ¿Estarías interesada?”

“¿En ser ayudante de sheriff nuevamente?” Inquirió Emma pensativamente. Charming asintió. “Sí, ¿por qué no? Ya que me voy a quedar en el pueblo necesito un trabajo.”

“¡Excelente!” Sonrió el rubio.

“Igual, no creo que Regina esté contenta con mi postulación.” Suspiró la mujer, apenada.

Su padre le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la apretó un poco contra su costado. “Regina no se va a oponer, más allá de lo que sienta por vos en este momento. Ella sabe que estás totalmente capacitada, es más, deberías ser vos la sheriff en lugar de ser sólo una ayudante.”

“Mmm.” Emma no estaba muy convencida. “Igual, no te descuides, viejo. ¡Puede que en la próxima elección intente quitarte el puesto!”

“¡¿Viejo?! ¡¿Viejo yo?!”Exclamó David entre indignado y divertido. “¡Viejo son los trapos, corazón! Cuando quieras y dónde quieras salimos a correr y vamos a ver quién es el viejo.” El hombre se acercó a su mujer meneando la cabeza y le dio un pico; se acercó al bebé que yacía plácidamente en su sillita y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, giró la cabeza y miró a su hija por sobre el hombro, levantó la mano y puso el dedo índice y el medio uno debajo de cada ojo para después volverlos hacia ella, señalándola.

Las dos mujeres soltaron una carcajada al ver el gesto de Charming.

Emma se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un tazón al que llenó de cereales y yogur de vainilla y se acomodó en uno de los taburetes frente a la barra, justo al lado de donde estaba depositado su hermano. La rubia le fue acercando despacito un dedo a la nariz y, cuando la tocó, hizo un ruido como de timbre. El bebé abrió los ojos y la boquita y sacudió piernas y brazos con frenesí. Emma rio con suavidad y le hizo un mimo en el cachete.

“Qué raro verlo despierto.”

“Siii…” Suspiró Snow. “Estoy intentando seguir las indicaciones que me dio Regina cuando lo fui a buscar: ‘Los bebes necesitan una rutina estricta, Snow. Si les mostrás debilidad, estás perdida. Tenés que despertarlo cada tres horas para darle de comer, por lo menos los primeros meses, después el tiempo va aumentando y, por supuesto, en determinado momento, va a dormir de un tirón toda la noche. Pero es fundamental que te ciñas a una rutina y no te muevas de ella. De todas formas, siempre podés traérmelo, la pobre criatura seguro necesitará descanso de los padres que le tocó en suerte.’” La morocha revoleó los ojos.

Emma suspiró con tristeza, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuenco de cereales y encorvando los hombros. Al ver esto, la madre dio la vuelta a la barra y acarició la espalda de su hija.

“Cuando Regina está herida, se encierra, pero creo que si alguien puede ayudarla a salir, sos vos. No dejes que pase mucho tiempo rumiando sobre lo que pasó, Emma. Dejar que Regina se abrace al dolor y se encierre nunca trajo nada bueno. Hablá con ella, discutan, griten, dejen salir la presión, esa es la mejor forma de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.”

Emma suspiró y miró a los ojos a Snow. “Es lo que voy a hacer.” _No antes de conseguir un poco de “valor líquido”. Después sí, a enfrentar mí destino._ “En cuanto termine mis cereales.”

Snow le dio un beso en la cabeza y volvió a dar vuelta la barra para seguir cocinando.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Emma estaba por abrir su escarabajo cuando vio a su hijo acercarse a ella. La mujer tragó saliva y respiró profundamente, preparándose para lo que éste le fuera a decir.

Henry frenó a unos metros de la rubia sin decir nada, la miró con seriedad, casi como una reminiscencia de cómo miraba a Regina cuando la consideraba sólo la Reina Malvada. Tras seguir unos minutos en silencio y, viendo que Emma no parecía capaz de abrir la boca, cabeceó y dijo: “Hola.”

“Hey.”

“¿Querés que vayamos al loft a hablar o preferís algún otro lugar?” Preguntó el chico.

“Mejor vayamos a Granny, en el loft está Snow y… mejor que no haya intermediarios.” Henry asintió, mientras daba la vuelta al auto para subirse al asiento del acompañante.

El corto camino hacia bar se hizo en absoluto silencio. Henry no despegó la vista de la ventanilla en ningún momento, mientras que Emma se aferró al volante como si su vida dependiera de ello y mantuvo la vista en el camino.

Se ubicaron en la única mesa vacía que encontraron, ya que por la hora, el lugar estaba casi lleno de gente que no tenía ganas de cenar en su casa. Ruby se acercó enseguida, tras los saludos correspondientes les tomó el pedido. Henry declaró que sólo quería un milshake, ya que cenaría en casa de Hansel; mientras que Emma solicitó un whiskey.

“¿Vas a cenar con Hansel y Gretel?” Inquirió Emma apoyando un codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla en la mano abierta.

“Sí, nos invitaron a mí, a Grace y a unos chicos más de la escuela. Vamos a comer y ver una pelis y nos quedamos a dormir.” Respondió Henry encogiéndose de de hombros.

“¡Qué bueno! Y qué bien que Regina te dejó ir.”

Henry frunció el ceño, pero esperó a que Ruby dejara sus bebidas delante de ellos antes de responder algo molesto. “No veo por qué no iba a hacerlo. Es más, ella insistió en que fuera, yo no quería dejarla sola después de lo que le hiciste.”

Emma suspiró. “Henry, no quise decirlo de mal modo, como acusándola de algo o algo así…”

“Siempre pensás lo peor o la haces sentir mal o hacés cosas que la lastiman.” La acusó el chico.

“No es así, Henry. Siempre creí en Regina, incluso cuando vos no lo hacías.” Emma no dejó pasar la oportunidad de remarcarle eso, después de todo era verdad, ¿y acaso el chico no quería que le dijeran siempre la verdad? “Siempre traté que entendieras que ella también era tu madre. Pero también es cierto que muchas veces le hice las cosas más difíciles en su relación con vos, sobre todo cuando me sacaba de quicio. Y es verdad que otras veces terminé dejándome guiar por la desconfianza de otros en vez de seguir mi instinto.” La rubia le hizo señas a Ruby para que le trajera otro whiskey. “En cuanto a la cuestión con Marian… No hay forma de que gane, chico. Le salvé la vida a la mujer sin saber quién era, pero lo cierto es que no sé si habría cambiado en algo el saberlo. No puedo arrepentirme por haberla salvado, así y todo me arrepiento, es terriblemente confuso y agotador. ¡Nunca fue mi intención que Regina saliera perjudicada!”

La salvadora agradeció con un gesto de cabeza a Ruby cuando ésta le trajo la bebida.

Henry abrió la boca para contestar, pero recordó algo que le dijo Regina y la cerró, sorbió pensativamente su milshake hasta que decidió qué decir. “Mamá me dijo que no es justo que me enoje con vos por ser la salvadora cuando fui yo quien más insistió para convencerte de que lo eras. Pero la verdad es que me sigue molestando que le hayas arruinado el asunto con Robin.”

Emma estaba como alucinada al enterarse que Regina había hablado a su favor con Henry. “¿Ella dijo eso? ¿Entonces ya no está tan enojada conmigo?”

Henry bufó y la miró como diciéndole “no seas idiota”, haciendo que la rubia se pregunte si el chico no sería hijo biológico de Regina.

“Mamá quiere mantener separadas las cosas, por un lado la relación de ustedes conmigo y, por otro, la relación de ustedes sin mí. Y en ésta última, estás jodida.” Declaró con firmeza.

La mujer se pasó las manos por la cabeza sus pirando derrotada. “Está bien, lo entiendo, pero me gustaría que, por ahora, dejáramos de lado mi problema con Regina. Henry… sobre las cosas que dijiste hoy…” Emma no sabía cómo plantear el asunto. “No sabía que te sentías de esa forma con respecto a mí, es decir, con el hecho de haberte dado en adopción… S-supongo que… mmm…”

Henry suspiró. “Yo tampoco lo sabía.” Se encogió de hombros. “O puede que en esos momentos estuviera tan ocupado por llevar a cabo la ‘operación Cobra’ y exponer a la Reina Malvada, que no le presté atención a otras cosas. Igual, como que me salió todo en el momento, no es que lo haya estado pensando.”

“N-no sé c-cómo hacer p-para superar eso, chico. Yo…” tartamudeó Emma con lágrimas en los ojos.

“Mamá me preguntó si quería hacer terapia de familia con ella para mejorar nuestra relación… ¿Por ahí podríamos tener una sesión nosotros dos también?” Sugirió el chico.

“¿Regina sugirió que empiecen terapia?” Preguntó asombrada la policía. Henry asintió. _Si Regina sigue así, va a conquistar el mundo en dos días. Si a lo despampanante que es le sumamos que deja de ser una hija de puta reprimida y vengativa, no va a haber manera de frenar su avance._ “Me parece una excelente idea, chico. El lunes me pongo en contacto con Archie para pedir un turno.”

“Bueno. Ya me tengo que ir.” Henry se levantó y se paró al lado de la mesa, dudó. Al final se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia antes de salir corriendo del local.

La mujer suspiró con cansancio y se acercó a la barra para hablar un rato con Ruby y pedirle un nuevo whisky. La morocha le preguntó como estaba, aunque la pregunta no tenía mucho sentido, ya que la salvadora se veía bastante mal. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, pero lo que peor le sentaba era ese aire de tristeza que parecía consumirla.

Tras un rato de conversar con la moza, la charla tuvo un abrupto final cuando Ruby debió ponerse a trabajar de verdad, ya que su abuela le dijo muy claramente lo mucho que patearía su culo si no lo hacía. La chica se alejó, pero antes dejó el cuarto whiskey frente a la rubia.

Cuando Emma finalizó su trago, ya estaba relajada y puede que algo ‘alegre’, así que decidió que era un buen momento para dejar de tomar e ir a ver a Regina.

 

 

* * *

 

 

En el momento en que Henry puso un pie fuera de la casa, Regina se dirigió hacia la mesita de las bebidas para servirse un vaso de su cidra. Con el chico pegado a ella no había podido tomar ni un trago y la mujer lo necesitaba, vaya si lo necesitaba. No quería alcoholizarse totalmente. No, lo único que quería era atontarse un poco para dejar de pensar en lo que había perdido, en lo que podría haber sido o, si eso no funcionaba, como mínimo dejar de sentir dolor.

La mujer dejó la botella sobra la mesa y dio unos pasos hacia la sala de estar, pero se arrepintió, volvió hacia la mesa y se llevó la botella con ella, después de todo, no quería tener que andar levantándose cuando quisiera otro trago. La morocha dejó el envase en la mesita ratona y se acostó en el sofá.

‘Los malos no tienen finales felices.’ La frase que le dijo Rumple se le repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza. Pero ella se había redimido, ¿por qué no podía encontrar su final feliz? Si hasta el Oscuro, que nadie dudaba de que fuera malvado, había encontrado la felicidad al lado de Belle. Regina nunca entendería qué veía la mujer en él. Ruby era, sin duda, mucho mejor para ella y era obvio que la loba estaba loca por la bibliotecaria. Pero bueno, evidentemente la chica tenía mal gusto.

 _Estás divagando, Regina._ La mujer suspiró y se terminó la bebida, así que estiró el brazo para tomar la botella y servirse nuevamente. _Puede que lo mejor sea divagar, después de todo lo que quiero es distraerme del desastre sentimental en el que nuevamente me encuentro por culpa de la hija de Snow White._ Si Rumplestiltskin encontró a su amor, ¿por qué a ella no podía pasarle lo mismo? Si él podía, ya no era cuestión de si una persona es mala o no, es evidente que el problema estaba en ella.

_No seas ridícula, mujer. ¿Qué culpa tenés vos de que la idiota del Sheriff haya traído del pasado a la difunta mujer de tu novio?_

_Robin no es mi novio._

_Ahora seguro que no._

_Y antes tampoco, recién nos estábamos conociendo, puede que esa noche después de la fiesta… No sé, después de la charla que tuvimos acá, frente a la chimenea, puede que ése fuera el inicio de algo, pero aún no estaba tan claro._

_¿Entonces a qué viene tanto lío, eh?_

_A la pérdida de otra chance de encontrar mi final feliz._

_¡¡Dejá de llorar!! ¡El tipo te veía como una segunda oportunidad! ¿Segunda? ¡¿Segunda?! ¡Nadie tiene por que contentarse con ser segundo plato! ¿Y desde cuándo una mujer necesita tener un hombre a su lado para ser feliz? Tras veintiocho años viviendo en éste mundo deberías tener una mente un poco más abierta, me parece. ¡Regina, sos una mujer trabajadora, que crió sola a un hijo! Si no fuera por lo empecinada que estabas en tu venganza habrías sido feliz._

_No podés saberlo._

_Y vos tampoco. Y dejar de mentirte, sólo te interesó el ladrón ese cuando le viste el tatuaje, hasta un segundo antes no hacías más que despreciarlo._

_Calláte._

_Vos no estás enamorada de ese tipo, estás enamorada de la idea de estar enamorada._

_Calláte. Dejáme sola. ¡La culpa de todo es de Emma Swan, si ella no se hubiera metido en lo que no tenía que meterse esto no habría pasado!_ Sí, la culpa era de esa rubia idiota y metida que no sabía mantener la nariz apartada de los asuntos ajenos.

Regina estaba en medio de su arremetida mental contra la salvadora cuando el timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. _¿Quién sería tan desubicado como para venir a molestarla a estas horas?_ La mujer miró el reloj, que estaba un poco turbio, y vio que eran las nueve de la noche.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

La mujer, totalmente irritada, se levantó del sofá y tuvo que sentarse para evitar caerse. Se ve que los cuatro vasos de sidra se le habían subido algo a la cabeza. Regina se levantó con más lentitud, ahora sin problemas, y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba llegando cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Esto hizo que se olvidara de mirar por la mirilla para ver quién era, así que abrió de golpe.

Regina se encontró cara a cara con Emma Swan.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Ya era hora. Era lo suficientemente tarde como para pasar desapercibida entre la poca gente que aún estuviera en la calle y no era lo suficientemente temprano como para aún encontrar a alguien que pudiera responder sus preguntas.

Elsa respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse y dejó su morada. La joven se dirigió directo al bosque, por lo poco que había visto cuando llego al lugar, tendría que caminar un buen rato para llegar a un lugar más poblado.

La chica iba pensando en diferentes formas de abordar a la persona con la que se encontrara, tenía que ser amable y tratar de no alterarse. Lo principal era no ponerse nerviosa. _Escondélo, no sientas, que nadie vea._ Elsa se iba repitiendo esa frase como si fuera un mantra. Y puede que lo fueran.

No había alcanzado a llegar a mitad de camino cuando oyó un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos que había más delante. Se frenó en seco. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. _Basta, Elsa. Tenés que calmarte, seguramente sea un animalito inofen…_

El pensamiento fue cortado en seco cuando la mujer vio al perro más grande y feo de su vida, el animal gruñía sin cesar. La chica de verdad que lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar lanzar una especie de copos de nieve hacia animal salvaje. Éste viéndose atacado le lanzó algo. Elsa creó un pared de hielo que evitó que el hacha (eso era lo que el ser le arrojó) se le incrustara en la frente.

La chica, totalmente horrorizada salió corriendo de vuelta a su casa, mientras que el animal hizo lo mismo para el lado contrario. Pero el ¿perro? que bien visto no podría serlo ya que corría en dos patas tuvo la mala suerte de patinar en el hielo con el que se había cubierto el suelo y caer golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Once upon a time no me pertenecen.
> 
>  
> 
> Dar una mano / venir mal o bien una mano = Ayudar / venir bien o mal una ayuda.  
> Calentar la pava y no tomar el mate = excitar a alguien adrede sin tener intención finalizar lo que comenzó.  
> Bombacha: ropa interior femenina, en Argentina al decir bombacha no se diferencia entre tanga, culote, cola-less, etc. Bombacha es todas y cualquiera.  
> Pollera: falda.

 

Cuando el bosque comenzó a congelarse Robin Hood dejó a Roland y Marian al cuidado de sus hombres y decidió ir a investigar los alrededores del campamento. Locksley, a pesar de ser relativamente nuevo en Storybrooke, sabía que el clima debía comenzar a entibiarse. El hecho de que en menos de un minuto se hubiera congelado todo a su alrededor le indicaba que algo fuera de lo común estaba ocurriendo. Pequeño Juan insistió en acompañarlo, pero Robin se negó de plano, así y todo le llevó un buen rato convencer a su amigo para quedarse. El argumento ganador había sido que Robin sólo se quedaría tranquilo si sabía que Juan estaba cuidando a su mujer e hijo.

El ladrón comenzó a recorrer el lugar para ver si encontraba el foco del problema allí o si debía dirigirse al pueblo, aunque Robin sabía éste último sería lo primero que recorrerían el Sheriff y su hija. Así que mejor dividir recursos y comenzar por el lugar en el que él se manejaba mejor.

Hood llevaba un par de horas recorriendo la zona cuando vio un bulto unos metros más adelante, con sigilo se fue acercando sin dejar de apuntarle con su ballesta. La oscuridad del lugar no le dejaba distinguir con seguridad si lo que estaba viendo era una persona, un animal o algo completamente distinto. Recién cuando estuvo a unos cinco pasos de la silueta, se dio cuenta qué estaba mirando.

El hombre corrió hacia el cuerpo cayendo de rodillas a su lado, con cuidado colocó dos dedos en el cuello del mismo y suspiró aliviado a sentir el pulso. Se maldijo por no haber oído a Regina cuando le recomendó adquirir un celular por si ocurría alguna emergencia. Robin se juró que mañana sin falta compraría uno y le pediría a Reg… a alguien que le enseñara a usarlo.

Locksley sacudió con suavidad al enano. “Gruñón. ¡Hey, Gruñón! ¡Vamos Leroy, despertate!” No hubo caso. Sabiendo que no tenía más tiempo que perder, se colgó la ballesta del brazo y tomó a Gruñón de un brazo y una pierna y, haciendo una fuerza hercúlea, levantó al enano sobre sus hombros y espalda. Le esperaba un largo camino hacia el hospital y con el hielo, la cosa iba a ser más lenta y complicada.

Mientras trasladaba al hombrecito hacia el nosocomio, Robin se encontró pensando en Regina. Tenía que hablar con ella. El hombre sabía que se lo debía más allá de que su corta relación no había llegado a etiquetarse. Pero habían estado a minutos de hacerlo, de eso estaba seguro. Si Marian no hubiera aparecido cuando lo hizo, Regina y él se habrían convertido en pareja.

Locksley esperaba que, con el tiempo, pudiera mantener una relación de amistad con la mujer. Él le tenía cariño y Roland la adoraba. El tiempo ayudaría a todos. Porque Marian también iba a tener que acostumbrase a ver a Regina como Regina y no como la Reina Malvada que la había matado, ¿o casi? Todo era muy complicado. Robin suspiró, aunque le salió un poco ahogado por el esfuerzo de tener que llevar el peso muerto de Leroy sobre sus hombros. Por suerte, varios metros delante de él alcanzó a ver las luces del pueblo.

El hombre irrumpió en el hospital pidiendo un médico a gritos. Cuando por fin quedó liberado del hombrecito, solicitó que lo comunicaran por teléfono con el sheriff.

 

* * *

 

 

David se acercó a Robin, que estaba aguardando en la sala de espera alguna noticia sobre el estado de Gruñón y a la llegada del sheriff.

“Robin, ¿Se sabe algo?” Preguntó el príncipe llamando la atención del hombre que se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

“No, nada. Todavía no salió ningún medico.”

David asintió. “¿Qué pasó?”

“No tengo idea, yo estaba en el campamento, cuando vi que el hielo y la nieve cubrió todo en cuestión de minutos salí a investigar y me encontré a Leroy inconsciente.”

“¿Estaba herido?” Inquirió Snow.

“A simple vista no.”

“Bueno, esperemos que los médicos no encuentren nada grave y que Gruñón nos pueda contar lo que ocurrió.” Snow se sentó al lado del fugitivo y Charming junto a ella. “Espero que este temporal sea una despedida del invierno y no alguna nueva maldición o algo así, no nos vendría mal un descanso.” Suspiro la mujer.

“Yo no me sentaría a esperar.” Replicó su marido.

“Esto no es nada natural.” Precisó Robin con firmeza. “No sé dónde estaban ustedes cuando ocurrió, pero yo estaba en el campamento y les aseguro que jamás en la vida vi algo así. En cuestión de segundos el piso se congeló, todo quedó cubierto de nieve y no hubo viento o tormenta alguna, simplemente aparecieron el hielo y la nieve. De la nada.” El hombre parecía sacudido.

Snow le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo para consolarlo. “Vamos a averiguar lo que está pasando, no te preocupes Robin.”

En eso se abrieron unas puertas por las que salió Frankenstein o Whale o como quisiera que se llamase. Las tres personas se levantaron de sus asientos y esperaron a que el doctor se acercara a ellos.

“¿Cómo está?”

“¿Qué tiene?”

“¿Se acuerda de algo?”

Preguntaron las tres personas al mismo tiempo.

El rubio levantó las manos como pidiendo silencio.

“Está estable. Cuando llegó tenía un principio de hipotermia además de una contusión craneana que, a pesar de ser fuerte, no parece haber afectado la cognición de Leroy.” Explicó el facultativo. “Esta noche va a quedar en observación, lo mantendremos unas horas más con la manta térmica para que termine de recuperar el calor corporal y comprobaremos que no se produzca ningún efecto negativo causado por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, si todo sigue igual mañana será dado de alta.”

“¿Podemos pasar a verlo?” Preguntó Snow.

“Sí, pero intenten no quedarse demasiado para que pueda descansar.” El rubio los guió hasta la habitación donde estaba Gruñón. Cuando la pareja real y Hood ingresaron a la sala, Leroy abrió los ojos e intentó levantarse, pero Snow le apoyó una mano en el hombro para evitarlo. “No te levantes, hombre. ¿Cómo te sentís?”

“Como si me hubiera atropellado un caballo.” Gruñó el hombre.

“Gruñón, ¿te acordás de lo que pasó?” Preguntó David yendo al grano.

“Por supuesto que sí. Estaba caminando por el bosque al anochecer cuando tropecé y se me cayó el hacha en unos arbustos, así que me tuve que arrodillar y meterme en ellos para alcanzarla. Cuando estaba saliendo escuché un chillido terrible que me hizo levantar la cabeza para ver de dónde venía. ¡Imagínense el sust-la sorpresa que me llevé al ver a un monstruo enorme de color azul que me lanzó hielo por los ojos!” Exclamó el hombre.

Las tres personas ante él pestañaron.

“Un monstruo azul.” Repitió David sin inflexión en la voz.

“¿Te lanzó hielo por los ojos?” El tono de Snow era incrédulo.

Leroy abrió la boca para responder, pero Robin se le adelantó.

“¿Y cuánto hacía que habías salido del Rabbit Hole?”

“¡No estuve en el bar!” Gruñó el enano. “Mucho.” Agregó entre dientes casi inaudible.

Snow le palmeó el hombro. “No te preocupes Gruñón, ya vamos a resolver lo ocurrido. Ahora descansá, así mañana poder regresar a tu casa. Tus hermanos están en camino, les avisamos antes de salir para acá.” El hombre agradeció con un gesto de cabeza.

David, Snow y Robin salieron del la habitación y del hospital en completo silencio, recién al llegar a la calle comenzaron a hablar.

“Voy a tener que pedir la reunión con Regina antes de lo pensado, con este nuevo suceso, voy a necesitar ayudantes de forma urgente.” David suspiró mirando al piso. Levantó la vista y la clavó en Locksley especulativamente. “¿Estás buscando trabajo?”

Robin lo miró con sorpresa. “¿Estás preguntándome si quiero ser policía?” El sheriff asintió. “Está bien. Después de todo, voy a necesitar un trabajo si quiero mudar a mi familia a una casa. Las ironías de la vida, ¿no? De ladrón a policía…

Charming le dio una palmada en la espalda. “Mejor no hablemos de ironías.” El hombre se paró al lado de su mujer y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. “Creo que lo más conveniente es que esta noche vayamos a descansar. No me parece que sea seguro andar por el bosque de noche, sobre todo si no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.” El príncipe hizo un gesto de despedida a Robin. “Te espero mañana a las nueve en la comisaría.”

Locksley asintió y se despidió de la pareja.

“¿No deberíamos llamar a Emma y Regina para que estén enteradas de la situación?” Sugirió Snow. Tras intentar comunicarse con ambas mujeres en varias oportunidades, la pareja decidió llamar a Ruby para ver si había visto a Emma. Snow sabía que su hija pensaba pasar por lo de Regina y no quería alarmarse sin razón. La Alcaldesa había cambiado, pero no sabía en qué estado emocional se hallaba Regina y cómo lidiaría con la presencia indeseada de Emma.

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby acababa de dejar una chocolatada caliente frente a Tinkerbell cuando sintió la vibración del celular en el muslo, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y miró la pantalla del mismo. Snow. La mujer miró la hora y vio que eran las nueve y cuatro, algo había pasado para que su amiga la llamara tan tarde.

“¿Qué pasó?” Ruby fue directo al grano.

“Dejando de lado que estamos con un temporal de nieve fuera de época y que Gruñón jura haber sido atacado por un monstruo azul que lanza hielo por los ojos, nada. Estoy buscando a Emma, no contesta el teléfono y me preocupa no saber si tuvo algún problema con el clima, el monstruo lanza hielo o con Regina… También intentamos llamarla a ella, pero tampoco contesta.”

Ruby rió con suavidad. Levantó la vista y notó que el hada estaba escuchando su conversación sin disimulo, desvió la mirada hacia la vidriera del bar y se sorprendió al ver todo cubierto de nieve. ¿Cómo no había notado la tormenta?

“Emma estuvo acá, se fue hace unos diez minutos. No sé cuándo comenzó la tormenta, pero no creo que haya tenido problemas con ella, aunque no podría asegurar que no se haya cruzado con un monstruo o con Regina. Pero si querés puedo pasar por la casa de la alcaldesa para ver si está todo en orden.” Se ofreció la mujer.

“Te lo agradecería, Ruby. Nosotros estamos con Neal y no quisiera que agarre frío.”

“No te preocupes, en cuanto sepa algo te llamo.” Ruby cortó y se guardó el celular. Fue a la cocina para informarle a su abuela que se iba, tomó un abrigo del perchero y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando salió del bar se encontró a Tinkerbell parada en la vereda.

“Te acompaño.” Le informó la rubia. Cuando vio que la moza abría la boca se apuró a agregar. “Regina y yo somos amigas, más o menos, si la salvadora está teniendo algún problema con ella, puede Regina esté más abierta a escucharme a mí que a vos.”

Ruby no lo pensó dos veces, ella no le tenía mucho miedo a Regina, siendo mucho la palabra clave, pero no le vendría mal una mano si la cosa estaba complicada. Así que asintió al hada y ambas se dirigieron a Mifflin 108. Unos minutos después vieron aparecer la mansión blanca frente a ellas, ingresaron al camino de entrada y apuraron el paso al ver que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta. Cuando llegaron y tuvieron una vista clara de lo que ocurría adentro quedaron clavadas en el lugar.

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa no paraba de pasearse por el living de su casa, la mujer estaba frenética intentaba calmarse, pero no conseguía hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría haber salido todo tan mal? Había planeado todo con sumo cuidado, se había preparado mentalmente para entrar en contacto con algún desconocido, había repasado una y otra vez cómo iniciaría la conversación y cómo la llevaría poco a poco hacia donde ella quería… ¡Para lo que no se había preparado era para ser atacada por un perro rabioso!

La chica agarró un vaso que se había sobre la mesa y lo arrojó contra la pared.

Era un desastre. Se había dejado superar por el miedo nuevamente y ahora estaba todo congelado, era imposible que esta situación no llamara la atención, la gente iba a querer saber la causa, iban a empezar a investigar y ella iba a ser cazada nuevamente. ¿Cómo iba a continuar su búsqueda si tenía que esconderse?

La rubia se dejó caer sobre una silla, la postura del cuerpo mostraba a gritos que se sentía derrotada. La joven suspiró, se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, con las manos se sostuvo la cara. Volvió a suspirar.

Cerró los ojos unos minutos y se enderezó. No se iba a detener. Iba a encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando así fuera lo último que hiciera. Si tenía que enfrentarse esa gente cara a cara lo haría, pero no se iba a rendir. A veces, para avanzar lo mejor era retroceder un poco para tomar impulso, así que eso es lo que haría. Iba a mantenerse oculta durante un tiempito, para que las cosas estuvieran más calmas y después, iba a ir a ese maldito pueblo e iba a conseguir la información que quería. Costara lo que costara.

 

* * *

 

 

 Regina no daba crédito a sus ojos, la salvadora debía ser más idiota de lo que había pesando si se había presentado en su puerta a pesar de las advertencias que había recibido. A menos que…

“¿Le pasó algo a Henry?”

Emma pestañeó una, dos veces. “¿Qué? ¡No! Estuvimos hablando hace un rato y se fue a casa de Hansel y Gretel. ¿Por qué iba a…?” Calló al ver que Regina daba medio paso atrás y comenzaba a cerrar la puerta. “¡Regina, tenemos que hablar!” Exclamó la mujer abalanzándose sobre la puerta y empujando para evitar que Regina le volviera a dar un portazo en la cara. La fuerza del empujón hizo que la morocha diera varios pasos hacia atrás intentando mantener el equilibrio y evitar así caer de culo al piso. Emma se acercó torpemente a la alcaldesa y la tomó de la cintura para ayudarla.

Rabiosa, Regina se sacó las manos de encima. “¡¿Qué diablos cree que está haciendo, Miss Swan?! Quiero que se vaya de mi casa ya mismo, no me obligue a sacarla por la fuerza.”

“¡Regina, tenés que escucharme! ¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Te juro que no sabía quién era ella!”

“¡No tengo que hacer nada! ¡No tengo que escuchar nada! ¡No tengo que creer nada! Quiero que salgas de mi casa ya mismo, ¡quiero que salgas de mi vida, ya mismo!”

“¡No, no! ¡No sé qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones! Fue un error.” Gimió Emma con desesperación.

“¿Un error?”

“No lo hice a propósito.”

“Pero lo harías de nuevo. Viajarías en el tiempo con tu novio el pirata y jugarías a ser una heroína.”

Emma quedó muda.

“Por última vez, ¡fuera de mi casa!” Ordenó Regina con su mejor voz de Reina Malvada.

“No podía dejarla morir… Henry…” Regina perdió toda compostura. Se acercó a la rubia como una flecha, la agarró de las solapas de la campera y la giró hasta estamparla contra la pared. Quedaron nariz con nariz.

“No metas a mi hijo en esto.” Dijo en un tono peligrosamente bajo y, si Emma no tuviera varios whiskeys encima se habría dado cuenta que lo mejor era dejar la charla para otro momento, Regina ya no estaba para razonar. Pero, aparentemente, Emma tampoco.

“¡¿Tú hijo?! ¡También es mi hijo!”

“Eso decíselo a él.” La sonrisa de la Alcaldesa era pura maldad, Emma perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. A pura fuerza bruta se las ingenió para intercambiar lugares con Regina, tomó a la mujer de la cintura y la giró con rapidez dejándola atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo, mientras que su mano izquierda seguía sobre la cintura, la derecha la subió hasta el cuello de la mujer. No la ahorcaba, pero la sostenía con firmeza.

“Si creés que vas a separarme de mi hijo, ¡estás loca! ¡No te lo voy a permitir!”

“No hace falta que haga nada, querida. Vos sola te encargaste de eso.”

“¡Sos una hija de puta desalmada y frígida!”

“¡Más vale desalmada que una mujer tan vacía que necesita tener babeando detrás suyo a cuanto pajero ande suelto! Ella calienta la pava y no deja que nadie se tome los mates. Salvo Neal, el resto se la pasó con una erección constante y, de todos, sólo dos quedaron con vida…”

“¡Hija de puta!”

“Te estás repitiendo, querida.”

Se miraron fijo, respirando agitadas.

Al mismo tiempo, se inclinaron hacia adelante y comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, con furia. Era más una lucha por dominar a la otra que un beso. Regina le lamió el labio inferior y Emma abrió la boca permitiendo la entrada de la lengua, otra batalla comenzó. Emma deslizó una mano hacia la nuca de Regina para mantenerla quieta, mientras que con la otra la agarró del culo y la apretó contra sí. La mujer gimió, soltó las solapas de la campera para enredar ambas manos en el cabello de la rubia y, lentamente, subió una pierna a la cintura de su compañera, queriendo fundirse con ella. Ante ese gesto tan espléndidamente lascivo, Emma comenzó a mover las caderas contra las de la mujer, sin poder evitarlo.

Regina le tiró de los cabellos con fuerza para separar la boca de Emma de la suya haciéndola quejarse de dolor. Sin darle respiro, comenzó a besarle el cuello con fuerza, mordiendo, chupando, lamiendo sin parar. La salvadora se estaba volviendo loca, cada vez movía las caderas más rápido contra la entrepierna de la morocha, pero no era suficiente. Apartándose un poco tomó el borde de la blusa de seda de la mujer y la levantó de un tirón. Regina logró pasar un brazo por la manga antes que Emma le desabrochara el corpiño y se abalanzara sobre sus pechos. La rubia soltó la nuca de la mujer para tomar un pecho con la mano y masajearlo, mientras lamía y mordía el otro.

La alcaldesa no se quedó atrás. Le abrió la camisa de un tirón haciendo que los botones volaran para todos lados y, sin molestarse en abrir el corpiño, metió las manos por debajo subiéndolo por sobre los pechos de la rubia. Fue directo a los pezones, los tomó entre índices y pulgares rotándolos, apretando, acariciando. Gemidos, gruñidos, lloriqueos y respiraciones pesadas era lo único que se oía.

Regina bajó la calza y la bombacha de Emma y, sin preámbulo, le acarició el clítoris. Emma gimió y apoyó la frente en la de Regina. Los dedos acariciaron una, dos, tres veces antes de bajar y penetrar a la mujer. “¡Re-gina!” Desesperada, abrió con brusquedad la pollera de la alcaldesa y se apartó para dejarla deslizarse al piso. De un tirón le arrancó uno de los lados de la tanga dejándolas caer también; deslizó un dedo sobre la abertura y la penetró lentamente, retiró el dedo casi completamente y volvió a penetrar, agregando un segundo dedo. Regina jadeó con desesperación. Los movimientos de ambas eran frenéticos, seguía siendo una lucha, no había ternura, sólo pasión desenfrenada. Regina agregó un tercer dedo y penetró con más fuerza, una y otra y otra vez hasta que Emma alcanzó el orgasmo, Regina la siguió gimiendo sin parar.

Las mujeres se quedaron quietas, con las frentes juntas y los cuerpos pegados, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Emma deslizó la cabeza al costado de la de Regina respirando sobre la oreja de la mujer. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la morocha quien, sin pensar, le dio un suave beso en el cuello a su compañera. Emma suspiró y, con suavidad, comenzó a retirar los dedos de la húmeda cavidad de Regina, pero cuando llegó al final, los volvió a introducir lentamente, con suavidad. La alcaldesa jadeó y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos desde la base del cuello hasta la mandíbula de la rubia y, simultáneamente, retiró los dedos de Emma para comenzar a acariciarle el clítoris en un movimiento circular que le hizo temblar las piernas.

De repente, un humo blanco y violeta envolvió a las mujeres y éstas aparecieron desnudas sobre la cama de Regina, sin preocuparse por el cambio siguieron con lo suyo. Pero lo que había comenzado como una batalla comenzó a ser otra cosa, donde antes había brusquedad ahora sólo había suavidad, donde había urgencia, ahora había calma, lo que no desapareció fue la pasión, la intensidad. Poco a poco, se fue formando un aura alrededor de ambas, la intensidad de la luz, que variaba del blanco al violeta aumentaba al ritmo que crecía el deseo en las mujeres.

Ninguna notó nada extraño, ni siquiera cuando los ojos de ambas adquirieron el mismo color que la luz, mucho menos cuando al besarse, una fuerza de luz multicolor salió expulsada de ambas, alcanzando hasta el último rincón de Storybrooke, chocando contra la barrera mágica que protegía los límites del pueblo, eliminándola.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corpiño: sostén
> 
> Se la comió / se la come: como se usa en éste relato significa, vulgarmente: “se la cogió/folló”. La frase también se usa vulgarmente para decir que un hombre es gay: “Juancito se la come”.
> 
> Mala leche: mala intención. No seas mala leche = no seas mala persona.
> 
> Pato criollo: el dicho dice “el pato criollo a cada paso una cagada”. Mandarse una cagada: cometer un error, meter la pata.

 

 

Dos pares de ojos inmensamente abiertos y dos mandíbulas tocando el suelo es la mejor forma de describir a la morocha y la rubia que se hallaban en la puerta de Mifflin 108. Ruby y Tinkerbell parecían petrificadas con una perpetua expresión de sorpresa, aunque puede que sorpresa no acabara de describir lo que las mujeres sentían ante el espectáculo del que estaban siendo testigos involuntarias.

Regina, siempre impecablemente vestida, estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo, mientras que la blusa de seda gris que llevaba la tenía como una bandolera cruzada al hombro, era evidente que sólo había tenido tiempo de sacar un solo brazo; el corpiño mientras tanto, le colgaba del brazo izquierdo donde la ropa le impedía caer. La mujer estaba contra la pared del hall con Emma pegada a ella y una de sus piernas envolviendo la cintura de su compañera mientras que las manos se hallaban ocupadas en otros menesteres en el cuerpo de la rubia. La rubia tenía las calzas y la ropa interior a mitad de piernas, mientras que la campera y camisa las tenía abiertas pero en su lugar, y las manos… Oh Dios, ninguna de las dos testigos querían pensar demasiado en dónde estaban las manos de las mujeres.

La primera en salir del shock fue Ruby quien sigilosa y rápidamente se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, la mujer apoyó la frente en la madera banca y tras respirar hondo varias veces se dio vuelta para mirar a Tinkerbell. La cara del hada estaba colorada y los ojos los tenía vidriosos, la respiración era agitada y cuando las miradas se encontraron no pudieron evitar soltar unas risitas que ambas intentaron sofocar tapándose la boca con las manos. Como seguían riendo histéricamente emprendieron una rápida huída hacia la vereda.

“¡Dios mío!” Exclamó Ruby trotando al lado de Tinker. “Creo que necesito una bebida bien fuerte y una ducha bien fría. No, olvídate del creo.”

“Secundo la moción.” Jadeó la rubia.

Ruby frenó de golpe la marcha con una expresión de horror. “¡¿Qué le voy a decir a Snow?!”

Tinkerbell, que había frenado unos pasos más adelante la miró con incredulidad. “No tenés por qué decirle nada. Emma no es una criatura, no tiene por qué darle explicaciones de con quién se acuesta a sus padres, y vos, no tenés por qué andar contando sus cosas.”

“Pero Snow es mi amiga… ¡Y Emma se está acostando con la Reina Malvada!”

“¡Hey! Hace mil años que Regina no es la Reina Malvada, es más, si no me equivoco ya le salvó el culo a este pueblo en varias oportunidades bien podrían empezar a respetarla un poco.” Bufó la mujer enojada. “Y si no recuerdo mal, Emma también es tu amiga.”

La mujer lobo levantó ambas manos delante de su cuerpo. “No, no, si Regina me cae bien, no lo dije con mala leche, me refiero a toda la historia que Snow y ella tienen… no sé cómo lo va a tomar, a pesar de que ahora parecen haber enterrado el hacha de guerra, pero…”

“Como dije, no tenés por qué decirle nada. Que se entere cuando Emma le quiera contar, si es que lo hace. ¡Por favor Red, ni siquiera sabemos si esto es algo más que sexo!”

La mujer respiró hondo. “Está bien, tenés razón…no me corresponde a mi decirle a Snow con quien se acuesta o no su hija, además, Emma me mataría.” Comenzó a caminar de nuevo. “Pero tengo que llamarla para decirle que Emma está bien. ¿Por qué me ofrecí? ¡Soy una bocona!”

“Dejá de llorar, mujer.” Rió el hada.

“Para vos es fácil decirlo…” Ruby suspiró y sacó el celular del bolsillo. “Mmm…le digo que Emma esquivó la tormenta o lo que fuere, que no se la comió ningún monstruo y que tampoco la mató Regina.”

“Nop, no se la comió ningún monstruo, ¡se la comió Regina!” Las mujeres comenzaron a reír histéricamente otra vez.

“Basta, basta.” Ruby tomó varias bocanadas de aire para calmarse, una vez logrado y, sin mirar a su compañera, llamó a Snow.

“Snow.”

“¿Encontraste a Emma? ¿Está bien?”

“Sí, la encontré y está perfectamente, dejá de preocuparte y andá a dormir.”

“¿Sabés si se encontró con Regina?”

“Mmm…seee…ehhh…están... trabajando sus diferencias.”

“Está bien, calculo que si Regina no la mató hasta ahora, ya no lo va a hacer. Gracias Ruby, nos vemos mañana.”

“Sip, nos vemos.”

“¡Yo quiero que alguien me trabaje así las diferencias!” Gritó Tinkerbell

Ruby le pasó un brazo por los hombros riendo. “Vamos al Rabitt Hole, a las dos nos va a venir bien un par de tragos y, andá a saber qué más nos depara la noche, por ahí…” Lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido por una fuerza invisible que golpeó a ambas mujeres en la espalda y las hizo trastabillar. Se miraron boquiabiertas.

“¿Eso fue…?

“¡Síii…!”

  

* * *

  

 

Henry no estaba seguro de qué lo había despertado, si el resplandor del día o algún ruido, pero una vez que pudo pensar con claridad decidió que ya era tiempo de volver a casa y ver cómo estaba su madre. Miró la hora, las 6.45, en unos quince minutos Regina ya estaría levantada y, si se apuraba llegaría justo para desayunar. El chico se cambió en cuestión de minutos, medio despertó a Hansel y le dijo que se iba.

Cuando Henry levantó la vista al salir por la puerta quedó boquiabierto. Estaba todo cubierto de blanco, había nieve y hielo en todas las superficies visibles. Se puso la campera que su madre siempre le obligaba a llevar y decidió que lo mejor sería trotar hasta su casa para llegar rápido y evitar el frío, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿Cómo era posible que nevara en ésta época del año? No, no era posible, que él supiera jamás había ocurrido una cosa así… ¿otra vez tendrían que preocuparse por algún tipo de maldición?

La cabeza del adolescente iba a mil por horas y saltaba de una preocupación a otra. Por un lado se preguntaba cómo habría pasado la noche Regina, ¿habría podido descansar o se la habría pasado llorando? O puede que decidiera que lo mejor sería despellejar viva a Emma… No, Henry sabía que su madre no iría por ese camino de nuevo por más tentada que se sintiera, él confiaba ciegamente en Regina. Sonrió al sentir una ola cálida invadir su cuerpo al pensar en cuánto lo amaba su madre, ¿cómo había podido dudar de su amor? La única excusa que podía encontrar era que cuando descubrió que era adoptado perdió la cabeza y que era demasiado chico para pensar con claridad. Si había algo que le costaría perdonarse era haber herido a Regina de la forma en que lo había hecho, Henry había abandonado a la única mujer que nunca lo había abandonado a él, el chico se juró que iba a compensar a Regina por tanto sufrimiento.

Cuando llegó a su casa se sorprendió al ver que no había ningún movimiento, a esta hora Regina ya solía estar en la cocina, cerró la puerta y fue ahí que vio algo en el piso que llamó su atención, cuando se acercó sintió que se le congelaba la sangre. En el suelo, al lado de la pared estaba la pollera de su madre y lo que parecía ser una bombacha rota.

“¡Mamá!” Gritó con pánico. Saliendo del estupor salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, el corazón le latía a mil por horas, subió de a dos y tres escalones por vez, tropezando una o dos veces en su desesperación. Pasó de largo su habitación, pero cambió de opinión, se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos, entró a su cuarto y salió con un bate de béisbol, el trayecto hacía la habitación de Regina se le hizo eterno. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta una duda lo asaltó ¿debía irrumpir a todo trapo o entrar sigilosamente para sorprender al atacante? La indecisión duró unas milésimas de segundos, el chico abrió la puerta con fuerza y sin detenerse llegó a los pies de la cama con el bate suspendido por sobre el hombro derecho. Por segunda vez en el día quedó boquiabierto.

Desnudas, hasta donde las sábanas permitían ver, se encontraban sus madres íntimamente  entrelazadas; Regina con la espalda desnuda hasta la cintura, ¡gracias a dios!, tenía medio cuerpo sobre la rubia con la cara escondida en su cuello y una mano sobre… ¡su pecho desnudo! Emma, por su parte, tenía el brazo derecho por sobre los hombros de Regina y la mano izquierda apoyada en su propio estómago.

La visión sólo duró hasta que la puerta golpeó la pared, aunque a Henry le quedaría grabada en la cabeza durante toda su vida, porque en el momento en que el golpe resonó en la habitación se produjo el pandemónium. Regina pegó un salto y quedó parada al lado de la cama con una bola de fuego en la mano lista para lanzar, mientras que Emma imitó en casi todo a su compañera, exceptuando el gritito agudo que se le escapó del susto. Las tres personas se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo de lo que estaba pasando.

“¡Mamá!” Gritó Henry horrorizado, soltó el bate y se tapó los ojos con las manos.

“¡Henry!” Gritaron las mujeres al unísono, agarraron el acolchado para taparse… y ahí comenzó un tironeo entre ambas, que terminó con Regina envuelta en él y Emma en la cama tapada con la sábana hasta el cuello.

Regina, completamente ruborizada, se aclaró la garganta. “Henry… eh…yo…”

“Tienen cinco minutos para cambiarse.” Gruñó Henry mientras les daba la espalda. “Las quiero en la sala de estar en.Cinco.Minutos. ¿Está claro?” Silencio. “¿Está claro?” Repitió con más fuerza.

Dos “sí” avergonzados apenas se alcanzaron a oír.

El chico buscó en el suelo el bate, lo levantó y, sin girarse en ningún momento para mirar a sus madres, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando un silencio sepulcral. Tomó aire y, como ido, se dirigió a su habitación para dejar el bate. ¿ _Qué mierda está pasando? ¿Acaso acabo de encontrar a mis madres…? ¡Pero si se odian! O por lo menos mamá odia a Emma… ¿o no?_ La cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabía qué les iba a decir cuando bajaran… ¿cómo las iba a mirar a la cara después de lo que había visto? O mejor dicho, de cómo las había visto… Acaba de ver a sus madres… ¡desnudas! Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala de estar, en lugar de sentarse en el sillón, lo hizo en la silla enfrentada a él… quería ver la cara de ambas cuando hablaran.

Henry levantó la cabeza cuando sintió pasos. En su vida había visto a una Regina tan tímida, dubitativa y ruborosa, estos últimos días había observado más facetas de Regina que en los últimos diez años. Emma era otra cuestión, después de todo la mujer no dejaba de ser un pato criollo, así que esta no era y no iba a ser la última vez que la viera con esa timidez avergonzada. Si no estuviera tan confundido y abochornado se habría reído de ellas. Ambas mujeres estaban paradas en la puerta de la sala, una al lado de la otra, y ninguna parecía apurada por entrar; la reina no paraba de juguetear con sus dedos y evitaba a toda costa mirar a Henry a los ojos, Emma tenía la vista baja, pero cada tanto espiaba a su hijo por entre las pestañas mientras pasaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro.

“¿Y bien? ¿Van a entrar o se van a quedar ahí todo el día?” Las mujeres pegaron un salto y se acercaron con rapidez al sofá. Regina se sentó primorosamente, era la imagen misma de una reina, las piernas juntas con las manos sobre el regazo y la espalda recta, lo único que no pegaba con la representación era la cabeza gacha y el jugueteo nervioso de las manos; por supuesto que Emma se zambulló al lado de la Alcaldesa y parecía querer desaparecer en sí misma.

“¿Están saliendo?” Acusó Henry.

“¡No!”

“¡Por supuesto que no!”

“Entonces, ¿desde cuándo hace que se acuestan?”

Regina abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar repitiendo el movimiento un par de veces, pero nunca logró pronunciar una palabra, Emma se puso un tono más oscuro del rojo que venía luciendo… parecía que en cualquier momento iba a autocombustionar. “¡Estoy cansado de que me mientan!” Estalló el adolescente, Regina dijo algo tan bajito que él no alcanzó a oír. “¿Qué?”

La mujer se aclaró la garganta. “Fue la primera vez.”

Henry recordó lo que vio al entrar y un pensamiento nada agradable se le cruzó por la cabeza. “Mamá. Mamá, mirame.” Regina levantó la vista y la clavó en sus ojos. “¿E-Emma te atacó?”

“¡¿QUÉ?!” Gritó la rubia horrorizada.

“¡No!” Exclamó Regina consternada. “¿Cómo… por qué…?”

“¡¿Qué querés que piense si cuando entro a casa me encuentro con tu pollera tirada y la ropa interior… rota?!” Exclamó el chico entre avergonzado y exaltado.

Ambas mujeres estaban conmocionadas, pero Regina hizo un esfuerzo por intentar explicar la situación a su hijo. “Henry, te pido disculpas por todo lo que tuviste que ver hoy y por haberte asustado de esa forma.” Respiró hondo. “Emma y yo no estamos manteniendo una relación… mmm… lo de anoche fue algo… que no se va a volver a repetir.” Emma la miró. “Mmm… la ropa fue… ehhhnn…uhm m-mmomento de pasión.” Terminó casi susurrando.

“Si no están saliendo y no piensan salir, ¿por qué… por qué…?” El chico no sabía cómo terminar la pregunta.

Emma tomó aire. “Lo de anoche nos sorprendió a nosotras también, chico. No creo que podamos explicártelo porque no podemos explicárnoslo a nosotras, todavía. No… no hubo tiempo…”

“Pero te prometemos que una vez que Miss. Swan y yo… mmm… cuando tengamos algo que decirte lo haremos.” Regina estaba extrañamente inarticulada.

“¿De verdad, mamá? ¿Pasaste la noche cogiendo con Emma y le vas a decir Miss Swan?”

“¡¡Henry, la boca!!” La mujer no podía estar más abochornada. Y horrorizada.

La rubia se pasó la mano por la cara para ocultar una sonrisa. Henry se encogió de hombros. “¿Preferirías que diga que pasaste la noche haciendo el amor? Porque por lo que me acaban de decir no sería correcto… ¡Ya sé! Pasaste la noche fornicando c…”

“Ya está bien, Henry.” Dijo la Rubia con firmeza. “Tu mamá y yo entendemos que estés molesto, pero todo tiene un límite, no te olvides que estás hablando con tus madres, bajá el tono.” Emma recordó las palabras de Regina cuando la defendió del chico el día anterior. “Te pedimos disculpas por el trauma que te hayamos creado, pero eso no te da derecho a faltarnos el respeto, puede que todo sea confuso para vos, pero entendé que para nosotras también lo es.” Cuando vio que Henry iba a interrumpir levantó una mano. “Lo es, chico. Lo de anoche no fue algo planeado, pasó y ahora tenemos que lidiar con las consecuencias. Ambas lamentamos que te veas metido en el medio.” Regina la estaba mirando con una mezcla de admiración y sorpresa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando. Henry las observó con expresión calculadora. “Quiero que sepan que mi enojo fue, por un lado, por el susto que me llevé pensando que alguien había atacado a mamá; y por el otro, porque creí que me habían estado mintiendo.” Las mujeres asintieron comprensivas, Henry continuó con una sonrisa pícara. “No me molestaría para nada si quieren continuar con… lo que sea que haya entre ustedes, mientras yo no tenga que presenciar más desnudez.” Las mujeres lo miraron boquiabiertas, el chico les guiñó un ojo. “Voy a darme una ducha, ma. Tengo hambre, ¿podemos desayunar cuando termine?”

Regina, nuevamente sin palabras, sólo pudo asentir.

  

* * *

 

  

“Regina, en cuanto a lo de anoche…” Comenzó Emma.

“No hace falta decir nada, Miss Swan.” Cortó la mujer. “Nos dejamos llevar por la furia del momento, fue un error que no se va a volver a repetir, estoy segura que va a coincidir conmigo.”

Emma abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue nuevamente interrumpida, esta vez por el timbre de calle. Regina no se esperaba ver a David, con Neal, del otro lado cuando abrió la puerta. _¿Estará buscando a Emma? ¡Noo, nunca la buscaría acá! No seas perseguida Regina, nadie sospecharía lo que pasó anoche contra esa pared…o en la cama…_ “David.” Regina se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, no sin antes hacer desaparecer, con un movimiento de mano, la ropa incriminatoria del piso.

“Regina, ¿se puede saber dónde estabas? Estoy intentando localizarte desde anoche.” En cuanto Neal vio a Regina abrió los ojos emocionado y comenzó a patalear como loco, la mujer sonrió encantada y lo tomó en brazos.

“¡Hola hermoso! ¿Viniste a visitar a la tía Regina? ¿Sí? ¡Sí!” Le hablaba con suavidad al bebé mientras le daba besitos en toda la cara, la mirada de la criatura era de absoluta adoración, David sonrió con ternura y algo de ironía ante la imagen de la temida ex Reina malvada y alcaldesa toda ternura con su hijo, cuando levantó la vista vio a Emma apoyada en la puerta de la sala mirando a su hermano y a Regina embobada.

“¡Emma! ¡Por fin! ¿Acaso desaparecieron juntas? Estuvimos llamando casi toda la noche con tu madre y nos fue imposible localizarlas.”

Regina escondió la cara en la pancita de la criatura tratando de ocultar su rubor, Emma tragó con dificultad y sonrió débilmente al hombre. “Regina y yo teníamos que hablar de algunas cosas, así que apagué el celular para evitar interrupciones.” Musitó la mujer. David miró a Regina sabiendo que ella nunca apagaba su celular.

“Me quedé sin batería.” Charming la miró con sospecha. “Después de todo lo que pasó en la fiesta lo último que se me cruzó por la cabeza fue cargar el teléfono _.” ¡Qué bien, ahora usás la pérdida de tu alma gemela como excusa para evitar que el principito se entere que pasaste la noche revolcándote en la cama con su hija! – Envidiosa. - ¿El sexo espectacular te volvió idiota? ¡Somos la misma persona!_

El hombre carraspeó incómodo. “Bueno, como habrán visto hay mucho para hacer y tenemos muchas cosas que decidir.” Al ver que ambas mujeres lo miraban inquisitivamente, exclamó: “¡¿Pero pasaron la noche en un termo?! ¿Ninguna se asomó a una ventana?”

Regina pasó por al lado del hombre y abrió la puerta. “¿Pero qué…?” Emma se le paró detrás.

“¡Hijo de puta!” El hecho de que Regina no dijera nada ante el exabrupto de la mujer hablaba a las claras de su sorpresa ante el panorama que tenía frente a sí. “David, ¿qué mierda está pasando?”

Regina comentó que lo mejor era seguir con la conversación en la cocina, así que mientras ella preparaba el desayuno David las puso al día de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Entre los tres coincidieron en que no podían confiar completamente en todo lo dicho por Leroy y que iban a tener que salir a recorrer el bosque para buscar rastros del atacante. Emma apuntó que con el hielo y la nieve había muy pocas chances de encontrar algo, pero que no quedaba otro camino por ahora.

“Ese es otro de los motivos por los que tenemos que hablar, Regina.” La mujer miró por sobre su hombro a David y arqueó una ceja. “Desde que volvimos del Bosque Encantado soy el único integrante del cuerpo policial, mientras Zelena se mantuvo en las sombras no fue un gran problema, cuando atacó ya estaba Emma y junto a Hook, Robin y vos nos las arreglamos, pero hay que regularizar esto, es evidente que en Storybrooke la tranquilidad no dura mucho.”

“Decí de una vez lo que tenés en mente, Charming.”

El hombre tomó aire y le guiñó el ojo a su hija. “En primer lugar, me gustaría saber cómo está la cuestión del Sheriff, ¿soy yo o cuando se rompió la maldición volvió a ser Emma? Y en segundo lugar necesitamos más personal, si el Sheriff soy yo me gustaría tomar como ayudante a Emma y a Robin…”

“¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!?”

El hombre quedó azorado, ya que no fue Regina quien puso el grito en el cielo sino Emma, quien lo miraba furiosa…

“¿Se puede saber en qué mierda estás pensando, David?” Gruñó la rubia. “¿Cómo se te ocurre proponer a Hood…?”

“Me parece bien, Charming.” Interrumpió la Alcaldesa, haciendo que padre e hija la miraran con sorpresa. “Al romperse la maldición Emma es el Sheriff en funciones, así que vos serías uno de los ayudantes si aceptás.” Sin dejar de cocinar Regina continuó hablando. “Robin es una buena elección, además va a venir muy bien con el conocimiento que tiene del bosque o de los bosques en general.”

“Pero…”

“Sin peros, Miss Swan. No es a Robin a quien yo debiera objetar.” Amenazó la mujer.

“Ok. Entonces a partir de ahora es Emma la que comienza a dirigir esto, igual me parece que en casos especiales, como este, deberíamos tomar ayudantes a tiempo parcial… Podríamos hablar con Ruby, el pequeño John, Hook…”

“¡De ninguna manera! Ese sucio pirata no va a obtener ningún puesto dentro de mi administración.” Afirmó con una frialdad amenazadora.

“Pero…” Intentó apuntar Charming.

“No hay pero que valga. Puede que ustedes los Charmings estén muy enamorados de ese manco asqueroso y estén dispuestos a hacer la vista gorda, pero yo no me olvido que él trabajó codo a codo con mi madre, que me entregó a Mendel para que me torturara y que se robó la habichuela mágica.” Emma no abrió la boca, así que David decidió dejar las cosas así. “Que quede muy claro que mientras estén en horario laboral no lo quiero rondando.” Aunque habló en plural era obvio a quién iba dirigida la advertencia. “Fuera trabajo pueden acostarse con quien quieran.” Charming se movió incómodo mirando de reojo a su hija.

“¡Buenísimo! ¡Así tiene tiempo para mí!” Exclamó Henry entrando a la cocina, Regina lo miró descorazonada mientras que Emma parecía querer desaparecer. “¡El tipo es simpático! Cuando hizo de niñera me enseñó a hacer trampas con los dados, ¡estuvo genial si hasta me dio unos dados cargados! Seguro que me enseña algunos trucos con cartas también, dijo que era una buena forma de ganar dinero…” Regina lo miró horrorizada y furiosa en partes iguales, su abuelo pestañaba sin parar y Emma, parecía cada vez más encogida.

“¡Te prohíbo acercarte a ese mugroso pirata de cuarta!” La voz de Regina era toda Reina Malvada, destilaba peligro. Clavó la mirada en Emma. “Te hago absolutamente responsable de lo que esa lástima de hombre enseñe a mi hijo, no me importa si te casás con él y tenés cinco piratitas, pero no lo quiero cerca de Henry, ¿está claro?” Emma tragó saliva y asintió. _¿En qué estaría pensando Hook para enseñarle a Henry esos trucos? ¿Acaso no sabía que Regina lo iba a despellejar si se enteraba? No se podía confiar en el razonamiento de ese hombre._

Henry bajó la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa. ¡ _Genial, esto va a ser muy divertido! Voy a tener que asegurarme que el tipo no pueda acercarse a Emma cosa que ella y mamá puedan tener más tiempo a solas. Ahora que sé que hay algo entre ellas, ¡ni loco dejo que el pirata interfiera! ¡Operación Cisne Oscuro en marcha!_


	7. Chapter 7

 

La mañana transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad una vez que Regina dejó en claro que Hook no iba a participar en nada que tuviera que ver con asuntos oficiales y, mucho más, al asegurarse que no iba a poder acercarse ni a la sombra de Henry vista desde la ciudad vecina. _Si ese idiota cree que por acostarse con la salvadora va a corromper a mi hijo está terriblemente equivocado. ¡Antes lo mato con mis propias manos y al diablo con todo!_

Como era domingo, la reunión se hizo en casa de Regina, donde decidieron juntar a los posibles ayudantes, así que para media mañana ya estaban casi todos los elegidos por los Charming y la Alcaldesa. La primera en llegar fue Ruby quien desde el viernes, tras una reunión oficial con Regina, era la nueva Guardabosque de Storybrooke. Minutos más tarde, un dubitativo Robin Hood fue recibido por una Regina imperturbable que lo hizo pasar con fría amabilidad al estudio. La última persona en llegar fue Tinkerbell, la elegida de la Alcaldesa.

Sorpresivamente, Robin decidió rechazar el puesto de ayudante de Sheriff y solicitar el de ayudante de Ruby sin que nadie se opusiera. A continuación, se debatió si los guardabosques deberían depender directamente de la Alcaldesa o del Departamento de policía, finalmente, se decidió que debían depender de la oficina del Alcalde, pero que en caso de necesidad trabajarían junto al Sheriff, siendo éste quien impartiera las órdenes.

Tinkerbell aceptó gustosa el trabajo de ayudante, ya que bajo ningún punto de vista pensaba encerrarse en el convento con las hadas. Más aún después de la noche que había pasado con Ruby tras la sesión gratuita de porno que Regina y Emma les habían regalado la noche anterior. Y no es que ella quisiera tener una relación con la mujer lobo, nada que ver, pero ambas decidieron que bien podrían ser amigas con derecho a roce cuando tuvieran ganas de un poco de sexo y diversión.

Una vez cubierto los puestos, Regina extendió un mapa del pueblo sobre la mesa para empezar a organizar la búsqueda del supuesto Yeti. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo cuando Emma impartió la orden de que nadie, por ningún motivo, se interne solo en el bosque. En caso que una persona debiera hacerlo, debería avisar a alguno de los presentes y esperar a que llegue, para de esta forma evitar quedar en inferioridad de condiciones frente a un posible ser mágico. Regina se comprometió a comprar y repartir Handies para que todos puedan estar en contacto en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

Impartidas las órdenes, todos empezaron a levantarse para comenzar inmediatamente con su parte del trabajo, salvo Robin, quien se acercó a Regina y le pidió hablar. Regina aceptó y le indicó que la espere en la sala de estar, todo esto bajo la atenta y desconfiada mirada de Emma, quien se quedó firmemente sentada en la silla con los brazos cruzados y una expresión terca en el rostro.

“¿Se le olvidó algo, Sheriff?” Inquirió Regina con frialdad.

“Me parece que tenemos cosas para hablar, Regina.”

“Le parece mal, Miss Swan. Le voy a pedir que vaya a cumplir con sus obligaciones.”

Emma se levantó de la silla y se acercó a zancadas hasta pararse a centímetros de Regina. “Esto no termina acá, Regina. Vamos a hablar, si no hoy, mañana o pasado, pero lo vamos a hacer.” La mujer se giró hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al lado de la Alcaldesa y le preguntó en voz baja. “¿Querés que me lleve a Robin con alguna excusa?” Regina tragó saliva y negó levemente con la cabeza.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina se acercó a la sillita de manos donde un Neal ensimismado con sus manos reposaba haciendo ruiditos con la boca, cuando vio a la mujer abrió los ojos excitado y comenzó a agitar sus extremidades. La morocha sonrió encantada con la reacción que tenía el bebé cada vez que la veía, no dejaba lugar a dudas que la adoraba y ella no podía negar que una pequeña parte de su alegría se debía saber de quién era hijo la criatura. El pequeño Charming prefería a la Reina Malvada antes que a su encantadora familia. Porque la verdad sea dicha, por más que la relación con Snow esté en una etapa amigable, Regina seguía disfrutando de este tipo de cosas. La Reina Malvada siempre viviría en un rinconcito de Regina.

La Alcaldesa con su carga en la mano se dirigió con la cabeza bien alta hacia la sala donde la esperaba el hombre con el que había estado ahí de tener una nueva chance de… _Basta Regina, dejá de llorar como una criatura a la que le robaron un caramelo. Si no es él será otro, ya es hora que dejes de idealizar lo que no fue, si hay algo que caracteriza a este mundo es la multiplicidad y abundancia de relaciones que una persona puede tener, así que borrón y cuenta nueva. El único hombre que necesitas en tu vida es Henry. Y al pequeño Neal._ Esa criatura se había escurrido entre sus defensas y se le había metido en el corazón.

Robin la esperaba sentado en el sofá, pero se levantó en cuanto la oyó entrar, mirándola con una mezcla de incomodidad, miedo y tristeza. Regina siguió caminando sin decir palabra y, en lugar de sentarse junto a él, lo hizo en el sillón que había ocupado su hijo a la mañana cuando interrogó a sus madres… _Mejor no vayas por ese camino, éste no es el mejor momento para ponerte a pensar en lo desencadenó la charla con Henry._

Locksley se sorprendió por la elección de lugar, pero entendió que ya no estaban en la misma situación que antes… “Regina, antes que nada quería disculparme por haberte dejado sin más…”

“No digas pavadas, Robin.” Lo interrumpió con suavidad, por más que quisiera no podía tratarlo mal, aunque cierta parte irracional vestigio su lado malvado seguro, le tuviera cierto resentimiento por no haberla elegido a ella. “Acababas de reencontrarte con tu mujer después de años de considerarla muerta…no había otra reacción posible.”

El hombre suspiró. “Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, nunca imaginé que Marian volvería de entre los muertos, puede que lo soñara y lo deseara, pero todos sabemos que eso no ocurre en la vida real.” Robin se refregó la cara con las manos. “Esto fue… ¡asombroso! Regina… yo estaba totalmente listo para rehacer mi vida con vos, lo que hablamos esa noche fue cierto, pero…”

“No necesitás explicarlo, Robin.” Hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano. “Si en lugar de Marian hubiera vuelto Daniel, no habría dudado ni un segundo en arrojarme a sus brazos.” La mujer suspiró. “Sos un buen hombre y la verdad es que me alegro de que tengas esta nueva oportunidad con tu amor verdadero, con la madre de ese hijo maravilloso que tenés. No voy a negar que estoy triste por haber perdido una nueva oportunidad de formar una pareja, pero realmente me alegro por vos, Robin.” Regina se encogió de hombros. “Nuestra verdadera oportunidad fue de la que yo huí hace años, en ése momento éramos almas gemelas. Recuerdo que Tinker me dijo lo egoísta que era por haberte arruinado la vida no entrar a la taberna, pero Robin es evidente que no fue así, vos encontraste a Marian y fuiste feliz.” Lo miró a los ojos con intensidad. “Nunca supe que yo había sido responsable de su muerte, Robin…yo…”

“No Regina, eso está en el pasado, sé que ya no sos esa mujer, aunque puede que a Marian le lleve un tiempo verlo así, pero lo hará.” El hombre se acercó al borde del sofá para estirarse y tomar las manos de la mujer. “Y cuando eso pase me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, te aprecio mucho, Regina y Roland te adora.”

La Alcaldesa le sonrió con tristeza y le apretó la mano, desvió la mirada hacia el bebé que tenía a su lado y le acomodó la ropa para evitar que Robin le viera los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando se recuperó levantó la vista y le respondió. “A mí también me gustaría, Robin.”

 

* * *

 

 

 Era medio día cuando Emma entró a Granny’s, recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta hallar a Ruby sentada en una de las mesas, se acercó con andar firme y se sentó frente a ella.

“Bueno, contame como es que desaparecés por un año y de golpe sos la Guardabosques de Storybrooke.” Espetó Emma con una sonrisa.

Ruby rió con ganas. “Después de que rompiste la maldición de Regina decidí aprovechar la oportunidad que ésta me había dado…” Se interrumpió al ver la confusión en la cara de su amiga. “El traernos a este mundo fue un gran avance, Emma, en el Bosque Encantado yo no sólo era un monstruo, también era una plebeya que no tenía muchas chances de avanzar. Más allá de que mi posición era muy buena por ser amiga de Snow, la situación de la plebe y más de las mujeres no es lo que se dice ideal, si de libre albedrío hablamos. Acá las cosas son distintas, por lo menos lo fueron cuando se terminó la maldición, digamos que me desperté y decidí hacer algo con mi vida, cuando le conté a la abuela que quería estudiar…” La mujer revoleó los ojos con exasperación.

“No se entusiasmó mucho, ¿no?” Sonrió Emma.

“¡Qué va! Para ella soy su sucesora acá, pero finalmente entendió que no era lo que yo quería y hasta me ayudó muchísimo, así que me anoté para estudiar online hasta que el año pasado, puede ir a hacer una pasantía, recibirme y cerrar otras cuestiones en Boston y… ¡acá estoy!”

“¿Cómo hiciste para salir de Storybrooke sin perder la memoria?”

“Ahí es donde recibí la ayuda de la abuela. Aparentemente, Rumpelstiltskin le debía un favor y la abuela decidió cobrarlo, así que el Oscuro encantó un anillo que no debía sacarme ni para bañarme y ¡voilà!” Cuando vio que la rubia abría la boca se adelantó. “No tengo idea, la vieja no quiso largar prenda.”

Vino la moza a tomar el pedido y cuando se fue Emma le preguntó cómo había conseguido que Regina creara el puesto para ella.

“Aunque no lo creas, no hizo falta convencerla ni amenazarla, pedí una reunión, hice toda una presentación que no dejaba nada al azar, estaba lista para cualquier pregunta que me lanzara, pero en cuanto terminé de hablar me dijo le parecía una excelente idea y que yo era la persona ideal para el trabajo.” La morocha giñó un ojo. “Casi me trago la lengua de la sorpresa.”

“Me imagino que sí.” Rió la Sheriff. “Igual no entiendo la actitud de Regina, ¿se traerá algo entre manos? Nunca hace las cosas fáciles para nadie…”

“No Emma, Regina ya no es esa mujer y la verdad es que me extraña que tengas esta actitud y hables mal de ella después de todo lo que hizo para ser una mejor persona. Te dio una vida feliz con Henry y todos sabemos lo que él significa para ella; defendió a tu madre de su hermana, y no hay dudas de lo que eso solo significa; salvó la vida de tu hermano y de todo Storybrooke. Y vos querés llevarte a Henry a Nueva york…”

“Lo quería llevar, este no era un lugar seguro…”

“No me vengas con eso. Lo último que tenías en mente era el bienestar de Henry, siendo que él te dejó bien en claro que quería quedarse en Storybrooke con su familia.” Ruby se veía molesta y dolida. “Cuando me fui dejé a una Emma Swan solidaria, justa, que veía los grises, que defendía a la madre de su hijo contra todo y contra todos porque sabía para haber criado a semejante chico había algo más en ella que maldad. La Emma Swan que enamoró a Storybrooke creía en las segundas oportunidades y no dejaba que nadie le dijera qué hacer o quién era.” La chica miró fijamente al Sheriff. “¿No fuiste vos la que le dijiste a Ella que la gente te va a decir quién sos todo el tiempo, pero que una tiene que devolverle el golpe y decir ‘no, ésta es quién soy?’ Te quiero Emma, pero no estoy segura de que me guste esta mujer egoísta y manipulable con la que me encontré al volver.”

 

* * *

 

 

 Emma salió de Granny con la cabeza a punto de explotar. Todo lo que le había dicho Ruby se repetía una y otra y otra vez como disco rayado, pero a esto se sumaba lo que ya le había gritado Henry días atrás, su mejor amiga y su hijo consideraban que había cambiado tanto como para hacerla a un lado. La historia de su vida, no era suficiente para nadie, estaba bien por un tiempo, pero después empezaban a conocerla y la devolvían… _No Emma, estás entendiendo todo mal. Estás mezclando tus traumas de la niñez con esto y no tiene nada que ver, por lo menos en lo que atañe a Henry y a Ruby. Tenés que dejar intentar ser alguien que no sos para contentar a otros, tanto tu hijo como Ruby quisieron a la Emma Swan a la que le importaba un pito lo que los demás pensaran de ella. – Ruby tal vez, pero Henry amaba a una heroína que sólo existía en su cabeza y que cuando vio que sólo era humana le dio vuelta la cara para correr a los brazos de su “verdadera madre”. – Henry te ama, pero es un chico que tiende a ver las cosas en blanco y negro, además está entrando a la adolescencia, es la etapa en la que va a ver todos y cada unos de tus defectos y te los va a echar en cara._

La mujer suspiró. Como iba con la cabeza gacha nunca vio al hombre que se le acercó por atrás y la arrastró a la parte trasera de Granny’s. Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando se dio cuenta que era Hook. “Te extrañé, Swan.” Espetó el pirata para pasar a besarla mientras la apretaba contra la pared.

Emma se dejó besar, primero porque la había tomado por sorpresa y segundo porque sentía una pasividad alarmante, estaba cansada. Nunca era suficiente para nadie, todos querían que fuera otra persona. Sus padres querían una princesa de cuento de hadas que usara vestidos primorosos que se casara con el príncipe azul que ellos le eligieran y si le sobraba tiempo, que fuera la salvadora por la que habían sacrificado el criarla, todo esto sin perder la femineidad. Su hijo quería una heroína que nunca cometiera errores y que le diera el gusto en todo, el papel de madre no era el que él esperaba que ella cumpliera a menos que fuera la madre divertida que no pusiera límites. El maldito pueblo quería una Salvadora, una heredera creada a imagen y semejanza de sus padres. Y Killian… Killian quería a la mujer que le había dicho que no una y otra vez Killian quería una recompensa por el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer al dar su amado barco.

Emma intuía que lo que Hook sentía por ella no sólo era lujuria, también comprendía que para él era una especie de objeto. Sabía que por más que lo intentara, nunca podría darle al pirata algo significativo, sabía que había dejado que las cosas con Killian se le fueran de las manos porque se había sentido elegida, nunca nadie la había elegido. ¿En qué momento había perdido el amor propio? ¿Cuándo se convirtió en esta mujer insegura que aceptaba a un hombre que no ama porque cree que no merece nada mejor? Emma se convirtió en una mujer egoísta, temerosa y pasiva que aceptaba cosas que en su vida habría permitido.

La mujer sabía que no podía darle a Killian lo qué él quería ni a nivel emocional o sexual y la prueba estaba en que mientras el tipo le metía la lengua hasta la garganta desde hacía andá a saber cuánto, ella tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Mientras que anoche con Regina, no había podido dejar de pensar y sentirla a ella.

Emma giró al pirata y se lo sacó de encima. “Tenemos que hablar, Killian.” Hook la miró con el seño fruncido, todo el mundo sabía que esas palabras no auguraban nada bueno. El hombre levanto las manos, mejor dicho la mano y el gancho, como intentando frenar lo que venía.

“Emma linda…”

“No Killian, ya es hora de que me escuches, pero que me escuches de verdad.” Lo interrumpió. “Antes que nada quiero pedirte perdón, no tendría que haberte hecho creer algo que no era… No, te dije que me escucharas.” Dijo Emma con firmeza y algo de enojo cuando el pirata abrió la boca para protestar. “Te quiero, pero no de la forma en que vos querés o merecés, te quiero como amigo o como compañero de aventuras, sos divertido, en cierta forma. Pero eso es lo máximo que vas a obtener de mi.”

“Por favor, Emma. No te mientas, sé que estás asustada por lo que te hago sentir, pero te aseguro que está bien, vos y yo, somos magia.”

“No Hook, te aseguro que no tengo miedo de nada de lo que me hagas sentir porque…” la mujer suspiró porque se dio cuenta que iba a tener que ser dura, “lo cierto es que no siento nada con vos o por vos. Puede que antes creyera que era suficiente o que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero lo cierto es que ni es suficiente como para hacerme olvidar del mundo a mí alrededor ni te debo nada, no tengo porqué regalarme.”

“Pero, pero… ¡Emma, di mi barco por vos!” Gimoteó el hombre.

“Y te lo agradezco, pero es algo que hiciste porque así lo quisiste, yo no te pedí que hicieras nada y tendrías que entender que no soy una mercancía que se compra o se vende. El amor no se puede comprar, Killian, aunque sé que en algún momento me quise olvidar convenientemente de eso.”

 

“Es porque no creés que pueda protegerte, ¿no?” Preguntó con desesperación. Sacó una pistola de entre su ropa. “¿Ves? Tengo con qué, amor. ¡No tenés nada que temer!” Emma no entendía de qué diablos estaba hablando el pirata.

“¡Hook, basta! Vos y yo nunca va a pasar, no quiero que me sigas y menos que continúes con esta actitud de zarandearme cuando te parece conveniente, si lo volvés a hacer te voy a dar un puñetazo en la cara.”

La mujer se fue dejando tras de sí a un hombre totalmente derrumbado.

 

* * *

 

 

 Elsa no había pasado ni un día encerrada y ya estaba que caminaba por las paredes. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a estar encerrada, después de todo pasó casi toda su infancia y adolescencia en una habitación, pero la diferencia era que allí tenía libros para distraerse. En este castillo no tenía absolutamente nada, la comida no era un problema porque salía a cazar o pescar, siempre teniendo cuidado de no ser vista, pero no tenía nada para hacer el resto del tiempo.

La mujer se salió a la entrada de su casa y decidió acostarse en el suelo y mirar el cielo, si fuera de noche buscaría figuras en las estrellas, pero las nubes le servirían igual. Esto le trajo a la memoria a la persona que le había enseñado a divertirse de esta forma…

 

_El día que la hechicera le contó la historia la idea se formó en su cabeza, ella no pertenecía a Arendelle y de todas formas allí nadie la quería, exceptuando a Anna, pero no era justo que la chica tuviera que llevar su carga. Después de lo que se había enterad sabía que más justo y lo mejor sería abdicar a favor de su hermana y de Kristoff, ellos serían buenos monarcas. Normales._

_La joven tardó un mes en preparar todo en el más absoluto de los secretos, sólo su consejero privado sabía y la ayudó a no dejar cabos sueltos, el hombre sólo había accedido cuando Elsa le contó lo que la hechicera le había relatado. Cuando ya no quedaba nada por hacer, la joven se despidió de su hermana, aunque ésta no supiera que se trataba de una despedida. Elsa le dijo que tenía que salir de viaje para arreglar unos contratos comerciales para el reino y que por ese motivo ella debía firmar como soberana provisoria. La mujer conocía a su hermana y sabía que la chica no iba a leer lo que estaba firmando, su consejero, una vez que Elsa estuviera fuera de alcance, le explicaría a Anna que los papeles firmados eran los de su coronación._

_Elsa se internó en el bosque y una vez que estuvo a una distancia aceptable, se concentró en la persona que quería encontrar recitando el hechizo que le enseñó la bruja, lanzó una de las habichuelas que le dio y cuando se abrió el portal, se lanzó sin dudarlo._

_La chica perdió la noción del tiempo de su cuerpo, de todo lo que había a su alrededor, pareció caer en un torbellino que la sacudió por lo que parecieron horas, pero que sólo fueron segundos. Cuando creyó que ya no iba a poder aguantar más, se estrelló contra algo relativamente sólido, alcanzó a ver a un caballero luchando a punta de espadas contra dos hombres antes de que todo se volviera oscuro._

_Cuando volvió en sí, la luz era cegadora, intentó incorporarse, pero un dolor agudo en las costillas se lo impidió y la hizo gemir. “No intentes moverte, creo que tienes rota un par de costillas.” Elsa se giró hacia la voz. Era el guerrero que vio antes de desmayarse._

_“¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?” El hombre se acercó, llevaba un casco que no permitía ver su rostro._

_“Estás en el Bosque Encantado. Anoche, mientras me enfrentaba a tres malhechores caíste del cielo o de un árbol y aplastaste a uno, así que te agradezco la ayuda. ¿Cómo te llamas?”_

_“Elsa.” La chica miró a su acompañante y repitió. “¿Quién eres?”_

_El caballero se sacó el casco. “Mi nombre es Mulán.”_

_“Eres… ¡eres una mujer!” Exclamó Elsa con incredulidad. Mulán le sonrió de oreja a oreja._


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

El lunes a las diez de la mañana los ciudadanos de Storybrooke estaban citados en la Alcaldía para enterarse de la situación complicada en la que nuevamente se hallaba la ciudad. Regina y Emma, al ser las autoridades de más alto rango, iban a ser quienes estuvieran a cargo de dar la información necesaria e impartir las órdenes correspondientes.

La Alcaldesa se estaba dirigiendo al estrado cuando vio que Archie estaba por sentarse al lado de Gepetto, le hizo un gesto con la mano para llamarle la atención y se juntaron en un rincón. “Dr. Hooper.” Saludó la mujer con una inclinación de cabeza.

“Buenos días, Sra. Alcaldesa.”

“Dr.  Henry y yo hemos decidido que nos vendrían bien tener una sesiones de terapia juntos para… ayudarnos a resolver ciertas cuestiones y así mejorar nuestra relación.” Informó la mujer de corrido y casi sin respirar.

Archie sonrió encantado y, sin perder tiempo, arregló con la Alcaldesa el día y horario de la sesión. Una vez decidido todo Regina se acercó al estrado y aguardó sentada en una de las dos silla que había detrás de la tarima. La mujer miró hacia la izquierda y vio que David y Robin ya ocupaban dos de las cuatro sillas, era de esperar que Ruby, Tinker y Emma fueran las últimas en llegar, pensó revoleando los ojos.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando, que Regina recordara era la primera vez que la alcaldía estaba tan llena para una asamblea. Ruby y Tinker llegaron apuradas y se acomodaron al lado de Locksley y Charming, pero de Emma aún no había señales. Regina estaba a punto de aparecerse en el departamento de los Charmings y arrastrar a la mujer de los pelos a la reunión cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza y una Sheriff sin aire entró a las corridas.

“Perdón, perdón.” Jadeó al llegar junto a Regina, quien le lanzó una mirada incendiaria y se levantó para dar inicio a la reunión.

La Alcaldesa encendió el micrófono y le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo para asegurarse que funcionara. “Buenos días,” saludó para llamar la atención de los ciudadanos, “como bien saben el sábado fue atacado Gruñón o Leroy o como quieran llamarlo.” Ante esto Emma revoleó los ojos. “Ya fueron tomadas las medidas necesarias para encontrar a la persona responsable y…”

“¿Persona? ¿Qué persona? Gruñón aseguró que fue un monstruo enorme y azul…” gritó una mujer.

“¡Sí con unos dientes enormes, cuernos y largaba hielo por la boca!” Acotó Doc.

“¡Silencio!” Exclamó Regina con su mejor voz de Reina Malvada. “Eso no fue confirmado y hasta no hacerlo les pido que dejen de inventar y desperdigar rumores. Lo que sabemos con certeza es que Leroy fue atacado y que Storybrooke está bajo una especie tormenta de nieve, desde la Alcaldía se comenzaron a realizar las acciones de urgencia que se implementan en caso de grandes tormentas y en el día en ayer nos reunimos con el departamento de policía para comenzar con los operativos de seguridad. La Sheriff Swan va a explicarles las medidas de protección que deberán adoptar para evitar inconvenientes.” Regina hizo una pausa. “Pero antes de cederle el micrófono a Miss Swan, quiero informarles que se creó un nuevo departamento que depende de la alcaldía, es el Departamento de Flora y Fauna, el mismo estará a cargo de la Srta. Red Lucas.” El público estalló en vítores y aplausos, cuando el ruido cedió, Regina continuó hablando. “Y aprovechando que casi todo el pueblo está acá les hago saber que una vez que resolvamos este nuevo… inconveniente, haré un llamado a elecciones…” Las voces estallaron. Alegría, sorpresa, horror en algunos casos. “¡Silencio!  Sheriff Swan, el micrófono es suyo.”

Decir que Emma estaba asombrada era poco, estaba horrorizada, la rubia creía firmemente que nadie, salvo Regina, estaba capacitado para llevar adelante la función de Alcalde. “¿Estás loca?” Le susurró cuando Regina llegó a su silla, obviamente la mujer la ignoró olímpicamente. “Regina, ¿en qué diablos estás pensando? ¡No puedes dejar la alcaldía!”

“Miss Swan, no se meta en lo que no le corresponde. Haga el favor de dirigirse a sus conciudadanos.” Emma sabía que este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacer entrar en razones a  la mujer, ¡pero no pensaba dejar el asunto así! ¡ _Cuando termine esta maldita reunión me va a escuchar! ¿Cómo se le ocurre llamar a elecciones? Ella es LA Alcaldesa. Ella es MI Alcaldesa.- ¿Qué mierda estás pensando, mujer? ¿Acaso estás drogada?_

La Sheriff se acercó al micrófono y se aclaró la garganta. “Como dijo la Sra. Alcaldesa, antes de tirar la bomba de las elecciones,” ¡ _ya deja el tema, Swan!_ “necesitamos que eviten salir de sus casas lo más que puedan, no sólo por el peligro de ataque, sino también por la ola polar que estamos sufriendo, pero más que nada les solicitamos que no se acerquen al bosque, es casi seguro que quien atacó a Leroy se maneja en esa zona. Necesitamos que estén en máxima alerta e informen sobre cualquier cosa que les llame la atención. Obviamente, el primer lugar al que deben comunicarse es a la comisaría, la Alcaldesa ya se está encargando de contratar a dos personas que estarán encargadas de tomar los llamados que ingresen en cualquier horario, a su vez, pueden acercarse a cualquiera de las personas responsables, es decir: Regina, David, Ruby, Tink, Robin y yo. Eso es todo.” Regina se paró a su lado.

“Muy bien, pueden retirarse.” Anunció la morocha al ver que nadie se movía de su lugar.

“Regina, tenemos que hablar.”

“Ya le dije que no tenemos nada que hablar, Miss Swan.”

“Sí, tenemos que hablar de Henry y cómo vamos a organizar su custodia, además de ponernos de acuerdo para hacer un frente común para evitar que nos siga chantajeando emocionalmente. Son tus palabras, más o menos.” Regina abrió la boca, pero Emma la interrumpió. “No, sabés que no podemos seguir estirando la cuestión, el chico está casi en la adolescencia, si no le ponemos un freno ahora se nos va a escapar de las manos.”

“Muy bien, vayamos a mi oficina.” 

 

* * *

 

  

Regina y Emma tardaron bastante en poder llegar a la oficina de la primera ya que todo el mundo parecía querer comentar algo con ellas. Por primera vez, la alcaldesa fue la más solicitada, para su tremenda sorpresa fue mucha la gente que se le acercó para comentarle que le parecía una pena que dejara el puesto o para requerirle que se postulase como candidata. Hasta que por fin lograron escabullirse.

Regina le preguntó a la rubia si quería algo de tomar, pero como no quiso nada le indicó que se sentara en el sofá, mientras que ella se ubicó justo enfrente. Las mujeres evitaban a toda costa hacer contacto visual, ambas tenían muy presente la noche anterior y, mientras que Regina no quería bajo ningún motivo sacar el tema, Emma no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, sentía casi una necesidad imperiosa de hacer hablar a Regina al respecto. Pero la rubia no era tonta, sabía que primero iba a tener que dar un rodeo para llegar a dónde quería.

Sorprendentemente, no les resultó difícil ponerse de acuerdo en el tema de la custodia de su hijo, ambas habían aprendido la lección y, finalmente, comprendieron que debían aprender a compartir al chico, Henry pasaría una semana con cada una. Solucionado eso, pasaron a la siguiente parte, el comportamiento del adolescente.

“Más allá de las diferencias que tenemos, debemos manejarnos con Henry como un frente unido, Miss Swan. Creo que quedó más que evidente que nuestro hijo utiliza el amor que sentimos por él y la culpa que cada una tiene por diferentes motivos para manipularnos. Esto tiene que acabar.” Dijo Regina con firmeza, ahora sí mirando a la mujer que tenía frente a sí. “Pero si vamos a compartir la maternidad también es necesario que usted actúe como una verdadera madre con responsabilidades y no como la tía divertida que le permite cualquier cosa, usted también tiene que poner límites y hacerlos respetar.”

Emma suspiró. “Tenés razón, pero te recuerdo que gracias al año que vivimos en Nueva York tuve que responsabilizarme de Henry como única madre. Pero esto no lo vamos a poder cerrar acá, Regina, tenemos personalidades distintas y hay cosas en las que no vamos a coincidir y no creo que sea bueno que el chico siga unas reglas cuando esté conmigo y otras cuando esté con vos.”

“¿Qué tiene en mente?” Preguntó Regina.

“Creo que deberíamos juntarnos una vez por semana para hablar de las cosas que surjan, no sólo para ver cómo nos manejamos ante ciertas situaciones, sino también para poder dirimir las cuestiones en las que no coincidamos.”

Regina no quería saber nada con tener que ver a la mujer cada semana, sabía que no iba a poder evitarla siendo que era su empleada, pero no era lo mismo tener una reunión laboral esporádicamente, muy esporádicamente, que tener que pasar vaya a saber cuánto tiempo con ella en un tira y afloje para decidir cuál era la mejor forma de criar a su hijo. La Alcaldesa odiaba sentirse atrapada y en esta situación lo estaba, porque sabía que lo que planteaba Emma era totalmente razonable. Apretó los labios. _¡Cómo odio a ésta maldita mujer!- Mentime que me gusta.- ¡No empieces que el horno no está para bollos!_

“Muy bien, Sheriff.”

Emma tenía ganas de dar saltos y bailar. _¡Había logrado que Regina aceptara su propuesta! Esto debería figurar en el Libro Guinnes de los Records._ Impertérrita, Emma asintió con la cabeza. Finalmente determinaron encontrarse los viernes después del trabajo en Granny’s.

“Regina, ¿por qué vas a llamar a elecciones?” Preguntó Emma con timidez.

“Miss Swan, ya le dije…” Emma la cortó.

“Sí es de mi incumbencia, Regina. Después de todo soy la Sheriff del pueblo y vos sos mi Alcaldesa.”

“Yo no soy nada suyo, querida.” Le espetó con sarcasmo.

“Cortá el rollo, Regina. Te estoy preguntando porque verdaderamente quiero saber.” Replicó la rubia alzando la voz. “Además como que… bueno, creo que nadie podría hacer el trabajo mejor que vos.” Declaró.

Regina pestañeó con sorpresa, pero enseguida se forzó a poner la expresión en blanco. Así y todo las palabras de la mujer le habían llegado, no pudo volver a contestarle con dureza.

“Estamos en un país democrático, ¿no? Bueno, me parece que ya es hora que comencemos a regirnos por las leyes de este mundo, en algún momento descubriremos cómo hacer que la gente del pueblo pueda salir sin perder la memoria y lo mejor es que sepamos cómo manejarnos.” La mujer suspiró, “Cuando lancé la maldición me puse en un puesto de poder para tener a todos y a todo controlado, pero si hay algo que aprendí en todo este tiempo es que eso es imposible. Y ya no me interesa controlar a nadie, el control no me hizo feliz.”

A Emma se le formó un nudo en la garganta. “¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando dejes de ser Alcaldesa?”

“No sé. Disfrutar y cuidar de Henry, puede que me decida a hacer algún viaje… no sé.”

En estos tres años que llevaba de conocer a Regina, esta era la primera vez en que Emma la sentía tan vulnerable, las ganas que tenía de abrazar a la mujer eran casi irresistibles. “Regina…”

La Alcaldesa notó el cambio en la voz y en la actitud de la mujer y se levantó de un salto. “Bueno Sheriff, ya resolvimos lo que debíamos, así que puede retirarse.”

Emma se paró con la velocidad de un rayo y se plantó frente a la morocha y la tomó de los brazos justo arriba del codo. “Te voy a dar tiempo, Regina. Pero vamos a hablar de lo que pasó la otra noche.”

“Suélteme, Sheriff.” Intentó imprimirle fuerza a la orden, pero lo cierto es que le salió algo jadeante. “Lo único que pasó la otra noche es que bebí demasiado y la furia se nos fue de las manos y…”

“¡Las pelotas, Regina!” Estalló Emma. “No estabas borracha, no te mientas ni me mientas, recordá que sé cuando lo hacés.” La rubia la atrajo contra sí. “Sí, estábamos furiosas, pero cuando la furia se me escapa de las manos tiendo a romperle la cara a quien me provoca y vos a incinerarlo. Puede que la rabia haya sido el detonante, pero la atracción siempre estuvo latente entre nosotras.”

“¡Qué ridícula! ¡Yo no siento ningu…!” Emma le cerró la boca con un beso apasionado. 

 

* * *

 

  

_Ese primer día, Mulán armó un campamento y se encargó de conseguir comida para ambas, ya que según la guerrera, Elsa no debía realizar ningún esfuerzo. Ese comienzo fijó una rutina, durante la mañana la guerrera salía de caza regresando al medio día,  preparaba el almuerzo y respondía las miles de preguntas que tenía Elsa sobre el Bosque Encantado._

_Pero el momento preferido del día para Elsa eran las tardes, ya que las mujeres se sentaban una al lado de la otra y compartían anécdotas. Lo cierto era la rubia no tuvo demasiado para contar, siendo que pasó casi toda su vida encerrada, con el primer día le alcanzó y sobró para relatarle toda su vida. Después se dedicó a escuchar con placer la fantástica vida de Mulán. Elsa estaba fascinada con la guerrera, ¡había vivido tantas aventuras!_

_Se enteró que Mulán tomó el lugar de su anciano padre para ir a la guerra vistiéndose de hombre, entrenó y peleó en el ejército del Emperador, ¡y nadie descubrió que era una mujer! Volvió a su pueblo cubierta de gloria y sin ganas de tener que volver a someterse a la casamentera, pero el destino le tenía preparada otra sorpresa. Aparentemente, su osadía había hecho enfurecer a alguien que contrató a una bruja que le lanzó un hechizo, o eso creía ella, que la desterró al Bosque Encantado._

_Mulán por su parte, no podía creer cómo había sobrevivido Elsa al encierro. La  chica declaraba que los libros la habían ayudado a soportarlo, pero eso era imposible. A la guerrera le gustaba leer, sobre todo libros de estrategia, su preferido era “El arte de la guerra” de Sun Tzu, pero le resultaba inconcebible pasar años encerrada con libros como único entretenimiento. Mulán había tenido que aprender a ser paciente, podía pasar horas sentada jugando ajedrez o analizando una estrategia de batalla o mirando una puesta de sol o un cielo estrellado, pero siempre compensaba con horas de entrenamiento físico, las necesitaba para despejar la mente y preparar el cuerpo._

_Cuando Elsa dejó de sentir dolor cada vez que se movía Mulán  la declaró curada. La rubia le contó que estaba buscando a alguien y que el hechizo de la bruja la había traído al Bosque Encantado. Mulán por su parte, expresó que ella se hallaba tras el Yaoguai, una especie de león de fuego que asolaba la aldea en la que vivía. La guerrera se ofreció a acompañarla, pero Elsa se negó a aceptar, Mulán tenía una misión que cumplir y no iba a ser ella quien la detuviera, además, con lo inestable que era su maldición no le podía asegurar que no iba a congelar a toda la aldea y sus habitantes si se asustaba._

_Las mujeres se prometieron que al cumplir sus objetivos, se encontrarían en el pueblo de Mulán._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polera: se le llama a la remera que tiene cuello alto y por lo general mangas largas y puede ser de cualquier material.  
> Cartera: bolso en que las mujeres llevan efectos personales.

 

 

La primera ronda de ese día estaba a cargo de Robin y Tinkerbell, el dúo debía recorrer una porción del límite este del bosque y reportar cualquier anomalía. En un punto ya determinado se juntarían con David y Ruby para hacer el cambio antes de que anocheciera. La idea era ir peinando el lugar por zonas hasta encontrar a la persona o cosa que había atacado a Gruñón y que seguramente había causado la descompensación climática. Porque sería demasiada coincidencia que justo que una persona era atacada con hielo, si es que se podía confiar en lo relatado por Leroy, se desataba una terrible ola de frío, hielo y nieve en todo el pueblo.

Por lo pronto, la mañana venía desarrollándose de forma tranquila, así que Robin y Tinker sin dejar de observar todo a su alrededor mantenían una charla animada sobre sus experiencias con la naturaleza. Tink le contó las cosas que aprendió después de pasar años en la selva de Neverland y Robin lo que aprendió por su estadía tanto en el Bosque de Sherwood como en el Bosque Encantado.

El hada sentía una gran curiosidad por el hombre que creía era el alma gemela de Regina y no sabía muy bien cómo sacar el tema. No es que ella fuera a insistir con la cuestión, lamentablemente la idiota de la salvadora había traído de regreso a la mujer de Robin, así que ya no tenía sentido seguir empujando a Regina hacia el hombre. Si Tinker era sincera consigo misma, debía admitir que se sentía bastante culpable por la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga, después de todo ella prácticamente había acosado a la mujer para que se arrojara a los brazos de Robin.

Otra cosa que rondaba la cabeza de la rubia desde que había encontrado a Emma y a Regina cogiendo,  era saber que tan casual había sido la aparición de Marian en Storybrooke. ¿Sería posible que la salvadora estuviera interesada en Regina y cuando se encontró con la mujer de  su rival decidiera traerla para liberarse el camino? ¿O sería verdad que sólo había sido idiotez pura sumada a su complejo de héroe?

A la mierda con la discreción. “¿Hablaste con tu mujer sobre Regina?”

Robin se sobresaltó y tropezó con sus propios pies. “¿Qué?” Balbuceó.

“Que si ya hablaste con tu mujer sobre Regina.” La rubia lo miró de reojo. “Por más que te resulte difícil no podés dejar pasar mucho tiempo, este es un pueblo chico y alguien le va a hacer algún comentario, que puede no sea bien intencionado. ¿No te parece que lo mejor sería que se entere por vos?”

“No pensaba ocultárselo… es que recién llegó y… estuvimos centrados en otras cosas.” Tartamudeó Robin, quien dejó de mirar al frente para clavar la vista en Tinkerbell. “¿Por qué tanto interés?”

Tinker se encogió de hombros. “Me siento culpable.” Ante la expresión confusa del hombre aclaró. “¿No sé si Regina te contó que fui yo quien la guió hacia vos en el Bosque Encantado?” Robin asintió. “Cuando ella se negó a entrar a la posada tuvimos una discusión que llevó a que nos distanciáramos, mucho después cuando volvimos a encontrarnos la llamé egoísta por haberte arruinado la vida… y cuando te vi acá, prácticamente la volví loca para que iniciara un contacto, digamos. Así que me siento responsable de que todo terminara de esta forma.”

Robin continuó caminando en silencio. “¿Amás a tu esposa?” Le espetó el hada.

“Con toda mi alma.” Locksley se frenó y clavó la mirada en Tinker. “Marian es el amor de mi vida.” Comenzó a caminar nuevamente. “Siento un gran aprecio por Regina y lamento la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora, pero… mi mujer lo es todo para mí, cuando la perdí casi enloquezco de dolor y de culpa, si no fuera porque tenía a Roland probablemente no hubiera sobrevivido. Sin ella no estaba completo. Regina es una mujer hermosa, amorosa e inteligente, no va a tener ningún inconveniente en encontrar a alguien más.”

Tinker asintió suspirando. ¿Cómo había fallado tanto el polvo de hadas? Porque era más que evidente que Robin Hood y Lady Marian compartían un amor verdadero y, después de la onda que ella y Red sintieron la noche que encontraron juntas a Regina y Emma, era evidente que las mujeres también eran el amor verdadero la una de la otra. ¿Será que cuando Regina huyó de la posada cambió el destino de ambos?

El resto de la tarde transcurrió igual de tranquila, casi sin darse cuenta ya estaban a unos pasos del punto de encuentro, es más, alcanzaron a ver a David y Ruby esperándolos. Cuando estos los vieron comenzaron a acercarse, con tanta mala suerte que David patinó o tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo justo en un lugar con pendiente.

Ruby gritó alarmada al ver que el hombre se dirigía de cabeza a la línea límite del pueblo. “¡David intenta agarrarte a algo, por Dios!” Tanto ella como los otros dos comenzaron a correr hacia él, pero lo cierto era que Robin y Tink estaban demasiado lejos como para llegar a tiempo.

Red usó toda su velocidad para correr y arrojarse hacia el hombre intentando agarrarlo y frenar la caída antes de que cruzara la línea, pero sólo pudo cumplir parte de su cometido. Tomó al príncipe de un pie e intentó aferrar a algo, pero todo era más complicado con el hielo y la nieve. Cuando finalmente se agarró a una raíz ya era demasiado tarde, David tenía medio torso del otro lado de la línea.

“¡Oh Dios mío, David!” Gritó Ruby. Tinker y Hood tiraron de los pies del hombre hasta hacerlo volver al lado correcto y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

“N-no… no lo entiendo.” Dijo Charming confundido.

“¡Cómo le explico a Snow!” Ruby estaba horrorizada, Tinker le puso una mano en el hombro para consolarla.

“No va a ser necesario, Red.” Aclaró David shockeado. “No perdí la memoria. Sé quién soy, sé que estoy casado con Snow White y que vos sos una mujer loba y que la alcaldesa Regina Mills es la Reina Malvada.”

Las tres personas que tenía frente a sí lo miraron boquiabiertos. “No sé cómo, pero ya no hay nada que nos impida salir del pueblo, la barrera se debe haber roto, alguien rompió la maldición… ¿Pero cómo?” Charming se rascó la nuca. “Hay que llamar a Emma y Regina.”

El escuchar esos nombres hizo que Ruby y Tink levantaran la vista y se miraran… ¿sería posible…?

 

0-0-0

 

 

… La rubia la atrajo contra sí. “Sí, estábamos furiosas, pero cuando la furia se me escapa de las manos tiendo a romperle la cara a quien me provoca y vos a incinerarlo. Puede que la rabia haya sido el detonante, pero la atracción siempre estuvo latente entre nosotras.” La mujer desplegó una sonrisita sobradora.

“¡Qué ridícula! ¡Yo no siento ningu…!” Emma le cerró la boca con un beso apasionado.

Regina ni siquiera quiso aparentar un forcejeo, en el momento que los labios de Emma tocaron los suyos se fundió contra ella, la rubia deslizó la mano derecha hacia la nuca de la mujer mientras que con el brazo izquierdo le rodeó la cintura para apretarla con fuerza contra sí. El deseo era más intenso que la vez anterior ya que ambas mujeres sentían como si sus emociones se hubieran fundido, todo lo que sentía una se repetía en la otra, era prácticamente insoportable.

Regina deslizó las manos hacia el frente del pantalón de Emma, le desabrochó los botones y con asombrosa facilidad le bajó el jean junto con la ropa interior hasta mitad de muslo, apoyó cada mano en los muslos y comenzó  subirlas con suavidad dejando piel de gallina a su paso. Cuando llegó a las caderas, las deslizó hacia el culo de la mujer y le estrujó los cachetes y la  apretó más contra su ingle haciendo que un gemido se escapara de los labios de Emma ante el intenso cosquilleo que invadió y mojó su sexo.

Emma imitó a Regina y, sin dejar de besarla, bajó las manos acariciando el cuerpo de la mujer hasta alcanzar el ruedo del vestido, insertó los pulgares dentro y desanduvo el camino llevándose la prenda con ella, se apartó lo justo para poder pasarle el vestido por la cabeza y Regina aprovechó el espacio para sacarle la polera y la remera que llevaba debajo, los labios volvieron a juntarse casi con desesperación voraz.

La Alcaldesa le desabrochó el corpiño y Emma lo revoleó a un costado observando atentamente como la mujer hacía lo propio con el suyo. La rubia se deshizo de la tanga de su compañera y terminó de sacarse el jean y la bombacha, enseguida volvió a apretarse contra ella, le puso la boca en el cuello y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo. Regina suspiró con fuerza y con las manos en las caderas de Emma comenzó a llevarla lentamente hacia el sofá, cuando la rubia sintió el borde en las piernas se sentó llevándose a Regina con ella. La morocha se sentó a horcajadas de Emma apretándose contra ella, metió los dedos entre los cabellos rubios y le hizo levantar la cabeza para poder besarla en la boca.

Emma deslizó una mano por la cadera de Regina hasta llevarla a la parte baja de la espalda al tiempo que la otra se escurrió hacia la entrepierna. Cuando Regina sintió los dedos de la rubia sobre su clítoris soltó un fuerte gemido y llevó la cabeza de la mujer hacia sus pechos, sin dejar pasar ni un segundo Emma se prendió al pezón más cercano, arrancando un grito de su compañera. Entre la boca y la mano que estaban trabajando su cuerpo Regina se sentía abrumada por el deseo, pero hizo un esfuerzo para controlarse un poco y darle a Emma el mismo placer que ella estaba recibiendo.

Regina desenredó su mano derecha de los cabellos de Emma y la arrastró hacia la entrepierna de la mujer, Emma movió la cola hacia el borde del sofá para hacerle más lugar. Sin juguetear demasiado, Regina le abrió los labios y deslizó dos dedos hacia abajo hasta encontrar la cavidad que latía por ella, acarició la entrada un momento antes de deslizar los dedos hacia adentro con lentitud. “Regina.” Suspiró la rubia y, sin esperar más, imitó a su pareja y la penetró con cuidado, ambas mujeres comenzaron a amarse, moviéndose al unísono, casi en perfecta sintonía sintiendo que el placer crecía hasta límites insospechados, haciendo que Regina soltara un quejido intenso y que Emma gimiera sin pudor cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Las mujeres se quedaron con la frente apoyada en el hombro de la otra mientras se les normalizaba la respiración, cuando Regina retiró con suavidad los dedos que aún tenía dentro de Emma, ésta suspiró con pesar ante la pérdida, pero siguió sus pasos y apartó los suyos haciendo que Regina contenga la respiración.

Cuando la Reina se recuperó lo suficiente comenzó a despegarse de Emma, pero esta la retuvo para evitar que se escapara. “Emma…” Le advirtió Regina.

“Emma nada, Regina. No podés seguir queriendo evitar hablar del tema. Regina, yo…” La mujer la cortó antes de que la Sheriff pudiera finalizar la frase.

“No puedo, Emma. Necesito que me des tiempo para acomodar… para pensar con claridad. En este momento no soy capaz de darte ninguna respuesta sobre nada personal, necesito espacio. Yo…”

“¿Tiempo para que puedas levantar tus defensas y darme una patada en el culo? ¿Tiempo para que puedas volver a juntar enojo y me maldigas?”

“¿Qué querés de mí, Emma?” Gritó la mujer exasperada, deshaciéndose del agarre de la rubia y levantándose. “¿Tengo que recordarte que acabo de ser abandonada? Gracias a vos, no nos olvidemos.” Espetó Regina con amargura, la mujer hizo un movimiento con la mano y apareció ropa sobre su cuerpo. “¿Qué pretendes de mí? ¿Querés que tenga las cosas claras? ¡Bueno, no las tengo! Todos creen que soy una bruja fría y sin corazón a la que no le importa nada,  a la que todo le resbala. ¡Sorpresa, están equivocados! ¡Soy un ser humano como cualquiera al que acaban de traicionar!” Emma se levantó y levantó una mano para tomarla del brazo, pero Regina se apartó.

“Robin no te traicionó…”

“¡Vos me traicionaste! ¡Confiaba en vos, Emma!” Gritó Regina al borde de las lágrimas. No podía permitirse llorar delante de ella, tenía que aguantar un poco más. “Por favor, andáte. Necesito que me dejes sola… no puedo soportar que me presiones, de verdad que no.”

Haciendo otro movimiento con la mano, vistió a Emma. “Andáte, por favor.”

Emma quería discutir, quería negarse, pero ver a esa mujer siempre tan compuesta casi al borde de las lágrimas la hizo suspirar y plegarse a sus deseos, lanzándole una mirada mezcla de anhelo y tristeza dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

 

0-0-0

 

 

Tras releer la misma hoja por media hora sin pasar del primer renglón, Regina decidió darse por vencida, era obvio que no iba a poder trabajar. Tiró la carpeta con furia sobre el escritorio y se recostó sobre el espaldar de la silla, pero cuando los ojos se le fueron hacia el sofá se levantó de un salto, tomó la cartera y su abrigo y salió hecha un huracán.

Como faltaban unas dos horas para que Henry saliera de la escuela, decidió ir a tomar algo de Granny’s. Ni siquiera se molestó en ir en auto ya que el restaurante estaba a unas pocas cuadras y no le vendría nada mal caminar para tomar un poco de aire. Y dejar la mente vacía, eso era lo más importante.

Cuando la mujer entró al lugar fue recibida por el llanto estruendoso del bebé Charming, mientras una desesperada Snow White intentaba calmarlo sin conseguirlo. Esa imagen le recordó cómo fue que todos descubrieron que Neal tenía una conexión especial con la Reina.

 

_Regina estaba sentada en uno de los reservados de Granny’s esperando a que llegue Robin cuando se abrió la puerta del local y vio ingresar a Snow White con su pequeño Charming en brazos, la criatura gritaba como si la estuvieran matando y la madre estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios._

_La Alcaldesa no puedo evitar sentir cierto placer por la situación de la morena, porque, más allá de que su relación con la Princesa estuviera en un buen lugar, no era fácil borrar así como así tantos años de odio._

_Pero al ver que pasaba el tiempo y nadie lograba calmar a la criatura la mujer comenzó a alterarse, no soportaba que el bebé estuviera sufriendo. Lo que decidió la balanza a favor a ayudar a Snow fue el recuerdo de la situación casi similar en la que se encontró Regina cuando adoptó a Henry._

_Suspirando, la mujer se levantó y se acercó al trío de mujeres que intentaban apaciguar al principito. Ruby y Granny levantaron la vista y le dejaron lugar, Snow le clavó una mirada llorosa mientras le comenzaba a temblar el labio inferior. “¿Me permites?” Inquirió Regina con suavidad, Snow asintió y la Reina alzó a la criatura._

_La mujer apoyó a Neal sobre el hombro, le acarició la espalda y comenzó a susurrarle en el oído mientras lo paseaba por el restaurante, en cuestión de minutos la criatura dejó de llorar. Cuando Regina le devolvió el bebé a Snow se hallaba profundamente dormido._

“¿Me parece a mí o alguien está haciendo renegar a mamá?” Preguntó con suavidad acercándose a madre e hijo, el cambio fue instantáneo, cuando Neal escuchó la voz de Regina dejó de llorar y comenzó a agitar los brazos y piernas. En cuanto el bebé pudo ver a la Alcaldesa puso su mejor carita de ternero degollado, con lagrimitas chorreando de sus ojitos y un pucherito tembloroso decorando su labio inferior. La mujer no pudo evitar reír, miró a Snow quien revoleó los ojos y le entregó a su hijo.

Granny y Ruby observaban desde la barra, la abuela meneó la cabeza sonriendo. “Esa criatura va a ser la muerte de su madre, es evidente que adora a Regina.”

Con una pícara sonrisa Ruby miró de reojo a su abuela. “Ese puesto lo tiene asegurado Emma, Granny. No hay nada que Jr. pueda hacer para sacarle el lugar a su hermana.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Me vino/me está por venir = estoy menstruando / me vino la regla / el período, Etc. Una forma popular de llamar o referirse a la menstruación en Argentina es por el nombre de Andrés, ej: vino Andrés o está por venir Andrés. El dicho popular o rima completa es: “¿Vino Andrés?” “¿Qué Andrés?” “El que viene una vez por mes.”_

 

 

“Me encantaría saber cómo haces.”

“¿Cómo hago qué, querida?” Regina levantó la vista de la criatura para mirar a la madre.

“Que deje de llorar.”

“Sólo lo sostengo, es un amor.” La Alcaldesa le hizo un mimo en el pecho al bebé. “No es nada que hayas hecho mal, Snow. ¿Acaso no te acordás que con Henry me pasó lo mismo? Hablale para que se acostumbre a tu voz y tratá de no ponerte nerviosa porque el bebé lo nota y se altera… Vas a ver que en unas semanas ni te vas a acordar de esto.” Snow la miró levantando una ceja, Regina rio con suavidad. “Está bien, no te vas a olvidar, pero lo vas a ver de otra forma.” Las mujeres se dirigieron a unos de los reservados y se sentaron frente a frente.

Al instante se acercó Ruby para tomarles el pedido. “¿Todavía trabajando de moza, Miss Lucas?”

Ruby le sonrió a la Alcaldesa. “Hoy es el último día y sólo para cubrir a Debbie mientras almuerza. En un par de horas me tengo que reunir con David para rotar con Tink y Robin. ¿Qué les traigo?” Ambas mujeres ordenaron su almuerzo y cuando Ruby estaba por alejarse fue detenida por Snow.

“Red, me alegro mucho por tu nuevo trabajo. ¡Te felicito!” Ruby sonrió de oreja a oreja. Regina frunció el ceño.

“¡Gracias!”

“¿Miss Lucas?” La chica miró a la Alcaldesa con una ceja arqueada. “¿Cómo prefiere que la llamen?”

“¿Qué quieres decir?” Preguntó Ruby confundida.

“En el Bosque encantado era conocida como Red, aunque imagino que ese no es su verdadero nombre; durante la maldición era Ruby, ahora cada cual la llama de una forma distinta… Me preguntaba cuál prefería usted.” La chica la miró fijo y abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin decir nada, cuando sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas pestañeó varias veces y carraspeó.

“Es la primera vez que alguien me deja elegir algo con respecto a mí o me pregunta qué quiero.” Ruby la miraba con una mezcla de asombro y adoración. “Prefiero Ruby. Gracias Sra. Alcaldesa.” Regina descartó el agradecimiento con un movimiento de la mano.

“Habría que hacer un censo.” La mujer habló casi para sí, aunque las otras mujeres no perdían palabra de lo que murmuraba la ensimismada Alcaldesa. “Así cada familia o persona de Storybrooke podrá elegir quién ser y de paso tendremos información sobre quiénes viven en el pueblo, después de todo la última maldición trajo gente que antes no estaba.” La mujer se acomodó distraídamente el pelo detrás de la oreja. “Además sabríamos que profesión u oficio ejercerán, puede que quieran volver al antiguo, continuar con el nuevo o hacer algo completamente distinto. Tenemos que descubrir cómo hacer para que la gente pueda salir de Storybrooke sin perder la memoria sobre todo ahora que los chicos crecen y necesitarán ir a la universidad… La gente va a necesitar documentos para poder manejarse en este mundo…”

Ruby le apoyó una mano en el hombro a la morocha, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. “Regina, cuando llames a elecciones me gustaría que fueras candidata, te aseguro que tendrás mi voto.” La chica le apretó el hombro con suavidad y se fue.

“¿Por qué decidiste llamar a elecciones, Regina?” Inquirió Snow con verdadera curiosidad.

“De tal palo, tal astilla. Ya veo de dónde saca la salvadora la idea de que puede inmiscuirse en los asuntos ajenos.” Espetó la mujer con sarcasmo.

“¡Ah, dale Regina! Es sólo una pregunta, ¡de verdad quiero saber!”

Regina clavó los ojos en Snow, evaluándola. Se encogió de hombros. “Nunca quise poder, esa fue mi madre. Pero tras morir Daniel y quedar a merced de tu padre… Fue la única puerta de salida que vi y lo único que podría darme mi venganza y por extensión, mi final feliz.” La mujer suspiró. “Y en parte lo hizo, sin todo lo que pasó no tendría a Henry, él es la única familia que me queda, mi final feliz.”

“No es así, Regina.” Cuando la Alcaldesa le clavó una mirada dura le explicó. “Henry no es la única familia que te queda, nosotros somos tu familia también.” Regina resopló. “¿Vas a negar que sos familia para mi hijo?” La princesa sonrió con picardía, mientras que Regina entrecerró los ojos e intentó con todas sus fuerzas poder decir que no.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina no podía creer el tiempo que había pasado en la cafetería conversando con la idiota de Snow White. ¡Snow White, por dios santo! Como si fueran dos viejas amigas poniéndose al día tras años de no verse o como si no hubieran intentado matarse mutuamente por años y años. Era evidente algo malo estaba pasando con ella. ¿La habrían hechizado? Este comportamiento no era propio de Regina Mills.

_¿No es propio de vos cuchichear con tu archi-enemiga? ¿Y acostarte con su hija qué sería?_

¡Oh no, mejor no ir por ése camino! ¿Qué iba a decirle a la rubia cuándo ya no pudiera evitarla? La situación en la que ella misma se había metido con Emma Swan era increíble, Regina no entendía cómo había terminado acostándose con la mujer no una, ¡sino dos veces! Sin tener en cuenta que la primera vez tuvo varias repeticiones a lo largo de la noche. _¡No! ¡No vayas por ahí, mujer!_

Regina estaba anonadada, confundida, enojada y, para qué negarlo, asustada. Después de perder a Daniel había levantado unas defensas indestructibles, ni si quiera su propio padre había podido con ellas. Tinkerbell intentó abrirlas al “presentarle” a su alma gemela y ella salió corriendo con las defensas intactas. Sólo Henry había podido colarse, ¿y cómo terminó eso? Con el chico yendo a buscar a su madre biológica porque creía que Regina no lo amaba, sin contar con todo el asunto de la maldición y que ella era la Reina Malvada, obvio. Y cuando finalmente decidió abrir sus defensas para dejar pasar a su supuesta alma gemela, ¿qué pasó, eh? ¡Que apareció la mujer muerta del tipo! ¿Y qué hizo Regina? ¿Destruyó todo el pueblo y a sus mugrosos habitantes en venganza? ¿Incineró a la rubia idiota que le había arruinado el asunto? ¡No! ¡No tuvo mejor idea que acostarse con la mujer! ¿En qué cabeza cabe? ¿Acaso al haber pasado todo ese tiempo intentando defender a Snow de Zelena se le había contagiado la idiotez?

Regina Mills no iba a andar llorando por los rincones como una adolescente enamorada con el corazón roto, sobre todo porque no lo tenía. No se iba a mentir, ella no amaba a Robin Hood, pero el hombre era caballeroso y bueno…simple y, como broche de oro, quería tener una relación con ella... O lo había querido, hasta que la salvadora trajo de la muerte a su mujer.

Regina tendría que haberse deshecho de la rubia la misma noche que pisó Storybrook, pero a pesar de haberlo intentado todo nada salió como ella quiso, Emma Swan destruía cada uno de sus planes sin siquiera proponérselo. El Sheriff era su kriptonita. Si Regina quería ser feliz debía mantenerse alejada de esa mujer, pero con estilo, ella no se iba a esconder como una liebre asustada por haberse acostado un par de veces con Emma Swan. Regina Mills iba a patear un par de culos para poner las cosas en su lugar. ¿Qué se creían estos campesinos? ¡La Reina había vuelto!

_¿No será que querés mantenerte alejada porque últimamente cada vez que te toca terminan cogiendo?_

_¡Dejá de meterte en mis pensamientos con ideas absurdas!_

Regina no sabía qué la llevó a acostarse con una mujer a la que despreciaba, bueno, puede que no la despreciara tanto… La relación entre ellas siempre fue complicada, al principio se odiaron o por lo menos ese fue el nombre que le dio a la gran cantidad de sentimientos que la rubia despertó en ella los dos primeros años que pasó en Storybrook, pero sabía que era mucho más complicado que eso. No estaba segura cómo o cuándo la cosa había comenzado a cambiar, todo se había desarrollado tan lentamente que era imposible marcar un momento. Cuando Regina se quiso dar cuenta estaba en Nunca Jamás peleando codo a codo junto a Emma Swan para recuperar a su hijo, y ahí lo supo, ése fue el punto de quiebre.

Pero como siempre no hubo tiempo de nada, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta Henry estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de Pan, éste había lanzado una maldición y Regina tuvo que mandar a Emma y a Henry fuera de Storybrook para salvar a su hijo. Parada en la línea límite del pueblo fue donde supo que confiaba en Emma, si no lo hiciera nunca la habría dejado a cargo de su hijo.

¿Y qué hizo la rubia idiota cuando volvió al pueblo y vencieron a Zelena? ¡Quiso llevarse a su hijo! Regina estaba furiosa, una cosa era que tuviera que dejarlo ir porque era la única forma de mantenerlo a salvo, pero otra muy distinta era que esa mujer se lo robara de nuevo de puro egoísta que era. Cada vez que confiaba en alguien este la traicionaba. Y para completar la cosa, la idiota viajó al pasado y volvió con el arma de destrucción masiva de su casi incipiente relación.

Teniendo todo esto en cuenta, ¿cómo mierda había terminado encamándose con Emma Swan? No iba a negar que fuera una mujer atractiva, pero ella no sentía nada por la mujer. Es decir, sentía muchas cosas, pero nada que se pareciera al amor o a la atracción… ¡todo el mundo se excita un poco cuando discute a gritos con otra persona! Es algo lógico, es la pasión del momento. ¿Acaso no es común que en el fragor de la batalla uno piense en pegarle un puñetazo a la otra y al segundo siguiente quiera agarrarla de cuello y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido? ¡Es absolutamente normal! No quiere decir que una esté enamorada, ni que se sienta atraía.

El sonido de su celular la sacó de su ensimismamiento. “Qué.” Ladró sin mirar quién llamaba, cuando escuchó lo que decía su interlocutor quedó atónita. “Lamen a Rumple él también tiene que estar presente.” Regina cortó y buscó un nombre en su lista de contactos, cuando lo encontró inició la llamada, tras sonar tres veces atendieron. “Snow, necesito que vayas a buscar a Henry a la escuela y lo cuides.” Escuchó la respuesta de la mujer. “Porque surgió algo de lo que necesitamos encargarnos y no quiero que se quede solo.” Revoleó los ojos ante las palabras de la otra mujer. “¡Snow! ¡Basta de hacerme perder el tiempo! Tengo una reunión a la que asistir junto a tu marido e hija, ¿lo vas a ir a buscar o no?” Cuando escuchó lo que quería cortó la llamada sin despedirse y, sin perder más tiempo, desapareció en una nube violeta.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina apareció en la comisaría casi al mismo tiempo que Gold y era evidente que eran los últimos en llegar. Sin perder tiempo, David explicó lo que le había pasado y respondió las miles de preguntas que le lanzaron Emma, la Alcaldesa y Rumpel, aunque lo cierto era que no tenía mucho más para decir que lo que había contado.

“¿Podría ser algo que afecte sólo a David?” Preguntó la Sheriff.

“No.” Respondió Rumpelstiltskin firme. “Las únicas personas que pueden abandonar el pueblo sin perder la memoria son Henry, Regina y usted Miss Swan; si David cruzó la línea y no perdió la memoria significa que alguien, con o sin intención, rompió el hechizo.”

“¿Quién, cómo y cuándo?” Preguntó Charming a nadie en particular. Tink y Ruby cruzaron una mirada, pero ambas mantuvieron la boca cerrada.

“Eso no es tan importante, David, por lo menos no ahora. El hecho que la gente pueda dejar Storybrook sin perder la memoria es bueno, lo que tendríamos que ver es cuándo comunicarlo a los ciudadanos y decidir si queremos seguir ocultando el pueblo al resto del mundo o no.” Apuntó Regina.

Emma asintió. “Estoy de acuerdo en que es algo bueno, pero me parece que para informar al resto y tomar otras decisiones primero deberíamos encontrar a este… Yeti, no podemos dispersarnos.” Todos asintieron. “Gold, ¿podrías levantar la barrera de protección de forma provisoria hasta que podamos llevar las nuevas noticias al pueblo?”

“Por supuesto.”

“Entonces hazlo. Cuando solucionemos el tema climático Regina hará lo que crea pertinente para informar a la ciudadanía.”

Rumpel asintió. “Si no me necesitan más, voy a la tienda a buscar el encantamiento y a levantar la barrera y ver si de una vez por todas puedo disfrutar de mi luna de miel.” Ante el asentimiento de Emma desapareció en una nube de humo rojo.

“Ruby y yo vamos a volver al bosque para comenzar el recorrido”. Anunció David.

Tinker se acercó a Regina para despedirse mientras le decía a Ruby y a Charming, “Salgo con ustedes, ya que pasan por el hospedaje me pueden dejar de paso”.

Robin también se acercó a Regina y le preguntó con suavidad. “¿Te gustaría que vayamos a tomar un café a Granny’s?” Regina lo miró sorprendida, mientras que Emma parecía querer incinerarlo con la mirada.

_¿¡El hijo de puta está intentando coquetear con Regina después de haber elegido quedarse con su mujer!? ¿O acaso quiere que Regina sea su amante? ¡Lo mato!_

Cuando Emma estaba por destruir verbalmente al hombre, Regina salió de su estupor.

“Te agradezco, Robin, pero no creo que sea adecuado este no me parece el mejor momento, ¿acaso Marian sabe…?” Locksley negó con la cabeza algo avergonzado. “Con más razón aún, no sería justo para ella…” Ni para mí, pensó la mujer. Hood asintió y salió de la comisaría.

Cuando Regina miró a Emma vio que la mujer parecía a punto de lanzar espuma por la boca de lo rabiosa que estaba, la rubia tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que había salido Robin y cualquiera diría que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no salir tas el hombre y romperle la cara.

“¿Descubrieron algún rastro del responsable de este desastre climático?” Inquirió la Alcaldeza.

Emma tomó aire antes de responder. “No. Robin y Tinkerbell recorrieron el primer cuarto del lado sur del bosque y no encontraron nada extraño, si dejamos de lado la nieve. David y Ruby tienen asignado el segundo cuarto y saben que tienen que reportar inmediatamente cualquier cosa que encuentren”.

“Muy bien, manténganme al tanto. Buenas tarde, Sheriff.” Y sin esperar más desapareció en una nube de humo violeta.

 

* * *

 

 

Las semanas fueron pasando con una tranquilidad impensada, si no fuera porque el pueblo estaba congelado en plena primavera, sería la primera vez que Storybrook pasaba tanto tiempo sin que nadie intentara destruirlo…o a alguno de sus habitantes.

Regina consideraba que el último mes había sido uno de los más felices de su vida, lo único que empañaba un poco todo era que creía estar incubando una gripe, había pasado toda la semana con un leve malestar en el cuerpo y se notaba algo mareada. Eso y Emma Swan por supuesto, la rubia idiota no le había permitido saltearse ninguna de las reuniones que acordaron tener para hablar de Henry. Pero dejando esos detalles de lado, la mujer se hallaba en el séptimo cielo, la relación con su hijo era inmejorable ya que sabía quien había sido ella y aún así la amaba. Regina se sentía liberada, se metió en la ducha mientras seguía pensando en su idílico mes.

Algo que también la tenía de muy buen humor era que la semana pasada había anunciado el censo y la idea detrás del mismo, el proyecto había alucinado a la plebe. No había lugar del pueblo donde no se hablara del plan de la Reina y, aunque algunos aún la miraban con sospecha, la gran mayoría del pueblo reconocía el cambio de la mujer y la genial idea que había tenido. En dos semanas, los docentes irían casa por casa para censar a Storybrook, ese día cada familia o persona elegiría qué nombre y apellido usarían y definirían, dentro de las posibilidades, qué profesión u oficio ejercerían. Esta última información sería de suma importancia para ver si estaba faltando cubrir algún sector, fuera profesional o no y, de haber huecos, decidir si llenarlos capacitando a interesados o de no haberlos considerar abrir el pueblo al mundo. Una vez que se hubieran analizados los datos recabados se llamaría a una reunión abierta en el ayuntamiento donde se expondría la información y se les informaría que era seguro salir del pueblo. Una vez expuesto todo Regina anunciaría un plebiscito para decidir la apertura o no de Storybrook al mundo.

Otra buena noticia era que el departamento del Sheriff creía haber encontrado la guarida del “monstruo helado”. En una de sus rondas, Emma y Tinker se habían topado con una muralla de hielo en la parte noreste del bosque, no muy lejos de la cabaña de Zelena. El problema era que la misma parecía indestructible, habían intentado con perforadoras, magia y detonaciones controladas, pero cada vez que caía un pedazo de hielo otro cubría el lugar. Ya habían roto dos máquinas y agotaron los explosivos, en cuanto a la magia, ni Regina ni Rumpel lograron evitar que el hielo se regenerara. La Alcaldesa había terminado agotada, es más, aún no lograba recuperarse y si alguien le preguntara no dudaría en afirmar que era gracias a ese agotamiento que se había engripado.

La mujer salió de la ducha, se secó y comenzó a vestirse, hoy tenía varias reuniones además de su almuerzo de los viernes con la rubia idiota. El inicio de esta semana fue complicado y por lo que veía, el fin de la misma no iba a desentonar, mientras se bañaba se había notado los pechos inflamados inequívoca señal de que le iba a venir.

 

 

 

Emma se dirigió junto a David hacia la muralla de hielo, que a esta hora de la mañana aún se hallaba solitaria ya que los enanos y operadores de maquinarias comenzarían a aparecer en unas horas. Pero la mujer necesitaba estar sin tanto ruido a su alrededor para ver si encontraba alguna forma de atravesar el muro.

La Sheriff no podía quejarse del mes que había pasado más allá de no haber avanzado demasiado en la resolución de este caso. El pueblo había retornado lentamente a una rutina desacostumbradamente apacible y su vida también. Pasaba con su hijo semana de por medio y poco a poca iban reparando la relación, Emma admitía a regañadientes que las sesiones con Archie habían ayudado bastante. Hook ya no la perseguía tanto, aunque si había algo que tenía el hombre era que no parecía conocer el significado de la palabra no, cuando Emma menos se lo esperaba se cruzaba con el pirata completamente borracho declarándole amor eterno.

Y también estaba Regina. La rubia no sabía si poner a la mujer del lado de lo bueno o de lo malo, ya que la Alcaldesa era una tortura andante para Emma, no sólo porque después de la vez que tuvieron ese rápido encuentro apasionado en la oficina de la morocha no habían vuelto a mantener relaciones sexuales, si no porque cada vez que se encontraban la rubia pensaba una cosa y decía otra, que generalmente era una pulla o comentario sarcástico que ponía a ambas a discutir como locas y, cuando no era ella, era Regina la que presionaba el botón. Emma no lo confesaría ni bajo tortura, pero le encantaba pasar tiempo con Regina y contaba los días y horas faltantes para su reunión de los lunes. Y también extrañaba tener a la mujer desnuda en sus brazos.

“¿Qué te pasa?” Emma miró a su padre con el entrecejo fruncido, el hombre se explayó. “Estas dele suspirar, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?”

La mujer se lamió los labios antes de contestar. “No es nada, David. Es este caso que me tiene frustrada, eso es todo.”

David iba a responder pero un movimiento delante de ellos los callar. Una joven rubia, delgada y con un vestido celeste no muy abrigado estaba cruzando el claro, Emma desenfundó el arma y gritó, “Hey, ¿quién sos?” La joven levantó la vista sobresaltada. “Somos policías, levante las manos y avance lentamente hacia nosotros.” La chica comenzó a retroceder. “No, no, no, quédate dónde estás, ¿cómo te llamás?” Elsa no le hizo caso, giró y comenzó a correr. “¡Mierda!”

Emma y David guardaron sus armar y comenzaron a perseguir a la joven rubia, Charming estaba a punto de agarrarla cuando Elsa tropezó con una raíz cayendo pesadamente al piso, el príncipe no pudo evitar enredarse con el vestido de la mujer y salir volando hacia delante haciendo un ruido sordo al estrellarse contra el hielo. Emma intentó frenar y terminó patinando, la única forma de parar fue abrazarse a un árbol. Cuando se dio vuelta para acercarse a la mujer ésta le lanzó una lluvia de hielo a los pies dejándola inmóvil, aprovechando que el hombre aún estaba medio atontado y no había hecho más que sentarse y sacudir la cabeza, Elsa salió disparada hacia su castillo.

“¿¡Hey, adónde crees que vas!? ¡David, David, se escapa!” Pero el hombre no estaba nada estable. “Papá, ¿estás bien?” La palabra papá pareció atravesar la confusión en la que se hallaba el ayudante. El hombre la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo que Emma menee la cabeza.

“Estoy bien, el aterrizaje me sacó el aire y me golpeé un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien.” Charming se levantó y se acercó a su hija.

El hombre vio que tenía los pies enterrados en una montaña de hielo e intentó liberarla golpeando reiteradamente en vano con una navaja de bolsillo, cuando hizo amago de sacar el revólver Emma horrorizada le gritó. “¡Ni se te ocurra! Mejor llamo a Regina.” Sacó el celular del bolsillo, presionó unas teclas y esperó.

_“Miss Swan, estoy en medio de una reunión, será mejor que la llamada sea por algo importante y no para preguntarme qué voy a ordenar para almorzar.”_

“Encontramos a la responsable del hielo y nos atacó, neces…” Una nube de humo violeta apareció a centímetros de Emma. “¿Cómo me encontraste si no te dije dónde estaba?”

Regina levantó la barbilla desafiante y no abrió la boca, miró la situación en la que se encontraba la rubia, se alejó unos pasos, apuntó con las manos a los pies de la Sheriff y con cuidado empezó a mandar rayos de calor, en cuestión de minutos derritió el hielo. Recién cuando liberó a Emma se dignó a mirar a David, quien tenía un pequeño corte en la frente, se acercó y le preguntó con un gesto hacia la cabeza, “¿Puedo?” Cuando Charming asintió, la mujer acercó las manos a la herida y la curó. “¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?” Preguntó la mujer con sequedad.

Emma le contó el encuentro con la joven rubia y cómo terminaron como terminaron.

“Charmings.” Espetó Regina exasperada.

“Como si vos hubieras podido hacer algo distinto.” Contestó la rubia.

Regina giró con rapidez para enfrentarla, pero un fuerte mareo la hizo perder el equilibrio, Emma la alcanzó con una rapidez increíble y evitó que cayera al suelo. La rubia apretó a la Alcaldesa contra sí y terminó sentada con la mujer en la falda, David se acercó con rapidez arrodillándose junto a ambas.

“Regina. ¡Regina!” La morocha estaba con los ojos cerrados y no respondía. Emma clavó la mirada en su padre. “Hay que llevarla al hospital.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __Chomba : sweater, jumper. Una de las marcas más conocidas en chombas es la del cocodrilo, Lacoste.  
> Cachete: mejilla, carrillo.

 

 

“Regina. ¡Regina!” La morocha estaba con los ojos cerrados y no respondía. Emma clavó la mirada en su padre. “Hay que llevarla al hospital.”

“Nada de hospital.” Espetó Regina sin abrir los ojos.

“Regina, acabás de desmayarte, ¡por supuesto que vas a ir a ver a un médico!

“Miss Swan, deje de decir pavadas. Para empezar, no me desmayé y para terminar, usted no va a tomar ninguna decisión que tenga que ver con mi vida.”

“Claro, por eso estás con los ojos cerrados…” Bufó Emma.

Regina respiró hondo y abrió los ojos con suavidad, como probando que todo estuviera bajo control. “Estoy engripada, querida. Tengo algunos mareos y esto me revuelve el estómago, el único motivo por el que cerré los ojos fue para evitar marearme más…” De repente, la mujer se dio cuenta que no solo estaba en brazos de Emma Swan, si no que estaba prácticamente sentada sobre ella. Horrorizada, su primer instinto fue levantarse de un salto, pero sabía que de hacer esto corría riesgo de volver a marearse y con una vez bastaba, así que toda la compostura del mundo intentó levantarse, pero la salvadora la tenía agarrada como koala a una rama. Regina carraspeó. “Me gustaría levantarme, Sheriff.” La mujer sintió como el agarre de la rubia se apretaba levemente. La Alcaldesa frunció el ceño. “Suélteme, Miss Swan.” Exigió, sin resultados.

David, que estaba arrodillado a centímetros de las mujeres observó cada una de las acciones y palabras entre su hija y Regina. El hombre levantó las rodillas y quedó en cuclillas, poco a poco se fue levantando y retrocediendo unos pasos, intentando no llamar la atención, pero estaba seguro que si caía muerto en el lugar ninguna de las mujeres le prestaría la más mínima atención de tan centradas que estaban la una con la otra.

El príncipe inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia un costado y continuó contemplando pensativamente como discutían la Sheriff y la Alcaldesa. El rubio no se había perdido detalle desde el momento en que Regina pareció desvanecerse y desde ese mismo instante una alarma comenzó a sonar en su cabeza. La cara que puso Emma cuando vio caer a la morocha David la vio con anterioridad sólo cuando algo malo le ocurría a Henry, pero había algo más, algo que le había apretado el corazón, era una cara que conocía bien… era su propia cara cada vez que Snow se hallaba en peligro. Era desazón, miedo… a-amor.

Charming estaba completamente tieso, probablemente se quebrara en mil pedazos si alguien lo tocara, millones de pensamientos se le cruzaban en la cabeza, el predominante era arrancar a Regina de los brazos de su hija y sacudirla hasta que confesara. ¿Confesar qué? Algo, cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a entender lo que estaba pasando.

Emma era su bebita, cada vez que la miraba se le cruzaba como una especie de pantalla y, por un segundo, aparecía una bebé con apenas una pelusa de pelo en la cabecita, envuelta en una manta blanca, sentía el calor de su cuerpito apretado contra su pecho, la oía llorar… como si supiera que su papá estaba por abandonarla. Charming tragó saliva, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, le costaba respirar, sentía como si una fuerza le apretara los pulmones y el corazón.

Clavó los ojos en los de Emma mientras una lágrima escapaba y rodaba por su mejilla, ella seguía inmersa en su discusión con Regina y David vio una luz en su mirada que nunca antes había visto. Siempre que miraba a su hija a los ojos veía una tristeza que jamás desaparecía, incluso en los momentos más alegres siempre estaba ahí como una sombra que empañaba todo y eso era como un puñal clavado en su corazón de padre. Él nunca se había perdonado por haber cedido ante Snow y haber metido a su hija en ése árbol, así que cada vez que miraba a Emma a los ojos sentía una puñalada de culpa en el alma. Pero ahora, a pesar de que la tristeza aún estaba, no ocupaba un lugar predominante, los ojos de su bebé brillaban como nunca. Otra lágrima siguió a la primera.

El hombre desvió la mirada hacia Regina. Rabia. Ella era la culpable de la infancia que tuvo su hija, fue por ella que él y Snow tuvieron que abandonarla, ella había arruinado su familia. David dio un paso hacia ella. Se detuvo. También era gracias a ella que su nieto era el jovencito que era y, fue gracias a ella que recuperó a su otro hijo, no creía posible que pudiera perdonarla completamente, pero en cierta forma, era como si el círculo cerrara. Snow le había quitado a su amor, Regina le sacó a su hija, pero había hecho de su nieto un hombrecito maravilloso, le había ayudado a rescatar a Neal y ahora, parecía que Snow le había dado una nueva posibilidad de amor. ¿Sería posible?

Con Regina era muy difícil de saber, sobre todo para él que no la conocía tanto, pero si se tenía que guiar por sus acciones, Emma no le resultaba indiferente. Si Regina no sintiera algo por su hija, seguramente la habría carbonizado en el lugar sólo por haberla rozado, sin embargo, hacía veinte minutos que la mujer se hallaba en los brazos de la salvadora discutiendo su “liberación” y si tenía o no que ir a ver a un médico. Y más allá de un intento débil de levantarse, parecía bastante a gusto en los brazos de la Sheriff.

David se acercó un paso más. Esa mujer ya le había robado a su bebita una vez, ¡no podía permitirle que se la llevara nuevamente! ¿Cuándo había pasado esto? ¿Cómo? El hombre tenía ganas de caer de rodillas y gritarle al cielo con toda la angustia que sentía dentro. ¡Su hija merecía a alguien mejor! Él aún no había pasado todo el tiempo que quería con Emma, todavía no la conocía tan bien, ¡David no quería volver a perderla! Quería arrancar a Regina de los brazos de Emma y preguntarle porque quería robarle a su bebita, quería rogarle que se la dejara un tiempo más.

“¡Ya te dije que no voy a ir al hospital por una simple gripe, Emma!” Casi lloró Regina con una mezcla de frustración, exasperación y cansancio. “De verdad que estoy bien.” Esto se filtró en la cabeza de David, quien volvió a prestar atención a lo que decían ambas, decir que se sorprendió ante el tono suave usado por la Alcaldesa, como si intentara reconfortar a Emma, era quedarse corto.

“Bien, pero no vas a volver a la alcaldía, vas a ir a tu casa y yo te voy a llevar.” Declaró Emma con firmeza y, cuando vio que la mujer abría la boca para contradecirla, agregó. “Es eso o el hospital, usted decide, Majestad.” Regina bufó y resopló.

“Bien.” Aceptó haciendo una mueca y revoleando los ojos cual chico de cinco años.

Emma se las arregló para levantarse y levantar a Regina con ella, parecía que la rubia no quería despegarse de la mujer. La Sheriff miró por fin a su padre. “¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?” Regina se volvió a mirar al príncipe y frunció el ceño.

David carraspeó. “No es nada, me entró algo en el ojo, estoy bien.”

Emma asintió. “Voy a llevar a Regina a casa.” Ninguna de las mujeres notó que Emma se refirió a la casa de Regina como si fuera suya también, pero David sí que se dio cuenta. “Llamá a Pequeño Juan que es quien está hoy como part-time y decile que venga a cubrirme y no se te ocurra acercarte al muro hasta que él llegue.” David asintió.

Emma estaba por girar para irse cuando Charming se le plantó adelante, cortándole el paso, el hombre le puso una mano en cada mejilla acariciándola con los pulgares, la miró a los ojos con todo el amor que sentía por ella y la besó en la frente cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Emma no entendía nada y Regina no podía estar más incómoda ya que la rubia se negaba a soltarla y la tenía agarrada de la cintura, así que cuando el príncipe abrazó a su hija con un brazo, la Alcaldesa no pudo evitar quedar apretada a los dos Charmings.

“Te amo hija. Nunca dudes de eso, jamás creas que algo va a cambiar el amor que siento por vos.” David tragó saliva. “Hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, e-elijas…elijas a quién elijas, siempre voy a amarte, siempre te voy a apoyar y te voy a acompañar.” Sin más, le dio un beso en la cabeza y se alejó, dejando tras de sí a una Emma confundida y boquiabierta.

 

* * *

 

 

 Ruby entró a Granny’s, se acercó a la caja registradora donde se encontraba su abuela y, dando un salto, pasó medio cuerpo por sobre la barra para darle un beso en el cachete a la mujer, le guiñó un ojo cuando esta le gruñó y se sentó en una butaca, en seguida Debbie se acercó para apuntar su pedido. Cuando se alejó la camarera la loba aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor, no llegó demasiado lejos, en una de las mesas del fondo atisbó a la pareja de recién casados. La chica suspiró con tristeza y se volvió para clavar la vista en la barra apoyando la mandíbula en ambas manos. Volvió a suspirar.

“A las mujeres no hay que respetarlas, amor.” Escuchó que le decían desde la izquierda, cuando giró la cabeza vio a Hook sentado en la butaca continua a la suya. “A las mujeres les gustan ser tratadas como basura, como golfas, hay que cogerlas sin piedad y mostrarles quien manda; en el momento en que te ablandas y les ofrecés algo de bondad, ¡zás! te tiran a la basura como trapo viejo. Ellas dicen que quieren a un buen hombre para formar una familia y cuando lo encuentran…te dicen que te quieren como amigo, ¡como amigo!” El pirata golpeó la barra con el puño.

Ruby meneó la cabeza. “No tenés idea de lo que decís, Hook. No hay que ser un hijo de puta para conquistar a una mujer.”

“¿No?” El hombre levantó una ceja y le sonrió con superioridad. “¿Y cómo es que el cocodrilo tiene a la chica por la que estas suspirando y vos estás con las manos vacías?” Ruby se encogió de hombros.

La mujer miró nuevamente por sobre el hombro del pirata y clavó una triste mirada anhelante en la espalda de Belle. “Ella se enamoró de él mucho antes de conocerme a mí y lo cierto es que nunca me quiso más que como amiga, la culpa es mía por fijarme en quien no debía.” La mujer hizo una mueca, pero tomó aire y se sacudió mentalmente, ¡basta de lamentar lo imposible, hay que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva! “Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de corazones rotos y amores imposible, decíme, ¿cuándo vas a unirte el siglo XXI? ¿Sabés que existen las duchas, no?” Hook frunció el ceño. “¿Cuánto hace que estás en Storybrook? ¿Meses?” El hombre asintió con desconfianza. “Nunca, ni una sola vez te vi con otra cosa que no fuera esa ropa, hombre.” La chica se estremeció visiblemente. “Da un cierto asquito.”

El pirata se sintió enrojecer, si era por furia o por vergüenza era difícil de discernir. “¡Por supuesto que me baño! ¡Voy tres veces por semanas al mar!” El tipo estaba indignadísimo. “Y para que sepas, ¡tengo veintitrés trajes iguales!”

Ruby trató de ocultar la risa, aprovechó que Debbie le trajo la comida para que el hombre no viera lo divertido que encontraba su indignación. “Que durante meses se te vea siempre con la misma ropa hace pensar que no te bañás, Hook. A las mujeres no nos gustan los sucios.”

Killian abrió la boca para contestarle con furia, pero se desinfló en segundos, clavó una mirada pensativa en la morocha. “Mmm… ¿Vos creés que si cambio de ropa Swan…?”

Ruby no lo dejó terminar. “No lo hagas por Emma, hacelo por vos.” Le dio un trago a la cerveza y continuó. “Tus posibilidades con Emma son las mismas que las mías con Belle: cero.”

“Pero la come-libros está enamorada del cocodrilo, Emma me quiere a mí, ¿entonces por qué no…?”

“Dejá de engañarte a vos mismo, Hook.” Ruby fue terminante.

El hombre negó tercamente con la cabeza. “Ella tiene miedo, por eso se escapa y me da vueltas, tiene miedo de lo que le hago sentir. ¡Ella me besó dos veces, eso quiere decir algo!”

“No son sus sentimientos por vos los que la asustan.” Dijo la mujer por lo bajo. Levantó la voz. “Basta, Hook. No te pega el papel de perrito faldero, así que dejalo. Mañana es mi día libre, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos de shopping?” El hombre abrió la boca, pero ella no lo dejó emitir sonido. “A las diez te paso a buscar por la habitación, ¿era la 14, no? Perfecto.” La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio un buen mordisco a su hamburguesa.

El hombre quedó con la vista perdida durante un buen rato, con lentitud levantó nuevamente la vista hacia su compañera y le clavó una mirada especulativa. “¿Y cómo podés saber lo que le gusta a una mujer si vos no sos…?” La chica lo miró arqueando una ceja, los ojos mostraban un tinte dorado, al pirata se le puso la piel de gallina debido en parte al miedo, pero también a la excitación que le produjo esa mirada salvaje.

“La palabra que estás buscando es lesbiana.” Espetó Ruby. “Para tu información, las lesbianas son mujeres, pirata. Y para seguir iluminando esa cabeza de neandertal que tenés, no me gustan las etiquetas, pero para que entiendas te diré que soy bisexual.” El hombre la miró algo confuso. “Eso quiere decir que me gustan ambos sexos.”

“¿Qué te parece la palabra trío?” Le dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

“Corazón, a bocones como vos me los como de desayuno, no tenés chances.” Le sonrió de oreja a oreja con burla. “Si no hablaras tanto, me caerías simpático.” La terminó la cerveza y miró a Hook de arriba abajo. “No estás tan mal, con unos jeans, un par de pantalones de vestir, unas remeras, unas chombas y un par de cositas más vas a quedar diez puntos, si consiguiéramos un bozal serías el hombre ideal, para una mesita de luz.”

El pirata rio sarcásticamente. “Y yo te aseguro que pondría esa gran boquita tuya a hacer cosas más interesantes que hablar.”

“Soñar no cuesta nada, Killy.” Ruby se levantó con toda la intención de irse, pero Hook le sujetó el brazo con el gancho, deteniéndola. “La ropa no es lo único que tenés que actualizar, pirata. En este siglo a las mujeres se le pide permiso, se respetan sus decisiones, se les habla; no se las tironea de un lado para el otro, no se les impone, no se las fuerza, así que a menos que quieras perder el brazo no vuelvas a tocarme sin permiso, ¿está claro?”

Hook la soltó levantando la mano y el gancho en el aire, sonriendo con un deje de burla. “No te pongas a la defensiva, gatita.” Ruby se dio vuelta y salió del restorán, estaba a mitad de camino de las mesas exteriores cuando el hombre la alcanzó. “¡Esperá, esperá, no te vayas!” Ruby no le hizo caso. “Por favor.” Agregó con suavidad.

La loba sonrió victoriosa, pero se puso seria antes de enfrentar al pirata y mirarlo con una ceja alzada, el hombre parecía algo incómodo. Finalmente, tras tomar aire se lanzó.

“¿Quéarmaprefiereunamujerparaserprotegida?”

“¿Qué?”

“¿Qué arma prefiere una mujer para ser protegida?” Ruby estaba perpleja.

“No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero si una mujer es amenazada imagino que le dará igual qué arma se utiliza para protegerla, aunque deberías saber que somos perfectamente capaces de protegernos a…” Killian negó con la cabeza, a Ruby se le frunció aún más la frente. “¿No? ¿Puede que un poco de contexto ayude?”

El hombre se hamacó hacia delante y hacia atrás e hizo un gesto vago con la mano. “¿Estás besándote con una mujer y te pregunta si tenés protección, pero no acepta ni tu gancho ni tu arma?”

Ruby lo observó sin pestañar, no se le movió ni un músculo, de golpe, las pestañas comenzaron a movérsele compulsivamente al igual que los labios, su cara completa parecía llena de tics, tal era el esfuerzo que hacía para no reír a carcajadas. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, respiró hondo varias veces para volver a tener control sobre su rostro.

“Killian, ¿tenés algún tipo de educación sexual?” La voz se le quebró algo al final.

Hook sacó pecho y sonrió con superioridad. “Las mujeres que pasaron por mi litera jamás se quejaron, amor. Y el sexo no cambia por más que pasen los años, mi espada se clava en tu vaina y ambos somos felices.”

La loba revoleó los ojos. “Tengo entendido que tu táctica incluye alcohol y mujeres semiinconscientes.” La dureza en el tono era innegable, la chica volvió a respirar profundo, como buscando paciencia, se acercó al hombre y lo tomó de la parte de atrás del cuello, obligándolo a moverse con ella. “Vamos Rodolfo Valentino fallado, puede que aún estemos a tiempo de sacarte bueno. Te voy a presentar a una chica, se llama Laci Green, ella te va a enseñar un par de cosas y antes de dormir, te va a contar una historia, ¿alguna vez escuchaste hablar de Steubenville? ¿No? No te preocupes, Laci te decir de qué se trata. Y al final, ¿quién sabe? Puede que este termine siendo el comienzo de una hermosa amistad entre nosotros, Killy.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Hacía dos días que Elsa y Mulán habían tomado caminos separados cuando la rubia escuchó a unos aldeanos aterrados comentar que la Reina Malvada estaba por lanzar una maldición que acabaría con los finales felices y que los únicos que estaban intentando detenerla eran la Reina Snow White y su esposo, el Rey Charming. La noticia puso frenética a Elsa, necesitaba encontrarla con urgencia, ¡se estaba quedando sin tiempo!_

_Tan preocupada estaba la chica que no vio al hombrecito que apareció en una nube de humo unos metros delante de ella, fue por eso que al escuchar su risita maníaca se sobresaltó y le lanzó un rayo de hielo. El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido y se esfumó en una nube negra segundos antes que el hilo lo tocara. Elsa se aterrorizó, el suelo y los árboles a su alrededor comenzaron a congelarse, pero antes que la nieva pudiera extenderse, el hombrecito reapareció detrás de la rubia con una urna en sus manos, destapándola dijo en voz alta: “Lo siento queridita, pero no puedo permitir que encuentres lo que estás buscando. Por lo menos no aún.” Cuando Elsa se quiso dar vuelta, ya era demasiado tarde, el embase se la tragó como si nada._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pucherear:** hacer pucheros. Sacar el labio inferior hacia fuera, gesto generalmente utilizado para dar lástima, si es hecho adrede o que se hace sin intención al comenzar a llorar (puchero también se le llama a una comida).  
>  **Pororó:** pochoclos, palomitas de maíz, popcorn, rosetas, cabritas de maíz, etc.  
>  **Marsellesa:** himno nacional de Francia

 

“¿Estás Emma? Cambio.” Henry sintió un calorcito agradable recorrer su cuerpo ya que el hecho de hablar con su madre a través de un walkie-talkie nuevamente le trajo recuerdos de los inicios de su relación, pero el calor se apagó de golpe cuando recordó con amargura que por esa época fue cuando peor trató a su otra madre.

“Acá estoy, Henry. ¿Alguna novedad?”

“Todo igual… más o menos. Cambio.” Dudó el chico.

“Henry…” Advirtió Emma.

“¡No es tan fácil, Emma! Mamá trata de no mostrar nada cuando estoy en casa así que tengo que andar espiándola para enterarme si mejora o no.” El adolescente arrugó la nariz. “Sigue estando mareada aunque trata de disimularlo y moverse con lentitud, pero la novedad es que estos últimos dos días no come casi nada y no estoy seguro, pero puede que haya vomitado hoy a la mañana.”

“Hasta acá llegó, chico. Mañana cuando nos veamos en Granny le informo que o va por sus propios medios al médico o la llevo yo.” Declaró la Sheriff mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su dormitorio.

Hacía seis días que Regina se había desmayado en el bosque aunque ella declarara que sólo había sido un mareo, cuando llegaron a la casa de la alcaldesa Emma se negó a irse como ésta le exigió, es más obligó a la Reina a sentarse en el sofá de la sala de estar; ya que Regina se negó rotundamente a ir a su dormitorio, y le preparó un té de hierbas. Cuando la alcaldesa intentó agarrar unos papeles para ponerse a trabajar su carcelera se los alejó y le dijo autoritariamente que se recostara y descansara o la llevaba arrastrando al hospital. No hace falta decir que si las miradas mataran, Emma ya estaría muerta y enterrada.

Cuando Henry llegó de la escuela ese día se encontró con una escena increíble, que no superaba ni de casualidad la de ver a sus madres abrazadas y desnudas en la cama, pero bastante asombrosa también por lo hogareña. Regina dormía pacíficamente en el sofá con la cabeza reposada en la falda de Emma quien leía “El amor en los tiempos del cólera”. Cuando la rubia lo vio levantó con suavidad la cabeza de la mujer, cambió sus piernas por un almohadón y le hizo a su hijo una seña para que la siguiera.

Una vez en la habitación de Henry le explicó lo que había pasado en el bosque y le dijo en términos muy claros que quería que vigilara a su madre y si ocurría algo le avisara en seguida, además el chico debía comunicarse todas las noches por mensajes de texto, llamadas o walkie-talkie para darle un informe detallado de la salud de Regina. Ésta no debía enterarse bajo ningún concepto que estaba siendo espiada porque si no redoblaría sus esfuerzos para esconder los posibles síntomas de la enfermedad.

“Oookay, suerte con eso y espero que mamá no te rostice.” Henry sonrió, sabía que a esta altura del partido las peleas entre sus madres ya eran más un juego que otra cosa.

“Tiene que hacerse ver, Henry.”

“Ya sé, ma. Pero eso no significa que mamá te lo vaya a hacer fácil, odia mostrarse vulnerable ante los demás.”

“Yo no soy ‘los demás’.” Bufó la rubia.

“No tengo ninguna duda, Emma. Después de todo lograste que se acostara con vos…”

“¡Henry!” Gritó la Sheriff entre enojada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo. El chico no volvió a contestar. Un golpe en la puerta de la habitación liberó al walkie-tolkie de la mirada furiosa de la rubia. “¿¡Qué!?” Espetó la mujer.

David abrió lentamente y asomó la cabeza con timidez. “Tu mamá y yo queríamos hablar de algo con vos, pero si no es buen momento podemos esperar…”

“No, no, ya bajo. Es tu nieto que se está volviendo un desubicado.” Le explicó con un deje de resentimiento hacia su retoño mientras caminaba hacia su padre, el hombre la dejó pasar delante de él y ambos bajaron la escalera. Snow los esperaba sentada a la mesa con una taza de chocolate en la mano, la mujer se había ocupado de dejar un chocolate con crema y canela en el lugar usual de Emma y un café con leche en el de su esposo.

“Bueno.” Dijo Emma tras sentarse frente a sus padres y dar un trago a la bebida caliente. “¿De qué querían hablar?”

David y Snow se miraron como para darse ánimo, el hombre se refregó las manos en el jean con nerviosismo hasta que su mujer le tomó una y se la apretó cariñosamente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire balbuceó: “R-Regina v-va a hacer una encuesta…”

“Censo.” Corrigió su esposa.

“Eso.” Carraspeó. “Regina va a hacer un censo y… Snow y yo estuvimos hablando y, no hace falta que contestes ya, es decir, podés tomarte el tiempo que necesites…ehhh… también podes negarte, obviamente que no estás obligada a aceptar.” El rubio negó enfáticamente con la cabeza. “Para nada, tu madre y yo no queremos que te veas obligada a hacer nada que no quieras, pero pensamos que sería… ¿lindo?...ehhh...”

Viendo la confusión que poco a poco se iba transformando en miedo en la cara de su hija, Snow decidió tomar la palabra. “Lo que David intenta decir es que la idea de Regina es que cada familia decida qué nombre y apellido utilizar a partir de ahora en los registros legales y para que cada uno elija si quiere usar su nombre del Bosque Encantado o el de Storybrooke y de esta forma poder salir al mundo sin tener ningún inconveniente legal.” La mujer vio que su hija parecía menos tensa, pero los miraba con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza apenas inclinada hacia el costado como intentando entender a dónde quería llegar Snow con esto. Viendo que dando vueltas sólo iba a confundir o asustar más a la rubia, la princesa decidió ir directa al grano. “Lo que David y yo queríamos preguntarte es si te molestaría que nos registremos bajo el apellido Swan. Es decir, somos familia más allá del apellido que llevemos, pero ya que surge esta oportunidad sería bonito que los cuatro llevemos el mismo apellido, aunque no podamos figurar en los papeles como tus padres porque resultaría raro siendo que tenemos casi la misma edad. Y como aclaró Charming, no es necesario que nos contestes ya y no nos vamos a ofender si no querés, puede que nos duela, pero eso no importa, lo importante es lo que vos quieras…” La morocha cerró la boca al ver que Emma comenzaba a pucherear, la sheriff se levantó de la silla y dio la vuelta a la mesa para lanzarse a los brazos de sus padres, ahora si llorando sin pudor. El matrimonio se miró por sobre la cabeza de su hija con una mezcla de preocupación y horror.

“Cielo, de verdad que no pasa nada si no querés.” Dijo Snow con suavidad.

“¡S-sí quiero!” Balbuceó Emma desenterrando la cabeza del cuello de sus progenitores y sonriendo de oreja a oreja con la cara bañada en lágrimas. “¡Me parece una idea fabulosa! ¡Vamos a ser los Swan!” La mujer se levantó de la falda de su madre e hizo una torpe reverencia. “Sra. Snow Swan, Sr. David Swan es un placer compartir mi apellido con ustedes.”

La pareja real rió con alivio y alegría antes las payasadas de su hija.

“En realidad, tu madre decidió ser Mary Margaret Swan, dice que Snow no va bien con el ‘ _mundo rea_ l’” Aclaró David haciendo el gesto de las comillas con las manos al decir mundo real. “El Snow va ser sólo un sobrenombre, como Charming el mío.”

Mary Margaret asintió sonriendo. “¿Entonces estás contenta? Te parece bien?”

“¡Me parece fantástico y estoy contentísima!” Gritó Emma lanzándose a los brazos de la pareja nuevamente. El momento fue interrumpido con el llanto de Neal.

 

0-0-0

 

 

Henry dejó el walkie-talkie sobre la cama y se dirigió sonriendo con suficiencia hacia la oficina de su madre. ¡Cómo desea haber visto la cara de Emma cuando le dijo que se había acostado con Regina! Si tenía que guiarse por el grito que lanzó debió haber sido muy divertida, claro que si hubiera estado al alcance de su mano, seguro que algún coscorrón habría recibido. El chico se paró en la puerta del estudio de Regina y observó como ésta leía con el ceño fruncido el papel que tenía delante, golpeó con suavidad el marco de la puerta para llamar su atención. “Ma, ¿qué te parece si vemos una película juntos como cuando era chico?” La mujer le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

“Me parece fantástico, Henry. Dame cinco minutos que termino de revisar esto y estoy con vos.”

“¡Buenísimo, mientras voy a preparar el pororó!” Exclamó Henry mientras salía disparado hacia la cocina.

Veinte minutos más tarde madre e hijo se hallaban en el living, sentados en el centro del sofá y con la vista clavada en la tele. Regina desvió la mirada de la pantalla para tomar unos pochoclos del bol que tenía Henry sobre la falda, pero quedó congelada a mitad de camino al ver la mano del chico llevarse el aperitivo a la boca. La alcaldesa ya no estaba mirando a un nene, ese extraño conocido sentado a su lado era un hombre o por lo menos, estaba en vías de convertirse en uno.

El cambio la fascinó y horrorizó al mismo tiempo. Recordó que hacía unos años, cuando su hijo tendría unos cinco, vieron un en un programa de TV en el experimento de la germinación del poroto. Henry quedó tan alucinado que le rogó hacer el experimento, el chico pasó días enteros observando y anotando los cambios que se producían en la semilla. La idea era ver el crecimiento de la planta. Y ahora estaba viendo a su porotito a mitad de camino de convertirse en planta, ¿cómo no se dió cuenta antes el cambio? El rostro de cachetes redondos y rosados había desaparecido dejando paso a uno anguloso, masculino; las manos que hasta hace minutos eran chiquitas y regordetas, ahora eran delgadas, largas, huesudas, las manos de un hombre. No podías evitar mirarlo con fascinado horror. Las piernas gorditas y lampiñas habían dado paso a unas largas, fuertes y peludas. Aturdida se preguntó cuándo pasó esto. ¿Acaso no fue anoche cuando le pidió llorando que lo dejaras dormir con vos porque tenía miedo? ¿No fue ayer que lloraba si alguien que no fuera vos intentaba alzarlo?

Le dió la impresión de haber estado en animación suspendida por unos cuantos años y al salir, se encontró con un hombre que decía ser su hijo. Su principito, quien perdió los rasgos y el cuerpo de nene, sin que lo notara. Se lo quedó  mirando durante el resto de la noche y no pudo evitar sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho mezclado con alegría, su bebito se estaba convirtiendo en hombre, fue inevitable, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

Justo en ese momento Henry la mira con cariño y sonríe con burlón. “Siempre llorás con Rocky, mamá.”

Regina carraspeó para evitar que le tiemble la voz. “Es la mejor película de todos los tiempos, junto a Casablanca y Cuando Harry conoció a Sally, obvio.”

“¡Obvio!” Exclamó. De repente se levantó de un salto, dejó el bol de pororó en la mesita ratona y se puso firme. “¡Aux armes, citoyens! Formez vos bataillons. Marchons, marchons. Qu’un sang impur. Abreuve nos sillons…” Cantó La Marsellesa a pleno pulmón. “¡Viva la France!” Gritó el chico levantando un puño.

Regina soltó una carcajada. “Louie, creo que este es el comienzo de una bella amistad.” Citó entre lágrimas. “El mejor diálogo final de una película por los siglos de los siglos.”

“Y el mejor final.” Lanzó Henry para ver si su madre picaba. Y obvio que lo hizo.

“¡Henry, no puede ser que sigas creyendo que Ilsa hizo bien en irse con Laszlo! ¡Rick era su amor verdadero tendría que haberse quedado con él!” Se exasperó la reina.

“Víctor Laszlo era un héroe y la necesitaba a ella para seguir luchando por la causa…”

“¡Vaya héroe si por perder a una mujer iba a lanzar sus creencias por la borda!” Lo interrumpió Regina enojada.

“MIENTRAS que Rick era un borracho mercenario…” Elevó la voz el chico para ahogar la de su madre.

“¿¡Mercenario!? ¡¿Mercenario Rick?!” Se indignó Regina. “¡Yo te voy a dar mercenario!” La mujer se lanzó sobre el chico, lo tiró sobre el sofá y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. “¡Rick era el verdadero héroe!”

“¡Basta mamá!” Aulló el chico entre carcajadas y lágrimas.

“No hasta que reconozcas que Rick era un héroe y Laszlo un blandengue”

“¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Rick era el verdadero héroe!” Jadeó Henry, Regina lo dejó sentarse y le sonrió de oreja a oreja, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa y le echó los brazos al cuello. “Te quiero, ma.”

La mujer tragó saliva y pestañeó con rapidez para evitar que le volvieran a brotar lágrimas, ¡últimamente estaba hecha una llorona! “Yo también te quiero, mi principito.” La reina le corrió el pelo de la frente y lo besó. “Andá a lavarte los dientes y a dormir, cielo.”

“Hasta mañana, mamá.” Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

“Hasta mañana. Que descanses, corazón.”

 

0-0-0

 

 

Hacía diez minutos que Emma esperaba que Regina se presentara a su cita de los viernes, bueno, puede que cita no fuera la descripción adecuada, pero ¿quién se iba a enterar? La rubia repiqueteaba los dedos contra la mesa y no despegaba la vista de la puerta del local, ¿que detendría a la alcaldesa? ¿Acaso pensaba no presentarse? Si creía que le iba a permitir eso estaba muy equivocada, si la mujer no entraba por esa puerta dentro de los próximos diez minutos, Emma iba a sacarla de donde estuviera y la arrastraría al médico.

Tan ensimismada estaba la rubia que a pesar de tener los ojos fijos en la puerta no se dio cuenta que Regina se estaba acercando a la mesa, ni que le dijo “Sheriff” a modo de saludo, así que no fue una sorpresa cuando la rubia se sobresaltó al ver que alguien se sentaba frente a ella.

“Estamos un poco asustadizas, no Miss. Swan?”

“Dios Regina, ¿acaso me querés dar un ataque? ¿Podrías hacer un poco de ruido la próxima vez?” Espetó la rubia llevándose una mano al corazón. “Y ya que estamos, ¿podrías tener la consideración de avisarme cuando vayas a llegar tarde?”

Regina arqueó una ceja. “En primer lugar, antes de sentarme la saludé y usted no se dio por aludida y en segundo lugar, estoy llegando cinco minutos antes del horario fijado, pero no deja de ser gracioso que justamente usted pida consideración y puntualidad. Miento, en realidad no es nada gracioso más bien parece una burla.”

Emma abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró sin decir nada, puede que fuera mejor elegir qué batalla pelear y la rubia sabía que le convenía guardar fuerzas para la que iba a ocurrir cuando le informara a Regina que le había pedido un turno para que la vea un médico. Sí, mejor guardar sus energías para la próxima guerra, porque la mujer no se engañaba, iba a ser una guerra.

Se acercó la camarera a tomar el pedido y se retiró rápidamente tras anotar todo, en el corto tiempo que llevaba trabajando en Granny’s si hay algo que había aprendido era a alejarse de esas dos lo más rápido posible cuando el ambiente estaba cargado como lo estaba justo en ése momento. A su modo de ver deberían acostarse de una vez y terminar con todo y cuando decía terminar con todo era exactamente eso, porque la mujer estaba completamente segura que cuando esas dos se acostaran iban a causar un terremoto superior a diez en la escala Richter. Y ella no tenía dudas que esas dos iban a terminar juntas en una cama, era imposible que con las chispas que creaban no lo hicieran. _¿Chispas? ¡Ja! ¡In.cen.dio!_

“Miss. Swan necesitamos hablar de algo muy serio que atañe al futuro de nuestro hijo”. Emma levantó la cabeza de golpe y clavó en la mujer que tenía frente así unos enormes ojos azules, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. “Quite esa cara de perrito apaleado Sheriff, nunca dije que fuera algo grave, ¿no? Estos Charmings son todos uno alarmistas.” Refunfuñó la reina.

Emma soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. “Por favor Regina, te voy a pedir dos cosas: la primera, dejá de querer matarme de un infarto; y la segunda, todo el mundo saber que la reina del drama sos vos.” La rubia sonrió con suficiencia.

La mujer abrió la boca para contestarle, pero dos cosas se lo impidieron, por un lado la camarera les trajo las bebidas y por el otro, sabía que si se enzarzaba en una pelea sin sentido con la rubia lo único que iba a sacar era perder el tiempo, enojarse y no decir lo que tenía para decir. Así que apretó los dientes y tomó aire por la nariz tratando de relajarse, la irritaba soberanamente la facilidad que tenía Emma Swan para arruinar su estampa fría y controlada.

“Bien, como le estaba por comentar… ¿¡Qué!?” Preguntó una Regina completamente frustrada y molesta al ver que la rubia levantaba un dedo como para interrumpir.

“Relajate un poco Regina, no tenés que alterarte tanto por todo.” Comentó la mujer con una sonrisita, pero al ver que la otra mujer estaba a punto de sufrir una apoplejía decidió dejar las bromas de lado. “Lo que quería decir es que me parece que ya estamos más allá del Miss. Swan esto y el Miss. Swan aquello, ¿no? Así que, ¿por qué no lo dejás para cuando esté enojada conmigo y mientras tanto me llamás por mi nombre y me tuteás?”

“El 90% de las veces estoy enojada con usted, Miss Swan.” Dijo la alcaldesa con los dientes apretados. No hacía ni diez minutos que estaba con la rubia y ya tenía el estómago hecho un nudo y revuelto de los nervios. Respiró hondo. “Em-ma, como sabés hay una gran chance de que el pueblo se abra al mundo, pero aunque esto no ocurra ambas sabemos que Henry puede dejar Storybrooke siempre que quiera.” Regina sabía que estaba divagando y que estaba siendo inusualmente vaga y enredada, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba nerviosa. “La adopción fue legítima, pero cuando tuve que dejarlos ir para evitar la maldición de Pan todos los papeles legales fueron modificados para que ni vos ni nuestro hijo tengan inconvenientes en el _mundo real_.” Explicó la mujer poniendo énfasis en ‘mundo real’. Emma la escuchaba en un silencio atento, estaba realmente intrigada por saber hacia dónde quería llegar la alcaldesa. Regina bebió un sorbo de su café. “Esos papeles pueden volver a ser modificados con un hechizo para volverlos a su estado original…” La mujer carraspeó y la sheriff sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta como cada vez que recordaba que sí había dado en adopción a su hijo, y ahora la verdadera madre del chico iba a reclamar lo que era suyo. “Quiero que sepas ya lo conversé antes con Henry y él está de acuerdo y que sólo falta que vos aceptes.”

Emma contenía la respiración, pero la mujer que tenía frente así parecía estar esperando una respuesta a algo que aún no había preguntado, aunque ella sabía qué era: quería que Henry volviera a ser Henry Daniel Mills en vez de Swan. “Sí sos tan amable de comentarme lo que todos saben menos yo, tal vez te pueda responder.” Espetó molesta.  

Regina se sorprendió un poco ante la dureza de la mujer. “Sí, claro. Si a usted le parece bien, para zanjar definitivamente el asunto y evitarnos enredos legales, podría modificar el certificado de nacimiento de Henry para que ambas figuremos como madres, entonces pasaría a llamarse Henry Daniel Swan Mills y obviamente modificaría todos los papeles referidos a él para regularizarlos.”

Emma sintió como se deshacía el nudo de la garganta al mismo tiempo que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y una sonrisa enorme iluminó su cara. “¿D-de verdad harías eso? ¿Aceptarías que Henry lleve mi apellido?”

Regina sentía el estómago cada vez más revuelto así que decidió tomar otro sorbo de café para ver si se le pasaba, pero pareció que lo único que hizo fue empeorar la situación. Tragó saliva. “Hace ya un tiempo que ambas somos las madres, así que si a usted no le molesta que mi nombre acompañe al suyo el certificado de nacimiento a mi no me molesta que su apellido acompañe al mío para nombrar a nuestro hijo, quien está extasiado con la idea.”

Emma iba a comentar algo cuando vio que la mujer se ponía pálida, se llevaba una mano a la boca y se levantaba apurada en dirección al baño, casi llevándose por delante a la moza que les traía la comida. La chica miró al sheriff con el ceño fruncido. “¿Le pasó algo a la alcaldesa? Parecía bastante descompuesta…”

“No estoy segura.” Respondió mientras se levantaba para asegurarse que Regina estuviera bien.

“No creo que a la Reina le guste que alguien la vea así.” Le advirtió la chica.

“Sí bueno, la Reina va a tener que aguantarse porque no pienso dejarla sola en el baño cuando bien puede desmayarse y romperse la cabeza.”

Emma se dirigió a las zancadas hacia el baño justo cuando una Regina con la piel de un tono medio verdoso salía algo tambaleante. La rubia la tomó del brazo para estabilizarla y le clavó una mirada preocupada.

“¿Regina?”

“Estoy bien, Sheriff” Dijo la mujer antes de que todo le diera vuelta y cayera desmayada en los rápidos brazos de Emma.

“¡Regina!” Gritó la mujer horrorizada.

La moza sacó el celular del bolsillo para llamar a una ambulancia mientras los comensales comenzaron murmurar y a levantarse para ver mejor, pero Emma no estaba para esperar a nadie y, sin saber muy bien como, desapareció en una nube de humo blanca y violácea para aparecer en medio del hospital.

“¡Un médico, necesito un médico urgente!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Lo segundo:** hacer caca, mientras que ‘lo primero’ es hacer pis (qué vas a hacer, ¿lo primero o lo segundo?)

 

 

Emma caminaba como león enjaulado por la sala de espera, hacía más de veinte minutos que Whale y unas enfermeras habían desaparecido con Regina tras las puertas de emergencias y la mujer estaba que no cabía en sí de la preocupación. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Henry si le pasaba algo a su madre _? No Emma, no pienses en eso. Regina va a estar perfectamente bien, seguro que es algún virus o una gripe. Sí, seguro que se agarró una gripe con esto de que el pueblo esté congelado. ¡Mierda, es mi culpa! ¡Ya tendría que haber encontrado a la reina de la nieve!_

El auto flagelo al que la Sheriff se estaba sometiendo fue detenido por el ruido de varias personas corriendo en su dirección, la mujer levantó la vista y vio a sus padres y a su hijo. El chico parecía fuera de sí y, obviamente, fue el primero en llegar a ella.

“¿Qué le pasó a mi mamá? ¿Dónde está?” Era imposible no escuchar el miedo y la desesperación en su voz.

“Tranquilizate, Henry.” Intentó calmarlo la mujer mientras lo abrazaba. “Estábamos con Regina en Granny’s cuando de repente se puso pálida, creo que vomitó en el baño y al salir se desmayó en mis brazos.” La rubia se pasó una mano por el pelo. “La transporté acá enseguida y Whale la atendiendo ahora, todavía no salió nadie para informar nada.”

“No sabía que habías aprendido a transportarte con magia, Emma.” Comentó Snow.

“No lo hice.” Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en ella y la mujer se encogió de hombros. “Regina necesitaba llegar al hospital y cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos acá.”

Snow achicó los ojos pensativamente, inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado y tras unos segundos abrió la boca para decir algo no llegó a hacerlo ya que una enfermera salió de la sala de emergencias, se acercó a ellos y se detuvo frente a Emma y Henry. “La Alcaldesa fue ingresada en una sala, si quieren seguirme los llevo hasta ella.” La enfermera frenó delante de una puerta y les indicó con un gesto que habían llegado.

Henry se soltó del brazo de Emma y sin un segundo de duda abrió la puerta e ingresó al cuarto donde se encontraba su madre, la imagen con la que se topó lo hizo detener en seco. Regina estaba aparentemente dormida o aún inconsciente, pálida con unas enormes ojeras y vestida con un camisón de hospital que no ayudaba en nada a aliviar el miedo del adolescente sobre el estado de salud de la mujer.

Toda su vida Henry tuvo la percepción de que su madre era un ser enorme e invulnerable, más allá de haberla visto sufrir cuando él la llamó malvada y se negó a reconocerla como madre y otra vez cuando el idiota de Hood eligió a su esposa en vez de a ella, esta era la primera vez que caía en la cuenta de que su madre era un ser de carne y hueso que era tan mortal como cualquiera. El corazón se le estrujó de angustia, él no quería que su mamá muriera.

La cama tenía un tamaño normal, sin embargo la reina parecía pequeña y vulnerable en ella, puede que fuera el camisón horrible o el simple hecho nunca nadie la haya visto enferma o tan pálida y ojerosa, pero los cuatro Charmings se sintieron casi abrumados por la necesidad de proteger a la mujer que había perseguido a más de la mitad de ellos con sed de sangre.

Snow siempre había amado a Regina, incluso cuando era perseguida ferozmente por ella nunca pudo erradicar esa llama que prendió por primera vez cuando tenía diez años y fue salvada de un caballo desbocado, había logrado sepultar el sentimiento en medio de tantos otros y, al final, todo lo que quedó en la superficie fue desconfianza, resentimiento y miedo. Pero ahora que habían alcanzado una especie de reconciliación, no pudo evitar que la llama creciera para hacerse notar de nuevo.

Para David las cosas no eran mucho más fáciles ya que a pesar de que él nunca conoció la versión pre Reina Malvada de Regina, desde que volvieron de Neverland las cosas se fueron tornando cada vez más grises. Ya no era tan fácil tildar a la mujer de enemiga cuando había luchado junto a él pasa salvar a su nieto y ni hablar de que lo había ayudado a recuperar a su hijo de las manos de su propia hermana. Es cierto que cada tanto resurgía la desconfianza hacia la alcaldesa, pero cada vez con menor asiduidad, ¿cómo iba a odiar a Regina cuando veía el amor que su hijos sentían hacia ella? ¿Cómo no protegerla cuando parecía tan desvalida y menuda en esa cama enorme?

Emma no quería pensar demasiado lo que en este momento o en los últimos meses venía sintiendo por Regina y, al igual que sus padres, se debatía entre el resentimiento, la ternura, las ganas de ahorcarla, de sacudirla para sacarle un poco de testarudez, de besarla… en todos y cada uno de los recovecos de ese cuerpo hermoso, suave…

“¿Se van a quedar todos parados ahí como estatuas de o van a entrar?” Espetó con sequedad la alcaldesa desde su lecho, provocando tres revoleos de ojos en los adultos y una sonrisa enorme en su hijo.

“¡Mamá!” Gritó Henry corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

“En cuando el Dr. tenga los resultados de los análisis y estudios se lo hará saber, Sra. Alcaldesa.” Dijo la enfermera desde la puerta, Regina asintió y la mujer salió cerrando tras de sí.

“¡Mamá, tendrías que haber ido al médico cuando te dijo Emma la semana pasada!” Reprochó Henry con el ceño fruncido.

“Henry…” Empezó a decir la mujer, pero fue cortada en seco por su hijo.

“¡No! ¡Henry nada! ¡Sos mi mamá y tenés que cuidarte! ¡No quiero que te pase nada, te quiero!” Chilló Henry llorando.

Regina emocionada hasta las lágrimas lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza, le besó la cabeza y carraspeó para poder hablar con normalidad. “Te prometo cuidarme, mi principito.” Los dos idiotas y Emma tragaron saliva para deshacer el nudo de emoción que tenían en la garganta y para aligerar el ambiente Snow comenzó parlotear de cuanta cosa se le vino a la mente.  Henry se sentó en la cama al lado de su madre y el resto del clan se desparramó por la habitación para esperar noticias de Whale.

Una hora más tarde Emma miró con disimulo el reloj del celular, simuló teclear algo, se disculpó diciendo que enseguida volvía y salió de la habitación. Terminó de cerrar la puerta y al girarse se dio de bruces contra Whale.

“¿Ya están los resultados?”

“Sí, e…”

“¿Qué tiene?” Interrumpió Emma.

“Mire Sheriff, eso se lo voy a comunicar a mi paciente, no a usted, que no es nadie.” Aclaró el médico con una sonrisita sobradora.

La rubia sintió cómo le subía el calor a la cara, apretó la mandíbula y con la rapidez una cobra lo agarró del cuello y lo llevó arrastrando hasta un cuarto de mantenimiento igual al que una vez arrastró a Regina, lo estrelló contra la pared y con un tono extremadamente frio le explicó lo que iba a pasar.

“Me vas a decir lo que tiene porque es la madre de mi hijo, quien está con ella en el cuarto y quiero filtrar lo que tengas para anunciar. Pero sobre todo me lo vas a contar porque YO lo digo y si no lo hacés te rompo la cara.” La rubia acentuó sus palabras apretando más el cuello del rubio. “¿Me entendiste?” Whale asintió y Emma lo soltó con reticencia. “¿Qué le pasa a Regina?”

El médico se frotó la garganta y se acomodó el guardapolvo con lentitud, Emma dio un paso hacia él. “Está embarazada.” Se apuró a decir el rubio.

Emma frenó en seco y sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. _¿Regina embarazada? Pero… ¡No! Nononono._ “¿E-e-estás seguro?” Tartamudeó.

“Completamente.”

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces, tragó saliva y tomó aire. “Esto es lo que vas a hacer, vas a esperar a que yo te pase a buscar por tu oficina y recién ahí, le vamos a dar la noticia a Regina.”

“La Reina no va a esperar mucho más sin tirar abajo el hospital buscando respuestas, vos sabés que no es una mujer paciente.”

“De eso me encargo yo, vos ocupate de desaparecer hasta que te avise.” Emma salió del cuarto, sacó el celular, le mandó un mensaje a Henry y salió corriendo del hospital.

 

0-0-0

 

Henry sintió vibrar el celular, lo sacó del bolsillo, lo desbloqueó y vio que tenía un mensaje de Emma. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué Emma le mandaba un mensaje? El chico leyó y releyó lo escrito. **_Surgió algo. Ncsito q mantengas ocupada a Rgna hasta q vuelva, no dejes q hable con nadie x los rsltds. No preg, estoy apurada. No es nada malo._**

Mientras Regina estaba distraída comentando con Charming la situación de la chica de la nieve, Henry aprovechó para pasarle el celular a Snow diciendo para los oídos siempre atentos de su madre: “Mirá la última foto que le saqué mini-Neal.”

Snow miró confundida lo que le mostraba su nieto y estuvo a punto de decirle que se había confundido y que les estaba mostrando un mensaje no una foto, pero captó la mirada asesina de Henry, desconcertada, volvió a mirar la pantalla y esta vez leyó el contenido. ¡Bum! La princesa entendió. El chico revoleó los ojos y suspiró exasperado, el gesto fue una réplica exacta de los que solía hacer su madre cuando tenía que lidiar con idiotas.

“¿Cómo puede ser que tarden tanto para tener unos simples resultados? Charming, haceme el favor de decirle a Frankestein que se acerque ya mismo a mi habitación?” Se exasperó Regina.

David asintió, pero antes de poder dar un paso en dirección a la puerta fue interrumpido por Henry. “No te muevas, abu. Mamá, esto es un hospital y vos no sos la única enferma, esperá pacientemente como el resto, si el Dr. no vino es porque aún no los debe tener.”

“Hace una hora y media que estoy esperando los resultados, si esta es la forma de trabajar que tiene el hospital tendría que tener una charla con el director para explicarle el significado del término ‘eficiencia’.”

“Dejá de quejarte, Regina. Por lo que dijo la enfermera te hicieron un montón de estudios y análisis y todo eso lleva tiempo ¿o acaso querés que hagan las cosas a las apuradas y cometan un error?” Terció Snow, al Alcaldesa la miró con enojo, pero no llegó a abrir la boca porque Henry le puso el celular en la cara.

“¿No es comprador”? Preguntó el chico.

La expresión de la morocha se relajó inmediatamente, la mirada se dulcificó y sonrió sin quererlo. En la foto se veía al chiquitín mirando a la cámara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un pucherito decorando la boquita.

“Un tesoro.” Y agregó mirando de refilón a Snow. “No sé a quién habrá salido.” La princesa sonrió de lado a lado sonriendo. “¿Y se puede saber dónde está miniCharming?” Reclamó la Reina.

“Lo está cuidando Red.”

“Ruby.” Corrigió Regina, Snow volvió a menear la cabeza.

Henry la mandó un mensaje a Emma pidiéndole que se apure porque ‘el león estaba empezando a buscar sangre’.

 

0-0-0

 

Emma salió del hospital con la cabeza hecha un lío. Regina estaba embarazada, ¿cómo no se lo imaginó? Después de todo ella no se caracterizaba por tener buena suerte, nunca consiguió que una familia la considerara lo suficientemente buena como para quedársela y terminó “paseando” de casa de casa en casa hasta que fue lo suficientemente mayor como para escaparse y arreglárselas por su cuenta.

¿Y qué pasó cuando por fin fue libre? Se acostó con el primer hombre al que amó en su vida y ¡bum! la traicionó y la hizo pagar por sus crímenes y, como si eso no fuera poco, le dejó como regalo un hijo al que tuvo que dar en adopción porque, si ella no era capaz de encargarse de sí misma menos lo iba a hacer de una criatura. Así fue como hizo lo que creyó mejor para el bebé y lo dio en adopción esperando que lo adoptara alguien que le diera todo el amor y la atención del mundo.

¡Y tenía que ser esa la única vez que tuvo suerte! El chico fue adoptado por Regina, a la que se la podrá acusar de muchas cosas, pero es la mejor madre que una criatura pueda desear. Dejando de lado algunos errores menores como hacerle creer a su hijo que estaba loco por haber descubierto que era la bruja malvada y ese tipo de cosas. Pero Henry había salido de primera y a pesar de que al principio no quiso darle el mérito, lo cierto es que el chico salió así gracias a la mujer que lo crió durante diez años.

Y ahora esa misma mujer iba a darle un hermanito o hermanita. _¡Me cago en la reputa madre!_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que echarse todo a perder ahora que las cosas poco a poco estaban mejorando? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho tan mal para que cada vez que parecía encontrar algo bueno pasaba otra cosa que se lo arrancaba?

Emma pensó en irse del pueblo, huir siempre era la primera solución que le venía a la cabeza cuando algo la abrumaba, era costumbre, era casi como respirar. Cuando Henry la encontró y rompió la maldición pensó que al mismo tiempo había roto también la suya, esa que no la hacía quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, después de todo tenía a su hijo y había encontrado a sus padres.

Pero cuando tuvo que volver a Storybrooke tras vivir un año de idílica ignorancia en Nueva York, las ganas de salir corriendo se hicieron presentes de nuevo, lo único que quería era agarrar a su hijo y salir del pueblo lo antes posible sin importarle cuántos corazones rompiera con ello. El viaje al pasado la había ayudado a superar el impulso, como la pobre ilusa que era, pensó que ahora sí definitivamente.

Pero ahora que sabía que Regina esperaba un bebé las ganas de correr y no parar hasta encontrarse en la otra punta del mundo, bien lejos de todos, de todo y del dolor insoportable que sentía en el pecho no la dejaban pensar. No podía respirar, sentía que se ahogaba y la desesperación la estaba desbordando. Abrió la puerta de su VW y se sentó tras el volante con toda la intención de ir a la mierda de Storybrooke cuando el sonido del celular la sacó del abismo.

El mensaje de Henry la hizo sonreír y le enfrió la cabeza como nada. Se quedó un momento pensando qué hacer. Tomó aire y se enderezó. _Voy a hacer lo que corresponde, Regina no va a pasar sola por esto. Me voy a asegurar que nunca le pase lo mismo que a mí, así tenga que usar la fuerza para conseguirlo._

 

0-0-0

 

Estaba empezando a oscurecer cuando Robin y Tinker terminaron de hacer la ronda con el patrullero, el dúo estacionó frente a la comisaría y ambos salieron del auto mientras la rubia le preguntaba al ladrón si prefería la textura de las hojas de los árboles o el papel higiénico ahora que podía comparar. Cada vez que les tocaba hacer las rondas juntos el hada molestaba a Locksley con preguntas de ese tipo, Robin jamás se enojaba, todo lo contrario, reía y le retrucaba que ella sabía la respuesta ya que vivió en una isla por vaya a saber cuánto tiempo.

La pareja entró en la comisaría, saludó a Patricia, la recepcionista de turno, y siguieron peleando y discutiendo, ahora sobre los beneficios del inodoro contra hacerlo al aire libre, siendo una contra de este último el tener que acarrear una palita para enterrar el muerto cuando uno quería hacer ‘lo segundo’ o que se te congelara el culo cuando había que aliviarse en invierno.

En eso seguían cuando una Emma completamente desaliñada, pálida, ojerosa y con los ojos rojos ingresó al lugar. Miró a Patricia y después a Tinkerbell.

“Tengo que hablar con Hood. Salgan.” El hada hizo amago de abrir la boca, pero la mirada dura de Emma la hizo callar. “Ya.”

La recepcionista no quiso esperar a que Emma volviera a mirarla, agarró sus cosas y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Tinker sabía que algo malo estaba pasando y no estaba convencida de si dejar a Robin con una Emma tan desencajada fuera seguro para el hombre. Pero no le quedó otra, tomó la campera que recién había colgado, se la puso con lentitud mientras intentaba evaluar la situación y salió del lugar decidiendo quedarse en la zona por las dudas.

La Sheriff clavó la vista en el hombre y le dijo con engañosa suavidad. “Vas a agarrar la campera, vas a venir al hospital conmigo y vas a escuchar lo que Whale tiene para decirle a Regina. Mientras tanto le vas a sostener la mano y te vas a mostrar como el hombre más feliz del mundo con la noticia, ¿está claro?”

Robin no podía estar más confundido. “¿Le pasó algo a Regina?” Emma asintió. “¿Es grave?” Ahora negó. “No creo que me quiera ahí y no me parece que sea adecuado, ya hablamos y ambos coincidimos que es mejor que no nos veamos demasiado hasta que Marian se dé cuenta de lo cambiada que está Regina y ya no tenga celos de ella por nuestra relación.”

Emma dio un paso amenazante hacia el hombre. “No fue una pregunta. Agarrá la campera y vamos al hospital a ver a Regina. Me importan muy poco los sentimientos de Marian en este momento y lo cierto es que se va a tener que aguantar lo que viene.”

Robin estaba empezando a enojarse, no conocía muy bien a la Sheriff, por lo poco que la había tratado parecía una buena persona, eficiente en el trabajo y lo más importante es que era quién le había devuelto a Marian, pero le daba la sensación que a ella, él no le caía muy bien. DE todas formas nada de eso le daba derecho a venir a mangonearlo como si fuera una criatura. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

“No voy a ningún lado sin saberlo que está pasando.”

Emma apretó los dientes y dio otro paso que la dejó a menos de un brazo de distancia del hombre.

“Regina está embarazada, así que vasa ir a recibir la noticia con ella y la vas a acompañar y te vas a hacer cargo de tu hijo y su madre como corresponde.”

A Robin se le cayó la mandíbula y casi se le salen los ojos de la sorpresa, intentó decir algo, pero no pudo formar ningún sonido, lo intentó una vez más. Nada. Lo mejor sería intentar con frases cortas.

“N-no es mío.”

Emma vio todo rojo y por segunda vez en el día levantó a un hombre del suelo y lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana.

“Mirá hijo de puta, de importa tres pitos que quieras mantener contenta a tu mujercita, te mandaste la cagada a coger con Regina sin protección así que ahora vas a actuar como el hombre de honor que decís ser y la vas a acompañar durante el embarazo, no me importa si vivís con Marian o con quien sea, pero ni se te ocurra lavarte las manos de Regina porque te mato.”

Robin la miraba con los ojos desenfocados, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse de la mano de la mujer, pero era como si esta tuviera la fuerza de cien hombres juntos, ya estaba viendo puntos negros cuando la presión en el cuello cedió y terminó de rodillas en el suelo tosiendo como loco. Cuando se calmó un poco tomó aire temblorosamente y clavó la vista en la salvadora.

“Regina y yo nunca hicimos el amor.” Explicó con voz ronca. “No soy el padre de ese bebé.”

Emma lo miró boquiabierta. Robin se levantó, se acercó al perchero y agarró su campera, miró la espalda de la rubia y sin decir nada salió de la comisaría.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Príncipe Azul:_** Príncipe encantador. En argentina (no sé en el resto de los países de habla hispana) cuando se dobló Blancanieves el término que usaron fue “príncipe azul” en vez de “príncipe encantador” como sí se hizo muuuchos años más tarde en Shrek. Así que toda niña “que se precie” quería encontrar a su príncipe azul. En esta historia lo uso en un una parte de esa forma para diferenciar del uso de Charming como apodo de David.

 

* * *

 

 

 _‘Regina y yo nunca hicimos el amor. No soy el padre de ese bebé’._ Las palabras de Robin resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Emma sin que las terminara de entender del todo. ‘ _Regina y yo nunca hicimos el amor. No soy el padre de ese bebé’_. La mujer apoyó la frente en la pared que tenía delante, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para tratar de liberarse de la confusión que se había apoderado de su cerebro. ‘ _Regina y yo nunca hicimos el amor’._

 _¿Con quién más se había acostado Regina? ¿Quién era el padre del bebé que estaba esperando?_ Emma estaba empezando a enojarse. _¿Acaso ella había sido una más en pasar por la cama de la alcaldesa?_ La rubia golpeó la frente contra la pared como para acomodarse las ideas. _Pensá Swan, ya te equivocaste una vez al creer que el arquero era el responsable del embarazo, calmate y pensá._ Si Regina no se acostó con Robin quien era su supuesta alma gemela, ¿qué posibilidades había de que se haya acostado con alguien más? _Se acostó conmigo, ¿no?_

¿Pero qué posibilidad real había de que algún otro hombre que no fuera el ladrón la haya embarazado? Regina sólo estuvo saliendo con ‘polvo vencido’ unos pocos días antes de que Emma trajera a Marian del pasado y, antes de eso estuvieron en el Bosque Encantado con los padres de Emma, así que ahí no pasó nada y de eso estaba segura ya que Mary Margaret no le había dicho nada, y todos sabían lo buena que era su madre guardando secretos. Después de la debacle Forajido-Reina, la mujer se encerró en su casa y Henry le estuvo haciendo compañía como un perro guardián, siendo el único momento en que podría haber pasado algo con otro hombre cuando el chico se fue a dormir casa de sus amigos. Pero da la casualidad que esa fue la misma noche que Emma y Regina pasaron juntas, así que quedaba descartada.

¿Y después? No hubo tiempo con la ‘chica de las nieves’ y todo eso. Entonces, ¿cómo terminó la reina embarazada? ¿Podría ser causado por algún tipo de hechizo? Emma tenía que encontrar la respuesta antes de que Whale le diera la noticia. La rubia dejó de respirarle encima a la pared y salió de la comisaría, se subió al auto y se dirigió a la tienda de Gold.

El local quedaba a unas cuadras de la oficina del Sheriff, pero Emma sabía que no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo y que tenía que averiguar cuanto antes lo que podría haber pasado con Regina, así que rompió un par de leyes de tránsito y en menos de un minuto entraba en la tienda.

“¡GOOOLD! ¡GOLD!” Gritó a pleno pulmón.

De la trastienda salieron Belle y su flamante esposo. “¿Dónde está el fuego sheriff? ¿Es necesario que entre en estampida a mi negocio gritando como vendedora callejera? No muy principesco que digamos, ¿no queridita?” A Emma le importó tres pitos el sarcasmo del hombre, no tenía tiempo para eso.

“Ahorrame el discurso, Gold.” Le espetó. “Necesito saber algo con urgencia.”

“¿Y qué ganaría yo de responder?”

Belle le dio un codazo en las costillas. “Rumpel…” Le dijo en tono de advertencia.

El hombre suspiró. “Lo siento mi amor, la costumbre.” Miró a la rubia con resignación. “¿En qué la puedo ayudar, Sheriff?”

“Necesito saber qué haría que una mujer quedara embarazada.”

A Belle se le cayó la mandíbula y abrió los ojos como plato, mientras que su esposo pestañeó dos veces antes de recuperarse.

“Miss Swan, creo que esa pregunta se la debería hacer a sus padres, entiendo que no hayan estado con usted en la edad adecuada para explicarle lo de la semillita, pero no sé por qué cree que yo…”

“Nooo, no, nooo. No quiero saber de sexo, no quiero hablar de sexo con vos, ¡nooo!” A la mujer la recorrió un escalofrío de asco. “Quiero decir, ¿si una mujer que no tuvo sexo con nadie puede quedar embarazada por causa de un hechizo o algo así?”

Rumpelstiltskin se la quedó mirando, frunció el entrecejo y miró sin querer la panza de la mujer. “No, Sheriff. No hay hechizo que haga quedar embarazada a una mujer si no hubo sexo de por medio y, aún así sería bastante más complicado.”

“¡No puede ser! ¿Quiere decir que sólo si tuvo relaciones con un hombre podría…?”

“Espere, usted me preguntó y cito: ‘si una mujer que no tuvo sexo con nadie puede quedar embaraza’, no es lo mismo.”

Emma sacudió la cabeza confundida. “¿Dónde está la diferencia? La única forma en que una mujer puede quedar embarazada es si se acostó con un hombre, ent…”

“No, recuerde que nosotros venimos de otro mundo, Sheriff.” La cortó el hombre. “De dónde venimos nosotros eso no es exactamente así, aunque dadas las condiciones necesarias para que esto ocurra sin que las partes involucradas se dieran cuenta sería más o menos lo mismo…”

Al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia, Belle decidió intervenir.

“Lo que quiere decir Rumpel Emma, es que en el Bosque Encantado dos mujeres podrían engendrar un hijo si tuvieran relaciones sexuales. Pero como dijo mi esposo, sólo podría ocurrir bajo condiciones que solamente se han dado escasamente, tan escasamente que es más una leyenda que otra cosa, nadie conoce de primera mano a alguien que haya pasado por esta experiencia o que conozca a alguien que conozca a alguien que lo haya experimentado.”

“Otra forma más común es que dos mujeres o un hombre estéril y una mujer, todos con magia, beban una poción y mantengan relaciones, en ese caso podría quedar embarazada quien haya bebido la pócima, pero tiene las mismas chances que una inseminación artificial en este mundo y en el caso del hombre además debería beber otra poción para “darle un poco de vida” a sus pececitos y, aún así, podría no funcionar.” Añadió Gold.

Emma casi no escuchó lo que dijo el hombre ya que quedó pegada a las palabras de Belle, cuando le terminó de caer la ficha sintió como se le iba toda la sangre de la cabeza, lo próximo que supo fue que estaba acostada en el piso con la cabeza apoyada en la falda de Belle mientras Rumpelstiltskin le acercaba un vaso con agua. Emma tomó un sorbo y respirando hondo preguntó: “¿Qué condiciones?”

“Que sean amor verdadero, para empezar.” Respondió el hombre pensativamente, en los pocos minutos que la rubia perdió la conciencia Gold estuvo pensando el porqué de la pregunta y el motivo de tal reacción, la conclusión a la que llegó no le desagradó demasiado. Con un brillo especial en los ojos terminó de explicar. “Que tengan magia, pero que además su magia esté entrelazada de tal forma que juntas sean la perfección misma, capaz de trascender mundos… de mover planetas y, por último, que se produzca la unión de sus almas.”

“¿C-có-cómo saber si las almas están unidas?” Tartamudeó Emma.

“En el momento porque verías los colores de sus respectivas magias mezclarse, se advertiría como un aura que rodeara ambos cuerpos y que además por unos segundos también cambiará el color de ojos de las mujeres y, por supuesto, el resultado sería el embarazo de una de ellas.” Respondió Belle. “Obviamente que esto ocurriría sólo la primera vez, después no habrá ningún otro tipo de señal.”

Emma se quedó callada unos segundos, tomó aire y se levantó con lentitud, miró a la pareja que tenía frente así. “Gracias.” Dio media vuelta y salió a la calle como en trance.

 

0-0-0

 

Elsa estaba verdaderamente cansada de estar encerrada tras los muros de su casa tras el incidente con los rubios esos que intentaron detenerla la semana pasada. La mujer se paseaba de un lado al otro del jardín como un león enjaulado. Esto tenía que terminar, era hora que dejara de esconderse como una criatura asustada y averiguara lo que necesitaba para poder de una maldita vez saber en qué año se encontraba y ver si la persona que estaba buscando se hallaba allí.

La mujer se paró frente al muro de hielo que separaba su casa del mundo exterior estiró los brazos apuntando hacia él y una onda blanca salió de sus manos comenzando a perforar la pared haciendo una especie de puerta. Era extraño ver como cuando la rubia estaba calmada podía manejar su magia con absoluta seguridad, mientras que a la primera señal de miedo el descontrol tomaba el mando.

La mujer abrió la puerta del muro y salió al exterior, su mirada se posó sobre un hombrecito que estaba de espaldas a ella y que tenía una extraña cobertura sobre los oídos, Elsa supuso que fue ese artefacto extraño lo que le impidió notar que el muro se había abierto y que del agujero salía ella.

Mientras se iba acercando al hombre con cuidado, la chica fue mirando los alrededores para asegurarse que estaba solo, cuando quedó a unos pasos del tipejo respiró hondo para calmarse y pensó en la mejor forma de dirigirse al campesino para no asustarlo.

Dormilón estaba tan concentrado en la máquina que estaba manipulando que nunca notó que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda y, lo cierto era que recién se había despertado de una pequeña siesta involuntaria, así que tampoco estaba muy despierto que digamos.

Elsa carraspeó y dijo con suavidad y una sonrisa resplandeciente al asombrado enano. “Hola, mi nombre es Elsa. Espero no haberlo asustado, pero necesito su ayuda, verá hace ratito tuve un pequeño accidente y estoy medio perdida, ¿le molesta si le pregunto en qué año estamos y en qué lugar?” La chica se encogió de hombros. “Con todo esto de la maldición…”

El hombre pestañeó varias veces y le sonrió algo atontado por estar hablando a semejante belleza.

“Por supuesto, señorita. Estamos otra vez en Storybrooke, Maine en el año 2014.”

La mujer quedó como flasheada, estaba en el 2014… ¡Estaba en el 2014! ¡A un año de…!

“¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? ¿Quiere que la acompañe al hospital?”

“Estoy bien, gracias…”

“Walter.”

“Muchas gracias, Walter. Espero que nos veamos pronto.” Dijo mientras desaparecía en el bosque.

 

0-0-0

 

_¡El bebé es mío! ¡Yo embaracé a Regina! Soy boleta, cuando Regina se entere me mata._

Emma subió al Escarabajo pero ni amagó con encenderlo, se quedó sentada mirando sin ver por el parabrisas, intentando entender por todos los medios cómo era posible que Regina y ella vayan a tener un hijo juntas o peor, ¿cómo era posible que Regina y ella fueran Amor Verdadero? La ex Reina Malvada y la hija de Snow White, la Alcaldesa y la Sheriff, la Salvadora y la Reina.

Ella no amaba a Regina. No. Para nada. Podía admitir que se sentía atraída hacia la mujer, ¿quién no? Después de todo era preciosa, pero la atracción no tenía nada que ver con el amor, nada. Emma le tenía cariño, obvio, después de todo era la mujer que crió a su hijo cuando ella no pudo y lo cierto era que después de Nunca Jamás habían formado una especie de amistad, bah tampoco es que hayan tenido tiempo de formar demasiado con la maldición de Pan, la maldición de Zelena/Snow y su viaje estelar al pasado trayendo de regalo a Marian…

No podía ser, no había chance de que Regina fuera su amor verdadero, ella había sido en parte la responsable de la niñez de mierda que tuvo. Sí, los que la fletaron vía árbol a Maine fueron sus padres, pero en cierta forma empujados por la inminente maldición de la Reina. ¿Cómo podía esa misma mujer ser el amor de su vida? Ella había matado al padre de su madre (Emma se negaba a llamar abuelo a un tipo que forzó a una menor no solo a casarse si no también a tener relaciones sexuales con él), había intentado matar a sus padres por años, ¡mierda, la había intentado matar a ella misma! Y terminó envenenando al hijo de ambas como resultado. Sus padres se iban a querer morir, Emma no quería decepcionarlos.

Ella vivió toda su vida sin nadie y, aunque siempre se dijo que tampoco necesitaba a nadie, lo cierto es que uno dice esas cosas para ayudarse a seguir adelante y que no duela tanto el abandono, porque si uno se deja llevar por el dolor de todo lo que no tuvo y añora… Pero había encontrado al hijo que abandonó y gracias a él encontró a sus padres, ahora tenía la familia con la que siempre soñó y no quería perderlos.

¿Cómo iba a decirles a Snow White y a su Príncipe Azul que Emma sentía algo por su archienemiga?

_Mierda. ¿¡Sentía algo por Regina!?_

_El hecho de que te acostaras con ella debería indicarte algo, ¿no te parece?_

_¿En serio? Me acosté con varias personas y no estaba enamorada de más de la mitad de ellas._

_Ahhh, pero desde esa primera vez con la Alcaldesa cada vez que estás cerca de ella no podés evitar querer llevarla a la cama de nuevo…o al sofá…o contra una pared…o…_

_¡Basta! Está bien, la deseo, pero el deseo no necesariamente significa amor._

Pero lo cierto era que Regina estaba embarazada y todo parecía apuntar a Emma como el otro padre de la criatura. Y si lo que decía Gold era cierto, y ella así lo creía ya que Belle lo confirmó, para que haya ocurrido el embarazo era necesario que ambas partes sean amor verdadero, y e…

_‘Que sean amor verdadero, que tengan magia; pero que además su magia esté entrelazada de tal forma que juntas sean la perfección misma, capaz de trascender mundos… de mover planetas; y por último, que se produzca la unión de sus almas.’_

_¡Regina tiene que sentir algo por mí también!_ Pensó la rubia sorprendida, hasta el momento no se le había ocurrido tener eso en cuenta.

Para que se haya creado una vida ambas debían sentir algo la una por la otra y lo cierto era que Regina no la había rechazado nunca. Una sensación de calor recorrió a la mujer, Regina no la había rechazado. Sí, le había pedido tiempo y espacio, pero las dos veces que habían intimado la morocha había participado gustosamente. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja partió en dos la cara de Emma.

¡Iba a ser mamá de nuevo! Sin tener que ‘soportar’ el embarazo. ¡Iba a poder formar parte de la crianza de su bebé como no lo había podido hacer con Henry! Iba a poder tenerlo en brazos, ver sus primeros pasos, escuchar sus primeras palabras, acompañarlo al primer día de clases, arroparlo por las noches… La mujer se secó una lágrima que se le escapó.

Siempre y cuando Regina no la matara cuando se enterara de que la había embarazado. La sonrisa se agrandó y se volvió un poco arrogante. ¡Había embarazado a la ex Reina Malvada!

La rubia arrancó el auto y con una nueva liviandad, se dirigió al hospital.

 

0-0-0

 

Regina hacía rato que había dejado de participar de la charla sin sentido que mantenían los dos idiotas y su hijo, la mujer estaba que echaba humo por los oídos. _¿Qué tan incompetentes podían ser en este hospital como para tardar más de tres horas en tener los resultados de unos simples análisis? ¿Tendría algo malo y el idiota de Frankenstein no era lo suficientemente hombre como para decírselo en la cara? ¿Y dónde estaba Emma?_

La rubia había dicho que ya volvía, pero ya habían pasado como dos horas y aún no lo hecho, ¿tan poco le importaba? _No seas ridícula Regina, por supuesto que no te afecta si la Sheriff se interesa por vos o no._ La mujer bufó y levantó la cabeza con dignidad. _¡Por supuesto que no le significaba nada si esa rubia desaliñada había decidido que ella no valía el tiempo necesario para averiguar si se estaba muriendo o no! ¡Se terminó, yo no soy una campesina cualquiera que va a esperar sentada a la muerte! ¡Soy una Reina y como tal, voy a enfrentar a mis enemigos vengan en envase humano o en una enfermedad!_ Regina corrió las sábanas y bajó los pies de la cama.

La charla nerviosa y sin sentido que mantenían Henry y Snow se terminó de golpe. “¿Qué estás haciendo?” Preguntó Henry parándose de golpe y acercándose a su madre.

“¡Voy a buscar a Whale y le voy a arrancar la verdad aunque sea lo último que haga!” Exclamó una enfurecida Regina.

“Nonononono. ¡Mamá, tenés que volver a la cama!” Exclamó el chico preocupado. Snow se acercó con rapidez para intentar ayudar a Henry a contener a Regina, la mujer se preguntó si sobreviviría la experiencia. Mientras David observaba las maniobras de los tres sin entender nada, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no le iba a poner una mano encima a Regina, no quería bajo ningún motivo quedarse manco.

“¡Henry, dejá mis piernas tranquilas si no querés estar castigado hasta cumplir cincuenta años!” Advirtió la reina, mientras el adolescente tironeaba de sus piernas para volverlas a poner sobre la cama. Snow por su parte, empujaba a la alcaldesa de los hombros para que volviera a acostarse. “¡Snow, te juro que si no dejás de empujarme la maldición del sueño va a ser un poroto al lado de lo que te voy a hacer!”

En medio de tanto escándalo nadie había notado que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto y que había entrado Emma seguida de Whale. “¿Qué está pasando?” Preguntó la mujer. Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta y quedaron congelados, Emma no pudo evitar tomar su celular y sacar una foto, si no fuera porque no quería enfrentarse más a Regina habría estallado en carcajadas ante la escena que tenía frente a sí.

Regina se sacó de encima a Snow y a su hijo y salió disparada hacia Whale. “¡Pedazo de idiota incompetente era hora de que dieras la cara! Hace cuatro horas que estoy esperando que alguien me diga lo que está pasando, si esta es la forma en que se trabaja en este hospital mañana mismo despido a toda la junta administrativa, ¡manga de inservibles!” Emma contenía a la mujer para evitar que alcanzara al médico.

“Basta Regina, ¿no te parece que estás exagerando un poco?”

“¿Exagerar? Este… idiota disfrazado de médico desaparece y deja que los pacientes se pregunten si tienen algo tan malo que unos simples análisis demoran horas. ¿Acaso este lugar no debería ayudar a tranquilizar a sus enfermos?” Emma sintió como la carcomía la culpa.

“Es mi culpa, yo le pedí a Whale que esperara hasta que volviera para darte los resultados.” La rubia carraspeó. “Quería estar presente, pero no pensé que iba a demorar tanto, perdón.” Emma bajó la cabeza y miró entre las pestañas a la mujer que tenía pegada contra sí. El enojo de Regina se desapareció como por arte de magia. _Le importo_.

La reina dio unos pasos atrás, se cruzó de brazos y asintió. “¿Y bien, Víctor?”

El médico salió de la espalda de Emma y se paró a su lado. “No tiene nada que en un par de meses no se pase.” El hombre decidió jugar un poco con la mujer, aún no la había perdonado del todo.

“¡¿Un par de meses?!” Exclamó Regina palideciendo. “¿Pero qué tengo? ¿Es un virus, una enfermedad?”

“¡Whale!” Ladró Emma llevando la mano al arma que tenía en la cintura. Frankenstein se alejó unos pasos de la rubia como medida de seguridad, pero sabía que si no le daba la información necesaria a la reina ya mismo una de las dos mujeres lo mataba.

“Alcaldesa, la felicito, está embarazada.”

La sala enmudeció por completo y todo el mundo quedó paralizado, hasta que Regina estalló en carcajadas. Todos se quedaron mirándola boquiabiertos y con cierta aprensión. La mujer había perdido la cordura con la noticia. Tras unos minutos de reír sin parar Regina comenzó a calmarse, respiró hondo y se limpió las lágrimas que le provocaron las carcajadas. ¡Dios, hacía años que no se reía tanto!

“Bueno, esto confirma tu incompetencia, Víctor.” Le dijo la mujer complacida. “Los análisis están mal, no estoy embarazada.” Regina se alisó el camisón y se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. “Vas a tener que repetirlos, pero no te creas que me voy a quedar acá esperando, cuando tengas los resultados me los informás por teléfono. Y ahora, andá llenando los papeles para darme de alta.”

Whale frunció el ceño. “Los análisis no están mal, Regina. ¿Acaso creés que cuando vi los resultados no los hice repetir? Se repitieron tres veces y las tres veces dio positivo, no hay duda, estás embarazada.”

“Imposible. No puedo estar embarazada.” Afirmó la reina sin dudar.

Obviamente Snow interpretó las cosas de otro modo, para ella la negación de Regina venía por la situación complicada en la que se iba a encontrar. “Regina, no te preocupes, seguramente Robin no se va a lavar las manos de su hijo…”

“¡¿Qué?!” Preguntó Regina escandalizada.

Emma frunció el entrecejo. _¡Nadie se va a hacer cargo de su bebé y menos ese ladroncito de cuarta!_ Henry se puso a la par de Regina con los brazos a los costados y los puños cerrados. “¡Por supuesto que no se va a lavar las manos! ¡Si lo intenta se las va a tener que ver conmigo!”

“¡Henry!” Exclamó Regina entre conmovida por la fiereza con que su hijo pensaba defender su honor y confundida por el enredo que se había armado. ¿Qué tenía que ver Robin con todo esto? “Robin no tiene nada que ver con esto, él y yo no… nunca…” La mujer se sintió enrojecer. “El motivo por el cual no puedo estar embarazada no tiene que ver con Robin o ningún otro hombre, que no lo hay.” Aclaró mirando a Emma y girándose con rapidez hacia Whale. “Soy estéril.” Emma y Snow jadearon sorprendidas. “Y lo sé con seguridad porque yo misma me aseguré de ello.”

“¿Qué tan segura estás Regina? ¿No hay chance de que algo haya fallado?” Preguntó Whale.

“No. Hace muchos años mi madre se enteró que Robin era mi alma gemela y, como también le revelaron que era casado, decidió contratar a un hombre que se hiciera pasar por él y que me sedujera. Obviamente averigüé todo y este sujeto me informó que Cora me quería embarazada, así que para evitar tener que preocuparme por ello en el futuro hice una poción que me esterilizó y me aseguré de tomarla delante de mi madre e informarle los ‘beneficios’ de la misma. Te aseguro que esa poción no falla, Víctor.”

Menos Whale, todos se sintieron horrorizados por los tejes y manejes de Cora y lo amenazada que debió sentirse Regina para tomar una medida tan radical siendo que adoraba a los chicos.

El médico se rascó la mejilla pensativo. “Vamos a hacer una cosa, voy a mandar a una enfermera que te saque sangre para repetir el análisis.” El hombre levantó una mano para evitar que la mujer se quejara. “Te voy a dar de alta y cuando tenga los nuevos resultados te aviso. Pero te recomiendo que de todas formas saques un turno con un obstetra para que te haga Ultrasonido y de esa forma despejar todas las dudas.” Regina asintió y Whale salió de la habitación.


	15. Chapter 15

  

Regina no lo podía creer, la recepcionista le había dado turno para que la vea una obstetra el lunes a media mañana, ¡EL LUNES!, ¿acaso esa campesina no sabía con quién estaba hablando? Si no la incineró en el lugar fue porque Henry y Emma aceptaron el turno en su nombre y la forzaron física y verbalmente a retirarse del lugar sin dañar a nada ni a nadie. Este día estaba poniendo a prueba la reciente etiqueta de heroína de la ex reina malvada.

En la puerta del hospital se despidieron de los Charmings. Snow se tiró a los brazos de Regina diciéndole que la llame para lo que necesite sea de día o de noche, la horrorizada reina se preguntó qué había hecho mal para ser torturada de esa forma, es decir, obviando su proceder como reina malvada, por su puesto. Pero la pobre mujer no terminó de recuperarse de ese shock cuando Emma declaró que iba a quedarse en la mansión para asegurarse que no le pasara nada a ella o al bebé. Regina estaba a un segundo de una apoplejía.

“¡Excelente!” Sonrió Mary Margaret a su retoño, David hizo una mueca y sacó casi a la rastra a su mujer del lugar para evitar que la alcaldesa cumpliera por fin su viejo objetivo de matarla.

“Si necesitas algo llamá, Emma.” Se despidió el hombre mirando de reojo la cara roja de Regina.

“No.” Dijo terminante Regina. “No, usted no se va a quedar esta noche en mi casa, Miss Swan. Henry y y…”

“No. No. No me quedo por esta noche, me quedo todo el fin de semana. Y el lunes te acompaño al médico.” Aclaró servicialmente la rubia.

A esta altura el rostro de Regina estaba casi morado, la mujer abría y cerraba la boca sin que saliera ningún sonido de ella, era evidente que le estaba dando algo. Cuando finalmente parecía que se había calmado lo suficiente para flagelar verbalmente a Emma, Henry entró en acción.

“Emma se queda en casa hasta que veas a la obstetra, mami.” Dijo con firmeza y el seño fruncido. “Ya te saliste con la tuya antes y terminaste en el hospital, ahora las decisiones las tomamos nosotros.” Regina le clavó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos. Henry carraspeó. “Dame el gusto, ma. Son dos días.” Le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y la miró con ojos de ternero degollado.

 _Mierda, nunca me pude resistir al combo de sonrisa y mirada tristona de Henry. Madre tenía razón, el amor te hace débil._ “Está bien.” Desvió la mirada hacia la rubia. “Ni se le ocurra creer que me va a dar órdenes en mi propia casa, se puede quedar, pero manténgase alejada de mí.” Le dijo en tono de advertencia.

“No entiendo por qué tenés problemas para tutearla cuando no tuviste ninguno en llevártela a la cama.” Comentó el chico como si nada. Con las manos en la cintura, la barbilla en alto y una ceja arqueada, era la imagen misma de la reina. Con los ojos abiertos desorbitadamente Emma se preguntó, no por primera vez, si no habría sido la otra mujer la madre biológica del chico.

“¡H-Henry!”Tartamudeó la morocha horrorizada y avergonzada en parte iguales. “Yo… ella…no…”

Saliendo de su estupor, Emma decidió que lo mejor era aliviar a Regina desviando la atención del tema actual, enviándole una mirada de advertencia a su hijo, se dirigió a la reina. “No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy muerta de hambre. ¿Compramos algo para llevar y comer en casa o vamos a Granny’s?” Regina se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y llevó la mano hacia su estómago, tomó aire para calmarse y asintió. Decidió dejar pasar la referencia que hizo la rubia al hablar de la mansión como “su” casa.

“Vayamos Granny’s.” Levantó la barbilla y se giró para buscar su auto, olvidando que no llegó allí manejando precisamente, entonces buscó el trasto amarillo, pero tampoco lo vio ¿la habría traído una ambulancia? Miró a la Sheriff y le preguntó: “¿Cómo llegamos al hospital?”

“Nos transporté.” Le contestó con timidez.

Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida. “¿Desde cuándo sabe-sabés,” se corrigió mirando de reojo a su hijo, “transportarte con magia?”

“Desde hoy.” Respondió con un encogimiento tímido de hombros.

“Es extraordinaria…” Susurró maravillada la alcaldesa. Emma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Regina enrojeció e intentó corregir la metida de pata. “L-la magia que tiene es extraordinaria.” Emma no se dejó engañar. Henry rió por lo bajo, pero Regina lo escuchó y lo miró molesta, el chico se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa indolente y ahora fue un calco de su madre rubia. Bufando, Regina se le acercó y lo agarró de la parte de atrás del cuello y lo arrastró hacia Emma a la que tomó del brazo, en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron en una nube de humo violeta.

 

0-0-0

 

 

El viaje de los Charmings hasta su departamento fue hecho en absoluto silencio, David seguía rumiando lo que creía haber descubierto en el bosque el día que se desmayó Regina. Si bien en un primer momento había catalogado la mirada de su hija hacia la Reina como amor, pasadas unas horas comenzó a funcionar el mecanismo de negación. Pero con el pasar de los días cada vez se fue haciendo más a la idea de que su hija tenía sentimientos más profundos que la amistad hacia la ex Reina Malvada y el asunto no le molestaba tanto como el primer día. Su problema ahora era como darle la noticia a su mujer.

Snow, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de enterarse: Regina prefirió esterilizarse antes de tener un hijo con su padre, ¿cuánto tenés que odiar a una persona como para hacer algo así? ¡Regina estaba embarazada! Una mezcla de alegría por la buena noticia y culpa por la revelación luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo dentro de Snow.

La princesa había logrado perdonar a Regina por la muerte del Rey, después de todo, fue su propia madre la que inició la guerra familiar que fue sellada cuando Cora se vengó matándola y que ella misma continuó sin saber, gracias a las manipulaciones de la bruja. Pero como dijo Regina, la relación entre los White y los Mills era complicada, aunque Snow creía que ella y la Reina estaban cambiando las cosas con la ayuda de Henry y Emma.

Y ahora Regina iba a tener un bebé… ¿Quién sería el padre? La primera opción que se le ocurrió a Snow cuando conoció la noticia fue la de Robin, pero Regina negó haber tenido relaciones con él y ella sabía que la mujer no tenía motivos para mentir al respecto, por lo menos a ellos. La otra alternativa que se le ocurrió a la morocha era tan fabulosa como aterradora, tanto así que prefirió por primera vez en su vida, esperar a los hechos en vez de conjeturar, además, dada la situación actual era imposible que... _No, basta._

El matrimonio pasó por la hostería donde Ruby les devolvió al principito y continuaron hacia su loft. Mientras Snow acostaba a su heredero en la cuna, David se dirigió a la cocina para preparar café para ambos. _No voy a esperar más, hoy se lo digo._ Cuando Snow terminó de arropar a su bebé y ponerse el pijama, una taza de café la esperaba en su lugar habitual en la mesa. David la aguardaba con la mirada clavada en el brebaje que sostenía entre sus manos con actitud meditabunda. _Tengo que decírselo con suavidad, ir encaminándola y que ella saque sus propias conclusiones, tengo que tener cuidado, ser suave._

“Emma está enamorada de Regina.” Espetó el hombre, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, los ojos se le abrieron como platos y se sintió enrojecer. ¡Acababa de matar a su mujer! Cuando se animó a levantar la vista advirtió que Snow lo miraba pestañeando lentamente y con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia la izquierda.

“Ya sé.” Respondió la mujer con una leve sonrisa que se amplió al descubrir la sorpresa en la cara del hombre.

“¿Q-qu-qué? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Cuándo!”

“Por favor David, es tan obvio.” Dijo la mujer con un deje de arrogancia. _“’Ella no muere.’ ‘Tal vez no seas lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero quizás nosotras sí.’ ‘Para mí sólo es Regina.’_ ” Recitó la Snow con tono burlón. “Y podría seguir y seguir.”

“¿Entonces lo sabías desde siempre?” Charming seguía alucinado.

“Más o menos. Cuando estábamos bajo la maldición y sólo era la ‘amiga’ de Emma, sospeché que había algo más que odio en el tira y afloja entre ella y la alcaldesa, aunque más que amor supuse que era lujuria.” David levantó las manos con las palmas hacia Snow como queriendo frenarla, al mismo tiempo que fruncía la nariz y negaba con la cabeza. La princesa revoleó los ojos e hizo una mueca. “Al romperse la maldición lo olvidé por un tiempo o preferí obviarlo y, cuando aparecía el pensamiento intentaba bloquearlo o negarlo, pero creo que al mejorar nuestra relación con Regina tras la maldición de Pan y el enfrentamiento con Zelena me resultó más menos espeluznante la idea… Aunque confieso que intenté empujar a Emma hacia Neal e incluso Hook, como un intento final y desesperado de detener lo imposible.” La mujer se encogió de hombros. “¿Y vos desde cuándo sabés?”

David se sonrojó un poco al tener que reconocer que sólo hacía una semana que se había dado cuenta.

“La semana pasada cuando fuimos con Emma a recorrer el bosque nos cruzamos con la chica de las nieves y tuvimos que llamar a Regina, ambas empezaron a discutir, Regina se desmayó y la reacción de Emma fue…” El príncipe suspiró. “Tendría que haber estado ciego para no darme cuenta que la ama… y que es correspondida.”

“¿Y cómo te sentó?”

“Como una patada en el estómago. Pero no tanto por quién es Regina para nosotros, si no por lo que representa para mí como padre, Emma es mi bebé y… no estoy listo para perderla de nuevo.” El hombre meneó la cabeza como burlándose de sí mismo, después de todo, su bebé tenía treinta casi treinta y un años. “Después sí recordé todo lo que Regina significó para nosotros y me dieron ganas de ir a buscar la espada, es más, varias veces la tuve en la mano, pero no pasé de la puerta.” Snow rió con suavidad. “Pero también también me di cuenta que si Emma nos va a dejar para formar su propia familia, no existía nadie mejor que Regina.” Snow achicó los ojos e inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia el costado. “Es imposible negar que si Regina ama, lo hace con toda su alma y que va a mover cielo y tierra o va a maldecir todo un mundo para defender a su amor.” David se encogió de hombros con resignación. “No puedo pedir más para mi hija que la persona que esté con ella la ame sin restricción, que sea capaz de todo para mantenerla a salvo.”

“Y por la vida que tuvo Emma, es justo lo que necesita, alguien que la ame y se aferre a ella, alguien que le haga sentir cada día de su vida que nunca la va a dejar.”

Los Charmings se tomaron de las manos por sobre la mesa y suspiraron con una mezcla de satisfacción y tristeza. Satisfacción por saber que su hija había encontrado a su Amor Verdadero, tristeza porque iban a dejar de ser su familia nuclear.

 

0-0-0

 

 

Por lo general los sábados Regina dormía un poco más que los días de semana ya que Henry no tenía clases y ella iba a la oficina a las diez en vez de a las nueve, pero éste sábado, vaya a saber si por todas las “emociones” del día anterior o por el cansancio acumulado del mal dormir de las últimas semanas, era las diez cuando la mujer se despertó.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar confundida el despertador y preguntarse si estaba tan cansada como para no haberlo escuchado, pestañeó un par de veces, se refregó los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Ya un poco más despierta notó otra cosa: el olor a comida. Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó y salió de su habitación, asomó la cabeza en la pieza de Henry y la encontró vacía, la mujer supuso que el chico se despertó con hambre y decidió dejarla descansar en lugar de llamarla para que le cocinara como hacía habitualmente.

Al atravesar la puerta de la cocina frenó en seco, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, seguro que aún seguía dormida, sí era eso, no había forma que una Emma Swan enfundada en un pijama claro a cuadros estuviera moviéndose por su cocina como si le perteneciera mientras preparaba el desayuno. Regina pestañeó una vez, dos veces. Abrió la boca para aniquilar a la rubia, pero justo Henry pareció notar su presencia y se giró hacia la puerta.

“¡Ma!” Aulló el adolescente sin controlar el timbre de la voz, Emma se giró pensando que la llamaba a ella y Regina se sobresaltó ya que su atención estaba centrada completamente en Emma. Henry se bajó del taburete y abrazó a la alcaldesa, quien se sintió chiquita entre los brazos cada vez más largos y fuertes de su principito en crecimiento. Sin sus tacos, la mujer estaba a la misma altura que su hijo, así que para besarle la frente tuvo que ponerse un poco en puntas de pie.

Emma sonrió a madre e hijo. “El desayuno está listo, cada uno agarre un plato y llévelo a la mesa.” Regina entrecerró los ojos ante las atribuciones que se estaba tomando la rubia en su propia casa, pero una mirada entre suplicante y pícara de Henry la convenció para que lo dejara pasar, así que tomó un plato, le clavó una mirada venenosa a la rubia y se dirigió al comedor. Emma rió por lo bajo y le guiñó un ojo a su hijo, quien tomó su plato y siguió a su otra madre.

Era la primera vez que Henry desayunaba con sus dos madres al mismo tiempo y estaba encantado, esto era lo que quería tener de ahora en más,despertarse cada día y tener a sus dos madres con él, aunque discutieran hasta por como untar una tostada. El chico sonrió detrás de su taza de chocolate, la Operación Cisne Oscuro tenía que ser un éxito. El único problema que avizoraba era el posible embarazo de su madre, Henry no quería que Hood interfiriera en la relación de sus madres y un bebé lo uniría eternamente a su familia. Pero Regina negaba haberse acostado con él, aunque también negaba estar embarazada… si Regina no se había acostado con Robin entonces con quie- ¡Emma! ¡Regina se había acostado con Emma! Y si estaba embarazada era porque el efecto de la poción fue roto y eso quería decir que Regina y Emma eran…

El ringtone del celular de Regina interrumpió los pensamientos de Henry. Ésta miró la pantalla del Blackberry y tragó saliva.

“Víctor.” Emma y Henry clavaron la mirada en la mujer, Regina escuchó atentamente lo que le dijo el médico. “Victor, te juro que si no dejás de dar vueltas…” Palideció. Tragó saliva y cortó la comunicación.

“¿Regina? ¿Qué dijo?” Preguntó Emma con suavidad y hasta con un deje de esperanza.

Regina tragó saliva, jugueteó con sus manos sobre la mesa y tomó aire para recomponerse, con la máscara en su lugar sonrió con falsedad.

“Que los análisis dieron el mismo resultado. Según ellos…” Carraspeó. “E-estoy embarazada.” La mujer se llevó las manos al estómago, tragó saliva nuevamente y salió disparada al baño.

 

 

 

Unas horas más tarde, mientras Henry ordenaba su habitación y Emma se vio obligada a ir a trabajar, Regina se hallaba en la oficina de su casa rodeada cuanto libro de magia encontró en su biblioteca, pero hasta el momento no había encontrado nada que la ayudara a resolver el lío en el que se hallaba metida. Ninguno de los libros que tenía en su hogar hablaban sobre cómo neutralizar la poción, bah, ni siquiera hablaban de la poción misma. Iba a tener que ir a la cripta y revisar sus libros y los de su madre para ver si allí encontraba algo que aclarara el panorama.

“¡Henry!” Gritó la alcaldesa sin el aplomo y compostura de una reina. Cuando el chico apareció por el descanso le avisó. “Voy a la cripta a mirar unos libros, cualquier cosa llamame al celular y si vas a algún lado avísame.”

“¿No querés que vaya con vos?”

“No hace falta, cielo.” Le sonrió. “Vuelvo en un rato.” Y desapareció en una nube de humo violeta.

Tres horas más tarde la reina estaba igual o más frustrada que antes, no encontró nada en sus libros ni en los de Cora. Volvió a releer el libro de pociones del cual sacó la que utilizó, pero decía lo que ya sabía, no había pócima en el mundo que pudiera contrarrestarla. _Entonces, ¿cómo podía ser?_ Se preguntó desconcertada la mujer.

_No estaba embarazada, esa era la respuesta lógica, eso o Víctor se estaba vengando de una forma que sabía que le iba a doler más que cualquier castigo físico. Después de todo, ¿qué podría ser peor que ilusionarse y creer que había podido crear una vida, para que al final se derrumbara todo como un castillo de cartas?_

Un ruido en la entrada la hizo sobresaltar, se giró hacia la puerta y se sorprendió al ver aparecer a su supuesta alma gemela.

“¿Robin, qué estás haciendo acá?”

El hombre le clavó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. “Estaba paseando y decidí hacerte una visita, ¿acaso los amigos no hacen eso?” Explicó con un tono medio arrastrado dando un paso hacia Regina.

“¿Estás borracho?” Le preguntó con cierto asco.

“¿Borracho? ¡No! ¿Qué motivo podría tener para emborracharme?” Bufó. “¿Quedar viudo y que mi hijo quede huérfano? ¿Haber encontrado a mi alma gemela y que justo vuelva de la muerte mi mujer?” El ladrón parecía cada vez más enojado y se iba acercando cada vez más a Regina. “¿Enterarme que me tomaron por idiota, que mientras salías conmigo te acostabas con otro tipo que además te embarazó?” Gritó, tomando a la mujer de los hombros y apretándola contra sí.

“No me acosté con ningún hombre ni mientras salíamos, si es que llegamos a hacerlo, ni después.” Aclaró Regina intentando calmar al hombre sin perder la calma ella, porque si la perdía, lo iba a dejar hecho una pintura contra la pared al muy idiota. “El que esté embarazada o no está por verse y nada de eso es asunto tuyo. De todas formas, ¿cómo te enteraste?”

“Me lo dijo Miss. Swan” Robin frunció la cara de esa forma tan repulsiva que tenía y gimió. “Regiiiinaaaa, sos mi alma gemela, ¡no podés ser feliz con otro!” Y para estupefacción de Regina, la besó.

El gusto a alcohol barato le dio arcadas y, cuando estaba por dejarlo hecho una estampilla contra el muro contrario, se vio libre de repente. Boquiabierta observó a una Sheriff furiosa estampar al hombre contra la pared y sacarle las ganas de tocarla a golpes.

“¡No se te ocurra volver a ponerle un dedo encima a Regina, idiota! Mejor, ¡no te vuelvas a acercar a ella o te mato! ¿Te quedó claro?” Lo tomó de las solapas de la campera y lo llevó casi arrastrando escaleras arriba hasta sacarlo de la cripta a empujones. “Dedicate a tu mujer e hijo y olvidate de Regina, te queda muy grande.” La rubia cerró la puerta de la cripta, tomó aire varias veces para calmarse y bajó los escalones que la llevaban hacia Regina.

La otra mujer seguía parada en el mismo lugar que antes, estaba como ida. Emma se le acercó con cuidado y le posó con suavidad las manos en los hombros.

“¿Regina, estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?” Preguntó preocupada.

“Sí, sí. Estoy bien.” Le contestó saliendo de su estupor, levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. “¿Por qué le dijiste de mi embarazo?”

La Sheriff suspiró. “Porque pensé que él era el padre y no quería que te dieran la noticia sin tener al padre de tu bebé al lado, así que lo fui a buscar a la comisaría, pero el tipo negó ser el padre, cuando lo estaba por arrastrar hacia el hospital logró decir que… Bueno, digamos que entendí que verdaderamente no lo era y que no estaba negando su responsabilidad por cagón.”

“¡Emma, la boca!”Corrigió la Reina. “No entiendo, ¿qué te importaba si estaba sola o no?”

“Regina, ¿cuándo vas a entender que me importas?” La alcaldesa se sonrojó. “Además, sé de primera mano lo que es enterarte que estás embarazada sin nadie a tu lado, sé lo que es pasar todo el embarazo sin tener con quién compartir lo bueno y lo malo, sin tener nadie en quien apoyarte. No quería que vos pasaras por lo mismo si podía evitarlo.”

“Emma.” Suspiró Regina apoyando su frente en la de la rubia. “Gracias.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Para Vale, quien descubrió que yo era la autora de este fic y dijo: “Hace como dos meses que no actualizas. ¡ACTUALIZA!” Así que cumplo con su decreto, Majestad. Pero además me animó (acosó) diariamente para que siente el culo frente a la notebook y escriba, así que Vale, el capítulo es todo tuyo._

 

0-0-0

 

_“Regina, ¿cuándo vas a entender que me importas?” La alcaldesa se sonrojó. “Además, sé de primera mano lo que es enterarte que estás embarazada sin nadie a tu lado, sé lo que es pasar todo el embarazo sin tener con quién compartir lo bueno y lo malo, sin tener nadie en quien apoyarte. No quería que vos pasaras por lo mismo si podía evitarlo.”_

_“Emma.” Suspiró Regina apoyando su frente en la de la rubia. “Gracias.”_

 

“¿Encontraste algo?” Le preguntó Emma con suavidad sentándose a su lado en el sofá del living de Regina donde la mujer acababa de transportarlas.

“Nada nuevo.” Bufó frustrada. “Ninguno de los libros habla siquiera de la poción mucho menos de contrarrestarla y el libro de dónde la saqué dice lo que ya sabía, que nada la puede anular.”

“¿No te parece que es hora de buscar un poco de conocimiento externo?”

Regina se giró para mirarla con una ceja arqueada. “No voy a preguntarle nada a esa mosca inmunda.” Ante la cara de desconcierto de la Sheriff, aclaró. “Blue.”

“¡Nooo! Esa hada no me inspira nada de confianza, sólo de estar con ella mi súper poder se pone a zumbar como loco, esa mujer tiene algo turbio en ella.”

Regina se calmó al instante, contenta de que a Emma tampoco le simpatizara el insecto ese. “¿Entonces, q…? ¿Rumpel?” La rubia asintió. Regina no quería meter al gnomo en sus asuntos, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción si quería saber qué diablos estaba pasando. “Está bien, vamos.”

“¿Ahora?” Protestó Emma.

“Sí ahora, antes de ver al obstetra quiero tener la mayor información posible.” Sabiendo lo importante que era para Regina tener control de la situación, se levantó del sofá sin mayores quejas. “¿Trajo su ataúd sobre ruedas?”

“No, quedó en la comisaría, cuando pasé por la cripta fue porque estaba haciendo mis rondas y justo vi al idiota de Hood entrar en ella y decidí averiguar en qué andaba.” Suspiró. “Así que ahora estoy sin movilidad, siendo que el patrullero quedó allá.”

“Vayamos en mi auto, cuando terminemos con Rumpel vamos al cementerio y mientras usted a va a la comisaría a cambiar de autos yo paso a buscar a Henry por lo de sus padres.” Emma inclinó las comisuras de los labios hacia abajo, sacó un poquito el labio inferior y encogió un hombro.

“Bueno.”

 

 

Minutos más tarde entraban al negocio de Gold, el hombre apareció en seguida y miró con curiosidad a las mujeres. “Señoras, ¿a qué debo el placer de su visita?”

Emma miró a Regina esperando que esta respondiera, pero la alcaldesa se quedó parada mirando sin ver el mostrador entre ella y Gold, la mujer temía que Rumple le dijera que estaba embarazada, pero más aún temía que le dijera que no lo estaba.

¿Cómo se había metido en este lío? Ella era una mujer racional que pensaba todo un millón de veces…bueno, puede que de vez en cuando se dejara llevar un poco por su temperamento apasionado…ok, muchas veces actuaba primero y analizaba después. Pero jamás, nunca en la vida se le habría ocurrido que podría encontrarse embarazada sin saber cómo.

Hasta antes de tomar la poción que la dejó estéril había tenido mucho cuidado con el control de natalidad y, si bien es cierto que en el bosque encantado no existían los métodos que sí se encontraban en este mundo, había otras formas de cuidarse y muchas más para una poseedora de magia. Y después de la poción, era obvio que no necesitaba nada más, los años de casada con el Rey lo habían demostrado y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, ¡se había acostado con Graham por años sin tener ningún problema!

La cabeza de Regina saltaba de una preocupación a otra en un enredo de pensamientos, por un lado la asustaba la idea de ser objeto de una broma cruel de parte de Whale o cualquier otra persona a la que podría habérsele ocurrido que hacerla creer que estaba embarazada era un excelente venganza, sin saber que ella se había encargado de evitar ese problema. Pero por otro, no podía dejar de pensar que de ser cierto, de alguna forma inesperada y maravillosa, ¡iba a ser madre de nuevo!

Pero si el embarazo se confirmaba sin lugar a dudas, una nueva inquietud se sumaba a la cada vez más larga lista, ¿quién era el padre de la…?

“¿Regina?” La codeó Emma con suavidad interrumpiendo su ensimismamiento. “Gold está esperando que le digas por qué lo vinimos a ver.”

Regina miró a Emma pestañeando, intentando salir del bombardeo de preguntas, miedos y recelos que bombardeaban su cabeza sin descanso. Lentamente centró la vista en los ojos de la rubia y tomó aire subrepticiamente para calmarse. Juntó las manos delante de su cuerpo y comenzó a juguetear inconscientemente con los dedos.

Al alzar la vista hacia Rumpelstiltskin levantó al mismo tiempo sus defensas, cuando los ojos de su ex maestro se encontraron con los suyos, su rostro era la clama misma. Aunque justamente los ojos, junto con el movimiento nervioso de sus dedos eran los que dejaban ver a quienes la conocían el tumulto de emociones que recorrían su interior. Y Rumple la conocía.

“Hace muchos años tomé esta pócima.” Explicó con frialdad, mientras le entregaba una hoja con la transcripción que sacó del libro. “¿Hay alguna forma de revertirla?” El hombre leyó las líneas y arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

“Siempre tan impulsiva, nuestra reina…” La burla dejaba ver un deje de admiración en la voz que Regina no registró por supuesto y, cuando estaba tomando aire para responder la detuvo la voz de Emma.

“Regina no vino para que te pongas sarcástico, Gold. Le respondés lo que te pregunta y te guardás los comentarios insidiosos para cuando estés solo frente al espejo.”

El hombre sonrió con burla al ver lo rápido que la rubia saltó en defensa de su “enemiga”, pero se abstuvo de acotar algo más, creía saber a dónde quería llegar la reina con esto y no se lo pensaba perder por nada del mundo. Además, ya iba siendo hora. Así que se encogió de hombros con estudiado desinterés. “Si el brebaje fue bien hecho,” levantó la mano al ver que Regina iba a protestar, “y tengo la certeza de que lo fue, ya que sé lo dedicada y cuidadosa que sos con estas cuestiones; no hay ningún otra pócima que pueda revertirlo.” Ocultó una sonrisita conocedora y agregó como quien no quiere la cosa. “Así que si lo que estás buscando es tener otro hijo, te puedo conectar con una agencia de adopción…”

Emma lo miró boquiabierta, sin decidirse si quería pegarle o encerrarlo en una de las celdas de la comisaría, puede que optara por hacer ambas. Pero quien sorprendió a ambos fue Regina al comenzar a reír a carcajadas. Rumpel la observó risueño, siempre había logrado divertirlo su vieja pupila, la mujer fue toda la vida un barrilito de pólvora listo para explotar, pero además tenía un ingenio descarado y seco que siempre logró sacarle una sonrisa contra su voluntad. Ahora que ya había pasado mucha agua bajo el puente y habían logrado una tregua en su incesante guerra, el hombre podía admitir para sí mismo que le tenía cariño a la mujer que bien podría haber sido su hija.

Finalmente, Regina logró calmarse y se llevó las manos a las comisuras de los ojos para secarse la humedad que se le formó a causa de la risa. ¡Hacía años que no se reía tanto! Pero lo cierto era reía más como una forma de descargar los nervios y relajarse que a causa una verdadera diversión, aunque no podía negar que el comentario le había resultado un poco gracioso, de una forma retorcidamente irónica, por supuesto.

“El problema no es justamente el no poder tener un hijo, si no cómo estar esperando uno habiendo tomado dicho brebaje.”

El hombre miró con ojos de halcón a la mujer que tenía ante sí, con calculada indiferencia desvió la vista hacia la Sheriff, quién esquivó la mirada del hombre y movió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro con incomodidad. “Ya veo.” Murmuró, bajó la vista hacia el papel que aún tenía en la mano y lo observó pensativamente. Tras unos segundos en silencio Rumpelstiltskin clavó sus ojos oscuros en Regina. “Ninguna otra poción es capaz de revertir la que vos ingeriste, lo que dice el libro es correcto, pero sí hay algo que puede romper el hechizo.” Las dos mujeres lo miraron, una con alarma y la otra con ansiedad. “Sólo magia muy poderosa sería capaz de…”

“¡Estás diciendo que me hechizaron para…!” Estalló Regina con la vena de la frente pulsando de furia.

“¡No, no! ¿Podrías por una vez esperar a que termine de hablar antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas?” La alcaldesa tomó aire y asintió con un movimiento seco. Rumpel meneó la cabeza con exasperación. “Dejemos en claro que para que se haya roto esa pócima determinada tiene que haber habido…”, el hombre carraspeó con incomodidad, “…sexo de por medio. Durante el transcurso de…la acción se debería haber liberado magia lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperla, pero que a su vez haya sido compatible con la tuya, ya que no fue combatida. Esto pudo haber ocurrido adrede o de forma accidental si la otra…persona no tuviera completo control de su magia. Y por supuesto, la otra opción es el amor verdadero, que también rompería el efecto, como bien sabés es la m….”

Regina comenzó a oír la voz del hombre cada vez más lejana mientras su cabeza reclamaba por completo su atención. “ _¡Estoy embarazada! No fue una broma, voy a tener un bebé… ¿Pero cómo hice para quedar embarazada si el último hombre con el que tuve sexo fue Graham y de eso hacía más de dos años…?” “¿Y no se te ocurre nadie con quien te hayas acostado recientemente?” “Ya te dije que no, ¿acaso sos idiota?” “Si pudiera, me estaría palmeando la frente en este mismo momento, sabélo. Me estás diciendo que no te acostaste con nadie que sea poseedor de magia digamos en los últimos… ¿tres meses?”_ La mujer bufó llamando la atención de Gold, quien había continuado hablando sin haber notado que había perdido audiencia y de Emma, quien la miró con extrañeza. _“¿Acaso te creés que no me acordaría si me hubiera llevado a la cama alg…?”_

“¿Regina, estás bien?” Preguntó Emma interrumpiendo la discusión mental que tenía la mujer con su… ¿conciencia? Regina clavó los ojos en la rubia y de repente, con un sonoro clic, la ficha cayó en su lugar. Abrió la boca y la cerró, una, dos y tres veces sin poder emitir sonido, finalmente desistió y sin ser muy consciente de nada salió de la tienda. Emma se giró para seguirla, pero la voz de Gold la detuvo antes de que pudiera salir.

“¿Por qué no le dijo lo que averiguó por su cuenta el otro día, Miss Swan?”

Emma se giró con lentitud y miró al hombre a los ojos. “Porque no quiero manipular a Regina tirándole en la cara el destino, el amor verdadero o toda esa mierda de la que ustedes son tan adeptos. Ella ya tuvo suficiente de eso y si lo nuestro, sea lo que sea, se transforma o no en una relación romántica será porque ambas lo elegimos y no porque el puto destino nos lo dice. Lo único que Regina necesita saber es que nuestra magia junta es muy poderosa, tanto así que fue capaz de crear una vida, nada más.” Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y salió.

La rubia comprobó que el auto de Regina aún estaba estacionado en la puerta de la tienda, pero no había rastros de su dueña por ningún lado, preocupada y dejándose guiar por su instinto fue hacia la derecha. No había dado más que dos pasos cuando vio a Regina semi oculta en una especie de callejón y se acercó a ella con rapidez.

“Regi…” Lo que iba a decir quedó interrumpido cuando la reina se giró con rapidez, la tomó de los bíceps y la aplastó contra la pared. La Sheriff abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿qué mierda…?

“¡Fuiste vos! ¡Vos me embarazaste!” El tono era una mezcla de asombro maravillado, incertidumbre y enojo.

Emma sintió una liviandad única, como si le hubieran sacado dos toneladas de los hombros, y aunque intentó por todos los medios mantener los labios bajo control, no pudo evitar que estos se curvaran hacia arriba en las comisuras.

Regina entrecerró los ojos, la tomó del cuello de la camisa, la atrajo hacia sí y le devoró los labios con hambre.

 

 

0-0-0

 

 

Elsa estaba acostada en su jardín mirando el cielo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por primera vez desde que había comenzado su viaje de búsqueda se sentía optimista. Puede que aún no estuviera en el tiempo adecuado, pero creía fervientemente que no iba a llegar más cerca de lo que ya estaba y, sentía íntimamente, que se encontraba en el momento y lugar adecuados. Así que había decidido que mañana saldría a buscar y encontraría a la persona responsable de su periplo.

Una vez tomada la decisión, se relajó y suspiró soñadoramente pensando en su siguiente misión: reencontrarse con Mulán. La sonrisa se ladeó transformándose inconscientemente en una mueca seductora, la guerrera la había fascinado desde el mismo momento en que se quitó el casco y una melena oscura rodeó su rostro sonriente. _Definitivamente, una vez que ponga en orden mis asuntos en este lugar vuelvo al Bosque Encantado para buscar a mi Caballera de brillante armadura._ Pensó soltando una risita.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Advertencia:_** este capítulo tiene casi nada que sumar a trama de la historia, pero tuve que hacerlo por razones ajenas a la razón, y a pedido. El próximo capítulo se volverá a la programación habitual.
> 
>  _Laissez faire_ : Expresión francesa que significa "Dejar hacer". También es una doctrina económica basada en la proposición de que el funcionamiento de la economía debe dejarse al libre juego de la Oferta y la Demanda, evitando la intervención del Estado.
> 
>  _Estar caliente_ : estar excitada.
> 
>  _Ni a palos_ : ni loca, ni de casualidad, ni que te muelan a golpes/palos (no hacer algo: ni a palos voy al cine, está carísimo)

 

 

Regina entrecerró los ojos, la tomó del cuello de la camisa, la atrajo hacia sí y le devoró los labios con hambre, le mordió el labio inferior y lo fue soltando de a poco mientras se alejaba dos pasos. El cuerpo de Emma se inclinó levemente hacia adelante como imán siguiendo al hierro, abrió los ojos para clavarlos en Regina, quien estiró la mano hacia atrás y le estampó una cachetada que le dejó la mejilla ardiendo, pero que no contuvo toda la fuerza que la Reina tenía.

“¡¿Regina, qué mierda te pasa?!” la mujer se llevó la mano al cachete ardiente por el golpe, se sentía estafada, ¿cómo había pasado del cielo al infierno en cuestión de segundos?

La reina no sabía qué responder, una mezcla de sentimientos la invadía y parecía que quería expresarlos todos. “Me embarazaste.” Acusó incrédula, repitiéndose.

Emma no tenía idea del motivo, pero cada vez que pensaba que Regina iba a tener un hijo suyo una sonrisa pugnaba por asomarse en sus labios. Cuando vio que la mujer entrecerraba los ojos y levantaba la cabeza apenas, decidió mandar la cautela y las dudas a la mierda.

De una zancada cerró la distancia que las separaba, la tomó de la cintura con un brazo apretándola contra sí y le agarró la nuca con la otra mano para mantenerla en el lugar mientras la besaba con todas las ganas que venía acumulando desde la última vez que habían estado juntas en la alcaldía. Regina respondió a los labios de Emma apenas estos rozaron los suyos, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó más contra ella, haciéndola gemir.

La rubia soltó la nuca de la mujer y fue bajando la mano por su espalda acariciando todo el recorrido hasta el trasero, cubrió un glúteo con ella y lo apretó haciendo que de la garganta de Regina escapara un sonido casi animal, olvidándose de dónde estaba, la tomó del culo con ambas manos y la levantó haciendo que la mujer le rodeara la cintura con las piernas y comenzara a ondular las caderas contra su pelvis volviéndola completamente loca. A ciegas, caminó hacia la pared más cercana, apoyó la espalda de Regina contra ella y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de su compañera sintiéndose cada vez más mojada e impaciente por calmar el latido desesperado de su clítoris.

Regina enterró los dedos en el cabello de la rubia al mismo tiempo que le atrapaba la lengua con los labios y la chupaba con fuerza una, dos y tres veces, cuando por fin la soltó fue para atrapar el labio inferior entre sus dientes y morderlo con fuerza, haciendo a Emma quejarse por la mezcla de dolor y excitación que le provocó. Completamente fuera de control, la reina se apartó apenas para poder meter una mano entre sus torsos, abrir de un tirón la camisa de la rubia, a duras penas meterla dentro y cubrir el seno por completo. Con el pulgar, comenzó a juguetear con el pezón erecto.

Una especie de chillido agudo se filtró apenas en la niebla de deseo en la que se hallaban metidas, pero ninguna de las dos le hizo caso hasta que el ruido ensordecedor se oyó a menos de tres metros de ellas. Se separaron con desgana y miraron hacia un costado, la vista de una ensimismada Snow con su endemoniado hijo en brazos hizo que ambas se dieran cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Con una rapidez digna de alabar Regina se bajó de las caderas de la Sheriff y con un movimiento de la mano las dejó a ambas presentables, por lo menos en lo que a ropa y cabellos se refería. Ya que no había forma de esconder los labios inflamados y los ojos brillosos, por suerte eran mujeres y nadie sería capaz de notar el estado de excitación en el que se hallaban.

Regina miró de reojo a Emma y susurró con voz no muy firme. “La voy a mandar al cementerio a buscar su auto, no creo que sea bueno que Snow nos vea juntas…así.” Dijo haciendo un gesto vago con la mano, Emma no había terminado de asentir cuando se vio envuelta en una nube de humo violeta. Cinco segundos después…

“¡Regina!” El grito de la princesa era una mezcla de alivio, desesperación y culpa. La ex reina malvada se encontró con un bebé poseído entre los brazos y un latido doloroso entre las piernas.

  

0-0-0

 

 

Esa misma noche, tras terminar de cenar Henry y Regina se instalaron en el living y mientras el chico jugaba al Fifa 2014, Regina leía El factor Scarpetta. Más temprano Emma había avisado que sus padres la habían capturado y se negaban a soltarla a menos que se quedara a cenar con ellos, pero que no llegaría muy tarde.

No habían estado sentados más de diez minutos cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. “Estoy en medio de la final, ma. ¿Le abrís vos?” Se apresuró a rogar Henry antes que Regina pudiera abrir la boca. Haciendo una mueca, puso el marcador en la página que estaba leyendo y fue a abrirle a su invitada.

La mujer apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y cerró los ojos unos segundos para prepararse, necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera para enfrentar a la salvadora tras la escenita que tuvieron al salir de Gold. Regina no se sentía nada contenta consigo misma, ¿qué tenía la rubia que le hacía perder la cabeza sin siquiera tener que esforzarse? Lo que empeoraba todo era que parecía no poder resistirse a ella, una vez que se tocaban perdía todo rastro de raciocinio y lo único que quería era fundirse en ella, besarla, saborearla… El calor rompió como una ola por todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo se le mojaba la bombacha. “ _Tengo que terminar con esta situación antes que se me escape todo de las manos.”_ Pensó la mujer. _“¿Y cómo llamarías a un embarazo?”_ “ _Mejor que cierres la boca si no querés que destruya t…” “No seas ridícula, mi felicidad es la tuya.” “Te odio.”_ Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

“Hey, Regina.” Saludo Emma con cierta incomodidad.

La morocha respondió con un gesto de cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta para seguir a la Sheriff solo para chocar contra su pecho. Instantáneamente se sintió rodeada por los brazos de la mujer y se maldijo al percibir que se le aflojaban las piernas mientras la excitación usaba su cuerpo como montaña rusa. _Son las hormonas. Son las hormonas. Son las hormonas._ Se repetía una y otra vez. _“La primera vez que te acostaste con ella no estabas embarazada…y tampoco la segunda.” “¡Te voy a arrancar la lengua y se la voy a dar de comer a los chanchos!”_

Emma sostuvo a la mujer contra sí disfrutando del momento. _¿Por qué habré perdido tanto tiempo peleando con Regina cuando bien podríamos haber estado haciendo cosas muchos más interesantes?_ Se preguntó la rubia. Con renuencia soltó a la alcaldesa sabiendo que Henry estaba cerca y no quería volver a darle un espectáculo.

“Regina, me parece que deberíamos hablar con Henry sobre lo del bebé.”

La mujer levantó la cabeza y la miró confundida, intentaba por todos los medios salir de la bruma de deseo en la que se hallaba metida desde que las había interrumpido Snow, ni siquiera el baño que se había dado al llegar a casa la había ayudado, y el tener a la culpable de su problema tan cerca desde luego que lo único que hacía era incrementar todo.

“Henry ya sabe que estoy embarazada, estaba en el hospital con nosotras, ¿no se acuerda Miss Swan?” La frase intentó ser sarcástica, pero dado el alboroto en el que se encontraba su cuerpo sólo mostró confusión.

Emma la miró con extrañeza, Regina no solía ser lenta para entender las cosas. “No me refiero a eso, Regina. Quiero decir que deberíamos decirle a Henry que yo soy el padre…madre del bebé que estás esperando.”

Eso hizo que a la alcaldesa se le aclarara la cabeza en cuestión de segundos. “¿Ahora? No veo porqué tanto apuro…” La mujer no esperaba con demasiado entusiasmo esa conversación.

“Regina, si esperamos mucho más tiempo Henry va a pensar que estuvimos mintiéndole u ocultándole la verdad, creo que lo mejor es decírselo ahora que recién nos enteramos.” Se encogió de hombros. “Además no creo que esto sea peor que el haber tenido que hablar con él tras habernos encontrado en la cama...”

“Está bien.” Aceptó Regina con rapidez para no tener que ahondar en ese tema, no estaba en condiciones de escuchar a Emma hablar de esa noche sin arrancarle la ropa y cogerla hasta que terminara la guerra en medio oriente. “Vamos.” Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala de estar donde Henry estaba por empezar un nuevo juego. “Henry, ¿podrías esperar un momento para empezar? Tu mamá y yo queremos hablar de algo con vos.”

Henry levantó la cabeza y las miró frunciendo apenas el entrecejo, con rapidez repasó todo lo que podría haber hecho en el último tiempo que haya podido meterlo en lío con sus madres… Nop, no se le ocurría nada. Pero mejor dejar que hablaran ellas antes de decir algo que podría no ser lo que querían discutir, así que el chico puso el juego en pausa y se sentó en el sillón dejando el sofá a las mujeres.

Emma se dejó caer en el asiento descuidadamente como era su costumbre, Henry vio que Regina meneaba la cabeza y ocultó una sonrisa ante la interacción de sus madres. Mientras Regina le ofrecía una bebida a la Sheriff el chico no dejaba de observarlas, notaba algo distinto en ellas, algo que no sabía cómo interpretar. A simple vista todo parecía igual, las pequeñas discusiones por todo lo que hacía una o decía la otra, Emma intentando con éxito sacar de sus casillas a Regina y ésta siendo sarcástica con el laissez faire de la otra. Pero Henry percibía una especie de electricidad en el aire que antes, si estaba, era más sutil… o él era demasiado chico para notarlo.

¿Qué podría haber cambiado? Se preguntó. Entrecerró los ojos y vio cómo Regina le daba el vaso a Emma y se rozaban los dedos ¿sin querer? Emma clavó una mirada ardiente en Regina y a esta última abrió apenas la boca y se le aceleró la respiración. Henry abrió los ojos como platos. _Eso era… eso era… ¡deseo! ¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! ¡No quiero ver eso!_ Para apurar las cosas y poder escapar a su cuarto, preguntó: “¿Y sobre qué querían hablar? ¿Se van a casar?”

Emma se ahogó con la sidra, Regina solícita le dio unos golpes en la espalda para ayudarla, pero los ojos los tenía clavados con horror en su hijo. “¡No! ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?”

Henry se rascó la nariz para ocultar la sonrisa. “No sé, ¿de qué otra cosa vendrían a hablarme las dos juntas? A menos que sea para decirme que van a comenzar a salir…

“No.” Respondió Emma con la voz ahogada. Carraspeó y volvió a intentarlo. “No, no vamos a casarnos y tampoco vamos a salir. Por lo menos no por ahora.” El “qué” entre sorprendido y horrorizado de Regina fue ignorado por madre e hijo. “Tu mamá y yo descubrimos algo hoy y queremos que seas el primero en saberlo.” Tomó aire y continuó ante la mirada atenta del chico. “El bebé que está esperando Regina es hijo mío.”

Henry inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, había entendido lo que la había dicho su madre, pero decidió jugar con ellas. “¿Embarazaste a mamá de forma in vitro pero con magia?”

Emma quedó boqueando sin saber qué decir, pero Regina lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados una madre conocía las mañas de su hijo. “Te está tomando el pelo, Emma.” La rubia miro a Regina y después a Henry, viendo como a su hijo se le sacudían los hombros de risa.

“Jaja, qué gracioso.”

“¿Por qué no estás sorprendido?” Le preguntó Regina intrigada.

Henry se encogió de hombros. “Porque ya me lo había imaginado.” Al ver la confusión en ambas madres aclaró para bochorno de la morocha y satisfacción de la rubia. “En el momento en que dijiste que no te habías acostado con Robin no quedaba ninguna otra opción más que Emma. Lo que habla muy mal de ustedes es que tardaran tanto en darse cuenta.”

Regina bufó sin decir palabra y Emma protestó sarcástica. “Somos dos mujeres, no veo cómo no se me ocurrió que una podía embarazar a la otra.”

Henry respondió al instante. “Dijo la hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantado.” Emma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. El chico sonrió satisfecho y se levantó. “Estoy muy contento de que vayan a darme un hermanito o hermanita y mucho más contento aún de que el padre seas vos y no Robin, ma.” Henry abrazó a ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo y ellas se sumaron contentas al abrazo grupal.

  

0-0-0

 

 

Emma no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar un ojo de pura frustración sexual, sabiendo que le iba a resultar imposible dormir si no se calmaba un poco decidió darse una ducha rápida para bajar las pulsaciones. Salió de la cama volando, se fue desnudando por el camino y al llegar al baño abrió la ducha y reguló el agua para que saliera tibia, con el frío que hacía afuera no daba ni a palos bañarse con agua fría por más caliente que estuviera.

Se metió bajo el chorro de agua y levantó el rostro para que le diera de lleno sobre él, pasados unos minutos la situación no mejoraba, cansada, frustrada, resignada apoyó la cabeza en la pared mientras el grueso del agua le daba en la espalda. La verdad era que la lluvia no estaba ayudando, estaba tan excitada que las gotas golpeando en su piel sensibilizada eran una tortura.

Ir a buscar a la mujer que necesitaba no creía que fuera una opción, así que estiró el brazo izquierdo para mantenerse firmemente apoyada en la pared y llevó la mano derecha a un pecho apretándolo y, tal como había hecho Regina más temprano jugueteó con el pezón. Pero estaba tan caliente que el juego previo era más tortura que preparación, así que sin más preámbulos bajó la mano derecho a su entrepierna. Se abrió los labios con dos dedos y al primer contacto con el clítoris tembló de anticipación mientras sentía como se le tensaban los músculos y crecía la tensión en su bajo vientre.

Comenzó a hacer círculos rápidos sobre su palpitante capullo y tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar que se le escaparan gemidos, estaba tan excitada que no creía que fuera a durar más de unos minutos, es más, ni siquiera iba a necesitar penetrarse. Las caderas comenzaron a moverse para encontrar sus dedos sin coordinación en la necesidad de alcanzar el orgasmo. Sabiéndose cerca ralentizó las caricias haciendo que aumentara la presión y que cada nuevo toque fuera mucho más placentero mientras las caderas buscaban profundizar cada contacto elevando las sensaciones hasta que estalló el orgasmo. Los dedos se apretaron contra el clítoris con fuerza, las caderas ondularon con rapidez para acompañar los espasmos y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un jadeo ahogado.

Sacó la mano de entre sus piernas y la apoyó junto a la otra en la pared para ayudarse a sostenerse, dejó caer la cabeza y quedó así hasta recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración, con una inspiración final y moviendo las piernas para asegurarse de que la iban a sostener, cerró la canilla y salió de la ducha. Se secó y desnuda fue a la habitación para ponerse algo para dormir, como era su costumbre, se decidió por una musculosa blanca y una tanga negra. Suspiró porque a pesar de haber bajado algo de presión tras el orgasmo, aún se sentía excitada, y sabía que sólo una persona podría dejarla completamente satisfecha.

Se estaba acercando a la cama cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido abajo, esperó unos segundos y volvió a oír algo, sin dudar salió de la habitación y con rapidez bajó las escaleras, se paró en el medio del recibidor y se quedó quieta esperando descubrir de dónde venía el sonido…¡la cocina! ¿Se habría levantado Henry por algo? Abrió la puerta de golpe y dos pasos después se chocó contra un cuerpo que le derramó un líquido por toda la parte delantera.

“¿Pero qué mierda…?” Chilló Emma al sentir el agua fría.

“¿Emma, qué pasó? ¿Por qué tanto apuro?” Inquirió Regina.

La rubia clavó la vista en la mujer que tenía enfrente. “Escuché ruidos y bajé a ver qué pasaba, pero nunca pensé me iban a tirar un vaso de agua encima.” Al oír eso, Regina bajó la vista y la clavó en la musculosa empapada que se hallaba pegada a los pechos desnudos de la mujer y, gracias a la luz de la luna, ella podía ver sin dificultad. Tragó saliva. La Sheriff siguió la mirada de la mujer se sintió acalorada de golpe, el alivio de la ducha desapareció en un segundo. “¿Ve algo que le guste, Mi Majestad?” Preguntó con voz ronca.

“Al diablo.” Murmuró Regina como en trance, dejó caer el vaso vacío y estiró la mano para tomar a Emma de la nuca y juntar sus bocas en un beso húmedo, torpe y hambriento. La rubia la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra sí desesperadamente, esto era lo que necesitaba, a esta mujer ahí mismo. Un brazo lo dejó firmemente aprisionando la cintura de Regina contra sí mientras con la otra mano recorrió la espalda y las costillas para finalmente meterla entre los cabellos y tirar de ellos inclinando la cabeza de la alcaldesa hacia atrás, soltó sus labios y comenzó a besarle el cuello, chupando con fuerza en algunos puntos, mordiendo y lamiendo en otros haciéndola gemir desinhibidamente.

Gruñendo Emma perdió la paciencia, se separó y esperó a que la mirada de Regina se posara en sus ojos para decirle. “Te quiero probar. Ahora.”

Las pupilas de la reina se dilataron aún más y comenzó a jadear audiblemente. “Sí.” Emma no perdió ni un segundo, la tomó de la cintura y la alzó sobre la isla, le abrió la camisa del pijama de un tirón haciendo que saltaran botones para todos lados y se alegró de ver que Regina tampoco llevaba sostén. La rubia pegó la boca al pecho más cercano y chupó con fuerza haciendo gemir a Regina, quien la rodeó con las piernas juntándola a su entrepierna, la mujer necesitaba presión ahí o iba a morir de necesidad.

Emma apretó el pezón con los labios haciendo que Regina gimiera de placer. “Emma, necesito…abajo.” La mujer siempre tan articulada no podía formar una frase coherente, sin embargo la rubia entendió perfectamente, pero antes de darle y darse el gusto pasó al otro pecho y le dio el mismo tratamiento. “Emma, si no dejás de provocarme, te juro que…” No terminó la frase. Emma la empujó con suavidad haciendo que se recueste en los antebrazos y le bajó los pantalones de un tirón.

Fue bajando con la boca besando las costillas, la panza, se quedó lamiendo el ombligo y mordisqueando los abdominales de la mujer que la estaba enloqueciendo a causa de los sonidos sexys que soltaba sin reparos. Le abrió las piernas y la miró con ardor, era hermosa y estaba tan mojada que se le hizo agua la boca por probarla. Le acercó las caderas más al borde y respiró profundamente la excitación de la increíblemente hermosa mujer que tenía ante sí. Lentamente bajó la cabeza y se detuvo a un suspiro de ella. “Emma.” Suplicó Regina. Emma sacó la lengua y muuuy lentamente la pasó desde abajo hacia arriba por toda la hendidura, Regina soltó un ruido inarticulado y ella se separó apenas, lista para zambullirse y chupar…

“¿Ma?” La voz de Henry sonó desde las escaleras.

Emma se apartó de un salto y Regina se bajó con piernas temblorosas. “Ese chico es sin dudas nieto de Snow.” Gruñó la morocha absolutamente frustrada, con un movimiento de la mano desapareció en una nube violeta.

La reina apareció en su habitación en plena rabieta de frustración. Se sacó el pantalón del pijama de una patada y se arrancó la camisa abierta tirándola por sobre su hombro, se acercó a la cama, se tiró boca abajo en ella y comenzó a sacudirse dando puñetazos y golpes al colchón. Tras unos minutos se calmó. “Al diablo la compostura de una reina.” Murmuró poniéndose boca arriba y bajando la mano para acariciarse el clítoris de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez.

 

  

Henry entró a la cocina y encontró a Emma juntando los vidrios del vaso. “¿Ma, estás bien?”

“Genial.” Respondió seca, para en seguida disculparse. “Lo siento, chico, me puso de mal humor la caída del vaso. ¿Necesitabas algo?”

“No, bajé porque escuché un ruido.”

“Sí, perdón, no quise despertarte.” La mujer secó el piso y se encaminó a la puerta donde estaba parado su hijo. “¿Vamos a la cama?” Henry asintió y junto subieron la escalera, el chico se metió en su habitación y Emma se dirigió a la suya, pero se detuvo en la puerta de Regina.

 _Ni se te ocurra Emma, seguí de largo y derechito a tu habitación._ La rubia apoyó la cabeza en la puerta y fue entonces cuando escuchó un gemido. Enderezó la cabeza con tanta rapidez que probablemente se produjo un pinzamiento de columna. ¿ _Escuché bien? ¿Eso fue un gemido?_ Otro gemido pareció responderle. _¡De ninguna manera, yo quiero ser la que le arranque gemidos a Regina!_ Sin pensar en lo que hacía o en las consecuencias, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

La imagen quedaría grabada en su mente para toda la eternidad. Regina con una mano masajeándose un pecho y la otra entre sus piernas abiertas trabajando furiosamente en su clítoris. La rubia cerró la puerta tras de sí, avanzó hacia la cama y dijo: “¡No, yo!” Regina, quien se había mantenido al margen de la entrada de Emma abrió los ojos sobresaltada y los clavó en los de la mujer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota de autor:** que quede claro que no sé nada sobre medicina, obstetricia, etc., así que si hay algún error lo obvian y todos contentos (?. 
> 
>  
> 
> _**Pap:** Papanicolau _

 

 

“Emma, ¿podrías quedarte quieta? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.” Estalló Regina.

La rubia frenó de golpe su interminable ida y vuelta por la sala de espera del obstetra y miró con culpa a Regina. “Lo siento.” Murmuró. “Es que estoy nerviosa.” La mujer se acercó a la alcaldesa y se dejó caer en la silla de al lado. A los dos minutos ya estaba revolviéndose inquieta, cruzaba las piernas, las descruzaba, las estiraba, encogía una y se sentaba sobre ella, se inclinaba hacia un lado, hacia el otro… Cuando Regina estaba a punto de hacerla desaparecer, se abrió la puerta del consultorio y salió la médica llamando a la reina.

Emma se levantó de un salto, pasó a toda velocidad por al lado de una sorprendida doctora dejando caer un nervioso ‘hola’ y sin fijarse que dejaba atrás a una Regina que no sabía si reír o matarla. Cuando la alcaldesa llegó a la altura de la mujer se disculpó. “Está algo nerviosa.” La ginecóloga rió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

“Buenos días Sra. Alcaldesa, Sheriff Swan. Mi nombre es Tiana Frog.” Se presentó la mujer. “¿Supongo que una de las dos está embarazada?” Arriesgó la mujer tentativamente, tenía frente a sí a las dos mujeres más poderosas del pueblo y, mientras que una era la Salvadora e hija de la Reina Snow, la otra era la famosa ex Reina Malvada. Tiana no admitiría ni bajo tortura que por la única mujer por la que dejaría de lado su heterosexualidad era Regina.

Emma no perdió un segundo en responder con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. “Ella está esperando un hijo mío.” Regina sintió cómo le subían los colores a la cara y le lanzó una mirada asesina a la rubia.

La Dra. Frog carraspeó para evitar reír ante el comportamiento de ambas mujeres. “Muy bien, ¿asumo que esta es la primera visita a un ginecólogo, Sra. Alcaldesa?”

Regina asintió. “Llámeme Regina, supongo que cuando esta consulta termine no habrá necesidad de tanto formalismo.”

Tiana asintió sonriendo. “Les voy a explicar lo que vamos a hacer en esta primera entrevista y si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla, ¿sí?” Cuando ambas mujeres asintieron continuó. “Lo primero que voy a hacer es preguntarles sus datos básicos como nombre, apellidos, edad, peso, etc; y después antecedentes de salud propios y familiares, antecedentes médicos, quirúrgicos y ginecológicos; hábitos relacionados con el alcohol, tabaco y medicamentos. Cuando terminemos de llenar la ficha vamos a pasar a las pruebas necesarias...” Al ver que Regina abría los ojos con un asomo de alarma, aclaró. “Nada extraño, Regina. En primer lugar te haré un examen físico completo y uno ginecológico para ver cómo están los órganos internos y un pap para ir descartando problemas, ¿ok? Y lo último va a ser una ecografía para ver confirmar el embarazo y ver cómo está el bebé.” Miró a ambas mujeres. “¿Alguna pregunta?”

“Nop.”

“No.”

“Perfecto, entonces comencemos.” La mujer hizo unos clics en la computadora y comenzó a realizar preguntas que, en algunos casos eran para ambas y en otros sólo para Regina, unos veinte minutos después ya tenía todo lo necesario, así que pasó a informarles: “Si con la ecografía confirmamos el embarazo la fecha probable de parto sería el veinticuatro de febrero del 2015, ¿sí? Un embarazo dura cuarenta semanas contadas a partir del primer día de la última menstruación, pero se considera normal que el bebé nazca entre la semana treinta y ocho y la cuarenta y dos de embarazo.” La alcaldesa y la Sheriff volvieron a asentir, ambas estaban extrañamente silenciosas. “Entonces, si no tienen ninguna pregunta…” Negaron con la cabeza. “Regina, ¿podés pasar el baño y ponerte la bata que hay allí así empezamos el examen físico?” La doctora señaló hacia una puerta al otro lado del consultorio.

Regina asintió y fue hacia donde le indicaron, en unos minutos ya estaba de vuelta, la doctora la guió hacia una camilla con estribos y comenzó a revisarla para finalmente hacerla recostar y comenzar con el examen ginecológico. Veinte minutos más tarde le dijo. “Muy bien Regina, para tu comodidad te diría que vuelvas a vestirte así hacemos la ecografía y vamos terminando.”

Cuando la alcaldesa desapareció por la puerta, Emma se acercó a la dra. y preguntó en voz baja. “¿Con el examen ginecológico no nos podés confirmar si hay un bebé?

“No con seguridad, y esto no es algo para andar arriesgando.” Le tocó el brazo y le sonrió. “No se preocupe Sehriff Swan.”

“Emma, llámeme Emma.” La doctora asintió y Regina salió del cuartito, se colocó nuevamente en la camilla con Emma parada a su lado. Tiana le pidió que se levante la camisa.

“Voy a ponerte el gel, vas a sentir frío, pero nada más.” Puso el gel sobre la panza de la mujer y comenzó a pasar el transductor por el abdomen buscando, tras unos segundos se detuvo en un lugar y después se movió unos centímetros y tocó algo en la computadora. En seguida comenzó a escucharse un ruido. “Las felicito señoras, van a ser mamá.”

Emma tomó la mano de Regina, ambas miraron la pantalla con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y después se miraron sonrientes. “Vamos a tener un bebé.” Dijo Emma maravillada.

“Vamos a tener un bebé.” Confirmó Regina con suavidad y una sonrisa enorme.

“No.” Interrumpió la Dra. y, sin darles tiempo a alarmarse, aclaró. “Van a tener dos bebés. Lo que están escuchando son dos latidos, ¿ven acá? Este es un bebé y este de acá es el otro.” Tiana logró dejar a ambas mujeres boquiabiertas, algo que nadie podría jactarse de haber conseguido. Le dio varias toallitas de papel a Regina para que se limpie, hizo varias copias de la eco y se dirigió a su escritorio. “Mientras te arreglas voy a hacerte las recetas de un complejo vitamínico y de ácido fólico y de los análisis de sangre y orina que quiero que me traigas para la próxima visita que será el mes que viene.”

Diez minutos más tarde, ambas mujeres salían de la consulta como caminando en la nubes… ¡Iban a tener mellizos!

 

 0-0-0

 

 

Al salir del médico, Emma alcanzó a Regina a la alcaldía para luego dirigirse a la comisaría, ambas mujeres se encontraron con el mismo problema: no podían dejar de pensar en su inminente maternidad. El hecho de que fueran a tener dos bebés en lugar de uno no dejaba de alucinarlas y asustarlas por igual, si ya era difícil encargarse de un solo bebé, ¿cómo iban a hacer con dos?

Sólo hubo una cosa que las sacó de su aterrorizada felicidad, y fue el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

 

 _La imagen quedaría grabada en su mente para toda la eternidad. Regina con una mano masajeando un pecho y la otra entre sus piernas abiertas trabajando furiosamente en su clítoris. La rubia cerró la puerta tras de sí, avanzó hacia la cama y dijo: “¡No, yo!” Regina, quien se había mantenido al margen de la entrada de Emma abrió los ojos sobresaltada y los clavó en los de la mujer_. _Sin dudar ni un instante, retiró la mano de su sexo y abrió las piernas invitadoramente…_

_Emma se sacó de un tirón la musculosa y la tanga antes de acercarse a la cama y, para sorpresa de Regina, la tomó de las piernas y la acercó al borde cayendo de rodillas y enterrando la boca en la entrepierna de la mujer. No más dilaciones, por perder el tiempo ya las habían interrumpido bastante esto terminaba esta noche._

_Regina se sintió morir de placer al sentir la lengua de Emma moviéndose sobre su clítoris con rapidez y fuerza, jadeó con cada pasada y acompañó cada movimiento de ella con sus caderas, desesperada se agarró a la cabeza de la rubia enredando los dedos entre los cabellos y apretando con cuidado el cuero cabelludo. Iba a acabar vergonzosamente rápido._

_Emma apartó su torso apenas para hacer lugar a su mano, tanteó con un dedo la entrada de Regina y al ver lo mojada que estaba la no dudó en penetrarla con dos dedos. Regina gimió con fuerza haciendo que la rubia gimiera también y comenzara a chupar desesperada su clítoris al mismo tiempo que entraba y salía de ella con fuerza. Emma sintió cómo se contraían las paredes vaginales contras sus dedos anunciando el orgasmo inminente, para acelerarlo agregó un tercer dedo y pasó a entrar y salir de ella con movimientos secos, lentos y profundos. El grito de Regina al llegar al orgasmo sumado a la imagen de la mujer arqueando la espalda dejaron a Emma a un suspiro de acabar._

_Segundos después ¿o fueron minutos?, la rubia sintió que Regina tiraba de ella hacia arriba, se dejó llevar y casi muere de un infarto o de deseo cuando se dio cuenta lo que quería de ella la mujer. Dejándose guiar, acomodó las rodillas a cada lado de la cabeza de la reina y lanzó un gruñido de pasión al sentir las manos de la mujer en su trasero, apretando sus cachetes y llevándola inexorablemente hacia abajo, donde la esperaba su boca con impaciencia. Sólo el amor propio evitó que la Sheriff acabara al sentir por primera vez el roce de la lengua de la alcaldesa contra su sexo._

_Regina aspiró el deseo de la mujer y juguetonamente, apenas si rozó con la punta de la lengua el clítoris de Emma, cuando la sintió aflojarse, la sostuvo con fuerza y sonrió con satisfacción. Repitió el movimiento. Una.Y.Otra.Vez. Lo único que hacía era apenas lamer el capullo haciendo que la rubia se retorciera de placer y frustración al mismo tiempo._

_“Regina, por favor, necesito… Más. Fuerte…” Lloriqueó con desesperación._

_La reina decidió sacar de su sufrimiento a la mujer penetrándola inesperadamente al mismo tiempo que restregaba la lengua con fuerza contra el palpitante botón. El gemido de satisfacción de la rubia fue todo lo que necesitó para aumentar el ritmo de las penetraciones y chupar con fuerza el clítoris._

_Emma dejó escapar un quejido insatisfecho al advertir que los dedos de la reina la abandonaron, pero la lengua de la mujer en su entrada lo ahogó casi de inmediato, sentir a Regina entrando en ella una y otra vez al tiempo que le acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar hizo que la rubia se moviera con torpeza contra la cara de la mujer. La lengua de Regina le llevó a tal nivel de excitación que temió desvanecer, la mujer salió de ella y fue lamiendo su camino hacia arriba y volvió a penetrarla con dos dedos, flexionándolos para masajear su punto G. La presión de su bajo vientre cedió y la arrastró a un orgasmo explosivo, temblorosa y débil fue guiada por su compañera hasta quedar acostada a su lado._

 

0-0-0

 

 

Ya era viernes nuevamente, pensar que hacía una semana exactamente se había desmayado en Granny’s y había comenzado toda esta locura que era el estar embarazada, la única diferencia era que hoy se juntaban en Mifflin a pedido de Regina. Emma creía que era a causa del embarazo, la verdad era que Regina tenía algo que decirle… ¿preguntarle?

La mujer no había podido dejar de pensar en ello desde el momento en que llegó a su casa el lunes a la tarde y la encontró vacía. A Henry le tocaba la semana con la Sheriff y ésta ya había vuelto al loft tras su estadía forzada en la casa de la alcaldesa. Esa tarde, las mujeres habían pasado a buscar al chico por la escuela y lo habían llevado a su castillo, allí le contaron que iba a tener dos hermanos en vez de uno. Henry quedó boquiabierto por unos minutos, cuando se recuperó, no dejó de dar saltos y abrazar a sus madres por turno o a ambas a la vez.

Para el miércoles, la idea que apareció en la cabeza de Regina el lunes se afirmó y la mujer decidió pedir el visto bueno de Henry antes de exponerla. Decir que el chico quedó extasiado era poco, la alcaldesa tuvo que hacerle prometer por lo más sagrado que no iba a abrir la boca hasta que ella pudiera hablar con Emma.

Y acá estaba, paseando nerviosa por la sala esperando que la rubia decidiera aparecer. Cuando sonó el timbre pegó un salto en parte a causa de la sorpresa y en parte debido a los nervios. Se acercó a la puerta con rapidez, pero antes de abrir llevó una mano al estómago aún chato y tomó aire para ayudar a relajarse.

“Miss. Swan… Emma, pase.” La mujer se hizo a un lado para que la rubia entre.

“¿Cómo estás, Regina? ¿Seguís con náuseas? ¿Mareos?” La mujer no había dejado de llamarla tres o cuatro veces al día para preguntarle lo mismo o si necesitaba algo desde que se habían separado. Si bien eso era algo que en otro momento habría molestado a Regina terriblemente, en esta ocasión le hacía sentir una calidez que recorría todo su cuerpo y se negaba a analizar, pero que se parecía bastante a la satisfacción.

Mientras la guiaba hacia la sala de estar le iba respondiendo con amabilidad. “Hoy fue un día bastante bueno por suerte, casi ni tuve síntomas, salvo por un leve mareo cuando levanté de la cama.” Se sentaron el sofá frente a la mesita ratona donde ya las esperaba unas bebidas y unos sanguchitos. Regina no era de retrasar las cosas, prefería ir directo al grano y terminar con el sufrimiento lo antes posible.

“El motivo por el que te pedí que nos juntáramos en casa en vez de Granny, fue porque quería evitar que alguien nos escuchara…” Los nervios volvieron a asaltarla, Emma notó que jugueteaba con sus dedos y se puso nerviosa por extensión.

¿De qué quería hablar Regina con ella que la ponía tan nerviosa? ¿Acaso pensaba decirle que quería criar sola a los bebés? Después de todo, ella no tenía nada que aportar, a Henry lo dio en adopción y los recuerdos que le dio Regina se iban volviendo cada vez más borrosos a medida que pasaba el tiempo. La rubia sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y para evitar que la mujer las viera clavó la vista en su regazo.

Los miedos y dudas que la persiguieron toda su viva resurgieron con la fuerza de una explosión, nunca nadie la quería, ella, Emma Swan, la salvadora era un fraude bueno para nada a quien nunca nadie elegía… Estaba tan perdida en su auto flagelo mental que casi se pierde lo que estaba diciendo Regina.

“¿Qué?” Preguntó con una mezcla de esperanza y desolación.

Regina carraspeó con nerviosismo. “Decía que… usted es la otra madre de los bebés y que no creo que deba perderse nada del embarazo, obviamente no podemos hacer nada con los síntomas, si no encantada se los daría…” La mujer sonrió nerviosa. Suspiró. “Usted se perdió las partes más importantes del crecimiento de Henry y, aunque le di mis recuerdos sé que no es lo mismo…” Nunca en su vida había estado más nerviosa y trabada para expresarse y, para colmo, la rubia idiota la miraba con los ojos abiertos como si fuera un perrito a punto de ser golpeado. “En fin, quería proponerle… no hace falta que me conteste ahora, lo puede pensar todo el tiempo que quiera… Quería proponerle que venga a vivir a la mansión, así podemos estar los tres juntos y usted puede seguir el embarazo paso a paso. Obviamente esto es hasta que usted quiera o hasta que se enamore d…” El ‘Sí’ aullado de Emma la interrumpió, eso y el abrazo en el que se vio envuelta sin saber muy bien cómo.

En un segundo estaba sentada en el sofá y al siguiente se vio levantada y entre los brazos fuertes de la rubia. Regina sintió como Emma escondía el rostro en su cuello y a los pocos segundos algo húmedo comenzó a caer hacia su pecho. _“¿Emma está llorando?”_ Se pregunto la mujer entre conmovida y horrorizada. Dudando, alzó los brazos y la apretó contra sí.

  

0-0-0

 

 

Emma salió de la comisaría silbando contenta mientras se dirigía caminando hacia Granny’s para merendar con Regina. Las mujeres habían estado de acuerdo en que antes de mudarse, Emma iba a tener que hablar con sus padres sobre el embarazo. La rubia recordaba la sonrisa de loca que había cubierto la cara de Regina mientras le rogaba, sí, le rogaba estar presente cuando los charmings se enteraran de la buena noticia. Emma se negó de plano e incluso resistió el puchero encantador que le hizo la mujer. ¿Desde cuándo la Reina Malvada hacía pucheros?

La salvadora estaba a unas cuadras de Granny’s cuando un movimiento en el callejón le llamó la atención. Hook gesticulaba enojado y una Regina imperturbable lo miraba en extremo divertida, en un momento dado la mujer alzó una ceja y dijo algo que hizo reaccionar al pirata.

Emma observó con horror y furia como Killian tomaba a Regina de la camisa y la empujaba contra la pared, eso fue lo último que vio, de repente todo se volvió rojo. Cuando se le aclaró la vista se encontró a milímetros de la cara roja del pirata y oyó que Regina le pedía que le suelte la garganta. La mujer bajó la vista y descubrió que lo estaba ahorcando, aflojó el agarre, pero no lo soltó.

“Quiero que me escuches muy atentamente lo que te voy a decir, Hook, porque esta va a ser la primera y última vez. ¿Me escuchás?” Esperó a que el hombre asintiera para continuar con un tono bajo que destilaba peligro. “No quiero que le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a Regina, no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar, Killian. ¿Te quedó claro?”

“P-pero Swan…”

“¡Pero nada!” Gritó Emma furiosa. “¿Cómo se te ocurre maltratarla? ¡Está embarazada, idiota!”

“¿Qué?” El hombre la miró horrorizado, desvió la vista sobre el hombro de la rubia para clavar sus ojos en Regina. “N-no sabía, lo siento.” Balbució.

Emma le soltó el cuello, pero le puso una mano en el pecho para mantenerlo contra la pared. “Si hacés cualquier cosa que ponga en peligro a Regina o a mis hijos te mato, Hook.

Los ojos del hombre volvieron a Emma incrédulos. “¿T-tus hijos?”

“Sí, mis hijos, Killian. Regina y yo vamos a tener mellizos.” Y como siempre, la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír. “Todavía no lo sabe nadie, así que espero que mantengas la boca cerrada hasta que hable con mis padres.” El hombre asintió como atontado y de la misma forma vio partir a las mujeres.

 

 

Absolutamente derrotado Hook se dirigió al Rabitt Hole, hoy más que nunca necesitaba un trago, el pirata entró al bar y se dirigió a la barra para pedir una botella de ron. Al mirar a su alrededor con desinterés vio en una mesa casi oculta a Ruby, el hombre tomó la botella que le dio el cantinero y se acercó a la mujer lobo.

“¿Qué te hizo la come-libros?” Preguntó mientras se dejaba caer frente a la chica.

Ruby levantó la vista con los ojos vidriosos y apenas esbozó una sonrisa al hombre que había comenzado a apreciar en las últimas semanas. “Está buscando tener un hijo con Rumpelstiltskin.” Al terminar de hablar se terminó lo que le quedaba en el vaso. “¿Y qué te hizo Emma a vos?”

El hombre abrió la botella y se tomó la mitad directamente del pico antes de responder. “Está enamorada de alguien más.”

“¿Te lo dijo?” Preguntó Ruby realmente sorprendida mientras le hacía un gesto para que le pasara la botella.

Killian le dio el ron. “Algo así.” Respondió con los hombros hundidos.

La chica tomó un sorbo de la botella misma antes de llenarse el vaso y devolverla, levantó su bebida y dijo: “¡Por los amores no correspondidos!” Hook, tocó el vaso con la botella. “Killy, hoy nos reventamos el hígado, nos damos un revolcón de desengaño con alguien y mañana hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva. Tenemos que dejar de llorar por quien no se merece nuestro amor.”

“¡Cirrosis, sexo y olvido!” Aulló el pirata.

 

 

La luz en los ojos, el taladro en la cabeza y la imposibilidad de mover el brazo fue lo que terminó despertando a Hook. El hombre gruñó al intentar abrir los ojos, pero sintió un dolor tan agudo en el cerebro que desistió al instante. El doloroso hormigueo en el brazo era una tortura agregada, intentó moverlo, pero un peso muerto y un gruñido de advertencia se le impidieron.

 _Pará, ¿un gruñido?_ Pensó el hombre aturdido. Abrió los ojos con cuidado y los dejó fijo en el techo hasta que todo dejara de darle vueltas. Con mucho cuidado fue bajando la mirada hasta posarla en una melena negra y revuelta. Había una mujer desnuda durmiendo sobre su brazo. Frunció el ceño, no recordaba nada después de la tercera botella que se tomaron con Ruby, Killian sacudió con cuidado a la mujer para despertarla.

Más sonidos salieron de la chica. “¿Qué?” Preguntó molesta.

El hombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. “¿¡Ruby!?”


	19. Chapter 19

Emma estaba mirando televisión en el living del loft mientras de reojo observaba a sus padres moverse por la cocina, bah, lo cierto era que lo que menos hacía era mirar televisión. La mujer no podía dejar de pensar en que iba a ser madre nuevamente… ¡y por partida doble! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo se las iba a arreglar? Emma Swan podía confesarse a sí misma sin vergüenza, que estaba muerta de miedo.

 

Sí, ella ya tenía un hijo, pero cuando este apareció en su puerta ya caminaba y comía por su cuenta, así que Emma lo único que había tenido que hacer era respirar, romper una maldición y matar un dragón para que el chico besara el suelo por el que pisaba, y si nos poníamos estrictos, con sólo respirar había alcanzado. Claro, después de todo el chico estaba empecinado en que su madre era la Reina Malvada, que lo era, pero él no creía que lo amara. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciega una criatura? ¿Y tan desagradecida? Porque si había algo que no se podía negar, era lo mucho que Regina amaba a su hijo.

 

Emma suspiró. Bueno ella también había dudado de los sentimientos de la mujer hacia su hijo, pero puede que estuviera un poquito influenciada por lo perra que había sido Regina con ella y por las ganas locas que ella tenía de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y vivir con su hijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

Pero con los mellizos la cosa iba a ser más complicada, ella iba a participar en la crianza, ¡ella iba a ser responsable de la crianza! ¿Y si la cagaba tanto que los chicos salían como Zelena? Sintió como un frío le subía por la espalda. ¿Y si los chicos salían a ella y terminaban en la cárcel? ¿Cómo se les enseña a unas criaturas a ser buena gente? ¿Cómo hacerles entender lo que está bien y lo que está mal? ¿Cómo evitar que abusen de drogas o alcohol? ¿Cómo criarlos para que fueran buena gente? La mujer sintió como comenzaba a temblarle el labio inferior, pero se vio distraía por Henry, quien se había unido a sus abuelos en la cocina y peleaba en broma con David.

 

Un pensamiento se abrió paso en la mente de la rubia: esta vez no iba a estar sola, Regina iba a estar con ella a cada paso y entre las dos, no iba a haber nada que se interpusiera en su camino. La alcaldesa había criado sola a Henry y sacando lo malcriado que podía llegar a ser el chico, nadie podía decir que la mujer no había hecho un trabajo excelente, Reina Malvada o no.

 

Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en los labios de la Sheriff. Esta vez iba a poder pasar noches en vela asegurándose que su bebé respiraba o porque alguno de los chicos tenía un dolor de panza o simplemente porque no quería dormir. Emma Swan iba a poder sostener a su bebé recién nacido sin temor a encariñarse, iba a poder amarlos con toda su alma porque sabía que nadie se los iba a llevar. Ella iba a cambiar pañales y a quejarse por lo que encontrara dentro, iba a poder bañar a sus hijos cuantas veces quisiera…iba a poder hacerlos dormir y a arroparlos al acostarlos. La rubia tuvo que pasarse una mano por los ojos para secar las lágrimas que inadvertidamente habían rodado por sus mejillas, lágrimas de alegría.

 

Aprovechando que Henry subió a la habitación de Emma para hacer la tarea antes de que llegara Regina a buscarlo, Emma decidió hablar con sus padres sobre su futura maternidad, porque no veía la hora de mudarse a la mansión de Regina, su futuro hogar. Una sensación de calor le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en eso. ¿Quién hubiera creído que iba a ser Regina la que le iba a dar un hogar a Emma Swan?

 

La rubia se acercó a la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes mientras sus padres estaban de espalda a ella guardando algunas compras. La joven los observó unos segundos antes de carraspear para llamarles la atención, cuando Snow y David la miraron sonriendo les preguntó si podía hablar unos minutos ya que tenía algo para contarles. La solemnidad en la cara de su hija hizo que ambos padres asintiera con prontitud y que la sonrisa se desvaneciera a causa de la incertidumbre.

 

 

0-0-0

 

Regina terminó temprano el papeleo que tenía en la oficina y decidió pasar por la casa de los Charmings antes de tiempo, total, si Henry aún no había terminado la tarea ella podía esperar un rato mientras conversaba con Emma. La mujer trató de no pensar en el cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en la otra madre de su hijo. Y no es que fuera algo sexual, bueno sí, pero no todo era sexual…a la sensación de ardiente deseo se le había sumado un calor que no quemaba, era acogedor, agradable y ligero…la hacía suspirar de puro contento.

 

La mujer subió las escaleras que llevaba al departamento de sus ex enemigos y abrió la puerta sin llamar como estaba acostumbrada a hacer, lo que escuchó la detuvo en seco.

 

“…ya hace un tiempo que nos llevamos bien como ustedes saben, salvo por el problemita de haber traído a Marian del pasado, pero Regina ya me perdonó eso, creo…” Nerviosa, la rubia se rascó la nuca sin saber que a su espalda estaba la madre de sus hijos con los ojos abiertos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer la Sheriff, si es que lograba salir del enredo en el que se había metido, si la cara de confusión de sus padres era algo por lo cual llevarse.

 

Regina tragó saliva nerviosa, sí, ella le había rogado a Emma estar presente cuando se lo contara a Snow y a David, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de por qué le había parecido una buena idea en su momento. ¿Y si no la creían lo suficientemente buena para ser la madre de sus nietos? ¿Y si intentaban quitarle a sus bebés? También podrían intentar poner a Emma en su contra o prohibirle que se mude a la mansión, y si Emma tenía que elegir entre ella y sus padres, la elección era bastante obvia, ¿no? Lo mejor era irse, ya se enteraría el veredicto de la reunión, comenzó a retroceder con el mismo sigilo con el que entró.

 

“¡Regina!” ¡Maldita Snow White y su visión de cazadora! Emma se giró con rapidez y Regina pudo ver alivio en la mirada de la mujer, claro, ahora sí quería que estuviera presente, ¿no? Justo cuando ella había cambiado de opinión. “No te vayas, ¿Emma dice que nos tiene que contar algo que tiene que ver con vos también?” La mirada de la rubia se volvió suplicante y Regina supo que había perdido la batalla sin siquiera haber peleado. _Madre tenía razón, el amor te hace débil… – Amor,  ¿y qué tiene que ver el amor con esto? – Las hormonas ya me reblandecieron el cerebro. – Sí, claro,  porque estabas embarazada cuando te la cogiste contra la pared de casa o en la oficina… - Si pudiera ponerte las manos encima…_

 

Regina enderezó la espalda, levantó la barbilla y avanzó hacia el living, una mirada rápida le dijo que el único lugar disponible era junto a Emma. La alcaldesa se sentó en el sofá al lado de la rubia con el aplomo y la compostura de una reina: piernas juntas y levemente inclinadas hacia un lado, espalda recta y frente en alto. Como siempre, sólo las manos inquietas delataban el verdadero estado de ánimo de la mujer. Si no fuera tan orgullosa, saldría corriendo del lugar sin dudarlo ni un instante.

 

David había movido el sillón de forma tal que ahora enfrentaba al sofá y por ende a las dos mujeres, el hombre se reacomodó sobre el brazo de la butaca pasando un brazo por el respaldo y dejando la mano apoyada sobre el hombro de su mujer. Snow les y arqueó una ceja como diciendo ‘¿y bien?’.

 

Emma se removió incómoda y miró a Regina en buscar de ayuda, la Reina abrió los ojos y arqueó las cejas, la rubia le hizo una especie de puchero. “Estoy embarazada.” Declaró la mujer apurada. La rubia asintió y miró a sus padres, que las miraron, se miraron y las volvieron a mirar.

 

“Ehh, nosotros estábamos con ustedes cuando te lo dijeron, Regina.” David parecía confundido.

 

Regina codeó a Emma como diciéndole ‘te toca a vos, yo hice lo que pude, pero no entienden’, la chica abrió los ojos como platos y giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar a sus padres. “¡Voyasermadre!” Barbotó.

 

“¿Qué?” Preguntaron tonto y re tonto con los ojos como platos.

 

Escondido en el pasillo de arriba, Henry se revolcaba en el piso de la risa, le caían un par de lágrimas por las sienes y con una mano se tapaba la boca para no hacer ruido. ¡Su familia era tan divertida a veces!

 

“¡Emma! ¡¿Vas a tener un bebé?!” Snow comenzó a levantarse con una sonrisa, Charming frunciendo el ceño.

 

Emma asintió, “Sí.” Y después negó. “No.” Regina le dio otro codazo. “Digo, ¡sí! Es decir…no, yo no, ella.”

 

David y Snow la miraban pestañeando sin estar seguros si Emma se había vuelto idiota o si le había hecho algún hechizo que la hacía decir incoherencias. Snow sacudió las manos. “Empecemos de nuevo y por algo fácil y que todos sabemos.” Empezó como la maestra que era. “Regina está embarazada.” Las dos mujeres y Charming asintieron, Snow le dio un codazo que hizo gruñir al rubio. “¿Emma está embarazada?” Siguió con una mezcla de esperanza y miedo. Las mujeres negaron. Snow y David fruncieron el ceño. “¿Pero va a ser madre?” Las mujeres asintieron sonrientes. La cara de confusión de la pareja fue tan cómica que Henry dejó de contenerse y aulló de risa, lo que confundió más a los príncipes.

 

“¡Oh dios, no pueden ser más idiotas!” Jadeó mientras intentaba bajar la escalera sin romperse la cara contra el suelo.

 

“¡Henry, no le digas idiotas a los idiotas de tus abuelos!” Lo retó Regina. Snow y Emma la miraron con reproche. “¿Qué?”

 

Tomando aire y limpiándose las lágrimas, el chico aclaró. “Los idiotas no son los abuelos, ¡son ustedes!” Regina lo miró indignada y Emma confundida. “Lo que estadas dos i…” Regina entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. “Lo que mis mamás están intentando explicar es que el bebé que está esperando mi mamá, es de Emma.”

 

Silencio. Los Charming estaban congelados, no parecían ni respirar. Finalmente fue Snow la que rompió el silencio. “No estoy segura de entender, ¿están diciendo que el bebé que espera Regina es de Emma?” Los tres asintieron, David frunció el ceño más confundido aún. “¿Cómo? No entiendo.”

 

“Bueno, cuando una mujer con magia tiene sexo con otra mujer c…” Comenzó Henry.

 

“¡Henry Daniel Mills!”

 

“¡¿¡Qué!?!” Gruñó David levantándose de un salto. “Regina, ¿mancillaste a mi hija?” La reina dejó de acuchillar a Henry con la mirada para girarse hacia el príncipe. Abrió la boca y la cerró y la volvió a abrir.

 

“¿Voy a ser abuela?” Susurró Snow para sí entre emocionada e incrédula.

 

Emma estaba un poco perdida en medio de todo ese lío, pero se levantó para ubicarse cerca de Regina y miró incrédula a su padre. “¿En serio, David?”

 

“¡Un momento!” Interrumpió una voz impresionantemente masculina. Todos miraron a Henry. “¿Tengo que recordarte quién es la embarazada? Si alguien mancilló a alguien acá, fue TU hija a MI madre.” Se cruzó de brazos. “¿Qué van a hacer al respecto?”

 

Emma empezó a reír a carcajadas y tuvo que sentarse antes de caerse. Regina miró a su hijo con una mezcla de orgullo por su defensa y horror por lo adulto que estaba. A David le tocó imitar a Regina abriendo y cerrando la boca.

 

“¡Voy a ser abuela!” Chilló Snow antes de salir corriendo y arrojarse a los brazos de su ex enemiga. “¡Van a tener un bebé!”

 

“Que alguien me mate ya mismo.” Sentenció Regina intentando sacarse, sin éxito, de encima a Snow.

 

David miró a las mujeres y después a su hija, la felicidad que evidenciaban sus ojos lo terminó de desarmar. Dejó a un lado la pose guerrera y sonrió de lado. “¿Así que vamos a tener otro bebé en la familia?”

 

“No.” Dijo Emma ya recuperada de su ataque de risa atrayendo la mirada de sus padres. “Vamos a tener dos.” La sonrisa le ocupó toda la cara.

 

Se escuchó un nuevo chillido de Snow, seguido del gruñido de Regina. “Snow, te juro que si no me soltás ya mismo, voy a destruir…”

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que se despertó en la cama con Ruby y aún no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto. Herido. La palabra le vino a la cabeza con velocidad, pero ese sentimiento no estaba asociado a haber dormido con la loba, sino a la reacción que tuvo ésta al despertar.

 

Killian se inclinó sobre la barandilla del barco, apoyó los codos en ellas, posó la cara entre las manos, miró hacia el pueblo y soltó un suspiro mezcla de melancolía y frustración. De verdad había pensado que se estaba haciendo amigo de Ruby, pero el que ella lo haya acusado de emborracharla para llevarse a la cama, lo sacó de su error con la misma rapidez que un baldazo de agua fría de una borrachera.

 

Era más que evidente que no tenía suerte con las mujeres, primero se había enamorado de Milah, la mujer del cobarde del pueblo convertido en Oscuro que la mató ante sus ojos por venganza. Tuvieron que pasar casi 200 años para que llegara Swan, con ella creyó que podía tener por fin su final feliz, pero resultó que la mujer fue y se enamoró de la Reina Malvada, nada más y nada menos. Y nadie podría negarle que esas dos estaban enamoradas, él había visto de primera mano cómo se miraron a los ojos cuando Emma le dijo lo de los bebés.

 

Cuando se encontró compartiendo sus pesares amorosos con Ruby, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que uno podía tener otro tipo de relación con una mujer que no fuera sexual. Lo cierto fue que le había encantado lo que había encontrado con la moza, el haber sacado del medio el sexo hacía que la relación fuera fácil, liviana, divertida. Uno no tenía que planear una estrategia para ver cómo llevarse a la mujer a la cama, no tenía que cuidar lo que decía o cómo lo decía. Con Ruby era él mismo, como mucho, la mujer le daba un golpe o lo insultaba y listo. A menos que quisiera actualizar su disco duro neandertal, como llamaba ella a cerebro, y lo hiciera ver horas y horas de documentales sobre feminismo, diversidad sexual, género y sexo.

 

Un nuevo suspiro fue interrumpido por un ruido a su espalda, al darse vuelta vio a la mujer que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos acercarse con cautela hasta quedar a unos metro de él, Hook la miró sin decir palabra, se apoyó en la baranda, se cruzó los brazos y arqueó una ceja. Ruby incómoda, se metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del vaquero y pasó el peso de un pie al otro.

 

“¿Podemos hablar?” Preguntó la mujer, el pirata hizo un gesto con la boca y se encogió de hombros, esperando. Ruby carraspeó y clavó los ojos en los de él. Suspiró pesadamente. “Lo que dije ése día estuvo fuera de lugar, no debí culparte…ni decir que me habías emborrachado con el propósito de acostarte conmigo.” La chica tomó aire y se forzó a seguir ante el silencio de Killian. “Ambos estábamos igual de borrachos, no fue culpa de nadie. Perdón.”

 

El pirata dejó finalmente su pose desinteresada, se enderezó, descruzó los brazos y preguntó: “¿Querés algo de tomar?” Rápidamente aclaró. “Un café.” El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina del barco, Ruby asintió sonriendo con alivio y siguió lo siguió.

 

 

0-0-0

 

 

Una vez que Emma y Regina le contaron a los Charming que iban a ser nuevamente abuelos, todo se desarrolló con una rapidez y naturalidad alarmante. Cuando por fin lograron despegar a Snow de Regina, Emma les dijo que se mudaba a la mansión para estar con sus hijos y la madre de estos, sus padres no protestaron ni siquiera cuando la mujer se levantó de un salto y arrastró a Henry para que la ayudara a empacar. Ambos padres arquearon las cejas sorprendidos, cuando Emma les dijo que se mudaba creyeron que ocurriría a lo largo de la semana, no en ese mismo instante. Snow y David se miraron, giraron la cabeza al unísono para observar la reacción de Regina y, al ver que la reina tenía una expresión satisfecha en el rostro, no emitieron palabra.

 

No habían pasado ni siete días que Snow se las había arreglado para arrastrar a su hija y a la Alcaldesa de compras, ninguna de las dos mujeres se rindió sin presentar una ardua batalla, pero no hubo forma de hacer desistir a princesa. Así fue como ese frío y soleado sábado a la mañana las encontró a la Sheriff y a su jefa arrastrándose detrás de la mujer que no dejaba de hablar ni por un instante.

 

“…es por eso que es muy importante ir comprando todo tipo de ropita para los bebés.” Emma bajó a la tierra unos segundos para ver si se había perdido algo importante, pero no, su madre seguía cacareando sobre la necesidad de tener todo preparado por si los bebés se adelantaban. La rubia se tocó mentalmente la teta izquierda y lanzó una plegaria al hiperespacio, rogando que todo se diera en tiempo y forma.

 

Regina estaba a un segundo de matar a Snow para así terminar con el suplicio al que se estaba viendo sometida, todavía se preguntaba cómo era que había terminado aceptando salir de compras cuando tan contenta estaba en su saca, desayunando junto a Emma y Henry.

 

“…es bueno tener dos o tres remeritas iguales por si…” Regina revoleó los ojos y volvió a desconectar de cualquier idiotez que estuviera diciendo la mujer, con una rápida mirada a su izquierda constató que Emma también estaba en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…cualquier lugar era bueno con tal de escapar de Snow y su incesante verborragia.

 

Finalmente llegaron al lugar que había elegido Snow, quien soltó un gritito de alegría y se acercó a la primera vendedora que tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse más cerca de ella para hacerle un extenso pedido de cosas tales como remeritas, medias, pantaloncitos, sweters, guantes, gorritos… Regina frunció el ceño al notar que todo lo que pedía la mujer no podía ser para sus hijos y vio que Emma también miraba extrañada a su madre.

 

Lo mismo ocurrió en las siguientes tres tiendas que visitaron, Snow compró docenas de cosas para su hijo, mientras Emma y Regina la miraban, confundida una y cada vez más enojada la otra. Regina no entendía cómo podía ser que Mary Margaret no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que estaba lastimando a su hija al relegarla nuevamente a un segundo lugar detrás del hijo al que sí estaba pudiendo criar.

 

Snow hablaba gesticulando excitada sobre esa remera o aquel pantalón sin darse cuenta que con cada palabra que dejaba salir descuidadamente de su boca, su hija se retraía cada vez. Las había convencido de ir de shopping con la falsa promesa de comprar ropas para los mellizos y, si Regina había terminado aceptando, fue sólo porque vio la soñadora mirada que había puesto Emma en un momento. La Alcaldesa entendió que la rubia no había podido experimentar nada de eso con Henry, así que terminó claudicando con un suspiro. Si se hubiera imaginado en el desastre en el que iba a terminar todo, habría echado a Snow de su casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 

La princesa no parecía darse cuenta del humor de sus acompañantes y seguía hablándoles mientras se llenaba de bolsas con ropa y juguetes para su hijo.

 

“Mmm…ma? No te parece exagerado comprar tanto? Seguro que Neal tiene un montón de cosas….

 

Antes que pudiera seguir la frase, su madre la cortó literal y metafóricamente hablando, hizo un  gesto con la mano, como descartando las palabras de Emma y espetó con alegre descuido: “Quiero darle todo, nada es suficiente para mi hijo.”

 

En el momento en que Regina vio el dolor que causaron las palabras de Snow en Emma, levantó la mano dispuesta a enterrarla en el pecho de la necia mujer para  arrancarle el corazón y convertirlo en cenizas, a ver si de esa forma dejaba de lastimarla una y otra vez con su inocente incontinencia verbal. Se contuvo a duras penas. Transformó la mano en un puño y lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Tomó aire para tratar de calmarse y clavó la vista en la madre de sus hijos.

 

“Emma, nos vamos.” La mirada de la rubia era una mezcla de alivio y dolor.

 

“Qué? No, pero si aún no…!”

 

 Regina no esperó a que Snow terminara de hablar, tomó a Emma de la mano y las desapareció en una nube de humo violeta. Cuando aparecieron en un negocio de mueves, la Sheriff la miró confundida.

 

“Pensé que ya que estábamos, podríamos comprar muebles para decorar tu cuarto.” Se explicó Regina encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Emma inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia la derecha y frunció el entrecejo, dejando ver su confusión. “Pero si mi cuarto ya tiene todo lo que necesito, la cama es la más cómoda en la que dormí en mi vida, si dejamos de lado la tuya…” Regina arqueó una ceja y carraspeó algo acalorada, Emma se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió con timidez. “Y también tengo una cómoda con la que estoy más que conforme.”

 

Regina unió sus manos a la altura de la cintura y comenzó a juguetear con los dedos, señal inequívoca de que estaba nerviosa. “No me refiero a tu habitación.” La mujer tragó saliva tratando de pensar en cómo explicarle a la rubia que, al ver la tristeza que le había causado Snow inadvertidamente, había despertado en ella una necesidad agobiante de hacerla feliz y darle todo lo que estuviera a su alcance… sin decirle eso, claro. “La casa tiene un sótano…”

 

“Es lo que usabas de mazmorra?” Emma abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. “Ohhh! No me digas que la Alcaldesa tiene un calabozo sexual en su propia casa!” Los ojos de la rubia brillaron juguetonamente y se acercó como para compartir un secreto. “Ahí es donde guardás los juguetes, no? Las mordazas, las esposas de piel, los látigos…”

 

La reina entrecerró los ojos y los clavó en la rubia idiota. “Una palabra más y no te doy el cuarto para que lo uses como quieras.” Inadvertidamente dejó de tratarla de usted.

 

Emma abrió la boca para seguir con sus bromas, pero en el momento en que su cerebro procesó las palabras de Regina, la cerró haciendo sonar los dientes. Pestañeó varias veces, tomó aire y con cierto temblor en la voz preguntó con inseguridad. “M-me estás dando un cuarto sólo para mí?”

 

La Alcaldesa sintió cómo se le estrujaba el corazón ante la mezcla de esperanza, sorpresa y miedo que escuchó en la voz de la mujer. Fue en ese mismo instante en el que recordó que Emma se veía a sí misma como una niña perdida que no importaba a nadie y que nunca importaría. Regina enderezó la espalda y se prometió a sí misma hacer que Emma se diera cuenta de lo importante y querida que era.

 

“Tanto Henry como yo tenemos un lugar que es sólo nuestro, él tiene el altillo y yo mi estudio,  pensé que te gustaría tener el tuyo.”

 

Emma nunca había tenido un cuarto propio, en las casas de acogida no existían esos lujos y el loft de sus padres nunca lo terminó de sentir como propio. Siempre creyó que en algún momento Mary se iba a cansar y le iba a pedir que se fuera y, cuando se rompió la maldición, terminó compartiendo habitación con Henry. Y resulta que ahora Regina no sólo le abría las puertas de su casa sino que le daba dos cuarto para ella sola.

 

La reina dejó escapar un gritito cuando Emma la abrazó con fuerza y, no se había terminado de recuperar de la sorpresa, cuando la rubia le tomó la cara entre lass manos y la besó con fuerza. El beso duró un segundo y no tuvo nada de sexual. Fue alegría pura. Cuando Emma se apartó apenas de ella y le preguntó si podía hacer con él lo que quisiera y decorarlo a su gusto, la mujer sólo atinó a asentir. Los ojos brillantes y la amplia sonrisa desbordaban felicidad. Regina revoleó los ojos para  disimular su propia alegría ante el entusiasmo de la rubia y siguió a la mujer que se había convertido en un torbellino de actividad.

 

0-0-0

 

 

 

“Y yo también lo voy a poder usar?” Preguntó Henry a su madre mientras la ayudaba a mover el sofá justo frente al enorme televisor que colgaba de una pared.

 

“Henry, este es el lugar de Emma, que se lo invadas le quita la gracia, no te parece?” Lo reprendió su otra madre.

 

“Pero mamá!” Casi lloriqueó el adolescente. “Tiene un gimnasio propio! Y un metegol y una mesa de pool!” Regina lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se cruzó de brazos. “No es justo.” Murmuró el chico ante la advertencia que le enviaron los ojos de la reina.

 

Emma estiró la espalda y suspiró contenta mirando a su alrededor, había quedado todo tal cual lo había soñado. “Lo podés usar los sábados mientras yo esté trabajando, pero sólo vos, no podés traer a nadie.” El chico iba a volver a quejarse, pero la mirada que le dirigió Regina lo hizo cambiar de opinión, sonrió a la rubia y agradeció con suavidad, ése le pareció el momento justo para retirarse.

 

“Y bien?” Preguntó Regina en cuanto quedaron solas.

 

“Quedó perfecto.” Declaró Emma con una amplia sonrisa. “Cada vez que pensé en qué no podría faltar en mi casa, si alguna vez tuviera una, era justamente este cuarto.” La mujer suspiró satisfecha. “Un televisor enorme para ver los partidos de fútbol y películas como si estuviera en mi propio cine, un metegol, un pool, un sofá cómodo y un pequeño gimnasio.”

 

“Todo lo que un hombre podría desear.” Bromeó Regina.

 

Emma la empujó apenas con el hombro. “Callate.” Le dijo riendo por lo bajo. “No está nada bien clasificar ciertas cosas como femeninas o masculinas, sabélo.”

 

Regina le sacó la lengua juguetonamente y se volvió hacia las escaleras. “Voy a preparar el almuerzo, querés algo en particular?” Le preguntó por sobre el hombro.

 

“Tacos!” Emma sonrió contenta y no despegó la vista del trasero de la mujer hasta que desapareció puerta arriba. “Esa mujer me va a matar.” Murmuró mientras pensaba en todo lo que le gustaría hacerle a ese lujurioso culo.

 

La rubia se dejó caer sobre el sofá y al instante se acostó, casi ronroneando ante la comodidad que recibió a su cuerpo con brazos de amante. _Esto es vida._ Se dijo a sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba vagar la mente.

 

Unos labios acariciaron su cuello y la Sheriff soltó un suspiro de placer ante la húmeda caricia, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó al sentir una lengua desplazándose hacia arriba hasta llegar a su barbilla. Abrió los ojos y los clavó en los de Regina con ardor. “No sabés cómo extrañé esto.” Susurró con hambre.

 

“Lo sé.” Declaró la morocha con suficiencia. Con un movimiento de muñeca las desnudó a ambas y sin perder un instante cubrió un pecho de Emma con la mano, masajéandolo. “Sueño con esto cada noche.” Declaró antes de besarla con fuerza.

 

Emma gimió al sentir el muslo de Regina presionar contra su entrepierna, levantó las caderas para ir a su encuentro y pensó que unos minutos más así e iba a acabar sin pudor. La Reina le mordió el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que dejaba de torturarle el pezón para ir bajando la mano hasta su sexo. “Por favor.” Suplicó la rubia al ver que Regina jugueteaba con su monte de Venus y no seguía avanzando. “Por favor Regina.”

 

Regina oyó su ruego y lo concedió deslizando dos dedos entre los labios de la mujer. “Emma.” Suspiró al sentir la abundante humedad que la recibió.

 

“Regina!” Gimió.

 

“Emma!” Exclamó Regina sacudiéndole el hombro, la rubia abrió los ojos de golpe.

 

“Regina!?” Exclamó desorientada.

 

Regina se alejó un paso. “Ya está la comida.”

 

“La comida?” Preguntó, pero en seguida se le despejó la cabeza. Se había quedado dormida. Mierda. “Claro, la comida…vamos.

 

 

 

 

Regina hizo a un lado la taza de café y clavó su mejor mirada de Reina Malvada en la mujer que tenía en frente. “Ya es hora de que dejes de vivir en tu mundo de unicornios y pajaritos y mires a tu alrededor Snow.”

 

Snow levantó la vista de su hijo hacia la mujer a la que él miraba embelesado. “De qué estás hablando Regina?” La mujer frunció el seño e intentó pensar en todo lo que hizo que podría haber molestado a Regina, pero eran tantas las opciones que decidió esperar a que la mujer se explicara antes de que le diera dolor de cabeza.

 

“Me refiero a que no podés seguir hablando sin pensar. Acaso no te das cuenta que lastimás a Emma?” Snow abrió la boca para protestar, pero Regina la silenció con la mirada. “Tu hija creció sin padres, esa es una experiencia que no se olvida de la noche a la mañana y que deja secuelas en las personas. Emma puede parecerte una mujer segura, pero en el fondo sigue siendo una criatura que anhela ser amada, aceptada y que no es nada segura con respecto al amor… El que la hagas a un lado…”

 

“Nunca hice a un lado a mi hija!” Exclamó Snow indignada.

 

“No de forma consciente, pero la semana pasada nos arrastraste a comprar cosas para nuestros bebés y terminaste haciendo un monólogo de compras para tu hijo.” Arqueó una ceja, desafiándola a contradecirla. “Cómo creés que le cayó eso a tu hija? Cómo creés que se sintió al ser dejada de lado por su madre a favor de su hermano?” Snow abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho sin darse cuenta, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. “Nada de lágrimas.” Declaró Regina. “Querés compensarla? De ahora en más, cuando planees hacer algo con tu hija, dedicate a ella y nada más que a ella, está claro?”

 

Regina había logrado convertir su consejo en una especie de amenaza, sintiéndose contenta consigo misma, dejó el dinero de lo que habían almorzado en la mesa y se levantó para irse. “Esta noche los esperamos a cenar en casa, no lleguen tarde.” Declaró por sobre el hombro y salió del Granny’s muy satisfecha por haber sido rápida y concisa.

 

Y así fue que Snow supo que la mujer que había intentado matarla durante años, estaba enamorada de su hija.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diario: periódico.
> 
> Polleruda: sometida, calzonuda, dominada, etc.

 

0-0-0

 

 

Emma estaba echada hacia atrás en la silla con las manos sobre la panza, tras comer dos platos de lasagna y dos porciones de cheesecake. Sabía que no debió aceptar el postre con todo lo que había almorzado, pero de nada servía llorar sobre la leche derramada. Estuvo muy tentada de desabrocharse el botón del pantalón, pero sabía que no era algo de buen gusto y no quería que Regina tuviera que reprocharle algo con lo bien que venía el fin de semana.

 

 El sábado había empezado con la nueva desilusión que le había propinado su madre, pero había continuado con la sorpresa de Regina al darle un cuarto para hacer de él lo que ella quisiera, después lo habían amueblado y como broche de oro, había pasado la tarde con su hijo y su otra madre mirando películas y comiendo porquerías.

 

Pero lo mejor había ocurrido a la noche, bastante después de que Henry se hubiera ido a acostar y sus padres se hubieran despedido. Cuando Emma y Regina se dirigían cada una a su cuarto, la rubia pensaba que no quería dormir sola, en realidad, no quería dormir sin Regina y, no estaba hablando de sexo es decir, ¡claro que quería tener sexo con Regina! Pero estaría igual de feliz con acostarse a su lado y, ¡ni hablar si pudiera abrazarla! Las dos se habían detenido delante del dormitorio de la reina, quien parecía como abstraída, mientras Emma no se decidía entre despedirse o pedirle dormir con ella.

 

Regina vio que la mujer abría la boca y, dejando sus dudas de lado, cubrió de un paso la distancia que las separaba y la besó con avidez. Emma sintió el fuego recorrer su cuerpo en una milésima de segundo para terminar explotando en su sexo, mojándolo, haciéndolo latir dolorosamente. Rodeó a la reina con los brazos y la levantó contra sí, la respuesta de la mujer fue la deseada, le abrazó la cintura con las piernas y ondeó las caderas contra su pelvis.

 

Emma despegó la boca de Regina y jadeó. “Mierda. Tu habitación.” Moviéndose con torpeza, casi sin ver por tener la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de la mujer, logró entrar al cuarto y cerrar tras de sí. Llevó a su majestad a la cama y la dejó en ella con suavidad, inmediatamente la siguió acostándose sobre ella, pero antes que pudiera acercarse, la mujer la detuvo con un gesto.

 

Para su enorme sorpresa, alegría y excitación, Regina las desnudó con un movimiento e hizo aparecer en su mano un strapless strap-on negro, con una sonrisa que haría llorar de envidia a la reina malvada y mirándola a los ojos, la penetró lentamente con la parte más corta. Emma soltó un gemido y cerró los ojos unos segundos para recuperar el control, cuando los abrió, los clavó en Regina y, sin desviar la vista tomó el dildo y ubicó la cabeza en la deseosa entrada de la mujer. Regina se mordió el labio inferior. Esa fue toda la señal que Emma necesitó, con un movimiento de cadera la penetró hasta quedar pegada a su pelvis, volvió a salir casi por completo para volver a penetrarla inmediatamente.

 

“¡Oh sí, Emma!” Jadeó Regina alzando la cadera para recibir las acometidas de su rubia. “¡Así!” Tres penetraciones más fue todo lo que necesitó la morocha para tener un orgasmo explosivo. “¡Aaahhh!” Ver a la reina acabar, fue todo lo que precisó la rubia para dejarse ir, la penetró una vez más con fuerza, arqueó la espalda despegándose unos centímetros de Regina, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca en un grito mudo. Unos segundos después, su cuerpo tenso se relajó y se abrazó a la morocha, acomodando la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello.

 

“Quedate a dormir.” Susurró Regina con inusitada timidez. “Si querés.”

 

“Sí.” Suspiró Emma encantada. “Siempre.”

 

“Siempre.” Murmuró Regina cerrando los ojos y relajándose.

 

 

 

Regina carraspeó para atraer la mirada de la Sheriff, quién pestañó para alejar los recuerdos de la noche anterior. “Cuando creas que vas a poder moverte sin vomitar mi piso, te toca retirar la mesa, lavar los platos y sacar la basura. Yo voy a estar en la oficina viendo unos papeles que tengo que terminar para la reunión de mañana del Consejo.” Sin esperar respuesta, se levantó, le dio un beso en la coronilla a Henry y salió del comedor.

 

“Retirar la mesa y lavar los platos después de comer era tarea mía.” Meditó Henry en voz alta.

 

Emma lo miró preocupada, no quería que su hijo creyera que su presencia en la casa alteraría su rutina. “Lo podés seguir haciendo, si querés hablo con ella…” Ofreció preocupada.

 

El chico hizo un gesto con la mano. “No seas tonta, ¡odio lavar los platos! Además, ¿no te diste cuenta?”

 

“¿De qué?” Preguntó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

 

“De que te está incluyendo.” Emma lo miró con unos ojos azules acuosos y enormes. “Te dio un lugar propio, te asignó una tarea…por ahora, seguro que va a ir agregando otras. Quiere que sientas que es tu casa, sin tener que decirlo.” Henry la miró especulativamente, finalmente tomó una decisión. “Emma, vas a tener que ser vos la que le digas que estás enamorada de ella, mamá nunca va a dar ese paso primero, por más que te lo demuestre en todo lo que haga.”

 

Emma casi se traga la lengua del susto. Se levantó de un salto. “¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué decís, chico? Me parece que estás viendo mucha televisión, Regina no está enamorada de mí.” Declaró con voz incrédula. “Además, ¿quién dijo que estoy enamorada de ella?”

 

Henry bufó. “Por favor, es tan obvio.” Al ver que su madre lo iba a negar levantó una mano de forma tan regia que fue imposible no pensar en quién lo había criado. “No gastes saliva, hasta un idiota es capaz de ver que mamá y vos están enamoradas.” Sin darle tiempo a nada, añadió. “No creas que no sé que anoche durmieron juntas.” Dirigiéndole una sonrisa idéntica a las de la Reina Malvada,  salió de la habitación con rapidez.

 

 

 

Cuando terminó de secar el último trasto y dejó la cocina lo más parecido posible a como la dejaba su dueña, Emma se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Regina se había puesto a trabajar. Esa mujer no conocía el concepto de tomarse las cosas con calma, ¡era domingo! Decidida, se dirigió a la oficina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta unos instantes para disfrutar de la vista.

 

La Alcaldesa estaba sentada en el sofá centrada en el papel que tenía en la mano con los lentes de montura negra a mitad de nariz. Emma se mordió el labio inferior y se removió incómoda ante el golpe de deseo que recibió al ver a la mujer con lentes. _¡Dios!_ _¿C_ _ómo puede ser tan sexy sin siquiera intentarlo?_ Se preguntó embelesada. Al sentirse observada, desvió la vista hacia el escritorio y descubrió a su hijo que la mirada burlonamente con una ceja arqueada.

 

 _¡No estoy enamorada!_ Quiso gritarle, pero la voz de Rumpelstiltskin irrumpió en su cerebro con la fuerza de una explosión: _‘Que sean amor verdadero. Que tengan magia, pero que adem_ _ás su magia est_ _é entrelazada de tal forma que juntas sean la perfecci_ _ón misma, capaz de trascender mundos, de mover planetas. El resultado ser_ _ía el embarazo._ _’_ _Estoy enamorada de Regina_. Pensó, y sintió cómo se le aflojaban las rodillas. 

 

“Emma, ¿estás bien?” Preguntó Henry levantándose de un salto a verla tambalearse.

 

Regina giró la cabeza con la rapidez de la luz al escuchar las palabras preocupadas de Henry. “¿Emma?” Dejó la hoja que tenía en la mano sobre uno de los montones de papeles dispersos en la mesita ratona y se levantó para acercarse a toda marcha a la rubia.

 

“Estoy bien, estoy bien.” Respondió Emma recuperándose lo suficiente para responder. “Regina, de verdad…” Protestó cuando la reina la tomó de la barbilla para inmovilizarle la cara y le puso la otra mano en la frente.

 

“Shhh. Cierre la boca Miss. Swan, se ve un poco acalorada, quiero ver si tiene fiebre.”

 

“¡No empieces con Miss. Swan de nuevo!” Protestó Emma y murmuró sólo para que Regina la oyera. “Estás a distancia de beso, eso me acalora.” La rubia observó con satisfacción y abrumador deseo cómo se le dilataron las pupilas y se le oscurecieron los ojos al oír sus palabras, si hasta desvió la mirada a sus labios durante unos deliciosos segundos.

 

 _Esta mujer me va a matar._ _– De deseo te va a matar._ _–_ _¡No digas pavadas!_ _–_ _¿Acaso no das vueltas en la cama todas las noches deseando tenerla a tu lado_ _…o debajo o_ _…? -_ _¡Suficiente!_ Regina sacudió la cabeza, no estaba segura si para despejarse del deseo o de su dilema interno. “Deberías acostarte un rato y descansar, estás un poco pálida.” Le dijo con preocupación, obviando la insinuación que le había hecho.

 

“¿Recién no estaba acalorada?” Preguntó Henry con curiosidad.

 

Sus madres lo ignoraron olímpicamente. “Voy a descansar si vos también lo hacés.” Declaró la rubia con decisión.

 

Regina iba a protestar, pero encogiéndose de hombros asintió con la cabeza, lo cierto era que no podía resistirse a las órdenes que le daba la Sheriff, la hacían sentir cuidada cuando nadie en su vida la cuidó, ni siquiera su padre. Además, le encantaba dormirse entre los brazos de Emma, cosa que no admitiría ni bajo tortura. Porque iban a dormir juntas, ¿no?

 

“Vamos a mi cueva, vas a ver lo cómodo que es ése sofá, es un camino de ida, te lo aseguro.” Proclamó la rubia con entusiasmo. _‘Que sean amor verdadero._ _’_ Un momento. Se detuvo en seco ante un inusitado pensamiento. _¡Eso quiere decir que ella tambi_ _én me ama!_ Al intentar dar un paso, se tropezó con sus propias piernas y cayó al suelo.

 

“¡Emma!” Gritó Regina preocupada.

 

La Rubia se levantó de un salto. “Estoy bien, estoy bien, falsa alarma.”

 

0-0-0

 

 

El lunes a la tarde, Regina se encontraba acomodando las cosas de su escritorio para dar por finalizada su jornada cuando la voz de su secretaria por el intercomunicador la sorprendió.

 

 _“Alcaldesa, Robin de Locksley solicita verla._ _”_ Regina consideró negarle la entrada, pero decidió que lo mejor era cerrar esa historia de una buena vez.

 

“Que pase. Jasmine, ¿no tendrías que haberte ido hace 10 minutos? ¡Aladdin va a llegar antes que vos y tu sorpresa se va a arruinar!”

 

Por el intercomunicador se escuchó una risita. _“Me avis_ _ó que iba a salir una hora m_ _ás tarde, as_ _í que no hay problema Regina, igual ya me estaba yendo. Hasta ma_ _ñana._ _”_

 

Regina respondió al saludo y se preparó mentalmente para recibir la visita del hombre que por, ¿dos días?, creyó que era su alma gemela.

 

Robin abrió la puerta con timidez y entró a la oficina con pasos dubitativos. “Regina.” Dijo a modo de saludo. La mujer asintió una vez y lo miró con frialdad y una ceja arqueada.

 

 _¿C_ _ómo se me ocurri_ _ó alguna vez que este hombre podr_ _ía ser mi final feliz?_ _– Desesperaci_ _ón, querida. Se podr_ _ían escribir millones de libros si cont_ _áramos la historia de cada mujer que cometi_ _ó la idiotez de casarse con el primer infeliz que le pidi_ _ó casamiento con tal de no quedarse sola. Sufrimos de un miedo terrible a no tener un hombre al lado, como si el tener uno nos diera validez como mujer._ Por una vez, Regina no discutió con su…¿otro yo?

 

“¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo la visita?” Preguntó con impaciencia. Quería llegar a su casa en donde seguro ya la esperaban Henry y Emma.

 

Hood carraspeó y la miró a los ojos, cosa que había evitado hacer hasta el momento. “Primero quería disculparme por la escena que hice la última vez que nos vimos. No fue honorable ni justo para vos o para mi esposa.” Regina arqueó una ceja. “Sí, le conté a Marian lo nuestro… ¿lo que casi tuvimos?” Preguntó más que declaró ante el bufido de la Alcaldesa.

 

“Está bien, ya pasó. Mientras nunca vuelvas a repetir un acto semejante, podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.” Declaró la mujer magnánima. “¿Algo más?”

 

“Sí, el segundo motivo que me trajo a vos es despedirme, Marian y yo queremos empezar de nuevo, dejar todo atrás y darnos otra oportunidad de ser una familia, pero creemos que acá será demasiado complicado.” Robin tomó aire. “Nos vamos de Storybrooke, ahora que ya no está la barrera que nos haría perder la memoria es el momento justo, lo que queremos saber es si la protección que puso Gold nos afectaría en algo.”

 

Tras meditar unos instantes, respondió con lentitud. “No, lo que Rumpel hizo fue levantar una barrera para que la gente de afuera no encuentre el pueblo, nada más.”

 

“Excelente. Entonces supongo que esta es nuestra despedida.” Sonrió apenas.

 

Regina correspondió a su sonrisa. “Así parece. ¿Cuándo se van?”

 

“Mañana.” Robin se rascó la barbilla y se dio vuelta para marcharse.

 

“Robin.” El hombre se dio vuelta, Regina se acercó a él y, poniéndose en puntas de pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla. “Espero que seas muy feliz.”

 

El hombre respondió rozándole la barbilla con los nudillos. “Y yo espero que no dejes escapar el amor que encontraste, Regina.” Se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, dejando tras de sí a un boquiabierta Alcaldesa.

 

“¿Amor? ¿Quién habló de amor?” Le preguntó a la oficina vacía. Meneando la cabeza, controló que todo estuviera en orden y con un gesto, desapareció en una nube.

 

Se sorprendió al aparecer en la puerta de su casa, cuando lo que quiso fue aparecer en su cuarto, pero más se sorprendió al escuchar en su mente la voz de Tinker y lo que le dijo una vez, hacía ya mucho tiempo. _‘Dentro se encuentra el principio de tu felicidad. Todo el dolor de tu pasado ser_ _á s_ _ólo eso, pasado. Esta es tu oportunidad con el amor y la felicidad. De comenzar de nuevo, dejando todo atr_ _ás. Pod_ _és dejar ir toda la ira que llev_ _ás con vos._ _’_

 

Esta vez, Regina dio un paso adelante y entró en la mansión sin dudar.

 

“¡Regina! ¿¡Podés decirle a tu hijo que está mal hacer trampas?!” Emma salió del living haciendo puchero y señalado a su espalda.

 

“¡No hice trampas!” Exclamó Henry, miró a su madre con suficiencia y declaró. “No sabe perder.”

 

Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja. “Chicos, chicos, no peleen…”

 

0-0-0

 

 

Al final, juntar coraje para salir le llevó más tiempo del que creyó. Bah, en realidad, lo que le llevó mucho tiempo fue concientizarse en que no iba a congelar a nadie al primer ruido raro. Porque una cosa era pensarlo y otra creerlo y, ahí estaba el problema que arrastraba desde que tenía memoria, Elsa no creía que pudiera dominar su…don.

 

Pero tras varias semanas repitiéndose una y otra vez que ella tenía el control, que lo único que tenía que hacer era no sentir, esconderlo, no pensar. Una y otra vez se repitió lo mismo hasta sentirse segura y, como última prueba, los últimos tres días salió a dar una vuelta para corroborar que no iba a perder el control si la rozaba el viento. Satisfecha, decidió que ése era el día en que iba a completar su misión de búsqueda de forma satisfactoria: encontrando a quien llevaba buscando desde que había abandonado Arendelle.

 

Muy segura de sí, Elsa salió de su guardia con la cabeza en alto y a paso firme, tras sopesar sus opciones un instante, decidió empezar por un parque que alcanzó a ver en una de sus anteriores salidas. El día era soleado y frío, si su respiración dibujándose en el aire era un indicio, pero Elsa no tenía problema con el frío, todo lo contrario.

 

A medida que se iba acercando al parque comenzó a ver gente, se sintió muy orgullosa de no haberse sobresaltado ni un poquito cuando oyó el grito de una mujer que le pedía a su marido que no se olvidara de comprar el diario. La joven dejó escapar una risita y apuró el paso con nuevo entusiasmo.

 

Llegó a su destino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nadie la había detenido, no había congelado nada, no llamó la atención…mucho. Se había cruzado con dos o tres personas que la miraron de reojo por llevar sólo un vestido cuando todo el mundo llevaba abrigo para combatir el frío. La chica se encogió de hombros mentalmente y se detuvo unos minutos para observar a su alrededor.

 

Unos metros a su izquierda había dos niñitas y un niño jugando con arena, parecían tener unos dos o tres años y que la estaban pasando en grande. Más allá de ellos, sentada en un banco había una rubia hablando con una castaña, en un momento, la rubia levantó la cabeza y le pidió a una de las niñas que no se comiera la arena, la criatura la ignoró.

 

A su derecha, unos chicos más grandes jugaban con una esfera de cuero, el objetivo parecía ser que todos tenían que correr tras ella y pegarle con el pie en cuanto la alcanzaban. A Elsa le pareció aburridísimo. La mujer respiró profundo, abrió los brazos y los levantó por sobre la cabeza mientras giraba sobre sí misma de alegría.

 

“¡Quieta, no des ni un paso más si no querés que te transforme en sapo!” Advirtió una voz grave a su espalda.

 

Elsa había bajado tanto la guardia que al oír la amenaza reaccionó antes de pensar, girando sobresaltada, puso sus manos ante sí y dejó escapar su magia. Lamentablemente, cuando se dio cuenta que esas palabras no iban dirigidas a ella, ya era demasiado tarde.

 

0-0-0

 

 

“Mamá…sss” Corrigió Henry con picardía. “Nick me invitó a su casa a jugar a un nuevo juego que le regaló el padre, ¿puedo ir?

 

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada y la última respondió. “Está bien, pero a la hora del almuerzo te quiero en casa, ¿entendido?”

 

“¡Sí!” Sonrió el chico despidiendo con un beso rápido a cada una.

 

Cuando ambas comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la mansión, las detuvo un chillido seguido de la voz de Snow. “¡Emma, Regina!” La Alcaldesa soltó un gruñido, Emma rio por lo bajo. “¿Qué hacen?” Preguntó la mujer al alcanzarlas.

 

Regina prefirió tomar a Neal en brazos antes que el bebé lograra zafarse de los brazos de su madre en su esfuerzo por alcanzar a su mujer preferida. Así que fue Emma la que respondió. “Terminamos de desayunar y volvíamos a casa.”

 

“¿Por qué no nos acompañan a dar un paseo?” Inquirió Mary Margaret con una sonrisa esperanzada. Desde que había metido la pata el día que salieron de shopping, no había visto a su hija y quería pasar tiempo con ella para empezar a compensarla. Vio cómo Emma miraba inquisitivamente a Regina antes de aceptar. Snow ocultó una sonrisa al pensar que su hija era igual de polleruda que su padre.

 

Las tres mujeres comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el parque, Snow le preguntó a Emma si ya estaba acomodada y aparentemente fue la pregunta correcta, porque la rubia comenzó a contarle que Regina le había dado su ex mazmorra para reutilizar. La reina revoleó los ojos meneando la cabeza. Snow las miró sin entender, hasta que Emma le contó riendo que se refería al sótano. Desbordando entusiasmo, la Sheriff le dijo con lujo y detalles todo lo que habían comprado y cómo y dónde lo había puesto. Snow sonrió con alegría y alivio al ver a su hija feliz como nunca antes la había visto.

 

 Emma terminó con su relato y desvió la vista hacia su hermanito, quien estaba embobado mirando a Regina. La escena era muy graciosa, la mujer llevaba al bebé con un brazo bajo el culito y con la otra mano en la espalda para evitar que se fuera para atrás ante un movimiento brusco. Pero Neal no tenía ningún interés de moverse, la criatura tenía los ojos clavados en la cara de la mujer y balbuceaba cuando ella le hablaba, como si le respondiera.

 

La rubia se acercó a ellos, le guiño el ojo a Regina y tomó al bebé en brazos anunciando mientras trotaba delante de las mujeres. “¡Si quieren ver al principito con vida, más vale que vayan juntando un rescate!” Neal soltó un gritito tan indignado que hizo reír a carcajadas a su madre.

 

Regina sonrió y sacando su voz de Reina Malvada amenazó: “¡Quieta, no des ni un paso más si no querés que te transforme en sapo!” Lo que pasó a continuación pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta, pero en realidad ocurrió en dos pestañeos.

 

Una chica rubia que estaba delante de Emma se dio vuelta sobresaltada y lanzó algo hacia ella, la Sheriff actuó por instinto y desapareció en una nube de humo para aparecer unos diez metros detrás de las mujeres. Lamentablemente, lo que sea que salió de las manos de la mujer, le dio a su madre en pleno pecho. Snow jadeó llevándose las manos al corazón mientras caía.

 

“¡Snow!”Gritó Regina atrapándola y sentándose en la nieve con la princesa en su regazo.

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agunos de los temas que escuchaba mientras escribía este capítulo Anything for you de Gloria Estefan; Sorry seems to be the hardest word de Joe Cocker; Another love de Tom Odell; Total eclypse of the heart de Bonnie Tyler; Don't Speake de No doubt.

 

 

0-0-0

 

 

_“¡Si quieren ver al principito con vida, m_ _ás vale que vayan juntando un rescate!_ _” Neal solt_ _ó un gritito tan indignado que hizo re_ _ír a carcajadas a su madre._

 

_Regina sonri_ _ó y sacando su voz de Reina Malvada amenaz_ _ó:_ _“¡Quieta, no des ni un paso m_ _ás, si no quer_ _és que te transforme en sapo!_ _” Lo que pas_ _ó a continuaci_ _ón pareci_ _ó ocurrir en c_ _ámara lenta, pero en realidad ocurri_ _ó en dos pesta_ _ñeos._

 

_Una chica rubia que estaba delante de Emma se dio vuelta sobresaltada y lanz_ _ó algo hacia ella, la Sheriff actu_ _ó por instinto y desapareci_ _ó en una nube de humo para aparecer unos diez metros detr_ _ás de las mujeres. Lamentablemente, lo que sea que sali_ _ó de las manos de la mujer, le dio a su madre en pleno pecho._

 

_Snow jade_ _ó llev_ _ándose las manos al coraz_ _ón mientras ca_ _ía._ _“¡Snow!_ _”Grit_ _ó Regina atrap_ _ándola y sent_ _ándose en la nieve con la princesa en su regazo._

 

 

“¡Mamá!” Gritó Emma corriendo hacia ella.

 

“¡No Emma!” Jadeó Snow. “¡No te acerques!” La mujer no quería a ninguno de sus hijos cerca de la jovencita que los había atacado.

 

“¡Lo siento!” Lloró Elsa. “¡No fue a propósito, no puedo controlar esta maldición!” Declaró mirando horrorizada sus manos.

 

Regina levantó la cabeza para eliminarla, pero al ver la consternación en su rostro se detuvo. “¡Emma, no te acerques más! Andá a buscar a Charming!” Al ver que la Sheriff dudaba ordenó. “¡Ahora Emma! ¡No pierdas tiempo!” La mujer dirigió una última mirada a su madre y desapareció. La atención de Regina se dirigió a la otra rubia. “Niña, ¿cómo te llamás?” Elsa no respondió, seguía mirando sus manos y negando con la cabeza mientras lloraba sin parar. “¡Hey, Reina del Hielo! Te pregunté cómo te llamás.” Demandó la Alcaldesa con su voz de líder.

 

La atención de Elsa se apartó de sus manos y clavó sus ojos azules en Regina. “E-Elsa.” Tartamudeó.

 

“Elsa, necesito que respires hondo y pienses en cosas que te hacen sentir segura, tu casa, tus padres, un vestido, un lugar, lo que sea. ¿Entendiste?” La chica asintió con la mandíbula temblando. “Tenés que calmarte antes de que hieras a alguien más, ¿está bien?” La voz de Regina se había vuelto más suave.

 

Elsa se secó las lágrimas con las mangas del vestido y trató de hacer lo que la mujer le dijo, poco a poco sintió que se relajaban los hombros. “Funciona.” Susurró mirando con asombro a la mujer.

 

“Por supuesto que funciona.” Afirmó Regina. Inmediatamente miró a su alrededor y dijo lo más calmada que pudo para no asustar a la chica otra vez. “Quiero que todo el mundo se quede muy callado y alejado de nosotras, nadie se mueva.”

 

“Regina.” Llamó Snow, cuando la mujer la miró le sonrió apenas. “Q-quiero q-que m-me prom-metas que v-vas a c-cuidar de E-Emma.”

 

Regina se sintió palidecer. “No digas pavadas, Snow.”

 

“P-prometeme q-que v-vas a seg-guir hac-ciéndola t-tan f-feliz c-com-mo ahora.”

 

 Regina meneó la cabeza. “Sos la reina del drama.” Intentó sonar sarcástica, pero la voz fue demasiado temblorosa como para lograr el efecto deseado.

 

“R-Re-g-gina, p-por f-fav-vor.” Rogó tiritando

 

“¡Snow, no actúes como si fueras a morir!” Exclamó devastada la reina al darse cuenta de que la mujer se estaba despidiendo. “No hagas eso, Emma va a llegar en cualquier momento con David y van a salvar el día. ¡Es lo que hacen los héroes!”

 

“N- no hay s-su-su-f-ficiente t-tiempo.” Declaró con certeza, sentía cómo se estaba congelando por dentro y la desesperación por decir todo lo que quería antes que… _¡Regina ten_ _ía que escucharla!_ “¡R-Regina p-por f-favor!” Las lágrimas le rodaban sin parar por las comisuras de los ojos.

 

Regina tragó saliva, carraspeó y tomó aire para contener las lágrimas, pero todo fue en vano, en el momento en que inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Snow, la presa se rompió. “E-está bien, está bien.” La voz le salió terriblemente comprimida por la angustia y el esfuerzo por contener el llanto. “Te prometo que voy a cuidar de Emma, te lo prometo.”

 

Snow le tomó la mano libre y la llevó a su pecho. “Y a N-Neal, t-tam-mbién a N-Neal.”

 

Regina asintió. “Te lo prometo.” Intentó enviar calor con su magia, pero no afectó en nada al hechizo que iba congelando a su ex némesis poco a poco. “Snow, aguantá un poco, Emma está al llegar con David, ¡él va a poder ayudarte!”

 

Snow se mojó los labios temblorosos con la lengua, los dientes le castañeaban del frío, sabía que en pocos minutos ya no podría hablar.

 

“A-y-yud-da a D-Daa-v-vid, n-no d-de-j-jes que s-se c-cie-rre. A-yud-d-al-lo c-c-co-n…”

 

“No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que se retraiga y por supuesto que Emma y yo vamos a ayudar con Neal, por favor, Snow. No…no te mueras.” Susurró Regina llorando desconsoladamente. “¿Qué le voy a decir a Emma? ¡No nos hagas esto! ¡Si te morís, te mato! ¡Te juro que te mato!”

 

Si Snow hubiera podido reír lo hubiera hecho, pestañeó débilmente dos veces con los ojos fijos en los de Regina, intentando decirle con ellos lo que no podía con palabras.

 

“¡Perdón!” Exclamó la reina sin saber del todo si se disculpaba por haberla perseguido y maldecido todos esos años o por no poder hacer nada para salvarla. Puede que fuera por ambas cosas. Snow lanzó un último aliento y quedó inmóvil. “¡No! ¡Lo siento! Lo siento.” Gimió Regina con pesar, inspirando entre jadeos, bajó la cabeza con lentitud, escondiendo la cara en el cuello helado de la mujer. Sin darse cuenta, hamacaba a la mujer que tenía en brazos como si estuviera arrullándola, el cuerpo se le sacudía por el llanto. Se alejó de ella hasta poder verle el rostro dormido. “Perdón.” Susurró, acercó los labios a la frente besándola con suavidad.

 

“¡Snow!” Se oyó el grito angustiado de David a unos metros de ellas.

 

0-0-0

 

 

David le sonrió a Frederick y le palmeó el brazo. “Me alegro que hayas decidido unirte a la fuerza, hombres con tu experiencia nos van a venir muy bien.”

 

Ruby bufó y bromeó. “Yo soy la que perdió un ayudante y la policía consigue el refuerzo, quisiera saber con qué soborna la Sheriff a la Alcaldesa.” Tras pensar en lo que dijo, recordó lo que vio en la mansión y se sintió enrojecer. “O puede que no…”

 

La cara de David pasó de sobradora a horrorizada en un pestañeo. “No vuelvas a decir algo semejante en mi presencia, Ruby.” Dijo con absoluta seriedad, sacudiéndola cabeza como para alejar lo que fuera que su cerebro hubiera representado. “Hay cosas que un padre no quiere saber, ni imaginar.”

 

Frederick rió por lo bajo y decidió ayudar a su nuevo compañero. “Visto y considerando que en este mundo no existen los caballeros, me pareció que la policía sería lo más cercano.” El hombre se encogió de hombros. “Tampoco había mucho más para elegir, era esto o volver a ser profesor de historia medieval.”

 

“¿No te gustó la enseñanza?” Preguntó Ruby con verdadera curiosidad.

 

“¡Me encantó!” Exclamó sonriente. “Enseñar es una actividad muy gratificante, pero necesitaba algo más…”

 

“¿Físico?” Propuso David.

 

“Exacto.

 

Ruby meneó la cabeza. “Dejando de lado la separación de las familias, podríamos decir que Regina no fue muy buena a la hora de arruinarnos la vida.” Ante la mirada interrogativa de ambos hombres, se explayó. “A mí me liberó de mi monstruo interior, a Archie lo volvió humano y psicólogo, a Whale lo hizo médico, a Leroy y los demás los liberó de las hadas…”

 

“Es cierto.” Dijo David en tono meditativo. “Snow no ve la hora de volver a trabajar en la escuela y yo…estoy pensando seriamente en volver al refugio cuando todo se calme.”

 

“Totalmente, la otra noche, Kat y yo…”

 

Frederick fue interrumpido por la entrada abrupta y ruidosa de Emma y Neal.

 

 

 

 

Emma miró por última vez a su madre en los brazos de Regina y trató de concentrarse en el lobbie de la comisaría, necesitaba llegar a David. Cuando se despejó el humo, se encontró en el medio de la calle justo frente a la comisaría, con su hermano llorando desconsoladamente como si supiera que estaba ocurriendo algo muy malo, lo cierto era que ambos estaban frenéticos. Por suerte, el semáforo de la esquina estaba en rojo así que no hubo nada que lamentar por la falla en el cálculo de la mujer, ya tenían más que suficientes problemas.

 

Emma entró corriendo en la comisaría. “¡Papá, tenemos que irnos! ¡Ahora!” David se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido y tomó a Neal en sus brazos intentando calmarlo, el bebito continuó llorando desconsoladamente.

 

“Emma, ¿qué…qué le pasa a Neal? ¿Qué pasó?”

 

La mirada desencaja de Emma nunca se despegó de su padre. “¡Tenemos que irnos David! Snow…Regina…” Las lágrimas volvieron a caer en cascada. “¡Por favor papá!

 

Ruby dio un paso al frente. “¿Les pasó algo a Snow y a Regina?” Frederick frunció el entre cejo y se enderezó.

 

“¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Nos atacaron! Mamá…mamá está herida. Regina, Regina dijo que te busque.” Emma no era capaz de formar oraciones largas, sentía como si sus pensamientos estuvieran fragmentados.

 

David se sintió palidecer, sin perder ni un minuto más le entregó su hijo a Ruby y a grandes zancadas se acercó a su desencajada hija. “Vamos. ¿Dónde están?”

 

Emma clavó sus húmedos ojos en los de su padre y le tomó la mano. “En el parque.” Tragó aire y trató de concentrarse para transportarlos a ambos.

 

Ruby y Frederick los vieron desaparecer en una nube de humo, se miraron. “Yo manejo.” Sentenció el hombre.

 

 

0-0-0

 

 

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que puso en ello, Emma y su padre aparecieron a unos 50 metros de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. Ambos empezaron a correr hacia ellas al mismo tiempo, pero parecía una de esas pesadillas en las que, por más rápido que uno corriera, se avanzaba en cámara lenta.

 

Estaban a menos de diez metros cuando escucharon la exclamación de Regina.

 

“¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!” Vieron a la mujer bajar la cabeza con lentitud, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Snow. Regina hamacaba a la princesa como si estuviera acunándola llorando a moco tendido. La vieron levantar la cabeza, mirar a la mujer que tenía en brazos y susurrarle algo. David clavó los ojos en el rostro ceniza de su mujer y sintió cómo se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, aceleró la velocidad mientras veía a Regina acercar los labios a la frente de su mujer y besarla con suavidad.

 

“¡Snow!” gritó con angustia.

 

En el momento en que los labios de Regina tocaron la frente de Snow, una luz multicolor salió expulsada con fuerza del lugar donde ambas pieles se tocaron, la potencia de la energía multicolor  frenó a David y a Emma en el aire y los hizo retroceder trastabillando.

 

Se miraron, buscaron con la mirada a las mujeres, vieron a Snow inspirar una gran bocanada de aire y abrir los ojos. Regina quedó petrificada con los ojos y la boca abiertos, mientras que Snow no parecía poder despegar su mirada entre shockeada y maravillada de la mujer que la sostenía. Finalmente, Regina tomó aire, cerró la boca y tragó saliva pestañeando.

 

David y Emma llegaron a su lado, caminando como en trance. “Si le cuentan de esto a alguien,  destruiré su felicidad aunque sea lo último que haga.” Dijo con voz ronca de tanto llorar. Padre, hija y princesa le sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

 

Snow le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y susurró maravillada. “Me salvaste.”

 

Regina no alcanzó a terminar de revolear los ojos cuando sintió dos cuerpos colisionar contra el suyo y apretarla con fuerza. La ex Reina Malvada, temida por millones de personas, acababa de convertirse en el jamón del medio de un abrazo grupal de los Charming, sólo faltaba…

 

“¡Mamá, lo hiciste! ¡Salvaste a la abuela con un beso de amor!” Regina oyó la voz de su hijo segundos antes que la montaña se sacudiera con el choque de otro cuerpo que se sumaba al abrazo.

 

“¡Oh por dios, dejen de torturarme!"

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

Henry iba camino a casa de Nick cuando vio a Hook por la vereda de en frente, el chico se llevó dos dedos a la boca y chifló tal como el pirata le había enseñado.  El hombre levantó la cabeza inmediatamente ante el conocido silbido y sonrió al ver a Henry, el pirata le había tomado cariño al chico. Killian cruzó la calle y al llegar junto a él le palmeó la espalda.

 

“¿Día libre, marinero?” Preguntó llamándolo como lo hacía cuando lo llevaba a navegar.

 

Henry se puso firme e hizo el típico saludo militar. “¡Aye, Capitán! Fue aprobado mi permiso para probar un nuevo juego en casa de Nick.”

 

El pirata sonrió de lado y le preguntó al respecto, el chico le había comenzado a enseñar el asunto ese de los juegos y Killian tenía que reconocer que le había resultado interesante. Claro que siempre terminaba muerto, estrellado, hundido, etc., etc., etc., a manos del joven Henry, pero el pirata tenía espíritu competitivo y ya le había hecho prometer a Ruby que lo iba a entrenar. El chico se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa la próxima vez que se enfrentaran, si es que sus madres lo dejaban acercarse a él, claro. El pensamiento lo entristeció.

 

Henry notó el cambio en la expresión del hombre y sacó sus propias conclusiones. Erróneas. “Hey, Hook.” El chico pasó el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro, incómodo. “Lamento que no funcionara lo de mi mamá…”

 

El hombre levantó la cabeza y clavó una mirada penetrante en el chico. “No hace falta que mientas, muchacho.” Henry abrió la boca para protestar, pero el pirata levantó la mano para detenerlo. “¿Me vas a decir que no querías que tus madres terminen juntas?”

 

El chico cerró la boca con un fuerte click. “Bueno…”

 

Hook rió con cierta tristeza. “Ya un vez tomé la decisión de hacerme a un lado para dejar que tus padres tuvieran una chance y te dieran un hogar.” El hombre se encogió de hombros. “Es evidente que en todo momento equivoqué en dónde residía el interés de Swan verdaderamente. Mirando hacia atrás, me doy cuenta que ni tu padre ni yo teníamos oportunidad alguna…no era a tu padre al que debía dejar el camino libre, sino a tu otra madre.” El hombre dejó escapar una risa por lo bajo.

 

Henry le sonrió de lado. “Sos un buen tipo.” Declaró.

 

“Mordéte la lengua, chico. ¿Acaso querés arruinarme la reputación?” Espetó el pirata fingiéndose horrorizado.

 

Henry estaba por responder al comentario cuando Leroy pasó corriendo a toda velocidad gritando a pleno pulmón:

 

“¡Snow White fue atacada por el monstruo de las nieves y yace moribunda en los brazos de la reina malvada!”

 

Henry se sintió palidecer y clavó una mirada desesperada en el hombre que tenía frente a sí.

 

Killian se sintió impotente ante la desesperación y el horror que vio en el chico, pero enderezó la espalda y se preparó para la batalla. Con su mejor voz de Capitán, tomó al chico del hombro y le espetó con suavidad y firmeza.

 

“No creas todo lo que dice la gente chico, vamos a ver qué pasa en realidad.” Henry asintió y ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria a Leroy.

 

 

 

Frederick encendió el patrullero y miró por el retrovisor para asegurarse que Ruby se hubiera abrochado el cinturón y sostuviera al bebé antes encender la sirena y salir haciendo chirriar las ruedas con destino al parque.

 

En el camino se cruzaron con Henry y Hook, sin detener el auto, Frederick desaceleró y se acercó al cordón mientras Ruby les hacía seña para que subieran. Henry tomó el puesto de copiloto, Hook no había alcanzado a cerrar la puerta que Fred ya había clavado el pie en el acelerador.

 

“¡Maldito infierno hombre, nos vas a matar a todos!” Chilló Killian intentando levantarse del piso del auto donde había caído para cerrar la puerta, cuando por fin lo consiguió, se sentó junto a Ruby y preguntó. “¿Es verdad que la princesa está herida?”

 

“¿Cómo te enteraste?” Preguntó Ruby. “¿Emma tuvo tiempo de avisarles a ustedes?”

 

Henry asomó la cabeza por entre los asientos delanteros. “No, fue Leroy ¿Qué dijo Emma?”

 

“No mucho, parecía bastante alterada, dijo que habían sido atacadas, que Snow estaba herida y que Regina la mandó a buscar a David. ¿Qué dijo Leroy?” Henry desvió la vista al suelo al darse cuenta que de verdad le había pasado algo a su abuela.

 

Fue Hook quien respondió con tacto. “El enano dijo que la Reina estaba cuidando de la princesa.”

 

“Dijo que la abuela estaba agonizando en los brazos de mi mamá.” Corrigió Henry en un susurro y se giró hacia adelante.

 

Ruby buscó la mirada de su amigo para preguntar sin palabras si lo que acababa de decir Henry era cierto, el pirata asintió una vez y le puso la mano en el muslo intentando consolarla. “Si Regina está con ella seguro que no va a permitir que nada le pase, Henry.” Hook arqueó una ceja y la miró con incredulidad, la mujer le dirigió una mirada asesina haciendo carraspear al pirata.

 

“Es cierto chico, si hay algo que podemos decir de la Reina es que siempre tiene un as bajo la manga.”

 

La cabeza del adolescente volvió a aparecer entre los asientos, el chico sonría levemente con un brillo de esperanza asomando en sus ojos verdes. “¡Es verdad, si hay alguien que puede salvar a mi abuela es mi mamá!”

 

Frederick frenó bruscamente. “Llegamos.” Anunció, saliendo de la patrulla le abrió a Ruby y la ayudo a salir del auto, lo que no esperaba era que la loba le encajara al principito aullante y saliera corriendo hacia la multitud reunida unos metros adelante con Hook y Henry pegados a sus talones. “¡Hey, no vale!” Gritó mirando horrorizado al inconsolable bebé que le habían puesto en los brazos.

 

El caballero comenzó a caminar apurado hacia la multitud con los brazos estirados por delante, llevando al bebé que gritaba a pleno pulmón como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando vio una luz multicolor ir hacia ellos, así que atrajo al bebé contra su pecho y se giró para protegerlo. La fuerza lo golpeó y desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

 

Lo siguiente que supo fue que la multitud dejó escapar un “¡Ooohhh!” para estallar en gritos y aplausos instantes después.  El hombre se giró hacia la gente apurando el paso, al llegar al amontonamiento, comenzó a abrirse el camino a codazos hasta llegar el frente.

 

No entendía nada…había una joven rubia que jugueteaba con sus manos a la altura de la cintura, su nerviosismo era bastante evidente. La mujer tenía la vista clavada en una montaña humana formada por…Emma, David y Henry, según alcanzaba a ver. Cuando estos comenzaron a apartarse vio que en medio de ellos estaba Regina con Snow colgada del cuello, suponía que a eso se debía que su cara fuera una mezcla de horror, resignación y enojo.

 

Chasqueó la lengua. “Aparentemente me perdí toda la diversión.”

 

“Es una suerte entonces que yo llegara justo a tiempo.” Declaró Katherine deteniéndose a su lado y mostrándole el teléfono. “Lo tengo todo filmado.”

 

 

0-0-0

 

 

 

“¿Sería mucho pedir que dejaran de asfixiarme?” Espetó Regina con voz ahogada, la mujer necesitaba respirar aire fresco para aclarar sus ideas, todo había ocurrido tan rápido…necesitaba alejarse de los Charmings para barajar y dar de nuevo.

 

Por suerte, pareció que, por una vez en la vida la familia maravillosa decidió escucharla y concederle su deseo, todos menos Snow, obvio. Regina revoleó los ojos y trató de apartar a la princesa de sí, sin éxito. Respiró profundo y contó hasta diez mentalmente para evitar estallar ante la incapacidad de la mujer de anteponer las necesidades ajenas antes que las propias.

 

“Snow, necesito que me sueltes. Ahora.” Indicó con una voz peligrosamente suave.

 

“¡Sabía que me querías! ¡Lo sabía!” Exclamó Snow ajena a todo lo que no fueran sus ganas de hablar con Regina sobre lo que había ocurrido y lo que ambas sentían.

 

Emma observó atentamente a Regina  y notó que la mujer estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico en toda la regla. Captó la mirada de su padre y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las mujeres, el hombre asintió al ver la mirada acorralada de su nuera.

 

David se puso en cuclillas al lado de su esposa y le tocó el brazo al tiempo que le decía con firmeza. “Amor, dejá que Regina se levante, está sentada hace un buen rato en la nieve  y no debe ser una sensación nada agradable.” Snow le dio un último apretón a Regina antes de permitir que su marido la ayude a levantarse.

 

En cuanto se vio libre, la Alcaldesa se levantó de un salto y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para buscar una salida, pero para su consternación, estaba rodeada. Emma vio que la mujer comenzaba a respirar con dificultad y se acercó con cautela, hablándole con suavidad. “¿Regina? Miráme.” La Reina seguía mirando a su alrededor con cierta desesperación. “¡Regina!” Exclamó Emma con firmeza logrando atraer la mirada de su mujer. “Quiero que me mires solo a mí, ¿está bien? No pasa nada.” Regina tragó saliva e hizo lo que le pidió la rubia que, al ver que se calmaba un poco, le colocó las manos en las mejillas y comenzó a acariciarla con los pulgares. “Respirá hondo, así, muy bien. Tenés que relajarte para evitar que los bebés absorban los nervios, ¿sí?”

 

Regina pestañeó un par de veces y tomó varias bocanadas de aire, cerró los ojos y se obligó a relajarse, las caricias de Emma estaban haciendo un gran trabajo en acelerar la cuestión. “Gracias.” Susurró la reina clavando los ojos en la mujer que tenía frente a sí.

 

“Es un placer.” Respondió la rubia guiñándole el ojo y echándose a reír al ver que la reina reboleaba los ojos, claro indicio de que estaba recuperada. La risa se le cortó al notar un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, cuando giró la cabeza se topó con la mirada de la rubia que las había atacado. Regina notó el cambio en la Sheriff y al seguir su mirada reaccionó con rapidez tomándola de las manos.

 

“No lo hizo a propósito, Emma.”

 

“¡Las pelotas que no!” Estalló furiosa. “Nos atacó a Neal y a mí, ¿cómo podés defenderla? ¡Casi mata a mi mamá!”

 

Al escuchar eso, David soltó a Snow con el entrecejo fruncido y el rostro rojo de furia. “¿¡Que hizo qué?!” Estalló.

 

Regina vio que la chica daba un respingo, sabía que si no frenaba a padre e hija inmediatamente, podría ocurrir otro accidente, la chica estaba asustándose rápidamente. Con su mejor voz de reina ordenó: “¡Ya basta!” No hubo nadie que no saltara sobresaltado ante la orden. “La chica no tiene control sobre sus poderes y si siguen asustándola van a causar otro accidente, ¡cosa que no necesitamos ahora mismo!” Mirando a Emma con una ceja arqueada le espetó. “Vos deberías ser un poco más comprensiva, siendo que cometiste varios errores por el mismo motivo.”

 

Emma la miró con cara de pocos amigos por haberle recordado sus problemitas para controlar la magia delante de todo el mundo, pero especialmente porque lo usara para defender a la rubiecita esa. Miró de arriba abajo a la desconocida. Era menuda, pero alta, tanto la piel como el cabello tenían una tonalidad semejante a los suyos, mientras que su ojos eran más parecidos al color de David que al propio.

 

Emma inclinó la cabeza pensativa, la chica le recordaba a alguien…tenía la barbilla levantada de forma retadora, los dientes visiblemente apretados y las manos a la altura de la cintura, jugueteando con los dedos. ¡Regina! Era una copia de Regina cuando estaba nerviosa o asustada y ponía su fachada de reina intentando ocultarlo.

 

“¿Quién sos y cómo llegaste a Storybrooke?” Le preguntó con brusquedad.

 

Regina reboleó los ojos ante la falta de tacto de la Sheriff, tal como suponía, la chica levantó aún más la barbilla y se negó a responder. Ella hubiera respondido de la misma forma, agregando uno o dos comentarios irónicos.

 

“Elsa.” La llamó Regina con voz firme, pero sin dureza. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Emma giró la cabeza a velocidad luz para mirla, tranquilamente se podría haber quebrado una vértebra. ¿Acaso eran celos eso que veía en la mirada de su rubia? Ocultó una sonrisita.

 

“¡¿La conocés?!” Exclamó la salvadora con indignación y celos ya nada ocultos.

 

“No seas idiota.” Espetó la Alcaldesa sin fuerza en el insulto.

 

“¿Entonces cómo diablos sabés su nombre?”

 

“Se lo preguntó para intentar calmarla en cuanto te fuiste a buscar a David.” Respondió Snow intentando calmar los ánimos. “Elsa estaba muy nerviosa, había que calmarla antes que perdiera otra vez el control y más gente resultara herida.” Emma iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero su madre la frenó con firmeza. “Ahora no, Emma.”

 

Regina envió una mirada de aprobación a Snow y se volvió hacia la chica de hielo. “Elsa, ¿podrías responder las preguntas que hizo la Sheriff de forma no tan amable?”

 

Elsa desvió la mirada de Emma a Regina y le sonrió, porque le caía bien y para molestar a la rubia grosera. “Soy Elsa, Reina de Arendelle…ex Reina de Arendelle.” Se corrigió con rapidez.

 

“¿Ex?” Preguntó Regina.

 

La rubia asintió. “Abdiqué a favor de mi hermana.”

 

Regina quería preguntar más al respecto, pero ése no era el momento, podía sentir a Emma vibrar de la tensión a su lado. “¿Y cómo llegaste a Storybrooke?”

 

La chica frunció el ceño. “En una urna.” Antes que alguien pudiera preguntarle, Elsa comenzó a contar la historia. “Todo comenzó tras dejarle el reino a Anna, mi hermana, averigüé algo de mi vida que me hizo iniciar la búsqueda de una persona, me enteré que estaba en el Bosque Encantado y fui hacia allí, pero un hombrecillo maligno se cruzó en mi camino y me encerró en una urna.” Elsa tomó aire. “No sé cuánto tiempo pasé en ella, pero de repente sentí como que me…aspiraban y aparecí en un granero en este pueblo.”

 

Al oír eso, Emma quiso desaparecer, perdió su aire de juez y comenzó a hundir la cabeza entre los hombros. “¡Auch!” Exclamó al sentir el codo de Regina en las costillas.

 

“¡Sabía que habías traído algo más de tu viajecito al pasado!” Exclamó la Alcaldesa con superioridad. Emma se frotó las costillas sin decir ni mu.

 

Henry, quien venía escuchando y observando todo con atención, decidió intervenir para saciar su curiosidad. “¿A quién estabas buscando? ¿Y qué descubriste que te hizo dejar el trono?”

 

Elsa miró al chico con curiosidad. “¿Cómo sabés que mi descubrimiento estaba relacionado a mi abdicación?” Henry se encogió de Hombros. Elsa decidió responder primero la otra pregunta. “Estoy buscando a Regina Mills, también conocida como la Reina Malvada.” El silencio que produjo tal declaración fue terrible, la tensión era palpable.

 

Emma se irguió cuan alta era y dio un paso beligerante al frente, ocultando en parte a Regina. “Acá no existe ninguna Reina Malvada.” Espetó furiosa. David se acercó por el otro lado, entre los dos ocultaron completamente a Regina de Elsa.

 

“¿Por qué buscás a Regina?” Le tocó el turno a Charming de interrogar a la joven  con malos modos. Regina había salvado a su mujer y era la otra madre de sus nietos, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie volviera a lastimarla.

 

Regina sintió un calorcito crecer en su interior al ver a padre e hija protegiéndola con ferocidad, a los rubios se habían sumado Snow y Henry, formando un muro Charming frente a ella. “Eso no es de su incumbencia.” La escuchó responder con toda la majestuosidad de una reina, no podía explicar el motivo, pero la chica le simpatizaba. Padre e hija explotaron de indignación ante la respuesta de la reinita, la Alcaldesa dio un paso al frente y se abrió lugar entre Emma y David para pasar delante de ellos y tender los brazos para evitar que se abalanzaran sobre Elsa.

 

“¡Ya basta!” Ordenó Regina para que sus policías dejen de hacer escándalo, cuando lo consiguió, clavó la mirada en Elsa. “Yo soy Regina Mills. ¿Por qué me estás buscando?”

 

A Elsa se le iluminó la cara, enderezó la columna y volvió a refregarse las manos con nerviosismo, tragó saliva y tomando aire declaró a las apuradas.

 

“Regina, soy tu hija.”

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni en pedo: ¡ni borracha/o! ¡ni de casualidad!
> 
>  
> 
> Estimad@s Reviewers: sepan que la primer ocurrencia que tuve sobre esta historia fue justamente el final y con él en mente, fueron saliendo los 23 capítulos previos, casi sobre la marcha, así que los padres de Elsa, los tengo en mente desde tiempos inmemoriales, ponéle.
> 
> Esto como aviso para todos aquellos que intentaron sobornarme, sepan que soy insobornable.
> 
> Pero acepto donaciones. ;)

 

 

Emma estaba que explotaba. ¿Acaso no iba a poder tener ni un minuto de paz? Cuando todo parecía ir viento en popa aparecía una nueva amenaza, un nuevo malvado al que acabar o una rubia bonita que miraba a Regina como si fuera lo más maravilloso que había sobre la tierra. El problema no radicaba en que creyera eso, después de todo ella creía lo mismo, ¡el problema era que nadie tenía derecho a mirar así a su mujer!

 

La Sheriff sentía cómo su cuerpo vibraba de furia contenida, furia y temor, ¡no quería perder a Regina! Porque el quid de la cuestión no era cómo miraba el cubito rubio a la Alcaldesa, lo que le repateaba era que Regina mirara a la chica como si le gustara. A ella le había llevado años que la mujer se abriera y la mirara con otra cosa que no fuera rabia, ¿y ahora venía esta rubia a arruinar todo en cuestión de minutos? ¡Antes muerta!

 

“Estoy buscando a Regina Mills, también conocida como la Reina Malvada.” Emma sintió cómo desaparecía todo el aire de sus pulmones. Estaba buscando a Regina. Durante un segundo lo único que sintió fueron ganas de gritar al cielo y patear lo que encontrar a su alcance para demostrar la agonía que sentía ante tamaña injusticia, hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Estaba buscando a la Reina Malvada.

 

Sin dudar ni un instante, Emma dio un paso al frente tapando a Regina con parte de su cuerpo. Si esa rubia estaba buscando a la Reina Malvada, no era para felicitarla, eso seguro. Y ella no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a la mujer que había trabajado tan duramente para superar los errores del pasado. Además, ¡era la madre de sus hijos!

 

“¡Acá no existe ninguna Reina Malvada!” Gruño amenazadoramente clavando sus ojos en los de la rubia. Al verse secundada por David, sintió cómo se expandía su pecho de amor y orgullo hacia su padre.

 

“¿Por qué buscás a Regina?” Preguntó David con brusquedad, llevando una mano a la culata de su revólver. Emma no hizo ningún esfuerzo en ocultar la sonrisita de superioridad que apareció en sus labios. _Chup_ _áte esa cubito,_ _¡te vas a tener que enfrentar a los Charmings antes de llegar a nuestra Reina!_

 

Pero la rubia idiota no se amilanó ni siquiera cuando su madre e hijo se sumaron al muro Charming que guardaba a la reina del asedio. La mujer levantó la barbilla y respondió con majestuosa frialdad. “Eso no es de su incumbencia.”

 

Tanto ella como David entraron en ebullición.

 

“¡Todo lo que atañe a Regina es de mi incumbencia!” Barbotó furiosa, levantando las manos para hechizarla de acá a la eternidad.

 

“Yo te voy a mostrar lo que me incumbe.” Gruño David manoteando en busca de su espada, que no tenía.

 

Emma sintió como era empujada a un lado y vio con horror surgir a Regina. “Yo soy Regina Mills. ¿Por qué me estás buscando?”

 

Estiró una mano para tomar a la mujer del hombro y llevarla nuevamente a su espalda cuando escuchó la respuesta de la rubia. “Regina, soy tu hija.”

 

Se le cayó el brazo.

 

Y la mandíbula.

 

El silencio fue sepulcral.

 

 _No est_ _á enamorada de Regina._

 

Se sintió sonreír.

 

El alivio subió por su cuerpo como una ola.

 

_Regina tiene que haber estado con alguien para tener una hija._

 

Así como subió, el alivio desapareció dejando tras su paso tristeza y furia.

  

0-0-0

  

 

“Regina, soy tu hija.”

 

Regina se preguntó cómo se podía pasar de ser infértil a pestañear y que te aparezca un hijo. O tres. La mujer inclinó la cabeza y miró a la chica evaluativamente. Rubia, delgada, blanca y de ojos azules. A simple vista parecía más una Charming que una Mills, pero Regina no solía dejarse llevar por lo que se veía superficialmente, a ella le gustaba ir más profundo.

 

En lo gestual, la chica bien podría ser un calco de ella, pero el haber sido criada para ser reina era la respuesta a eso. Lo que le hacía pararse a reflexionar eran sus rasgos. Si uno pudiera hacerle fotoshop, cambiando de color sus cabellos y ojos, Elsa sería idéntica a Regina a esa edad. Pero Regina sabía que era imposible que esa chica fuera hija suya, lo que tenía que averiguar era qué creía que iba a sacar Elsa de esa mentira.

 

“No sé cuál es tu juego, querida, pero con esa mentira no vas a ir a ningún lado.”

 

Un asomo de dolor apareció en los ojos azules y Regina se preguntó cómo podía sentirse culpable cuando la chica era una mentirosa. “No es mentira.” Si hubiera golpeado el pie contra el piso, le habría caído como anillo al dedo a la imagen de tozudez casi infantil que estaba representando.

 

“¿Cuántos años tenés? ¿Diecinueve, veinte?” Preguntó la Alcaldesa arqueando una ceja.

 

“Veintiuno.” Respondió Elsa con altanería.

 

“Veintiuno.” Repitió Regina. “Este pueblo estuvo hechizado por veintiocho años, lo que implica que el tiempo estaba detenido y nadie podía tener hijos. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿no te parece que yo recordaría haber tenido una hija? Además de que Veintiún años atrás no podía tener hijos.”

 

La mirada de Elsa se aclaró cuando por fin entendió por qué Regina se negaba rotundamente a creer que fuera su madre. “Es que no nací hace veintiún años.” Explicó sonriente. Vio la mirada confusa de la gente que tenía frente a sí. “En realidad, aún no nací.”

 

Regina abrió la boca y la cerró.

 

“¡Esto cada vez se pone mejor!” Exclamó Henry. David le dio un golpecito en la nuca. “¡Ay!”

 

Snow observó la mirada turbulenta de su hija, la confusión de Regina y el mal humor de David y decidió intervenir. “¿Qué les parece si vamos a hablar de esto a un lugar más cómodo? Y cálido.” Se escuchó un murmullo de protesta alrededor que fue acallado por la mirada furiosa de Emma.

 

Regina sacudió la cabeza como para despejarse y volvió a mirar con aprobación a la princesa. “A veces salen cosas inteligentes de esa boca tuya, Snow.” La princesa le sonrió. “Si no fuera una ocurrencia tan esporádica…” La mujer hizo una mueca y reboleó los ojos.

 

 

 

 

Emma iba caminando junto a su padre detrás de Regina, Elsa, Snow y Henry. No podía dejar de sentir que cada paso que daba la acercaba más al término de su final feliz, después de todo, si lo que decía Elsa era verdad y ella aún no había nacido, había un padre esperando en las sombras listo para arrebatarle a su amor. Sí, su amor. Regina era su amor y ella se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

 

Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Henry el otro día y haberle dicho a Regina que estaba locamente enamorada de ella. ¿ _Y eso de qu_ _é te habr_ _ía servido?_ _¿Acaso cre_ _és que una declaraci_ _ón de amor puede hacer que el objeto de tu afecto te ame?_ Emma sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. Ella no quería atar a Regina. Emma quería que Regina la amara porque sí, porque no podía vivir sin ella, porque el corazón estuviera a punto de estallarle cada vez que la viera, porque los pulmones se le vaciaran de aire cada vez que le sonriera, porque el pensar en pasar junto a ella el resto de su vida le hicieran dar ganas de llorar de alegría. Suspiró. Todo lo que le pasaba a ella con la Alcaldesa, bah.

 

Regina caminaba en silencio con Elsa de un lado y Henry del otro intentando entender cuál era el juego de la chica que decía ser su hija cuando, a unas cuadras de llegar, se sintió invadida por una profunda tristeza mezclada con amor y anhelo. Lo extraño era que esas emociones no provenían de ella. Frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba sintiendo las emociones de otra persona? ¿Pero qui…?

 

Regina frenó su andar de golpe y se volvió para enfrentar a Emma, quien se detuvo para evitar atropellarla. “Regina, ¿qué…?”

 

David fue testigo privilegiado de cómo se aclaró la expresión de la mujer al descubrir algo, la vio mirar a su hija con tanta maravilla y amor que se sintió al borde de las lágrimas. La mujer avanzó hasta quedar a un suspiro de Emma y le dijo sin un rastro de duda en la voz.

 

“Te amo.” Emma la miró alucinada. “Nada de lo que pase allá adentro va a cambiar eso.” Le tomó el rostro con las manos. “Te amo y te elijo a vos. Siempre.”

 

Emma soltó un aullido de felicidad y la levantó haciéndola girar en el aire antes de besarla apasionadamente. “Yo.” Beso. “También.” Beso. “Te amo.” Beso.

 

David vio que Regina y Emma se separaban y lo miraban. Se encogió de hombros defensivamente. “Es esta puta alergia.” Explicó secándose las lágrimas. “Al diablo.” Murmuró. Acto seguido se acercó a las mujeres de una zancada y la engulló en un abrazo de oso. En ése mismo momento se juró que mataría a cualquier persona que osara mirar mal a Regina.

 

Snow se unió al abrazo con un gritito de alegría, seguida inmediatamente de Henry.

 

“No puedo creer que me encuentre otra vez en esta situación.” Declaró Regina sin lograr ocultar que su molestia era fingida.

 

“Acostumbráte, ¡ahora sos una Charming!” Declaró Snow extasiada.

 

“No hagas que tenga que volver a envenenarte, Snow.” Respondió Regina con horror ya no del todo fingido.

  

0-0-0

 

  

“¿Y bien?” Espetó Regina una vez que estuvieron todos acomodados en su living. “¿Nos vas a explicar cómo es que sos mi hija aún no nacida?” La impaciencia era palpable en la mujer, Emma le apretó la mano para reconfortarla y clavó una mirada amenazante en la rubia.

 

“¿Por qué están ellos acá?” Espetó la chica mirando con disgusto a Emma.

 

“Porque son mi familia.” Respondió Regina sin dudar. Snow dejó escapar un sonido ininteligible que hizo rebolear los ojos a ambas Reinas. “Así que si nos hacés el favor de comenzar con la explicación…”

 

“¿Venís del futuro?” Interrumpió Henry decidiendo que si dejaba las cosas en manos de los demás, no iban a enterarse de nada en el futuro inmediato.

 

A Elsa la tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, miró al chico y barbotó. “No. Bueno sí…más o menos.” Frunció el ceño y comenzó a juguetear con los dedos.

 

“¿Cómo se puede ser del futuro más o menos?” Preguntó Emma con sorna, esa chica no le gustaba nada.

 

Elsa miró a la rubia con furia y apretó la mandíbula.

 

“Querida, ¿por qué no empezás la historia desde el principio?” Sugirió Regina con amabilidad apiadándose de la chica.

 

Elsa la miró agradecida y tomó aire. “Nunca pude controlar mis…’poderes’. Comenzó el relato dubitativa. “Mis padres…quienes creí que eran mis padres, consideraron que lo mejor era mantenerlo oculto de todo el mundo para evitar que me teman.” Regina interrumpió el relato con un bufido que hizo que Elsa la mirara con curiosidad.

 

“Perdón, continúa.”

 

“Todo iba bien hasta que un día perdí el control y lastimé a mi hermanita, así que decidí encerrarme para evitar herir a más gente, pero al cumplir los veintiuno…”

 

“¡¿Estuviste encerrada veintiún años?! Exclamó Henry tan horrorizado como los demás.

 

“No, unos 13 en realidad, tenía 8 años cuando me encerré.”

 

“¿Y tus padres permitieron eso?” Preguntó Snow espantada e incrédula a partes iguales.

 

“Era lo mejor para todos.” Asintió Elsa.

 

“Idiotas.” Murmuró Regina no muy bajo. Emma asintió y le hizo una seña a Elsa para que continúe.

 

“Como decía, al cumplir los veintiuno los reyes murieron en un naufragio y tuve que salir para la coronación. Para no hacer la historia interminable, unos meses después me escapé de mis guardias para tener un poco de tiempo a solas y en mi derrotero por el bosque me crucé con una anciana que cargaba un montón de leña trabajosamente. Me ofrecí a ayudarla y así fue como en su casa, con una taza de chocolate en las manos, me contó la verdad de mi nacimiento.” Elsa se detuvo para tomar aire. “Resultó que la viejita era una hechicera que el Rey contactó al enterarse unos meses antes del parto, que el bebé que esperaba la reina estaba muerto en su vientre. Mi padre decidió encontrar un bebé porque sabía que su mujer no resistiría la muerte de otro niño, así que contrató a la hechicera para que le consiguiera un bebé de otra tierra para que nadie pudiera sospechar nada. Pero la mujer decidió que no sólo iría a otro reino, sino que buscaría en un tiempo y mundo completamente diferentes.” Elsa vio que nadie se perdía una palabra de lo que decía. “Verán, la mujer tenía acceso a habichuelas mágicas, así que ayudada de una especie de brújula  decidió abrir un portal para cumplir su cometido y así fue como llegó a Storybrook.”

 

“¿La hechicera viajó al futuro en… a un futuro Storybrook?” Preguntó Emma confundida.

 

Elsa hubiera querido negarse a contestar, pero decidió reservar las energías para otro momento. “Así es. La hechicera pasó unos dos meses en este pueblo conociendo a las personas y, tras averiguar que había dos mujeres embarazadas cuyas fechas de parto eran cercanas a la de su Reina sólo le quedó esperar hasta que una de ellas diera a luz.” Elsa se acomodó el cabello y tomó aire para contar el final. “Dijo que en agradecimiento a mi bondad para con ella, iba a decirme quién era mi verdadera madre…” Miró a Regina por entre las pestañas, con una mezcla de timidez y anhelo. “E-ella dijo que Regina Mills, también conocida como la Reina Malvada, fue la mujer que me dio a luz.”

 

La estancia se sumió en el silencio más absoluto.

 

Emma se remordía los puños pensando en quién sería el padre de Elsa. La corroía el hecho de que su historia con Regina fuera a durar tan poco como parecía. Por lo que contó la rubia, Regina volvería a quedar embarazada tras tener a los mellis y ese bebé sería robado por la hechicera. ¿La dejaría Regina por alguien más?

 

 _¡¿Qui_ _én mierda es tu padre?!_

 

“Eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia.” Espetó la rubia sobresaltada.

 

“¿Lo dije en voz alta?”

 

Tres “sí”, llegaron desde distintos lugares.

 

Se cruzó de brazos. No importaba, no iba a dejar que ningún estúpido le robara a Regina ahora que por fin había logrado que la Alcaldesa se le declarara. Además, ¡iban a tener un hijo! O dos. ¿Ella había roto la maldición de Regina con un beso de amor verdadero e iba a aparecer un idiota a recoger las regalías? ¡Ni en pedo!

 

Regina se había mantenido inusualmente callada. Lo cierto era que no sabía qué creer, ¿sería posible es Elsa fuera su hija? Si era cierto, tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que alguien le había robado…mejor dicho, que alguien le iba a robar a su bebé recién nacido. La mujer sintió crecer dentro de sí una furia que no experimentaba desde sus épocas de Reina Malvada. Para evitar hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, decidió centrarse momentáneamente en otra cuestión.

 

“Como preguntó Emma no tan educadamente, ¿quién es tu padre?” El tono de Regina era neutro, pero Emma sentía la tensión en la mujer.

 

Elsa se removió incómoda. “No sé su nombre.” Comenzó dubitativa. “La hechicera me dijo que sólo se enteró de cómo le decían.”

 

“¿Y cómo le decían?” Presionó David abriendo la boca por primera vez.

 

La chica los miró uno a uno hasta detener su mirada en Regina. “La hechicera dijo que mis padres eran la Reina Malvada y el Salvador.”

 


End file.
